Jugando a ganar
by paulita0814
Summary: AU Rachel Berry es una badass jugadora de futbol, quien conoce a Quinn, una rubia que le dará vuelta el mundo. Faberry romance, Puckberry amistad, Pezberry amistad y Brittana tambien.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: volviendo a las raíces.

Rachel Berry era una famosa jugadora de fútbol, reconocida en toda Europa. Tanto por sus habilidades con el balón, como por sus locuras y su forma de ser tan badass. Ella era una de las mujeres más deseadas, tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Aun así, ella no era una persona de atarse, sus relaciones duraban como mucho una semana, son contar con la interminable lista de conquistas que poseía. Modelos, bailarinas, actrices, deportistas, camareras, de todo tipo y clase.

Desde que llegó a Inglaterra a la edad de 15 años, se volvió imparable. Sus padres, Leroy e Hiram, la acompañaron durante toda su vida, cuidándola y aconsejándola en cada paso. Ellos conocían la fama de su hija en cuanto a las mujeres pero no podían hacer nada, sabían que Rachel era rompe corazones desde que era una niña en su ciudad natal, Los Ángeles. Hacia 7 años que habían dejado la ciudad para seguir el sueño de su pequeña de jugar en las grandes ligas, nada más y nada menos que en uno de los mejores clubes del mundo, Manchester United. Leroy consiguió trabajo fácilmente dentro de la institución como kinesiólogo (trabajo que realizaba en LA en una clínica privada especializada en deportistas) mientras que Hiram ejercía de abogado para una firma muy importante.

Ellos no se sorprendieron cuando en uno de los partidos de su hija en LA un representante de jugadores se les acercó para ofrecerles un futuro muy prometedor en el país europeo. No claro que no, ellos sabían que su hija era un crack y estaban orgullosos de eso. No solo había roto todas las estadísticas de la temporada con una cantidad voluptuosa de goles y partidos ganados, sino también había sorprendido a todos con asistencias, y defensas, dignas de un jugador de toda la cancha. En ese mismo partido todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando en el último minuto cobraron un penal contra el equipo y echaron al arquero sin la posibilidad de más cambios y la morocha se calzo los guantes con una sonrisa engreída y atajó el penal, saliendo rápidamente con un pase a una de sus compañeras y corriendo por la cancha a toda velocidad llegó al área para cabecear el centro y meter su segundo gol en el partido. Todo el mundo habló de esa chica la cual en menos de dos minutos atajó un penal y se las arregló para meter un gol en el arco contrario. Esa chica era una leyenda, y estaba orgullosa de serlo.

Ahora, 7 años después, con muchos premios en su haber y records cada vez más grande, la morocha entraba a la cancha vitoreada por una multitud. Era la final de la UEFA champions lige femenina, entre Manchester United y Barcelona. Ambos equipos campeones en sus ligas y finalistas de este torneo que juntaba a los mejores.

-Ambos capitanes al centro por favor- pidió el árbitro.

Rachel, con la 10 en la espalda y la cinta de capitán en el brazo derecho se reunió junto a los árbitros y la otra capitana, a la cual conocía de partidos anteriores.

-hey Holmes, lista para el segundo puesto?- preguntó arrogante la morocha.

-jaja Berry, hoy patearemos sus traseros- respondió la otra jugadora.

-Si quieres, al final del partido te dejo sacarte una foto con la copa, para que la conozcas- finalizó la jugadora.

-Vete a la mierda- respondió la otra con un notable enfado.

-Bien señoritas, quiero un juego limpio- interrumpió el árbitro.- ya conocen las reglas, ahora a jugar!-

Las chicas saludaron al árbitro y sus asistentes, para luego cada una tomar su lugar en el campo. El partido arrancó con el saque del equipo español, quien rápidamente toco la pelota y atacó al arco del equipo inglés. El primer tiempo concluyó rápido, con mucho dinamismo y varias jugadas que casi fueron gol, la mayoría por parte de la morocha quien estaba imparable. En los vestuarios varias jugadoras estaban abatidas.

-Bien chicas, el partido es parejo pero una vez que rompamos el marcador nada nos detendrá para golearlas- comentó Eric Mont el entrenador.-Rach quiero que te unas con Maggie en la delantera y hagan lo suyo- comentó mirando a la morena que se encontraba sentada junto a una de sus mejores amigas, Maggie Stuart.

-Si entrenador- respondieron ambas.

El hombre dio unas cuantas indicaciones más mientras los suplentes calentaban. Una vez en el pasillo hacia la cancha, Rachel decidió hacer algunos cambios.

-Hey Mag, ven- comentó pidiéndole a su amiga que se acerque.

-Que sucede Rae?-

-Mira, tengo una idea algo descabellada, pero necesito tu ayuda- comentó sonriente.

-Dime, que tramas?-

-Ahora nos toca sacar del medio campo a nosotras, por lo que estaba pensando, en que una vez que te toque la pelota a ti, yo correré lo más rápido que pueda hacia el arco, tu solo tienes que lanzarme el balón lo más fuerte que puedas, entiendes?- preguntó emocionada.

-Pero amiga, son 11 jugadoras a las que tienes que esquivar- le dijo sin poder creer lo que le pedia.

-Pero ellas no se lo esperan, jugamos con el factor sorpresa y de última me quedara la arquera más alguna que otra jugadora por pasar, y si todo sale bien, es penal o gol. Tu solo patea lo más fuerte que puedas entendido?- preguntó.

-Bien, si tu plan sale bien te juro que te entrego mis bragas a la salida- comentó.

-No gracias, con una noche de fiesta en mi honor me conformo- respondió sonriente mientras entraban campo.

Ambas chicas se situaron en la media cancha esperando la orden del árbitro para comenzar el segundo tiempo. Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento a su amiga mientras pisaba el balón. El pitido sonó y ella le pasó el balón para rápidamente comenzar a correr hacia el arco rival esquivando algunas jugadoras en el camino. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando miró por el hombro vió el balón cayendo hacia ella, sobre el área grande. La arquera al ver la acción comenzó a correr en busca de la pelota pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla se sorprendió con una bolea de zurda en el aire de la morocha, quien terminó enviando la pelota al fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOL!- todo el estadio estalló en un grito.

La morena se levantó del suelo rápidamente para correr a festejar el gol con su público, besando su camiseta y posando para las fotos.

-"Increible jugada de Maggie Stuart y Rachel Berry!"- se escuchaba por el alto parlante del estadio.

La morena llegó trotando al lado de su amiga sonriendo con orgullo.

-Bien Mag- saludó con un golpe de puño.

-Eres una jodida estrella amiga- comentó sin podérselo creer Maggie.

-Fue trabajo en equipo, no te olvides- respondió antes de volver la atención al juego.

Pasados unos 10 minutos un error de la defensa les costó un gol en su arco marcando la igualdad d en el partido. Ahora, el juego era más trabado, la morena tenía siempre dos marcadores encima, por lo que se le dificultaba mucho más llegar al arco contrario. A 5 minutos del final y con mucho mal humor encima, la morena decidió pedirle a una de sus compañeras del medio campo que suba a hacerles compañía a ella y a Maggie. El otro equipo aprovecho para atacar con más jugadoras, pero se equivocaron en uno de los pases, generando un contra ataque de 3 jugadoras del Manchester contra 4 del Barcelona. Y quien llevaba la pelota era Rachel, quien rápidamente se sacó una defensora de encima tocándole la pelota a Maggie, quien corrió unos veinte metros antes de lanzar el balón hacia la otra jugadora que atacaba con ellas para dejarle el camino sin marcas a Rachel, quien levantó la mano y se metió en el área para esperar el centro. Su compañera la vio y le pateó rápidamente el balón, pero el tiro le salió algo desviado por lo que la morocha tuvo que ingeniárselas para realizar una chilena para lograr patear el balón hacia el arco, dejando en el camino al arquero.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- todo el estadio volvió a estallar. Y Rachel corrió para festejar con sus compañeras.

-"Increíble, otro gol increíble de Rachel Berry"- volvía a sonar por el altoparlante.

El partido continuó, quedando solo 2 minutos de adición para el cierre. La morocha sabía que iban ganando pero nunca había que conformarse con eso por lo que ahora nuevamente estaban atacando con Maggie a su izquierda, haciéndose pase entre sí para dejar jugadores en el camino. Ahora solo quedaban ellas y la arquera y la pelota la tenia la morocha. Tenia dos opciones, pegarle al arco o hacerle un pase a su amiga, y se decidió por lo segundo, cuando la arquera salió a marcarla ella de taco habilitó a su amiga para que solo tuviera que empujar la pelota en la red, cosa que obviamente terminó en gol.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-

-"Habilitación de Rachel Berry para el gol de Maggie Stuart! Manchester City 3- Barcelona 1"- concluía el relator.

-Felicidades Maggie- saludó Rachel a su amiga.

-Gracias Rach, pero deberías haberlo hecho tu- la reto- era un buen momento para hacer un triplete-

-naa tu te lo merecías- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Finalmente el partido terminó y las jugadoras saltaron en abrazos hacia su capitana. La entrega de premios se hizo proclamando como mejor jugadora a Rachel, a la cual le entregaron una llave gigante de una camioneta ultimo modelo. Luego llegó la hora de la entrega de medallas a las sub campeonas quienes fueron aplaudidas por el equipo, al ver a Rachel aplaudiéndolas.

-Bien, ahora las campeonas de la UEFA champions lige!- anunciaron por los parlantes del estadio.

Rachel al ser la capitana fue la primera en pasar a recibir su medalla saludando a los directivos que allí se encontraban, luego todas sus compañeras se pararon sobre un escenario esperando a que le entregaran a la capitana el trofeo. Una vez hechas las fotos correspondientes ella llevó el trofeo a sus compañeras quienes tenían botellas de champagne en la mano y estaban mojando a todo el mundo. Corrieron por el campo dando la vuelta olímpica al grito de "BERRY BERRY" y Rachel puede jurar que vio a varias mujeres arrojándole su ropa interior. Era una locura y ella estaba feliz. Esta era su despedida, y ella lo sabía.

-Felicitaciones hija!- comentaron sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias papi, papa- saludó ella abrazandolos.

-Nunca una mejor despedida cariño- comentó su papa Leroy.

-Lo sé papa, lo sé- respondió dejándoles un beso a cada uno antes de ir al lugar donde la esperaban las entrevistas.

-Rachel felicitaciones, hoy estuviste increíble- comenzaba el entrevistador-

-Gracias, la verdad es que no fui solo yo, somos un equipo y el mérito es de todos- respondió educadamente ella.

-Sabemos que este era tu último partido en el equipo, que planes tienes ahora?-

-Principalmente unas vacaciones, creo que me las merezco- comentó en tono de broma- y luego vuelvo a mi país, tengo una buena oferta de un equipo de LA por lo que he decidido volver- comentó.

-Sabemos que es un pase millonario, pero que es lo que te llevó a tomar esa decisión?-indagó como buen periodista.

-Realmente amo este país, amo el equipo pero ya hace 7 años que estoy aquí y tengo ganas de volver a mis raíces, conectarme con mis amigos…- comentó sonriente- asique ya sabes Puck, si me estas viendo hombre voy a ir a enseñarte como se juega al futbol- comento bromeando ganándose la risa de los presentes.

-imagino que ese Puck tiene que ver con tu decisión?- comentó el periodista.

-En parte, él es uno de mis mejores amigos al cual hace tiempo que no veo- comentó sonriente mientras escuchaba como la llamaban sus compañeras- bueno creo que tengo que irme-

-Claro, ve a festejar y felicidades- le dijo el periodista- bien esa fue la estrella del equipo, Rachel Berry- finalizó mirando a la cámara.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el túnel para salir de la cancha, la morena observó a unos cuantos hinchas esperando para sacarse una foto. Ella los saludó, firmó autógrafos y le regaló su camiseta a un niño pequeño que se encontraba allí. Esta acción disparó los flashes de todo el mundo, ya que la morocha era portadora de un cuerpo increíble y toda transpirada con un top deportivo era una imagen demasiado HOT. Los silbidos de los hombres no tardaron en llegar haciendo a la morocha reírse mientras ingresaba al vestuario. La fiesta siguió en uno de los pubs más famosos de toda Inglaterra y la morocha terminó otra vez en la cama de una linda modelo rusa.

Mientras tanto en LA

Quinn Fabray se encontraba en su estudio de fotografía esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga con su hija de 6 años. Ella era una de las fotógrafas más importantes de la actualidad, quien se había hecho conocida gracias a una exposición de fotos en el museo donde trabajaba mientras estudiaba. Fue suerte del destino que una de las dueñas de la revista People viera sus fotos y la contratara para trabajar con ella. Ahora esa misma señora, Amanda Farris, era una de las mentoras de la rubia. No fue fácil ser madre a los 16 años y estudiar al mismo tiempo pero se las arregló. Salió de Lima con sus mejores amigas y el padre de su hija quien era ahora un gran amigo y apoyo. Su vida era perfecta antes del embarazo, era la capitana de las porristas en su escuela de novia con el quaterback del equipo de rugby, la hija cristiana orgullo de su padre, una rubia perfecta. Pero eso nunca fue lo que ella quería, a ella no le interesaban las reuniones aburridas de los amigos de su padre, donde todo el mundo fingía ser la familia Ingalls, ni le importaba su estúpido novio. Disfrutaba de la popularidad de ser la head cheearleder pero todo lo bueno se acaba en algún momento. En una de las fiestas de secundaria, ella se emborrachó y terminó teniendo su primera vez con uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol y quedando embarazada. Fue una decepción para su padre quien la hechó de su casa. Por suerte contaba con el apoyo de sus mejores amigas y del Glee club por lo que se las arregló para sobrevivir por su cuenta, hasta que su madre encontró a su padre con otra mujer y pidió el divorcio, volviendo a rencontrarse con su hija. Le tomo un tiempo perdonar a su madre, pero finalmente lo hizo. Luego de graduarse recibió una beca en la universidad y se mudó a LA con sus mejores amigas, Santana y Brittany. Ahora, con 22 años era una mujer independiente, con el trabajo soñado y sus amigas a su lado en todo momento. Asimismo había aceptado su elección sexual, cosa que la liberó aún más. Ella era lesbiana, y ya no le importaba la popularidad o la opinión de la gente, y menos tenia que aguantarse a un padre homofóbico.

-Hola mami!- gritaba su hija mientras corría a saludar a Quinn.

-Hola cariño como te fue hoy?-

-Bien, hoy tuvimos gimnasia y jugamos al fútbol- comentó emocionada.

-Hey rubia- saludó su amiga Santana entrando a la oficina de Quinn.

-Hey S, gracias por ir a buscarla- comentó dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Todo sea por mi sobrina preferida- comentó.

-Es tu única sobrina- le dijo la rubia.

-Por eso- finalizó la latina sonriente.

-oye, que haces hoy?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga mientras veía a su hija jugar en su computadora.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina a terminar unos contratos y luego ir a buscar a Britt a la escuela de danzas por?- respondió la latina mirando su teléfono. Tenía mensajes de su novia, Brittany S. Pearce quien era su alma gemela desde que tenían 5 años. La rubia era una de las mejores bailarinas del país y tenía su propia academia de baile, mientras que Santana López era una imponente abogada que trabajaba para uno de los mejores bufetes de la costa.

-Pasa saber si quieren ir a cenar a casa, hoy Puck se lleva a Beth y yo me quedo sola- respondió la rubia.

-Por mi no hay drama, asique nos vemos en tu casa a las 8.- respondió la latina- Chau enana- saludó a su sobrina y se marchó.

Quinn continuó trabajando mientras su hija jugaba con su asistente a la espera de su padre. Pasada una hora Puck hizo acto de presencia.

-Hey baby mama- saludó con un abrazo.

-Hola Noah, todo bien?-

-De lujo- respondió sonriente- el equipo funciona muy bien por lo que esta temporada arrasáremos- comentó. Él era el entrenador del equipo masculino de Los Ángeles Galaxy. En realidad fue jugador pero por una grave lesión tuvo que dejar de jugar profesionalmente y decidió estudiar para ser entrenador. Ahora arrancaba su carrera frente a un gran equipo con mucho potencial.

-Me alegro, espero que les vaya bien porque Santana va a querer patear tu trasero- comentó riéndose.

-Eh no, ella es fan del equipo femenino de los Galaxys, que a mi no me exija nada. Aunque sospecho que le gusta ver a las chicas sudadas más que al juego en si.- agregó.

-De eso no tengas duda- respondió la rubia.

-Me va a besar los pies cuando le presente a la nueva jugadora para la próxima temporada- comentó con plena felicidad el hombre del mohawk.

-Quien es?- la curiosidad de la rubia era notoria.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió él haciéndose el misterioso.

-No me vas a decir?- preguntó indignada.

-Nop, es secreto de estado- respondió mientras salía a buscar a su hija.-Nos vemos rubia-

-pero que hijo de…- murmuró la rubia.

La tarde se le pasó volando y a la hora de la cena ella estaba en su casa terminando de cocinar lasaña para ella y sus amigas. A las 8 en punto el timbre de su casa sonó.

-Hola Quinnie- saludó Britt dándole un enorme abrazo.

-Hola B, como estas?-

-Bien y tu?- respondió la rubia más alta.

-Bien, terminando de cocinar. Santana?-preguntó al no ver a su amiga.

-Esta hablando por teléfono, sobre un contrato nuevo del club de sus amores- respondió rodando los ojos la bailarina.

-Me imagino como debe estar- respondió la rubia. Santana era gran fan de los Galaxys por lo que era una de las abogadas del club, trabajando en los contratos de las jugadoras y el mercado de pases.

-Acá estoy- comentaba sonriente después de 5 minutos la latina.

-Esta todo bien?- preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Más que bien, me llamaron para informarme sobre el pase de la jugadora estrella del Manchester United a Los Ángeles Galaxy!- comentó emocionada.

-Me alegro San- comentó su amiga.

-Más vale que te alegras, esta temporada la vamos a romper!- gritaba sonriente.

-Cálmate Sanny- le dijo Britt- como se llama la jugadora?-

-No me lo dijeron y no pregunté, pero mañana llega a LA y el lunes la presentan. Son solo formalidades ya que ella pidió dos semanas de descanso por lo que se entrenará con el equipo una semana antes del inicio del torneo- comentó.

-Y que pasa con el contrato, porque llamaron tan tarde?- pidió su novia.

-Pues el contrato es millonario, va a ganar mucho más que el rubio hueco de Beckham- comentó sonriente-por lo que tienen que modificar algunas cláusulas, pero nada que no se pueda hacer mañana- comentó sentándose en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y copas de vino, mientras Quinn se alegraba de tener amigas como S y B. Eran algo locas, pero ella las amaba.

Al otro día decidieron aprovechar que era sábado e ir a la playa. Allí se encontrarían con Puck y Beth. Mientras la rubia estacionaba en su BMW descapotable rojo, su amiga latina hacia lo mismo con su descapotable amarillo (a pedido de Brittany ambos autos eran iguales pero de distinto color). Las chicas se dirigieron a su lugar habitual en la playa frente a un parador. Uno de los chicos les preparó las reposeras junto a las sombrillas y una mesa donde tenían todo tipo de fruta y bebidas. A la media hora llegó Puck con sus amigos Sam, Mike y Finn, junto a Beth. La pequeña corrió hacia su madre mientras que su padre se dispuso a armar una cancha de futbol en la playa. De repente el ruido de una motocicleta captó la atención de todos y una sexy morocha se estacionaba al lado del auto de la rubia. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza de la mujer, quien vestía unos shorts de jean que dejaban a la vista unas hermosas piernas junto a unas botas guerrilleras negras, en el torso portaba una ajustada remera blanca con letras en color fluo que decían "London". Una vez que se sacó el casco el pelo le caía sobre los hombros mejorando la imagen, junto a unos lentes aviadores negros. Dejó el casco sobre la moto (una Kawasaki Ninja ZX 10r color rojo) y se acercó al grupo de chicos que pateaba la pelota de un lado al otro.

-No iban a empezar sin mi cierto?- preguntó sonriente.


	2. sexy

**Hey guys! aca va un capitulo caliente, espero les guste. Aclaro, no es caliente con Quinn, no todavia pero hay una morocha muy sexy quien yo creo les va a gustar. El proximo capitulo se pone muy interesante! saludos**

Capitulo 2: Sexy.

-No iban a empezar sin mi cierto?- preguntó sonriente.

-Jew babe!- gritó Puck corriendo hacia Rachel.

-Hola Noah- comentó saltando a los brazos de su amigo a modo de koala.

-te he extrañado nena- comentó el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también bro- respondió ella tratando de no llorar hundiendo si cabeza en el cuello de su amigo.

-Cuando me enteré que volvías no lo podía creer- comentó el acariciando la espalda de la morocha- anoche mismo le mostré a mi hija Beth videos tuyos- comentaba. La pequeña era fan de los Galaxy como su tía San y él le comentó que su mejor amiga iba a jugar allí.

-Como está ella? En la última foto que me mandaste estaba hermosa- comentó la morena bajándose de su amigo pero manteniendo el abrazo. Todo el mundo alrededor miraba la escena atónito.

-Está aquí, quieres conocerla?- preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, quiero ver a la mini tú!- le respondió. Ella sabía todo acerca de su amigo, quien cuando ella se fue a Europa, él se fue con su madre y su hermana a Lima un pueblito de Ohio. Allí dejó embarazada a la capitana de las cheerios y se hizo cargo como buen hombre. Luego le contó sobre la beca de fútbol que le dieron y volvió a LA para jugar en el equipo de los Galaxy. Una de las peores noticias que recibió la morocha fue la lesión de su amigo. Ellos mantenían contacto por mail y él la visitaba una vez al año, ya que ella siempre estaba jugando por lo que cuando tenia vacaciones se iba a Hawaii o Italia. Aunque nunca conoció ni vio fotos de la mamá de la niña.

-Ven, está por allí con Quinn y sus amigas- comentó el agarrando a la morena de la mano.

-Por qué es que nunca me has mostrado fotos de Quinn?- le preguntó viendo a las tres mujeres en bikini sobre las reposeras. Las tres eran bonitas, aunque había una de ellas que parecía un ángel.

-Porque te conozco y sé como eres- respondió el sonriente. Ellos eran tal para cual, cada uno era la versión del otro pero de diferente sexo, aunque ambos eran conquistadores natos y en sus salidas juntos terminaban rodeados de mujeres hermosas.

-Tu eres como yo hermano, no te quejes- replicó la morocha.

-Pero Quinn está fuera de tu liga nena- respondió el sonriente, a lo que la jugadora frunció el ceño. –Hey Beth ven aquí- le gritó él a su hija.

-Que pasa papi?- pidió ella.

-Te acuerdas de los videos que te mostré anoche? Sobre mi amiga?- le preguntó él.

-Si, la que era un crack en la cancha- contestó emocionada.

-Pues bueno, te presento a Rachel, ella es la chica de los videos- le dijo sonriente.

-Hola Beth, soy Rachel- comentó la morena extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña, pero lo que no se esperaba es que la niña salte a sus brazos.

-oh dios eres tu!- gritaba emocionada- mi papi me mostro tus videos y yo quiero jugar como tu- le decía.

-Pues cuando quieras te doy clases particulares- le respondió abrazando a la pequeña ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo y las otras tres mujeres.

-Beth cariño, no es bueno saltar así sobre la gente- comentaba Quinn.

-No pasa nada…- la morocha dejó la palabra en el aire.

-Quinn, Quinn Fabray- respondió la rubia (la cual Rachel comparó con un ángel) mientras le extendía la mano a la morocha.

-Rachel, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras nena- respondió ella sintiendo una electricidad recorrerla cuando tocó la mano de la rubia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo bajando un poco sus aviadores.

-Es un placer conocerte Rachel- respondió sonrojada la fotógrafa.

-El placer es todo mio hermosa- piropeó la jugadora ganándose un codazo de su amigo.

-eh bueno Rachel, ellas son Santana López- dijo señalando a la latina- y Brittany S Pearce- continuó señalando a la otra rubia.-Chicas ella es Rachel- finalizó la presentación.

-Un gusto- saludó la morocha a ambas chicas.

-El gusto es mio Rachie, estas caliente- comentó Britt ganándose la carcajada de Puck.

-Tu también rubia- comentó ella sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-Eh no te pases enano que es mi novia- comentó Santana enojada.

-Para ti también hay cariño, no te enojes- respondió la jugadora ganándose más risas de su amigo.

-Vamos jew babe, no quiero que Satanás te patee el trasero- comentó Puck arrastrando a su amiga a la playa. Dejando a las tres amigas mirándose entre sí. La morena era atrevida, de eso no había duda.

Desde las reposeras, Quinn y sus amigas observaron a Rachel pateando una pelota junto a Beth, Puck, Sam, Mike y Finn. Aunque los chicos estaban más interesados en mirar el cuerpo de la jugadora que en patear el balón. Después de 10 minutos las tres amigas observaron a la morocha sacarse la remera como si fuera una fucking película condicionada, quedando con la parte de arriba del bikini, que era rojo.

-wouww- fue todo lo que dijo Quinn al ver el torso todo marcado de la jugadora.

-Eso es hot- agregó Santana a quien ya se le había quitado el enojo.

-Yo quiero que se saque el short- comentó Britt a lo que su novia y su amiga asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se entretenía enseñándole a Beth a patear el balón. Luego de una hora todos estaban transpirados y con calor, a lo que la morena decidió sacarse el short e ir con Beth al agua. Ella se sabía linda, pero no se esperaba que todo el mundo se la quedara mirando como si fuera la última coca cola del desierto. Se metió al agua rápidamente para escapar de las miradas lascivas de los hombres, a quienes sus esposas o novias miraban con enojo.

Desde las reposeras, las chicas se quedaron embelesadas con el cuerpo de la deportista.

-Vieron ese trasero?- preguntó la latina.

-y esas piernas- agregó Brittany.

-Yo quiero ver cuando salga del agua, va a ser más caliente que Pamela Anderson en Baywach- comentó la rubia haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- aceptaron ambas.

-Crees que querrá tener dulces besos de señora con nosotras San?- preguntó la bailarina a su novia.

-No lo sé B- respondió la latina sin dejar de mirar hacia el agua.

-Como es que Puck nunca me contó de ella?- pidió la fotógrafa.

-Creo que hablo de ella como una amiga que estaba en otro país- comentó Britt.

-Es cierto, cada vez que tiene vacaciones se va a Europa a encontrarse con su Jew bro- acotó la latina.

-Pero podría haberme mostrado fotos de ella- comentó con un mohín la rubia. Estaba claro como el agua que le había quedado gustando la morocha.

-Mírala como juega con Beth- comentó Quinn.

-Es raro, Beth nunca deja que la tiren al agua, y ahora esta encantada con la morena- comentó la latina. Era cierto, la mini Q tenía carácter y nunca le gusto jugar de tal forma en el agua.

-Nunca saltó a los brazos de alguien a quien recién conoce tampoco- acotó la fotógrafa.

-Eso es porque Rachie es especial- comentó Britt ganando una mirada de su novia y su amiga.

-Especial?. Preguntaron ambas.

-Si, se lleva bien con los niños- comentó la bailarina. Ni su novia ni Q entendieron lo que quiso decir por lo que se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron pasar.

Después de una hora de juegos en el agua Rachel y Beth decidieron salir para tumbarse en la arena y comenzar a armar un castillo. A lo que se le unieron Britt y Puck. Cuando estuvo terminado, la morena corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba su ropa para tomar su teléfono y le pidió a Sam que les tomara una foto. Los cuatro sonrientes junto al castillo se divirtieron entre foto y foto. Luego de que el sol comenzara a caer, la morena se vistió y saludó a todos, diciendo que se tenia que ir, pero avisándole a su lezbro que lo vería esa noche. Tomó su casco y encendió su moto, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa en Malibú. Allí la esperaban sus padres para cenar.

La morena se dio un baño caliente para relajar sus músculos y se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero negros, unos stilettos rojos y una remera ajustada al cuerpo del mismo color que los zapatos, completando su outfit con una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ella se veía caliente, muy caliente. Después de la cena y una agradable charla con sus padres la morena tomó su motocicleta para reunirse con puck y sus amigos en un bar en el centro de la ciudad.

Aparcó su imponente motocicleta ganándose la atención de todos, como a ella le gustaba. Bajo de su moto y se quitó el casco, moviendo su pelo de una manera muy sexy pero intencionalmente para luego apoyar el casco sobre el asiento de su Ninja y mirar a su alrededor. Había una cola de gente en espera para ingresar al bar. Ella saludó a Ron, uno de los chicos de seguridad del local a quien conocía desde su adolescencia (y al que logró ese trabajo gracias a ella y sus contactos) quien le dio un abrazo y ella le susurró un "cuidame la moto como si fuera tu madre" ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del muchacho. Ella ingresó al local con paso firme como si fuera el puto amo y señor de la casa. En la barra se encontró a sus amigos quienes se encontraban en una ronda de chupitos.

-Jew babe!- saludó Puck con un choque de puños.

-Bro- saludó ella al muchacho- Sam, Mike, Finn- terminó chocando puños con el resto de los muchachos.

Tomaron unas rondas más de chupitos y unas cuantas cervezas mientras observaba a la gente dentro del local. Esta de más decir que era uno de los bares más importantes y estaba lleno de gente famosa. En una esquina se encontró con la mismísima Megan Fox mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba. La morena le sonrió y guiño un ojo antes de pedir un Martini al barman para ir hacia la muchacha. Ella ya había conectado con la chica antes, cuando se la encontró en una discoteca de Italia y pensaba volver a conectar esta noche. Con paso decidido se acercó a la morena quien la esperaba mordiéndose el labio de manera muy seductora.

-Hola preciosa- susurró Rachel al oído de la joven antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Hey Rach- saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla, casi rosando la comisura de sus labios.

-Esto es para ti nena- comentó ella entregándole el Martini.

-Gracias- respondió ella.

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó mirando hacia la esquina del bar donde habían varias parejas bailando al ritmo de David Guetta.

-Claro- comentó ella dejando la bebida sobre una mesa y tomando la mano de la jugadora.

En la pista de baile bailaron muy pegadas, con movimientos sensuales y toques sutiles. De vez en cuando Rachel se inclinaba para susurrarle cosas al oído y besar su cuello, haciendo a Megan temblar bajo su toque. Media hora después y con un "vamos a mi casa" por parte de la actriz, la morena se despidió de sus amigos para irse a divertirse con la otra chica. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado tener una cámara en mano para fotografiar la cara de asombro de Puck, Sam, Mike y Finn al reconocer a la chica con la que tendría un poco de acción esa noche. Los ojos casi se les salían de las órbitas y las bocas tocaban el piso de lo abiertas que estaban. Al salir del lugar, le tendió su casco a la otra chica y se subió a su moto, ayudando con una de sus manos a que la actriz se suba tras ella. Una vez arriba Megan se sujetó fuerte al cuerpo de la deportista y le susurró la dirección de su casa, mientras eran fotografiadas por muchos paparazzi que allí se encontraban.

Media hora después, Rachel apoyaba a la chica contra la puerta de su casa mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo escultural de la chica de ojos verdes y facciones hermosas. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves de su casa. Una vez abierta la puerta la morena la levantó al estilo koala y agarrándola fuerte del culo la llevó hacia la habitación más cercana, sin dejar de besarla en el camino. Ya en la habitación principal recostó a la chica sobre la cama mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero y la remera. Rápidamente la otra chica intentó imitarla, a lo que la jugadora la detuvo.

-Un-hu- comentó negando con la cabeza- Déjame hacerlo a mi bonita- comentó con tono sensual sobre el oído de la chica antes de chupar su lóbulo.

La chica comenzó a dejar besos sobre el estómago tonificado de la actriz mientras levantaba la remera, la otra chica arqueó la espalda para darle más facilidad. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Rachel comenzó a masajear los pechos de la muchacha mientras esta levantaba su cadera buscando fricción. La jugadora desprendió el corpiño y lo tiró por algún lado de la habitación mientras comenzaba a jugar con un pezón entre sus dedos, y el otro en su boca. Chupandolo y mordíendolo ágilmente, haciendo a la otra chica gemir de placer. Luego de haber hecho lo mismo con ambos procedió a descender dejando besos fantasmas sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica, hasta llegar a sus jeans, los cuales desabrochó y sacó rápidamente mientras Megan hacia lo mismo con sus pantalones de cuero. Ahora ella estaba en ropa interior mientras besaba las piernas de la otra chica que solo tenía una diminuta tanga. Mordiendo un poco los muslos de la actriz y haciendo que la respiración de la chica sea más forzada, Rachel se fue acercando al centro muy lentamente.

-Rach…- se quejó Megan.

-Tiempo al tiempo bebe- comentó ella mordisqueando la cadera de la chica quien se levantaba en busca de fricción- La espera tendrá su recompensa- ronroneó ella agarrando la tanga con sus dientes para deslizarla hacia abajo. Una vez que tenia a la chica desnuda y mojada a su merced, Rachel acercó su cara al centro palpitante de la joven, soplando un poco de aire caliente sobre su clítoris. Megan solo pudo jadear y antes de que pudiera quejarse la lengua de la morena más petisa estaba lamiendo su coño. Comenzó con movimientos giratorios, mordiendo y chupando en partes iguales ganando gemidos de placer de la muchacha. Luego introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de la actriz, quien levantó la cadera buscando más placer, mientras que con una mano mantenía la cabeza de Rachel sobre su centro. Luego de unos minutos la diva tomó las manos de Megan y las colocó juntas sobre la cabeza de la chica. Con su otra mano seguía bombeando tres dedos con un movimiento constante y con su boca chupaba uno de sus duros pezones. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la chica se vino duro sobre la mano de la jugadora, quien con una sonrisa arrogante observó a la otra morena intentar tranquilizar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Te lo dije bebe, la espera merecía la pena- susurró ella.

-Ahora es mi turno…- comentó Megan quedando sobre Rachel para devolverle el favor, aunque no fue el único.

Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana la jugadora se despertó con la actriz recostada sobre su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente. Ella no quería despertar a la otra morena pero tenía que ir a correr y a su casa. Decidió moverla un poco suavemente.

-Meg, despierta- le susurró.

-hmm?- ella respondió medio dormida.

-Tengo que irme nena- susurró ella dejando un beso en la frente de la actriz.

-Bueno- respondió girando hacia otro lado para seguir durmiendo. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró un anotador y rápidamente garabateó sobre él, para luego dejar la nota sobre la mesa de luz de Megan.

"Bonita me fui a entrenar, pase una buena noche. Besos, Rach" escribió.

Salió de la casa de la chica y se subió a su moto, sin importarle algunos flashes que se dispararon hacia ella. Haciendo caso omiso rápidamente aceleró su moto y se fue a su casa.

El domingo paso tranquilamente, se dedicó a relajarse en la playa haciendo surf y tomando sol. Su teléfono no paró de sonar, cansada decidió responder algunos mensajes.

**-Jew babe usted es mi ídolo! Se fue con Megan fucking Fox!- Puck**

Ella se rio de su amigo y decidió contestarle.

**-Usted sabe que debería tomar clases de mi no? ;) –RB**

Siguió revisando algunos otros mensajes mientras sonreía.

**-Superestrella me contó Puck que conectaste con Megan Fox! Eres un dios amiga- Maggie**

**-Hey Star, cuando te veré por LA?- Blaine**

**-Usted es un amo- Sam**

**-Por favor tómame como aprendiz, te lo ruego- Mike**

**-Cariño, su papi y yo la esperamos para cenar esta noche, no falte- HB**

Varios mensajes ocupaban su casilla de entrada. No estaba sorprendida de que Puck alardearía sobre ello, pero le causó gracia el mensaje de su mejor amiga.

A su vez le sorprendió el mensaje de Blaine, un amigo que se hizo en un viaje a Italia. El chico era de Ohio y estudiaba en Dalton, ahora su vida estaba dedicada a la moda, él junto a su novio Kurt eran los dueños de BK una marca de ropa que a la diva le encantaba. Dejó pasar los mensajes de Sam y Mike aunque se rio con ellos. Decidió contestar los más importantes.

**-Hey Magg, te extraño! Sabes como soy nena, no me culpes por ser sexy ;)- RB**

**-Hey Blaine, estoy en LA, llámame para tomar un café en la semana, besos- RB**

**-Si papi, los veo en la noche. Los amo!- RB**

Tranquila y relajada se tumbó sobre la reposera un rato más. Ella era Fucking Rachel Berry y paso toda la noche haciendo gritar su nombre a Megan Fox. En su cara tenia plasmada una sonrisa de suficiencia. JA! La vida era dulce para ella.

**No me maten, decidí que Rachel podía disfrutar un poco de Megan, ella es caliente y Badass Rachel ama las chicas calientes! ;)**


	3. La nueva jugadora

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_(**lei en uno de los comentarios lo parecido que es esta historia a "cuando, como y donde el amor quiera". Y en parte tienen razón, yo amo esa historia, me parece genial. Esta historia esta inspirada en ese fic, por lo que solo espero que le den una oportunidad. Estoy cambiando algunas cosas para tratar de que ambos fics no se parezcan tanto, pero que a la vez tengan alguna relación en cuanto a la trama. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, y gracias por los reviews! )**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: La nueva jugadora.

El lunes había arrancado muy movido para Rachel. Cuando salió a correr por la playa no se esperaba una cantidad de paparazzi y periodistas persiguiéndola con preguntas sobre Megan Fox. Cansada del acoso decidió volver a su casa para terminar sus ejercicios en el gimnasio. A las 9 llegó su padre Hiram vestido con su caro traje de Armani en el papel de abogado/ representante de la jugadora. Él al principio solo se encargaba de revisar los contratos mientras el representante de la morena (quien era Mark Nellie un hombre nuevo en el ambiente pero con un buen corazón emprendedor) le conseguía las ofertas. Luego de resultados escasos, el padre de la jugadora le consiguió una prueba para el Manchester y así, una vez conseguido el pase para el equipo inglés, Rachel decidió que Hiram manejara su carrera como su mánager, pero sin olvidarse de Mark quien recomendado por la morocha consiguió otros clientes y ahora es un hombre reconocido en Europa.

Ahora, ellos tenían que estar en el club para la presentación oficial de la nueva jugadora de los Galaxy. La morena le pidió a su padre que le diera 15 minutos para bañarse y cambiarse. Corrió a la ducha y en tiempo record estaba fuera del agua con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Recorrió su vestidor buscando sus jeans favoritos. Una vez que se calzó unos skinny jeans ajustados negros y una remera blanca con escote en forma de V, se puso unas botas militares negras y tomó su chaqueta de cuero. Luego se peinó, moviendo su pelo para que quede en ondas naturales cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su ropa era una mezcla de formal con un toque rebelde, y esa era la imagen que quería transmitir.

Decidió en dejar su moto para tomar uno de sus autos, cerró los ojos y agarró una de las tantas llaves que tenia colgadas para no tener que decidir que auto usar. Llegó al garaje y presionó la alarma del auto elegido por sorteo. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó al ver que era su Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 color negro. Ella se rio cuando Cristiano Ronaldo salió a pavonearse con su auto nuevo, sin saber que la jugadora tenia el mismo guardado en su garaje. Al ver que el jugador lo compró negro también, pensó en cambiarlo a un color rojo, pero ya tenia su Ferrari roja por lo que decidió dejarlo negro, total solo lo usaba cuando iba a correr algunas picadas con sus amigos en una pista de carreras habilitada para tales competencias.

Su padre la miró con cara de reproche al ver la mirada divertida de la morena, pensando en pisar un poco bastante el acelerador.

-Iremos en el auto, pero ni se te ocurra pasar por encima sobre las leyes de trafico- la retó su padre con apuntándole con el dedo mientras se subía sobre el lado del acompañante.

-Si papá- respondió ella sonriente. "_claro que pasare por alto las normas, quien soy? Una abuela que maneja a 20?" _pensó.

La jugadora salió de su cochera subiendo el volumen de su stereo cuando tocaba "Bad Reputation" de Joan Jett. Sonriente y cantando al compás de la música la morena pisó el acelerador de su auto sobre la autopista pero bajó la velocidad al ser golpeada en el hombro por su padre, quien le dirigía una mirada de muerte.

-Baja la velocidad ahora mismo o te sacaré tu moto- le advirtió.

-Tengo 22 papá, ya no puedes sacarme nada- le dijo sonriente.

-En eso tienes razón, pero sigo siendo tu padre y tienes que hacerme caso señorita- comentó.

-Bueno abuelita, bajaré la velocidad pero solo un poco- comentó desacelerando.

En 15 minutos estaban en el estacionamiento de los jugadores dentro del predio del club. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de los galaxy que se encontraban allí entrenando se volvieron para ver quien era el dueño de tremenda máquina, pero no esperaban que sea una chica, y QUE chica.

-Que onda chicos- saludó sonriente la morena al ver la cara de bobos de los jugadores.

-ese auto es tuyo?- le preguntó uno de ellos.

-No, lo robé- comentó seria. Los demás la miraban expectante- duh claro que es mio- respondió sonriente.

-No es el mismo que el de Ronaldo?- preguntó otro ganándose una mirada asesina de la morena.

-Si- respondió secamente- nos vemos muchachos.-saludó mientras se adentraba al club.

Sobre la otra entrada del club…

Quinn se encontraba junto a sus mejores amigas estacionando su auto sobre las afueras del club. Todavía no sabía como es que se dejo convencer por la latina para ir a la presentación de la nueva jugadora.

-Juro que no entiendo tu entusiasmo, es solo otra jugadora más- comentó la rubia ganándose una mirada asesina de la latina.

-No es solo una jugadora más, es la mejor jugadora del mundo según los dirigentes del club- comentó la latina. Trató muchas veces de conocer el nombre de la chica, o ver imágenes pero no la dejaron, por lo que ahora quería estar en la presentación si o si.

-Me da lo mismo quien sea, ahora estaría durmiendo si no fuera por ti- comentó malhumorada la rubia.

-pero Q, yo quiero ver si es caliente- comentó Britt quien le dedicaba pucheros a la rubia.

-Ya estamos acá B, ahora no me voy a ir- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Bueno menos charla y más acción señoras, quiero sacarme la incógnita de encima- comentó la latina tirando a sus amigas para entrar al club.

Una vez en la sala de conferencias las chicas saludaron a algunos de los dirigentes del club y periodistas mientras Santana miraba para todos lados buscando alguna cara que le resulte desconocida, Quinn se encontraba mirando aburrida a la sala.

-Hola nena- saludó alguien atrás suyo. La rubia se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la amiga de Puck.

-Rachel?- preguntó.

-emm sip, así me llamo- comentó haciéndose la pensativa- pero si quieres puedo hacértelo gritar para que te quede más claro- comentó con voz seductora.

-err ejem- se aclaró la garganta nerviosa la rubia- que haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-Vine a la presentación- comentó como si nada- pero me puedo ir contigo si quieres- propuso.

-Hey Q! ven aquí esto esta por empezar- intervino la latina.-que haces tu aquí?- le preguntó a la morocha.

-Lo mismo que ustedes por lo que veo, vine a la presentación de la nueva jugadora de los Galaxy- comentó sonriente.

-Tu eres fan del club?- preguntó sorprendida la latina.

-Algo así- comentó con un guiño de ojo la jugadora antes de irse hacia su padre quien la llamaba desde una puerta al costado de la sala de conferencias.

-De que hablaban?- preguntó la latina a su amiga al verla tan callada.

-Nada, solo estaba tirándome los perros- comentó Quinn como si nada.

-Te hizo una propuesta indecente?- le preguntó sonriente al ver el rubor de su amiga.

-No importa, vamos a buscar a B- terminó la rubia tratando de dejar de imaginarse una escapada con la morocha hacia alguno de los baños para aprenderse su nombre más a fondo. De solo imaginarlo sentía calor.

-Q deja de pensar en el cuerpo de la diosa amiga de Puck, se te van a notar las bragas mojadas- comentó su amiga con una sonrisa malvada.

-No sé de que me hablas Satanás- comentó enojada Quinn.

-Solo decía- comentó mientras sentía a Britt abrazarla por la cintura- hiciste muchos amigos bebe?- le preguntó.

-Si, una de las jugadoras me invitó a su casa a hacer ejercicio- comentó en tono inocente.

-QUE?- preguntó enojada la latina.

-Si, me dijo que era bonita y que quería que le ayude a hacer la cama, pero le dije que yo solo jugaba a la mucamita contigo Sanny- comentó sin entender la risa de Quinn y el enojo de su novia.

-Britt eso no lo tenias que contar- comentó sonrojada la latina- pero esa chica quería tener sexo contigo y eso no se lo voy a permitir- comentó buscando a la jugadora.- dime cual de todas ellas es- le dijo apuntando a un grupo en una esquina lleno de las jugadoras del Galaxy.

La bailarina miró a las mujeres hasta que dio con una pelirroja quien charlaba con otra jugadora.

-Es ella- comentó Britt apuntando a la jugadora- vas a invitarla a que juegue con nosotros San? Porque es linda pero no es mi tipo- dijo tranquilamente.

-No nena, voy a dejarle en claro que eres solo mía- dijo la latina echando humos.

-S cálmate!- le pidió Quinn agarrando a su amiga para que no encare a la otra chica- No vale la pena. Y si la golpeas te van a sacar de la conferencia y no sabrás quien es la nueva jugadora- comentó sonriente al saber que tenia a su amiga con esa frase.

-Bien pensado rubita, pero esto no se queda así- comentó caminando hacia una barra para tomar algo.

-Señoras, señores puedo obtener su atención?- comentó uno de los ayudantes de prensa. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio mientras-Le damos la bienvenida al presidente de los Galaxy- comentó mientras por una puerta del costado ingresaba Philip Anschutz.

-Buenos días a todos- comentó el hombre sentado en una mesa con tres sillas y sus respectivos micrófonos.-Hoy es un día muy importante para nuestro club, y espero que todos le demos la bienvenida a la nueva adquisición- comentó sonriente.- pero primero, saluden a su entrenadora Sue Sylvester- comentó mientras una mujer de más de 40 años ingresaba a la sala vestida con un conjunto deportivo rojo con líneas plateadas. Vestía como si estuviera entrenando en vez de en una conferencia pero todo el mundo conocía a Sue, y ella era así. Además de una gran entrenadora y muy perra.

-Como estas Pill?- saludó ella con la mano al hombre- Hola a todo el mundo- terminó. –Menos a ustedes cagas, tendrían que estar corriendo por el campo- agregó apuntando hacia sus jugadoras ganando la risa de todos los presentes, menos de las chicas que sabían que no era una broma.

-Y ahora, es un placer anunciar a la nueva jugadora proveniente del Manchester United, la señorita Rachel Berry!- anunció emocionado el presidente. La morena apareció sonriente detrás de la puerta, mientras Quinn, Britt y Santana se miraban asombradas.

-El enano amigo de Puck es la nueva jugadora?- preguntó incrédula la latina.

-Es caliente San- comentó Britt. Mientras que la fotógrafa todavía no caia.

-Como están guys- saludó la morena desde el micrófono- Por lo que veo hay algunas señoritas que están muy bien- dijo guiñando un ojo hacia las 3 amigas y ganándose la risa de la entrenadora.

-Calma Casanova, ahora estas aquí para que todo el mundo te bese el trasero un rato mientras te sacan fotos- le susurró al oído. Ella sabía quien era Sue, pero le sorprendió que le cayera bien pese a su reputación. Era una mujer mayor, pero tenia un aire perra badass que imponía respeto.

Después de una charla del presidente sobre la importancia de Rachel para el club y la proyección de unos videos de la jugadora, llegó la hora de las fotos con la nueva camiseta y la ronda de preguntas. Ella posó tranquila presentando la 10 (exigida por contrato) con el Berry impreso en la parte trasera. Luego de la foto correspondiente con el presidente del club, la entrenadora y algunas individuales ella volvió a sentarse y tomó el micrófono, esperando el interrogatorio.

-**Señorita Berry que espera para la temporada?-**preguntó uno de los periodistas.

-Ganarla por supuesto- respondió tranquilamente- Es un trabajo que tendremos que realizar con las demás jugadoras para conseguir el resultado esperado. Si no fuera así, seria inútil que me hayan traído no es cierto?- preguntó arrogante. Ella sabía que era buena jugando, pero siempre la subestimaban un poco.

Luego de unas preguntas sobre el club, uno de los periodistas hizo la pregunta del millón.

**-Rachel que puedes decirnos sobre Megan Fox?-** Todo el mundo la miraba, era algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Bueno…-dijo esperando a que el periodista diga su nombre.

**-Roger Valente para la CNN-** agregó él.

-Bueno Roger, aunque creo que esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el fútbol o el club, te la voy a responder- comentó ella tranquila- Megan es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y simpática con la que todo el mundo quisiera tener una chance. Pero no es solo un cuerpo bonito- comentó aunque para ella era solo eso, nunca involucró ningún sentimiento más allá del deseo- por lo que cualquier persona seria afortunado de tenerla, tanto como yo lo soy de conocerla- comentó. Estaba claro que no era lugar para contar lo buena que era en la cama ni todas las cosas que hicieron el sábado por la noche.

**-Que nos puedes decir sobre las fotos de esta revista?- **preguntó una mujer mientras le entregaba la revista a la jugadora.

-Pues están lindas- respondió. Eran fotos de ambas bailando muy pegadas en el club, otras con ambas sobre la moto de la diva, algunas de Megan contra la puerta de su casa mientras Rachel le besaba el cuello y la ultima de la jugadora dejando la casa de la actriz a la mañana siguiente.-Me veo caliente en esta- comentó mientras señalaba una foto de ella sobre su moto. Todos en la sala rieron mientras la latina, la fotógrafa y la bailarina tenían la boca por el suelo.

-Espera enano, tu te acostaste con Megan Fox?- le gritó la latina sin podérselo creer.

-Si te dijera que solo jugamos al Póker me creerías?- le preguntó sonriente la jugadora al oido.

-No- respondió ella con una sonrisa. La jugadora solo le guiño un ojo y volvió su atención a los periodistas que estaban murmurando.

-Toma- comentó ella lanzándole la revista- si quieres después te explico cada foto- le dijo en tono coqueto.

Santana no se lo podía creer, la amiga de Puck se había acostado con Megan Fox. Y lo peor es que lo decía como si nada. Quinn le quitó la revista de la mano mientras observaba las fotos con celos. Se detuvo en la foto de la jugadora sobre su moto y tuvo que admitir que tenia razón, se veía caliente.

-Bien muchachos, no voy a comentar nada sobre la señorita Megan por lo que si no tienen más preguntas referidas a mi trabajo esta conferencia termina acá- dijo Rachel sentada otra vez.

Solo unas cuantas preguntas más fueron hechas y luego ella se despidió de los periodistas, mientras era llamada por la entrenadora para presentarle a sus compañeras.

-Casanova, aquí esta el resto del equipo- comentó Sue.

-Hey que onda?- dijo la jugadora a modo de saludo.

-Soy Karen Platz capitana del equipo- saludó con una sonrisa falsa una pelirroja un poco más alta que Rachel. Tenia una postura rígida queriendo intimidar a la morocha, pero solo logró hacerla sonreír de costado.

-Hola Carla- saludó ella ganándose la risa de la entrenadora.

-Karen- comentó con enojo la capitana.

-como sea- respondió ella. En realidad lo hizo a propósito, sabe que no hay nada peor para alguien que intenta intimidar que no le presten atención a sus palabras o no le tengan respeto en absoluto.

Luego de saludar a las jugadoras, Sue le dijo mostró los vestuarios y su casillero mientras le comentaba algunas cosas sobre la dinámica del equipo. Ambas se caían bien, y se notaba. La entrenadora se despidió con un "te veré mañana kiddo" y Rachel salió en busca de su padre. Lo encontró en las afueras del club con las amigas de Puck.

-Rachel cariño, ven que te presento a una de las abogadas del club- le comentó sonriente- ella es Santana Lopez- dijo apuntando a la latina.

-Ya se quien es papá, son amigas de Puck- dijo ella en tono aburrido- pero cuando quieras discutimos mi contrato, creo que me olvide de agregar a mis peticiones a esta rubia- dijo señalando a Quinn- como mi fan personal- finalizó con una sonrisa seductora.

-Rachel!- la retó su padre.

-Que? Es caliente- comentó ella en tono inocente- creo que seria una buena porrista- dijo ella.

-Ella fue porrista- comentó Britt- era la capitana de las Cheerios! Y nosotras éramos sus compañeras- agregó sonriente.

-Qué es lo que quieres para dejarme verte con el uniforme?- le preguntó a la rubia, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada y la mejor cara de HBIC, aunque por dentro su estomago se sentía con miles de mariposas.

-ja! Sigue soñando- comentó la fotógrafa.

-Si quieres Sanny y yo podríamos alentarte- comentó Britt saltando emocionada.-Creo que Q podría unirse luego-

-No B, ya no somos más porristas- comentó Santana tratando de despejar esa idea de la mente de su novia.

-Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado verlas a las tres alentar para mi- comentó seductoramente la jugadora-

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotras alentamos al equipo en todos los partidos- comentó la latina orgullosa- y espero que nos hagas ganar la copa esta temporada porque me iré todo Lima Heights Adjacent sobre tu culo- le dijo a modo de amenaza.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- comentó la jugadora. –Mientras tanto podrías devolverme la revista?- le preguntó viendo que la latina tenia en sus manos la revista con sus fotos.

-Megan eh?- comentó sonriente la latina. La verdad admiraba a la chica.

-ajam- comentó como si nada- la conozco de hace un tiempo, es buena mina- dijo mientras agarraba la revista.

-Esta buena habrás querido decir- dijo la latina sonriente.

-Y es buena…- dijo moviendo sus cejas dándole a entender a la latina que se refería a la cama.

-Dios eres una versión mas pequeña de Puck- comentó con enojo Quinn.

-yep, solo me falta que te acuestes conmigo- comentó sonriente- prometo no embarazarte- agregó. Su padre solo negaba con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Eres desagradable- le dijo enojada la rubia.

-Puedes untarme en crema si quieres- agregó otra vez, haciendo reír a la latina.

-Yo si fuera tu aceptaría Q- dijo Britt imaginándose a Rachel untada en crema. Imagen que también pasaba por la cabeza de la fotógrafa aunque quería disimularlo.

-Vete a la mierda- le dijo enojada Quinn dándose la vuelta. Rachel no podía permitirse perder unos minutos más con ella por lo que corrió para alcanzarla.

-Espera espera- le dijo tomándola del brazo- lo siento.- agregó buscando la mirada de la rubia, quien estaba más calmada.- soy así de atrevida cuando me gusta algo-

-Tu lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo- le dijo Quinn con tristeza en su voz.

-Eso es obvio, eres demasiado linda como para que no quiera acostarme contigo- declaró con una sonrisa la jugadora- pero si me dejas podemos ser amigos. Eres la madre de Beth, quien es la hija de mi mejor amigo por lo que nos veremos a menudo- explicó Rachel, ella solo necesitaba estar cerca de la rubia, pero no entendía porque.

-Me parece bien, pero no digas cosas como esas delante de mi hija- Declaró Quinn.

-Lo prometo- respondió sonriente Rachel.

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto- murmuró la rubia caminando atrás de la jugadora hacia sus amigas, tratando de no mirar el culo de Rachel, cosa que no logró hacer.

-Disfrutando de la vista?- le susurró la latina.

-Mucho- respondió la rubia sonrojada.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos- comentó la latina- nos vemos por ahí Berry- saludó.

-Vamos a comer papá, yo invito- dijo sonriente. Estaba feliz por haber encontrado la excusa para ser amiga de la rubia, aunque ella quería mucho más que eso, e implementaría el encanto Berry para conseguirlo. Se subió a su auto y manejó hacia donde se encontraba el auto de Quinn, pasando a su lado bajo la ventanilla para gritarle- Nos vemos por ahí hermosa- antes de pisar el acelerador.

* * *

**Se vienen momentos faberry muy divertidos, solo tengan paciencia ;)**


	4. son unos niños!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Parecen niños!

-Quinn tienes una llamada de Noah- anunció Laura, su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Pásamela- respondió preguntándose porque él no había llamado directamente a su celular. Al verificarlo notó que estaba apagado, al parecer se acordó todo el martes de cierta morena jugadora de fútbol pero no de poner a cargar su teléfono.

P: -Hey baby mama- saludó él al otro lado del teléfono.

Q: -Hola Noah, como estas?- preguntó reclinándose en el sillón de su oficina. Era mitad de semana y estaba terminando algunos arreglos de su última sesión de fotos.

P: -Bien Q y tu?-

Q: -Bien, trabajando. Llamabas por algo en especial?- ella sabía que Puck no llamaba si no era porque le pediría algo, por lo general relacionado con Beth.

P: -En realidad si. Sé que hoy Beth está contigo pero me preguntaba si podía ir a buscarla yo al colegio y luego llevarla a un nuevo salón de juegos que abrió ayer en el centro-

Q: -Claro, no hay problema. Si quieres cuando salga del trabajo paso a buscarla por ahí- se ofreció ella.

P: -Claro, te paso la dirección por mensaje. Bueno Q te tengo que dejar ya llegaron los chicos para ir a buscar a Beth conmigo-

Q: -Los chicos?- era extraño que los amigos de Puck se sumaran al viaje al salón de juegos.

P: -eh… si, es que en el salón hay simuladores de carrera y varios juegos que queremos probar-

Q: -esta bien, mejor no pregunto más. A las 6 paso por Beth-

P: -Listo, gracias baby mama, nos vemos!- saludó antes de cortar.

La rubia suspiró, a veces no sabia quien era más niño, si Beth o Puck. Continuó con sus tareas hasta las 5 de la tarde cuando sus mejores amigas irrumpieron en su estudio.

-Hey Q!- saludó Britt con un abrazo.

-Hola B, San- respondió al saludo.

-Que hay Q?- pidió la latina con su habitual modo gangsta de hablar.

-Nada, Puck se llevó a Beth a una sala de juegos por lo que en una hora debo ir a recogerla- respondió ella mientras guardaba su trabajo por las dudas.

-Sala de juegos?- gritó Britt entusiasmada.

-Si, es una del centro que abrió ayer- respondió Quinn sin darle importancia.

-Podemos ir? Por favor chicas?- pidió la bailarina con un puchero.

Quinn se iba a negar, pero la mirada que Santana le dio la hizo retractarse.

-Claro amor, iremos- enfatizó la latina ganándose un suspiro de enojo de la otra rubia y un beso de su novia.

-Eso es tan inmaduro- murmuró la fotógrafa mientras agarraba sus cosas para dejar la oficina. –Adios Laura, puedes ir que por hoy terminamos-

-Gracias Quinn, nos vemos mañana- saludó ella retirándose del estudio.

Las chicas se subieron cada una en sus autos (Quinn en su auto y San y Britt en el otro) y se dirigieron a la dirección que Puck le envió por mensaje. Al llegar estacionaron frente a un gran edificio con un enorme cartel que decía "La grandiosa sala de juegos de Tom". El nombre era algo arrogante pero el lugar imponía. En el interior, el cual era enorme, había todo tipo de juegos y hasta un patio de comidas.

Hacia la izquierda se encontraban juegos inflables, y un gran juego con toboganes, sogas para trepar, pasadizos, y una gran pileta llena de pelotas de todos colores. El pelotero estaba lleno de niños jugando y nadando entre las pelotas mientras otros corrian por los pasadizos o se deslizaban por los toboganes. Parecía un fuerte con obstáculos que llevaba hacia el pelotero. Era genial, si se lo veía desde la mirada de un niño.

Hacia la derecha estaban todas las máquinas de juegos. Desde televisores plasma con Play Station 3, Wii y Xbox, pasando por simuladores de carrera de autos y motos, maquinas de baile, hockey sobre mesa, ping pong, maquinitas con juegos clásicos (como Mario Bros, tortugas ninjas, los simpsons, entre otros) y otros juegos con pistolas o guantes de box. Un poco más al fondo se ubicaba una gran pared para escalar con arneses, y al lado de esta, varias camas elásticas de todos los tamaños para saltar.

El lugar era el paraíso tanto para niños como para adolescentes. Y allí, en medio del local se encontraban Puck, Mike, Finn y Sam jugando al Colin Mcrae Dirt, un juego de carreras. Las chicas se acercaron sonriendo ante las peleas de los chicos que se gritaban entre sí diciendo "estas haciendo trampa!"

-ejem- se aclaró la garganta Quinn mirando a los hombres con una ceja alzada.

-Hey Q!- saludó Puck mirando brevemente a la rubia antes de volver la vista a la pantalla.

-Hola chicos- saludó ella a los amigos del director técnico.

-Hola Quinn- contestaron todos al unísono sin mirarla.

-Que hay niños- saludó irónicamente la latina.

-Hola chicos, puedo jugar?- preguntó emocionada Britt.

-Claro Britt, pero tienes que ir hacia allí- comentó Puck señalando una boletería- ahí te dan una tarjeta donde tu le cargas dinero para poder jugar en los juegos las veces que quieras-

-o hasta que te quedes sin dinero- agregó Sam.

-yay! Vamos chicas- chilló la bailarina arrastrando a su amiga y a su novia.

Al llegar a la boletería Britt compró tres tarjetas cargando 200 dólares en cada una.

-B eso es demasiado- comentó Quinn.

-Si nena, es demasiado dinero para gastar en juegos- acordó la latina.

.Pero San, yo quiero jugar a todos las veces que quiera- se quejó haciendo un puchero finalizando la protesta de las ex cheerios.

Las chicas volvieron a la parte de juegos de adolescentes y Britt inmediatamente pasó su tarjeta por la máquina para comenzar a bailar. Santana se le unió, seguida de Quinn. Las tres chicas bailaron un buen rato, pasando los niveles fácilmente (bah solo Britt) mientras que las otras dos chicas tuvieron que pasar sus respectivas tarjetas unas cuantas veces más para seguir jugando. Luego de 20 minutos la latina y la fotógrafa estaban agotadas.

-B no doy más, necesito un descanso- expresó Quinn bajándose de la máquina de baile seguida de la latina quien le dejó un beso a su novia y se dirigió con su amiga hacia un banco a sentarse.

-Has visto a Beth?- le preguntó la latina luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-BETH!- reaccionó la rubia corriendo hacia Puck.-Puck donde está beth?- preguntó desesperada.

-En el pelotero- comentó sin quitar la vista del juego.

El el otro extremo de la sala de juegos 

-Beth, viste esas tortugas?- preguntó Rachel parada en medio del pelotero junto a la niña.

-no, adonde? -Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados emocionada.

-Abajo, hay que seguir buceando- comentó sonriente la jugadora mientras volvía a ponerse su equipo de snorkel y acomodaba el de Beth.- tu sígueme!- comentó antes de lanzarse de cabeza hacia las pelotas. La niña inmediatamente la siguió emocionada.

Desde que se había enterado de la apertura de la sala de juegos el día anterior, la jugadora estaba ansiosa por llevar a la niña. Ella era la mejor amiga de Puck y desde el día que conoció a Beth se enamoró de esa niña. Era una mini Quinn con el carácter de Puck, y eso le encantaba. Por lo que llamó a su amigo para pedirle que vayan con Beth al día siguiente después de la escuela. Cuando iba camino hacia el salón, pasó por una tienda de juguetes y compró varios peluches y dos equipos de snorkel para jugar a bucear en el pelotero, como hacía con sus padres cuando ella era pequeña. Ahora estaban buscando los peluches que Rachel había escondido entre las pelotas. Mientras buceaban en el mar de pelotas sintió una mano que le agarraba el pié.

-Que mier…Quinn- la jugadora estaba sorprendida. Frente a ella estaba la rubia que rondó en su cabeza todo el día anterior mientras entrenaba, viajaba en su moto, o estaba en un bar charlando con una chica cualquiera pero intentando encontrarle semejanzas con la rubia.

-Rachel, que estas haciendo?- preguntó con una ceja alzada marca fabray.

"_esa maldita ceja sexy"_ pensó la morena.

-Estoy buceando- respondió como si nada señalando el equipo de snorkel que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

-Eso lo veo, pero que haces buceando en un pelotero lleno de niños?- pidió cruzándose de brazos sin bajar su ceja sexy.

-Ray lo encontré!- chilló Beth saliendo debajo de las pelotas con el peluche en forma de tortuga en su mano- mama!- se ve que recién cayó sobre la presencia de la rubia parada fuera del pelotero.

-Hola mi amor- saludó la rubia sonriente por la imagen de su hija con el equipo de snorkel y el peluche en mano.-que haces?-preguntó.

-Estamos buceando con Ray en busca de los animalitos del mar de pelotitas- respondió acercándose a la jugadora.-quieres bucear con nosotras?- pidió.

-Si Quinnie, quieres bucear con nosotras?- preguntó en tono coqueto la morocha.

-No Bethy estoy con la tia San y la tia Britt- respondió ella sin mirar a la jugadora.

-No te preocupes mini Q, tu mami tiene miedo por eso no quiere bucear con nosotras- agregó la morocha para picar a la rubia.

-Miedo yo? Jaja no me hagas reír!- respondió la rubia lanzando una mirada asesina a la jugadora.

-Entonces ven mami, tienes que pasar por los obstáculos de allá- señaló la entrada del juego por donde había escaleras, pasadizos, y puentes hasta llegar al tobogán por el que se ingresa al pelotero.

-Bien- respondió ella dirigiéndose a la entrada. En realidad podría haberse tirado de cabeza hacia el pelotero pero parece que la niña tenía otros planes, o esa era la regla del juego impuesto por la jugadora y Beth.

La rubia se quitó los zapatos y entró al juego, pasando ágilmente por los obstáculos hacia el tobogán, del cual se tiró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Vaya eres rápida- comentó la morena- eres así para otras cosas también?- agregó con voz juguetona moviendo las cejas. A cambio, la rubia le lanzó una pelota que pegó directamente en la cabeza de la jugadora.

-Toma mami, usa mi equipo- comentó la niña dándole el snorkel- quedan 5 peluches, la que consiga más entre tu y Ray gana-

-Bien "Ray" prepárate para perder- la rubia estaba con el equipo puesto lista para bucear.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres! Uno… dos…tres!- grito Beth.

La rubia y la jugadora se lanzaron hacia sus objetivos: Quinn en busca de los peluches, Rachel en busca de Quinn.

La fotógrafa buceaba buscando algún peluche, cuando divisó un delfín se apuró a agarrarlo, pero alguien la sujetó del pié, impidiéndole el avance. Ella se volvió para ver a Rachel sonriendo de costado mientras se acercaba más a ella, pero en vez de agarrar el peluche, tomó la cintura de la rubia y la pegó a su cuerpo. La rubia intentó soltarse pero terminó con la espalda contra el fondo de la pileta y la morocha encima suyo.

-Que haces?- pidió sacando el equipo de su boca pero dejándose las antiparras.

-Estoy buscando mi peluche, osito- respondió ella acercándose a Quinn para besarle el cuello y con una mano tomar el delfín.-ciao bella- se despidió soltando a la rubia para salir a la superficie y gritar "tengo uno" antes de lanzárselo a Beth.

-Que tramposa- murmuró aturdida Quinn, aunque en el fondo le encantó.

El juego siguió, Quinn encontró una ballena y se la lanzó a Beth antes de volver a sumergirse. Seguida de Rachel quien había encontrado un lobo marino. A los cinco minutos salió Quinn otra vez con un pescadito muy parecido a Nemo. Iba quedaba el último peluche. Afuera del pelotero estaban Puck, Mike, Sam, Finn, Britt y Santana observando el juego con sonrisas en sus caras.

-5 dólares a que gana Rach- apostó Puck.

-5 a que gana Quinn- se sumó Santana.

-5 a Rachel- apostó Mike

-yo voy a Quinn- ésta fue Britt.

-Yo voy a Rachel también- apostó Sam.

-y yo Quinn- finalizó Finn poniendo sus cinco dólares en la mano de Puck que era el banquero.

Pasados otros cinco minutos ambas chicas vieron al tiburón en una esquina y se lanzaron a por él, agarrándolo las dos a la vez.

-Yo lo agarré primero- se quejó Quinn.

-No linda, lo agarré yo- la morena tironeaba el peluche.

-NO- gruñó la rubia.

-Dame un beso y te dejo ganar- ofreció la morena. Ella le regalaba hasta su auto por un beso de la despampanante rubia con cara de ángel.

Quinn la miró sorprendida. En realidad no le importaba el juego, pero no podía dejarse ganar. Lo pensó tanto que no registró que Rachel se le acercaba cada vez más.

-Que haces?- pidió Quinn queriendo moverse hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía.

-Esto- comentó la morena antes de agarrarla por la nuca y encajarle un beso en los labios, dejando sorprendida a la rubia quien soltó el peluche para agarrar la cara de la morena y profundizar el beso. Sin perder tiempo Rachel sacó el peluche y mordiéndole el labio a la rubia seductoramente se alejó.-Perdiste amore- dijo antes de levantarse con el peluche en la mano.

-Gano Rachel!- gritó Beth corriendo hacia la jugadora.

-Por supuesto peque, acaso lo dudabas?- dijo arrogante mientras veía a la rubia salir con la cara todavía en shock.

-Maldita tramposa- susurró para que solo la jugadora la escuchara.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima hermosa- canturreó la morena mientras chocaba los cinco con Puck, Mike y Sam.

Ganándose unas cuantas cargadas y con los brazos llenos de los peluches de Beth, la rubia les gritó.

-Son todos unos niños! Crezcan!- y salió por la puerta seguida de sus amigas y su hija.-Ya verás que no se juega con un Fabray, Berry- murmuró para si misma.


	5. Celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: celos.

En el transcurso de la semana Rachel no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la rubia en ningún momento. Habían pasado 7 días desde ese beso robado en el pelotero y todavía no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Mientras los entrenamientos con el equipo la mantenían ocupada físicamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Ahora estaban a tres días para el primer juego y la entrenadora Sylvester las estaba exigiendo al máximo.

-Hey Rach- Micaela una de sus compañeras más jóvenes que se llevaba muy bien con la morena le llamaba la atención- que harás luego de la práctica?-

-No tengo nada planeado por?- la morena estaba trotando junto a su nueva amiga.

-Tengo que ir una fiesta de Hugo Boss a apoyar a mi novio pero él siempre está hablando con otros modelos o gente importante del medio y yo me aburro. Quieres ir? Prometo que habrá muchas modelos y actrices lindas- agregó al final haciendo reír a la morena.

-Claro, me tienes desde la palabra fiesta- dijo con un guiño antes de acelerar la carrera.

Luego de la práctica y una buena ducha las chicas se dirigieron hacia la casa de Rachel para ver una película antes de la fiesta. Mik, como la llamaba cariñosamente la morena, tenía su vestido en su auto por lo que no había necesidad de pasar por su casa para prepararse antes de salir. Luego de ver "The Averangers" (a elección de Rachel) las chicas se prepararon para la fiesta. La jugadora más pequeña tenía un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba su cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros y un maquillaje suave. Rachel al contrario de su amiga llevaba unos jeans gastados y rotos en las rodillas pero ajustados, unos zapatos de taco negros cerrados, una remera blanca con una calavera estampada suelta pero corta, dejando a la vista su tonificado estómago y un chaleco negro sobre la remera. Por último tomó un saco negro parecido a su chaqueta de cuero pero más formal.

-Ya estoy- comentó la diva terminando de armar bucles en la parte inferior de su cabello y colocarse un poco maquillaje y perfume.

-wouw vas a romper corazones esta noche- bromeó su amiga.

-te estas cambiando de bando?- pregunto moviendo las cejas.

-por ahora no amiga, déjame con big P (era el nombre que había elegido para el miembro de su novio) que me da buenas alegrías- respondió Mika riendo.

-Sabes, por más grande que sea no podrá darte más de 5 orgasmos seguidos como yo- comentó con una sonrisa torcida Rachel.

-5 seguidos? Que eres un alien?- preguntó asombrada.

-solo una chica jodidamente buena en la cama mik- La jugadora mayor se reía de la cara de su amiga. Ella era capaz de 5 orgasmos y más, pero no quería exagerar.

-tienes el ego un poco inflado no?- su amiga bromeaba codeándola mientras salían hacia el garaje de la morocha.

-solo soy honesta- respondió encendiendo las luces- en cual quieres ir?- preguntó dándole a elegir a su amiga el auto.

-Mierda! Tienes toda una colección aquí!- dijo asombrada- la Ferrari combina con mi vestido- susurró sin podérselo creer. Ella tenia un buen auto al igual que la mayoría de las jugadoras pero nunca imagino que su nueva amiga tuviera 10 autos de gama en su garaje.

-Estos son algunos, deje otros en Inglaterra y algunos en la casa de mis padres dado que no entraban aquí- comentó con una mueca- tengo algo con los autos. A la mayoría le gusta comprar ropa, a mi autos- bromeó.

-Tienes millones invertidos aquí- murmuró admirando la variedad de autos y motos frente a ella.

-es una maña que me doy. Bueno vamos sube a la carrosa- bromeó abriendo la puerta del acompañante de la Ferrari roja ultimo modelo.

Al salir de la casa de Rachel configuraron el GPS y en menos de 10 minutos (y gracias a la conducción como loca de la morena) llegaron a una disco muy famosa la cual estaba llena de personas del ambiente.

Luke, el novio de Micaela, las esperaba en la entrada sonriente. Todo el mundo volteó al ver la Ferrari estacionar en la puerta, esperando para descubrir al dueño de tan hermoso auto. Al ver bajar a las jugadoras todos los fotógrafos se agolparon sobre ellas. Un chico se paró junto a la puerta del conductor para estacionar el auto en la cochera dejado del local a lo que la morena le entregó un billete de 100 dólares como si fuera un caramelo. El chico le sonrió emocionado más emocionado por manejar el auto que por la propina.

-Hola amor- saludó el muchacho con un beso a su novia.

-Hola cielo, ella es Rachel Berry, la jugadora de la que te hablé- Mik presentaba a la morena.

-Hola Luke, Mik me ha hablado de ti- la morena le daba la mano al modelo.

-Un placer conocerte al fin. Vamos adentro la fiesta está que explota- El chico escoltó a las mujeres hacia el interior, posando antes para las cámaras solo por protocolo. La morena comenzó a mirar hacia la gente, encontró varias caras conocidas de algunas modelos con las que se acostó tiempo atrás, otros dueños de revistas o diseñadores famosos. Reconoció una cara en particular, nada más y nada menos que la bellísima Quinn Fabray.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba en la fiesta de Hugo Boss con Santana y Brittany. La latina estaba agradecida al mundo que la encargada de las fotos de la campaña haya sido su amiga ya que adoraba estos eventos. Le gustaba fluir en el jet set y hacer negocios mientras tomaba una copa de champagne.

-hey Q, has visto alguna modelo que te guste?- preguntó la latina escaneando el lugar.

-No todavía- respondió su amiga. En realidad no había mirado mucho, todavía tenia en la cabeza a cierta jugadora.

-Pues hay una pelirroja allí que te esta mirando desde hace un buen rato- comentó señalando a una modelo que al ver que la rubia miraba le lanzo una sonrisa y un guiño.

- No esta mal…- el tomo desinteresado de la fotógrafa captó la atención de la latina.

-no esta mal dices? Tiene un cuerpo tremendo y cara de fácil puedes pasar una buena noche amiga- la latina miraba incrédula a la rubia.

-Miren chicas, allí esta Rachie!- gritó Britt apuntando hacia la entrada donde aparecía la jugadora. Quinn se mordió el labio con deseo al ver como iba vestida la morena.

-Me retracto, esa pelirroja no es nada al lado de la enana- Santana estaba babeando al igual que su novia y su mejor amiga.

-Esta noche será divertida- murmuró la rubia caminando hacia la modelo pelirroja. El plan de darle celos a Rachel Berry estaba en marcha.

-Hola- saludó la modelo sonriendo.

-Hola- respondió Quinn extendiendo su mano.

-como te llamas?- la música del lugar no estaba tan alta pero la modelo se acercaba al oído de la rubia para hablar, buscando proximidad.

-Quinn, y tu?- respondió ella con voz sensual.

-Pamela- la chica cada vez se acercaba más, mientras acariciaba suavemente el antebrazo de la fotógrafa.

-Quieres una copa?- ofreció la rubia haciendo una señal hacia la barra.

-claro- la chica tomó la mano de Quinn para llevarla hacia la zona de bebidas.

-dos copas de champagne por favor- pidió la rubia al barman.-cuéntame que haces aquí?- le preguntó fingiendo interés mientras observaba a la morena mirarla desde el otro extremo de la barra con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy modelo- comentó como si fuera algo importante- trabajé en la ultima campaña de la marca- agregó.

-Vaya eso es…interesante- la rubia no sabia que más decir. Sintió a la chica acercarse más a ella y posar una mano en su cadera antes de susurrar en su amiga.

-Seria mucho más interesante si fuéramos al baño, no llevo ropa interior debajo del vestido- la rubia estaba asombrada por la desfachatez de la chica. Santana tenía razón, era una chica demasiado fácil. Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

-Hola Quinn- saludó con una falsa sonrisa la morena.

-Hey Rachel, hola- respondió sonriente la rubia al ver que la morena intentaba ignorar olímpicamente a la modelo.

-no esperaba verte por aquí- comentó el cuerpo de la rubia, quien llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con un cinturón blanco al igual que sus zapatos de tacón. Su pelo parecía revuelto y rebelde mientras que sus labios eran de un color rojo, como si fueran un cartel que dice "mírame aquí".-te ves muy bien, aunque eso no es nuevo- piropeó.

-tu no te ves mal- comentó lamiéndose los labios mientras posaba su mirada en los abdominales de la jugadora.

-oye Quinn, recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el baño, y no bragas…- susurró la pelirroja llamando la atención de la rubia pero fue oída por ambas chicas, haciendo que los celos de Rachel se fueran por las nubes.

-y tu eres?- siseó la morena mirando con desprecio a la modelo.

-Pamela Thonet y tu?- preguntó mirando el cuerpo de la morena con una ceja levantada. No se había percatado del cuerpo de la jugadora hasta ahora, aunque le molestaba la interrupción de su coqueteo con la rubia.

-No te- respondió sonriendo.

-No te?-preguntó extrañada la modero sin percatarse de la sonrisa traviesa de la morena.

-no te importa plastic bobos- comentó con una carcajada la morena haciendo reír a Quinn que lo disimuló con una tos.

-Como me llamaste?- chilló la pelirroja.

-Lo siento pero no repito las cosas, mejor asegúrate lavarte las orejas la próxima vez que te bañes- respondió la jugadora dándole la espalda para centrarse de nuevo en Quinn- oye princesa me concede un baile?- preguntó haciendo una referencia. La rubia se mordió el labio divertida ante la acción.

-Ella está conmigo- intervino la modelo empujando a la jugadora y agarrando a Quinn de la cintura- vamos al baño nena, quiero divertirme contigo- le susurró sensualmente al oído haciéndola estremecerse, pero no de pasión sino de todo lo contrario. Pero como ella quería vengarse por el pelotero, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Lo siento Rach, me tengo que ir- la rubia pudo observar el cambio en la cara de la morena de travieso a herido en un segundo, y no ayudó que la pelirroja sonriera triunfante a su lado.- Quizás podamos bailar más tarde?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella quería darle celos pero no perderla por completo. No espero respuesta ya que la modelo la arrastró al baño, al entrar comenzó a besar su cuello ferozmente. Era demasiado brusca para el gusto de la rubia.

-Vamos a uno de los cubículos- la chica intentó hablar con tono sensual pero salió medio desesperado. La rubia no sabia que hacer para sacársela de encima. Trato de empujarla pero la chica la sujetaba fuerte, intentando llegar a su boca, cosa que la rubia se negaba, tirando la cabeza lejos de la otra chica.

-Ve entrando, tengo que ir al baño antes- le dijo Quinn empujando a la chica dentro del cubículo y cerrando la puerta. Se miró al espejo suspirando mientras se mojaba las manos. No se percató de unos ojos chocolate viéndola desde la puerta con los ojos brillando de celos.

-No parecías muy encendida- le susurró haciendo saltar a la rubia.

-Me asustaste!- siseó Quinn.

-No era mi intención linda- respondió la morena empujando a la rubia contra el lavamanos mientras ella la encerraba entre su cuerpo y el mármol.

-Que haces?- preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía de la morena.

-nada- respondió con tono inocente.

-no juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar- le dijo desafiante la rubia mientras sentía las manos de la morena aferradas a su cadera moviéndose hacia su culo.

-Me gustan los desafíos- espetó la jugadora cada vez más cerca de la boca de la rubia, mirándola con intensidad. La rubia alzó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente. Rápidamente empujó a la morena contra la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada agarrando las muñecas de la morena para sostenerlas sobre su cabeza.

Rachel, sorprendida por la acción la miró con los ojos abiertos y expectantes viendo a la rubia acercarse hacia sus labios con una actitud decidida. Pero Quinn tenía otros planes, esquivando la boca de la morena se dirigió a su cuello, chupando el punto de pulso y mordiendo suavemente dejando una marca.

-esto es lo que quieres verdad?- preguntó con voz ronca enviando aire caliente sobre la oreja de la morena que se estaba excitando muy rápido por sus acciones- responde- exigió la rubia mordiendo el lóbulo de la morena.

-s..si- logró decir con la garganta seca. La rubia sonrió triunfante sabiendo el efecto que estaba teniendo.

-Quieres que te folle duro no es asi?- volvió a preguntar apoyando su cuerpo contra el de la jugadora quien movía su cadera hacia adelante cada vez más mojada.-Contesta!- ordenó mordiendo sensualmente la barbilla de la morena quien había perdido el habla y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mirando los bellos ojos avellana que tenia frente a ella.

-El fuego nunca es bueno…-susurró la rubia sintiendo el deseo en los ojos chocolates. Suavemente subió una de sus rodillas hacia el centro palpitante de la morena y presionó fuerte haciéndola gemir- ups! Te quemaste!- dijo con voz inocente soltando a la jugadora y saliendo rápidamente del baño.

-Mierda!- suspiró Rachel apoyando la cabeza contra la pared sintiéndose muy caliente.-ese ángel sabe lo que hace- murmuró para si misma.

Se acercó al lavamanos y se mojó la cara un par de veces tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. "_esa mujer es la muerte para mi" _pensó mientras se miraba al espejo. Decidiendo que era hora de irse ya que necesitaba una buena ducha fría, Rachel buscó a Mika para preguntarle si necesitaba un paseo a casa o se volvía con su novio.

-Hey Rach, que te paso?- preguntó viendo la cara colorada de la morena.

-Una rubia hermosa me prendió fuego- murmuró para si pero su amiga la escucho.

-jaja no me digas que te dejaron con las ganas?- preguntó riéndose a carcajadas. A la gran badass Rachel Berry le habían ganado esta vez.

-No es gracioso- respondió enojada- necesitas que te lleve a casa?-

-No, me voy con Luke, gracias- respondió su amiga dejándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena, quien emprendió su viaje hacia el exterior esquivando a unas cuantas chicas que intentaban llamar su atención. Ella sabia que no sería capaz de tocar a nadie que no sea Quinn esta noche.

La rubia volvía junto a sus amigas con una sonrisa triunfante.

-porque esa sonrisa Q?- preguntó la latina que bailaba suavemente con Britt.

-Solo enseñe un poco del efecto Fabray- la rubia se regodeaba de su accionar.

-Quien fue la perjudicada?- preguntó sonriendo Britt.

-Rachel- respondió simplemente.

-El enano?- preguntó asombrada la latina.

-Si, le enseñe que el que juega con fuego, se quema- respondió chocando los cinco con su mejor amiga.

-Eres maldita Q- la latina sabia lo que jugar con fuego significaba para la rubia. Ella te calienta, y luego te deja pagando.

-Se lo merecía por hacer trampa en el pelotero- respondió con un mohín. La verdad era que le costó mucho no sucumbir ante la morena y realmente follarla contra la pared. Todo su autocontrol fue puesto ahí, pero su orgullo había sido tocado y eso no era algo bueno para ella.

Las chicas pasaron un rato más en la fiesta y luego decidieron irse a dormir, ya que al otro día trabajaban.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia estaba llevando a Beth a la cancha de los Galaxy para ver el entrenamiento de las jugadoras, ya que había sido invitada por Rachel dos días antes a través de Puck.

Cuando llegaron el entrenamiento ya había comenzado, por lo que se sentaron sobre las gradas a observar. Las dos rubias fácilmente localizaron a la morena que se encontraba practicando tiros libres en uno de los arcos. Media hora después Sue les daba un descanso y la pequeña corría hacia la jugadora.

-Rachel!- gritó ella abrazando a la morena.

-Hola pequeña- saludó ella- con quien viniste?- preguntó mirando detrás de la niña.

-con mi mami, está por allá- señaló a la rubia parada al lado de Karen, la pelirroja capitana del equipo. "_que tiene Quinn con las pelirrojas?"_ pensó con disgusto.

-Bueno, quieres patear un ratito?- le preguntó pateando una pelota hacia la niña.

-Si!- chilló Beth corriendo con la pelota.

De a poco la morena se fue acercando hacia la rubia y su odiosa compañera de equipo, que parecía estar coqueteando descaradamente con la fotógrafa, mientras que Quinn al observar a la morena le seguía el juego. De repente una pelota voló y se estrelló contra la cabeza de la capitana, quien rápidamente volteó para ver quien había sido el culpable.

-ups lo siento, el sol pego en tu horrible pelo rojo y me cegó- se burló Rachel chocando los cinco con Beth que se mataba de risa ante la acción de la morocha, a igual que varias compañeras del equipo.

-Idiota!- le dijo enojada la capitana- es una molestia, desde que llegó al equipo- se quejó haciendo a Quinn levantar una ceja. Por lo que había visto era la mejor jugadora del equipo, no le correspondía a la capitana quejarse.

-Mami ven a verme jugar!- gritó Beth exigiendo la atención de la rubia.

-Debo irme…-dejó la frase en suspenso, sin acordarse del nombre de la jugadora.

-Karen- agregó ella.

-cierto Karen, debo irme, adiós- Saludó escapando de la pesada pelirroja. Solo había aceptado a hablar con ella al ver la cara de la morena cada vez que la capitana evitaba pasarle la pelota.

-Nos vemos por ahí linda- coqueteó la jugadora mirando descaradamente el culo de Quinn. Rachel al ver la mirada lasciva de Karen volvió a darle un pelotazo en la cabeza, aunque esta vez fue más fuerte. La jugadora rápidamente corrió hacia ella.-Que haces idiota?- le gritó empujando a la morena.

-Enseñarte modales gatito- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa burlona. La jugadora arremetió contra la morena, pero ella fue más rápida y se movió, empujando a la capitana de cabeza al suelo. –Yo que tu no haría eso- le advirtió.

-Tu cierra la maldita boca- le gritó parándose para volver a atacarla, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Todas las demás jugadoras junto a Sue se habían acercado a ver el intento de pelea (intento porque la pelirroja no lograba acertar ningún golpe sobre la morena). La entrenadora lo estaba disfrutando, ella no soportaba a Karen pero al acostarse con algunos jefes importantes había logrado quedarse en el club. Era una puta, todos lo sabían, y era hora de que alguien le enseñara algunos modales.

-Porque no dejas de intentar atacarme? Te estas dejando en ridículo- la morena trató de aconsejarla, logrando hacerla enfadar mucho más. Rachel por un momento desvió la mirada hacia Beth que parecía asustada al igual que Quinn. Pero ese no fue un buen movimiento, ya que Karen logró conectar un golpe justo en su boca, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Todas esperaron que la morena se levantara y la moliera a golpes, y de seguro en otras circunstancias ella lo habría hecho, pero había un niño presente y no era algo para hacerle ver- listo! Me canse! No ves que hay una niña aquí? Que ejemplo le estas dando eh? Cuando madures un poco vuelve a enfrentarme, ahora creo que deberías ir a enfriar tu culo y dejarme en paz- le gritó ganando una sonrisa de Sue y sus compañeras.

-Rae estas bien?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Beth, haciendo a Rachel sentirse peor.

-Si pequeña, estoy bien no es nada- respondió arrodillándose frente a la niña para abrazarla.

-Puedo golpearla yo por ti?- le preguntó enojada, esa mini Q tenia el carácter de Puck, de eso no había duda.

-No cariño, la violencia nunca es buena- respondió suavemente la morena levantando a Beth sobre sus hombros- ahora… a jugar!- gritó corriendo con la niña hacia uno de los arcos. Sus compañeras de equipo se acercaron a ellas ignorando a la pelirroja que estaba hirviendo de ira.

-Tu! A las duchas ahora mismo!- le gritó Sue a Karen.

-Pero entrenadora! Ella empezó- se quejó la chica.

-Me importa una mierda quien empezó, tu hiciste llorar a una niña, ahora vete, que no quiero verte sacos de arena!- gritó haciendo que la jugadora corra al vestuario.

-Me recuerdas a mi entrenadora de Cheerios- le dijo Quinn acordándose de la odiosa entrenadora, que a pesar de ser un grano en el culo, las hizo ganar las nacionales tres años seguidos.

-Eras porrista?- preguntó ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la fotógrafa- bien, quizá podrias enseñarle algunas cosas a las chicas llenas de plástico que se hacen llamar porristas del club- dijo haciendo reír a Quinn.

-lo pensaré- respondió antes de girarse y caminar hacia el grupo de jugadoras que estaba intentando robarle la pelota a Rachel, fallando en el intento. Cuando la morena vio a la rubia acercarse a ella, le pasó el balón a Beth para ir a saludarla.

-Hola Quinn- saludó- no tuve la oportunidad de saludarte antes…ya sabes…- Rachel estaba nerviosa pasándose la mano por el cuello.

-Hola a ti también- saludó Quinn dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la jugadora, quien sin querer siseó de dolor- te duele?- preguntó tocando la mandíbula de la chica.

-Un poco, nada que hielo y calmantes no puedan sanar- comentó sonriente. La rubia se acercó lentamente y depositó unos cuantos besos sobre la zona del golpe, acción que derritió el corazón de Rachel.

-Mejor?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Mmm creo que no, todavía duele- respondió cerrando los ojos para recibir más besos. "_creo que voy a dejar que me golpeen más seguido si la cura van a ser besos de Quinn"_ pensó la morena disfrutando de como se sentían los labios de la rubia sobre su piel.


	6. Debut

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, realmente me gustan las dos historias que estoy escribiendo y siempre leo sus opiniones, tratando de cumplir con las expectativas. Aqui va un capitulo con mucho fútbol, para el proximo se viene la primera cita...quizas. Besos!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: El debut.

Era sábado. Hoy jugaba el primer partido de la temporada con su nuevo equipo, Los Angeles Galaxy. Rachel no estaba nerviosa ni mucho menos, ella tenía mucha experiencia pese a su corta edad. La noche anterior habían concentrado en un hotel muy cercano al club y por suerte para ella le habían designado de compañera a Mika, por lo que se pasaron la noche jugando videos juegos y viendo películas. Temprano ese día la entrenadora Sylvester las llevó al gimnasio del hotel para correr un poco antes de desayunar. Luego las jugadoras se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para emprender el corto recorrido en colectivo hacia el estadio. Al salir del hotel varios medios de comunicación y fans esperaban por ellas, pero principalmente queriendo hablar con Rachel. Ella saludó y firmó algunos autógrafos antes de subir al transporte. Una vez en el estadio, se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse. La morena amaba el vestuario, era elegante por donde se lo mire. En su taquilla se encontraba su equipo perfectamente doblado junto a sus canilleras y botines. Sonriendo para si misma, se colocó una remera hecha por ella debajo de la camiseta, la cual seria revelada si metía algún gol.

Una vez cambiadas, las jugadoras se dirigieron hacia un gran salón con arcos pequeños y todo tipo de accesorios que normalmente utilizaban como pre calentamiento. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y el partido comenzaba a las cuatro. Desde el sum se podía escuchar la multitud que ingresaba al estadio, y eso hacia sonreír a las chicas mientras que desde una cabina cerca de los palcos se encontraba un dj pasando música pegadiza para entretener a los hinchas mientras esperaban el comienzo del partido.

Luego del pre calentamiento Sue junto a las chicas para darles una charla antes de que salieran a trotar por el campo y patear un poco el balón para terminar de entrar en calor.

-Bien chicas, ustedes saben que esta temporada tiene que ser nuestra. Quiero el trofeo al final del torneo sobre mi escritorio si no yo misma pateare sus huesudos traseros- comentó la entrenadora- Hemos entrenado duro para salir hoy a la cancha y dejar en vergüenza al equipo contrario, espero que no me decepcionen. Ahora todas afuera no quiero verlas hasta que hayan terminado de entrar en calor!- gritó haciendo que las jugadoras emprendieran su viaje hacia el pasillo que las conducía al campo.

Cuando pisaron el césped, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir alentando. Rachel se encontraba pasándose la pelota con Mik mientras miraba hacia los palcos esperando ver a Puck y los chicos, o a Quinn, Santana, Britt y Beth. Luego de unos minutos los divisó, estaban todos en uno de los palcos centrales, vestidos con camisetas del equipo. Ella logró ver a Beth apuntando hacia ella, por lo que le lanzó una sonrisa y una reverencia haciendo reír a sus amigos. Puck solo le dio un pulgar para arriba mientras Quinn le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Hey Rach es hora de ir al vestuario- comentó Mika arrastrando a su amiga.

Una vez allí, Sue les dio una charla técnica sobre la alineación y las marcas sobre las jugadoras contrarias. Ellas habían estudiado a sus contrincantes la noche anterior por lo que conocían sus virtudes y falencias.

-Muy bien chicas, pongan sus manos aquí- alentó Sue poniendo su mano abierta hacia el centro de la ronda de jugadoras. Todas pusieron una mano sobre ella- a la cuenta de tres, dos, uno…-

-GALAXY!- gritaron todas antes de romper la acumulación de manos en el centro.

-Ahora salgan a patear traseros!- gritó la entrenadora.-Berry tu ven aquí un segundo- Rachel se volvió hacia la mujer mayor.

-Si entrenadora?- preguntó.

-Quiero que rompas la red, te he visto jugar en el Manchester, espero que hagas lo mismo aquí, y si se te ocurren planes locos como el que hicieste en tu último partido no dudes en llevarlo a cabo- finalizó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Como te enteraste?- preguntó sorprendida.

-oh yo lo sé todo, además un chico de seguridad te escuchó y cuando sucedió exactamente lo que planeaste no dudó en expandirlo por la red- La morena no tenia ni idea de que se había expandido el rumor, aunque le inflaba el ego que su plan haya salido tan bien.

-Por supuesto. He hablado con Mik por lo que ella ahora es mi secuaz en la cancha- afirmó sonriente- pero solo aclaro algo, si la pelirroja hueca que tenemos como capitana no me pasa el balón yo misma le voy a ir al tobillo-

-Me gusta tu actitud Berry, y no te preocupes que si hace eso yo misma la mando a las duchas- Sue le palmeó la espalda deseándole suerte y la morena emprendió camino hacia el túnel donde se encontraban sus compañeras listas para entrar al campo. Solo estaban esperando a que el presentador termine de nombrar a las jugadoras rivales para presentarlas a ellas. Rachel era la última en salir, por lo que se acomodó contra una pared cerrando los ojos para escuchar los cantos de la multitud.

-nerviosa?- oyó preguntar a Mik.

-Ansiosa, quiero patearles el culo- comentó chicando los cinco con su amiga.

-Así se habla amiga!-

Las jugadoras eran interrumpidas por el presentador que comenzaba con la arquera y luego con las defensoras, centrales, y así sucesivamente nombrando a cada una de acuerdo a la posición en la que se desempeñaba.

Solo quedaban Karen, Mik y Rachel las tres delanteras de la formación 4-3-3 de Sue.

-Ahora con ustedes la capitana! Karen Platz con la camiseta numero 9!- se escuchaban los aplausos para la capitana que salía con aire arrogante.

-Bien, recibamos a Micaela Galucci nuestra numero 11!- La joven jugadora salía aplaudida mucho más fuerte que la capitana y riendo al escuchar los silbidos de Rachel detrás de ella.

-Y ahora, señoras y señores, recién llegada del continente Europeo, campeona de la UEFA Champions League, coronada como la Jugadora Mas Valiosa, recibamos a Rachel Berry con el número 10!- el presentador no escatimo en alabar a la morena quien salía a la cancha saltando dos veces sobre su pie derecho y tocándose el corazón con su palma derecha (era un ritual que hacia en todos los partidos, algo así como una cábala) la multitud estalló en aplausos y silbidos, siendo la más ovacionada de todo el equipo. Ella levantó sus manos saludando a los hinchas antes de ocupar su lugar en la cancha.

El sorteo se había dado a favor del equipo visitante por lo que ellos comenzaban sacando desde la media cancha. El silbato del árbitro dando el inicio del partido hizo a Rachel moverse rápidamente en busca de la pelota, o por lo menos apurar a sus oponentes.

Luego de 5 minutos de juego con la pelota muy trabada sobre la mitad de cancha entre ambos equipos la morena decidió intervenir, desplazándose hacia atrás, como si jugara de central y no de delantera. Una de sus compañeras hizo mal un pase regalándole la pelota al equipo contrario pero antes de que la jugadora pudiera hacer más de cinco metros corriendo hacia el arco, una pequeña morena pasó junto a ella barriendo en el piso quitándose la pelota para ponerse de pie rápidamente y comenzar un contrataque. La multitud aplaudía la acción de la delantera que casi volvió hacia su propia área para robar la pelota. Rachel rápidamente le paso el balón a una de sus compañeras y corrió hacia adelante, haciendo una buena pared entre las dos y dejando tres jugadoras en el camino. Mientras corría levanto la cabeza para ver a Mik sola sobre la izquierda, sin pensarlo dos veces le tiró un pase largo habilitándola y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el área. Al ver que su amiga había sido bloqueada por dos jugadoras impidiéndole lanzar el centro, la morena retrocedió unos metros mostrándose libre para un pase. Mik lanzó la pelota hacia el otro lado de la cancha, el cual Rachel controló sin problema y eludiendo a dos defensoras se abrió un paso hacia la el costado para patear el balón con su pierna izquierda (ella es zurda aunque puede patear correctamente con ambos pies) desde afuera del área sorprendiendo a las defensoras y a la arquera cuando el balón se coló sobre el ángulo más alejado, y terminó rebotando dentro de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- todo el estadio se levantaba a festejar mientras Rachel corría hacia el lateral donde se encontraba Mik levantando la parte delantera de su camiseta y colocándosela detrás de su cabeza, dejando a la vista una remera blanca con una clara inscripción en ella: "Soy Rachel Fucking Berry Bitches!".

Decir que la multitud estaba enloquecida era un eufemismo, todos coreaban el nombre de la jugadora mientras observaban su remera tan badass. Sus compañeras llegaron a tiempo para tirarla al suelo antes de lanzarse sobre ella haciendo una montaña humana. Cuando las jugadoras salieron de encima suyo Rachel corrió hacia el palco de sus amigos e hizo una reverencia antes de lanzar un guiño, viendo a una enloquecida Santana gritar su nombre.

El juego se reanudó, ambos equipos querían la posesión del balón y se lanzaban con todo para conseguirlo. Luego de unos 15 minutos de llegadas al arco y pelotas pasando cerca, la morena dirigía nuevamente el ataque de su equipo. Armando una jugada preparada ella le pasó el balón a la pelirroja para luego amagar correr y esperar el balón de vuelta, antes de lanzarlo hacia Mik que corría sobre la banda izquierda libre. Cuando la capitana le devolvió el balón, la morena giró sobre la pelota esquivando a una jugadora contraria y le lanzó el pase a su amiga, quien ágilmente esquivó a una defensora e ingresó en el área, pero antes de que pudiera patear al arco otra defensora le impidió el paso, obligándola a jugar el balón hacia atrás, el cual fue recibido por Rachel. Ella intuyó el movimiento de su compañera y amagando una bicicleta logró pasar el balón entre medio de las pernas de la defensora hacia Mik, quien con mucha potencia mando la pelota al fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- otra vez el público estallaba y Mik saltaba al mejor estilo koala sobre la morena.

-Bien hecho cariño- Rachel felicitaba a su amiga.

-Fue gracias a ti, yo solo hice la parte más fácil- la chica de pelo castaño se reía mientras Rachel le palmeaba el culo- y ya deja de tocarme el culo Berry!- gritó deshaciendo el abrazo.

-jaja ya te gustaría a ti que pusiera mis manos sobre tu cuerpo- bromeó la morena pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga antes de despeinarla un poco.

Finalmente luego de otros 25 minutos más 2 adicionados, las jugadoras se fueron al vestuario durante el entretiempo. Algunas estaba agotadas, habían corrido bastante durante la primer etapa, sobretodo Rachel que cada vez bajaba más seguido a ayudar a sus compañeras. A lo largo de los primeros 45 minutos había recibido faltas de todo tipo, desde codazos cuando saltaba a cabecear hasta una plancha sobre su pierna derecha. Ahora uno de los masajistas del equipo estaba trabajando la zona afectada de su pierna, para evitar una lesión. Ella solo se tiraba agua sobre la cabeza tratando de refrescarse.

-Muy bien chicas, vamo arriba pero no quiero que se confíen, hay que salir a ampliar el resultado!- gritó Sue antes de dar algunas indicaciones a la defensa y felicitar a Mik y Rachel por los goles.

-Rachel estas para seguir?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Como nueva coach! Todavía tengo hambre de gol- comentó poniéndose de pie para ir hacia el campo a jugar los últimos 45 minutos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palco central.

-Q viste ese golazo de la enana? Y el pase de caño que tiró?- Santana estaba emocionada.

-si San, fue increíble- comentaba la rubia algo preocupada por la plancha que le habían dado a la jugadora.

-Puck idiota ya que eres su mejor amigo porque no la hiciste venir antes al club? Hubiéramos ganado muchos más campeonatos- la latina encontraba una razón para pelear con el chico del mohawk.

-No fastidies Satanás, ella estaba bien en Inglaterra jugando para uno de los equipos más importantes del mundo. Alégrate que decidió venir a jugar aquí, pese a que tenia ofertas del Barcelona, el Real Madrid y el Milan- soltó arrepintiéndose al instante, se suponía que eso no se debía saber.

-QUE?- gritaron todos a la vez.

-humm…eeh…se supone que yo no debía decir eso- murmuró Puck nervioso.

-pero lo dijiste, ahora explícate- exigió Santana, los demás asintieron.

-eso, ella tenia muchas ofertas importantes y mucho más millonarias de la que hizo con el club, pero habló conmigo pidiéndome opinión y yo le conté sobre el equipo y la mala temporada pasada, a su vez le hable de Beth y sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba y ella finalmente decidió venir para acá, para conocer a mi hija, conocerlos a ustedes y mejorar el rendimiento del club…-

Todos se miraban atónitos, sintiendo las emociones brotar en su corazón. La morena había venido a ayudar al club, teniendo la oportunidad de jugar en equipos mucho más importantes y de mayor calidad. Se dieron cuenta de la gran persona que tenían como amiga.

-Puck no se si abrazarte o golpearte- dijo la latina rompiendo el silencio.

-Porque?- preguntó el rápidamente.

-Abrazarte por traer al enano al equipo o golpearte por hacerla rechazar jugar en el Barcelona, Real Madrid o Milan, esos son de los mejor equipos del mundo, la misma Rachel es una versión femenina de Messi, es totalmente loco- respondió mirando hacia el campo donde veían ingresar a la jugadora charlando con Mika.

-Lo se pero tu no has visto su cara cada vez que iba a visitarla y luego de unos días tenia que volverme, o su actitud badass encubriendo un gran Whinnie the pooh. Ella estaba cansada de las estúpidas mujeres acercándose a ella por fama y dinero, esta bien, ella tiene su fama de rompecorazones, pero de 10 historias sobre ella, solo la mitad deben ser ciertas, el resto son personas al azar que no tienen ni puta idea de quien es realmente Rachel Berry. Y yo conozco una gran cantidad de jugadores de esos clubes, y he visto en lo que terminan convirtiéndose. En arrogantes seres que juegan por dinero y no por amor al deporte, y Rachel no es así- Pick estaba sin filtro, defendiendo sus acciones y a su mejor amiga/ hermana/ jewbro. –Yo solo quería tenerla aquí conmigo…-susurró suavemente.

-Me dejaste sin palabras- murmuró Quinn sintiendo su corazón agitarse cuando la morena lanza un beso hacia ella.

-Ven aquí grandulón- Santana conmovida envolvió en un abrazo al muchacho.

El momento se cortó con el sonido del árbitro indicando el inicio del segundo tiempo. Pateando para el otro lado, Rachel se encontraba con el balón debajo de su botín, meditando sus opciones de pase. Rápidamente envió el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha, comenzando a armar la jugada.

El tiempo corría y los chicos observaban el partido lamentándose con dos pelotazos de la morena que dieron en el palo o fueron sacados por el arquero. El marcador seguí favor de los Galaxy y luego de ver a Rachel siendo golpeada repetidas veces por distintas jugadoras Quinn estaba mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Ella sabia que tantos golpes iban a dejar a la morena toda magullada.

Faltando 5 minutos para el cierre del partido y suspirando al salvarse de que les metan un gol, las jugadoras del Galaxy arremetieron contra el arco contrario con un ataque liderado por la morena, quien jugó hábilmente con Mik haciendo una pared y eludiendo a dos defensoras, cuando solo quedaba el arquero ella lo esquivó pero alguien manoteó su pie, haciéndola caer al suelo de cabeza. Todo el mundo festejó cuando el árbitro cobró penal a favor la delantera y expulso a la arquera.

Con un último cambio, el equipo visitante sacó una delantera para poner una arquera.

Rachel se acomodó frente al punto de penal, girando un poco el balón en sus manos antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre el césped. Ella se giró para mirar hacia el palco de sus amigos, lanzando una señal de saludo militar a Puck.

-oh mierda ella lo va a hacer- se lamentó él.

-Que cosa?- pidió Sam.

-La apuesta, va a ganar la apuesta- se lamentó. Todos en la sala lo miraron esperando una explicación por lo que él procedió a explicarles rápidamente.

_**Flashback**_

_Puck y Rachel se encontraban jugando al Call of duty en la play 3 en la casa de la jugadora mientras bebían unas cervezas. Al ser vencido por cuarta vez el chico pidió cambiar de juego y decidió poner el Pro Evolution Soccer 2012/13._

_-Un juego de fútbol? En serio?- se quejó Rachel. _

_-Shh cállate, tu solo tienes miedo- respondió el eligiendo un equipo para jugar._

_-Voy a parearte tanto el culo Puckerman!- comentó ella eligiendo al Manchester City, mientras que Puck eligió al Barcelona._

_Luego de 10 minutos jugando el muchacho le hizo un penal a Agüero en el juego, por lo que la morena deicidio dejarlo un poco en ridículo cuando al patear el penal apretó un par de botones y el jugador en la pantalla tiró la pelota en un globo suavemente, venciendo al arquero de Puck._

_-Toma eso amigo!- festejó ella._

_-Fue solo suerte, de seguro el jugador esta manipulado o le agregaron algo. Además haces eso allí pero nunca te eh visto hacer algo loco cuando pateas un penal- dijo burlándose de ella- eres tan básica, arriba al ángulo, abajo contra el palo, al medio fuerte, siempre lo mismo-_

_-Cuando quieras apostamos Puckerman, el próximo penal que me toque patear haré algo loco y tu cerraras la boca!_

_-Bien apostemos! Si no lo haces, o haces algo loco pero erras el penal me tienes que dar tu moto por un mes- exigió él aprovechando el amor de la morena por su moto._

_-Bien, si yo gano vas a estar manejando un mini cooper rosado con tapizado de felpa en el interior durante un mes sin excusas!- si él se atrevía a querer usar su moto, ella lo haría sufrir avergonzándolo._

_Él dudó, un auto rosa con felpa tan de Barbie era algo muy humillante, pero él quería usar la moto._

_-Trato!- ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el pacto._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

No me digas que apostaste contra Berry? Eres idiota amigo? Ella siempre gana- Sam había hecho una apuesta en la sala de juegos contra la morena sobre cuantas madres con niños era capaz de conseguir para que le den su número, a lo que la morena consiguió al menos 20 números telefónicos distintos y Sam tuvo que limpiar su departamento una semana entera para que ella le diera vacaciones a su ama de llaves.

-Lo sé, pero ella mandó la señal del saludo, ahora va a hacer algo maravilloso o algo muy estúpido- dijo él mirando expectante hacia el campo.

Todos observaron a la morena agacharse y acomodar el balón nuevamente antes de dar un solo paso hacia atrás observando a la arquera. Cuando el árbitro le dio la orden, ella con un movimiento rápido de talón levantó el balón en el aire y con una tijereta golpeó fuerte el balón, clavándose en el fondo de la red, dejando a la arquera parada sorprendida en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba antes de que el árbitro diera la orden.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- todo el mundo gritaba.

-Ella lo hizo! La maldita hizo un jodido golazo!- gritaba Santana gritando con la hinchada.

Todos festejaron menos Puck, que ya se imaginaba dentro del auto rosa manejando por la ciudad o yendo a los entrenamientos de su equipo.

-Rachie lo hizo mami! Yo quiero ser como ella cuando sea grande!- gritaba Beth saltando de alegría, que desde el primer tiempo no hablaba, mirando atentamente como su jugadora favorita era golpeada durante el partido.

-Si ella lo hizo cariño- respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa- ella es Rachel Fucking Berry- susurró la rubia sintiendo mariposas en su estómago y haciendo una mueca cuando las compañeras de equipo de la morocha la abrazaban y besaban en las mejillas muy cerca de la boca. Hasta Sue la abrazó antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza y volviendo a sentarse en su butaca para esperar a que el partido termine.

Al pasar los 3 minutos adicionados por él árbitro el partido finalmente terminó mientras el público coreaba el nombre de Rachel a todo pulmón. Beth quería ir corriendo a saludar a la jugadora por lo que Quinn la acompañó pero antes de que pudieran ingresar al campo un guardia de seguridad las frenó. La niña gritó el nombre de Rachel llamando su atención hasta que la jugadora le hizo una seña al hombre para que las dejaran pasar y en menos de un minuto tenia a la pequeña colgada en sus brazos.

-Rae estuviste genial!- gritaba emocionada.

-Gracias pequeña! Viste el gol que te dedique?- preguntó sonriente.

-Era seña era para mi?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto cariño- la jugadora besó la mejilla de la niña quien le sonreía abiertamente.-le gusto el juego princesa?- preguntó a la rubia mayor.

-Debo decir que me sorprendiste, tienes a Messi escondido en tu cuerpo o algo?- bromeó la fotógrafa.

-nah solo fuimos separados al nacer- respondió siguiendo la broma la jugadora.

-Asique "Rachel Fucking Berry"?- preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada.

-No te olvides de Bitches- agregó la morena bajando a Beth para mostrar su remera.

-ingenioso…- respondió la rubia con la mirada sobre los pechos de la jugadora en vez de las letras de la remera.

-es parte de mi encanto badass nena- Rachel respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Rápidamente se sacó la remera del equipo para ponérsela a Beth que aceptó encantada.

-Yo quiero ser jugadora de futbol como tu Rae- la niña dijo con la camiseta puesta, la cual le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-Y lo serás pequeña- respondió ella sacándose su remera blanca.

-Que haces?- preguntó la rubia mirando a Rachel quien se quedó en un sujetador deportivo negro.

-Darle las remeras de la victoria a mis dos rubias favoritas- respondió ella entregándole su remera estampada a Quinn- perdón por la suciedad, no tuve tiempo de lavarla- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias- respondió feliz la fotógrafa.

-Me tengo que ir a bañar y estirar, si quieren podemos cenar esta noche?- preguntó la morena lanzando una mirada hacia sus amigos que la miraban desde el palco.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde y felicitaciones- la rubia se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la jugadora pero Rachel le tomó la cara y la beso en los labios suavemente antes de dejarla ir.

-Creo que me lo merecía- ella dijo sonriendo feliz. Sin importarle que todo el mundo haya visto el beso o los fotógrafos hayan tomado sus fotografías, ella era feliz.

Quinn la miró mientras se iba hacia los vestuarios, lanzando un suspiro feliz y una sonrisa.

-me gusta Rach para ti- le dijo Beth sorprendiendo a su madre.

-Q dime por favor que el enano te mando la remera badass para mi- pidió la latina emocionada.

-Lo siento San, pero me la dio a mi- respondió sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-Maldita rubia, cuando se descuide se la voy a robar- murmuró Santana haciendo reír a Britt que le dio un suave beso en los labios.


	7. Una cita divertida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

Capitulo 7: Una cita divertida.

Un grupo de amigos esperaba a la salida del estadio de los Galaxy a la jugadora estrella para ir a cenar, mientras observaban a la gente abandonar la cancha.

-le avisaste que estamos esperando aquí?- Quinn estaba ansiosa esperando a la morena y le había pedido a Puck que le mandara un mensaje.

-Si, le escribí y me dijo que estaba tratando de sacarse a los reporteros de encima para escaparse, pero que Sue la obligó a dar algunas notas para los canales más importantes- Puck sabia como era el ambiente, siempre hay que tomarse un tiempo para dar algunas declaraciones sobre el partido.

-Ansiosa por tu novia rubia?- bromeó Santana, quien seguía enojada con su amiga por no querer darle la remera de Rachel.

-no es mi novia- respondió.

-Pero bien que te gustaría que lo sea- pinchó la latina.

-Cállate!- le dijo Quinn. Era obvio que la latina sabia leerla, porque tenia razón en sus palabras, pero la rubia nunca lo admitiría, o por lo menos no todavía.

-Ahí viene- avisó Puck divisando el Lamborghini de la jugadora.

-wouw lindo auto- comentó Sam al ver que la jugadora bajaba la ventanilla para saludarlos.

-Si, no esta mal- trató de sonar humilde pero nadie le creyó.-Bien, adonde quieren ir a cenar?-

-Mc donals!- gritó Beth entusiasmada.

-Beth cariño no podemos ir a Mc donals hoy, pero mañana si quieres te llevo- Puck sabía que con la jugadora presente la prensa se agolparía en el local comestible lleno de niños y seria una locura- Que les parece si vamos a Luigi´s por un poco de comida italiana?-

-Si, vamos a donde quieran, yo tengo hambre- comentó la latina subiéndose a su BMW amarillo en el cual había llegado con Britt, Quinn y Beth.

-Quieres dar un paseo princesa?- preguntó Rachel viendo a Quinn todavía parada en la acera. La rubia miró hacia sus amigas y tras recibir un asentimiento de Santana se subió al alto de la jugadora junto con Beth.

-ok jewbabe tu sígueme- gritó Puck desde su Hummer H3X negra.

Mientras seguía el auto de su amigo, Rachel decidió romper el silencio.

-Que les pareció el partido?- preguntó mirando a su bella acompañante y luego a Beth por el espejo retrovisor.

-fue impresionante!- la niña todavía estaba excitada por el partido.

-si, realmente lo fue- acordó la rubia mayor- sabes que si hubieras errado el penal por tu apuesta con Puck, Santana te hubiera matado cierto?-

-jaja lo se, pero tenia todo controlado princesa, ahora voy a reirme durante un mes cada vez que vea a mi jewbro en el auto rosa- Las carcajadas de Rachel eran cada vez mayores contagiando a madre e hija.

-Eso va a ser digno de fotografiar- dijo entre risas la rubia.

-Yo voy a querer ir con papi en su auto rosa, va a ser genial- apostó la niña haciendo reír más a las mayores.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llegaron al restaurante italiano estacionando junto al auto de la latina y Puck. Rachel se bajo y le abrió la puerta a la rubia, quien agradeció el gesto inesperado. Luego movió el asiento delantero para sacar a la pequeña, dado que el auto era de deportivo y no contaba con puertas traseras.

Tomando a la niña de la mano la morena ingresó al local, siendo seguida de cerca por la fotógrafa quien se lamia los labios viendo lo bien que le quedaban los jeans apretados a la jugadora. Los cuales había combinado con borcegos negros y una remera gris estampada con un balón de futbol en el frente.

-Disfrutando el paisaje?- la latina bromeaba con su mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriendo mientras le daba una última mirada a la jugadora.

-esos jeans realmente le sientan bien- murmuró la latina ganándose un golpe en el brazo de su amiga.

-deja de mirar!- siseó.

-Pero si tu también mirabas- era justo el reclamo de Santana.

-pero tu tienes novia- argumentó infantilmente la rubia.

-Tengo novia, pero se reconocer un buen culo cuando lo veo, y la morena es portadora de un culo y unas piernas impresionantes- sin filtro, la sinceridad de Santana le daba celos a la rubia.-además Britt quiere invitarla a nuestra próxima maratón de sexo- agregó.

-QUE?- gritó Quinn haciendo que sus amigos, y Rachel la miraran- ni se les ocurra- siseó en el oído de su amiga.

-Si Britt lo quiere, B lo tiene, lo sabes no?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente. No era la única que quería tener en la cama a la jugadora metiendo algunos goles.

-No lo permitiré- le susurró antes de sentarse junto a la morena en cuestión y su hija. El lado posesivo estaba a flote, y eso que no eran nada.

-Estas bien?- Rachel veía la cara de enfado de la rubia.

-Si, solo es Santana diciendo tonterías- le restó importancia.

-Hey Rachie, con San queremos decirte algo- Britt interrumpía la charla entre las dos chicas.

-Dime Britt- la morena no se esperaba lo que venia, por lo que decidió prestarle atención mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-Queremos que vengas mañana a nuestra maratón de dulces besos de señora en casa- soltó como si nada haciendo atorarse a la jugadora quien tosió mientras Quinn le palmeaba la espalda.

-Que?- preguntó mirando como si la bailarina tuviera dos cabezas.

-Eso enano, Britt quiere que participes en nuestra maratón de sexo de los domingos- Santana sabia que con las miradas de la rubia tendría dolores de cabeza, porque eran mortales.

-Lo ciento B pero tengo planes- la morena sabia que era una mala jugada aprovechar la oportunidad de tener sexo con dos chicas calientes que eran las mejores amigas de la rubia a la cual quería conquistar. Simplemente estaba fuera de discusión. Puck la miraba incrédulo. Sin duda sus puntos de badassnes bajaron bastante ante aquello.

-Vas a decirles que no?- la morena asintió suavemente- algo esta mal, donde quedo la Rachel de Inglaterra, porque me la cambiaron!- exclamó haciendo reír a todos menos a Quinn y la misma Rachel.

-Ya no estamos en Inglaterra amigo- dijo cortante para que se callara la boca.

-Es obvio que no estamos, porque después de cada partido te ibas rodeada de chicas sexis directo a la habitación de algún hotel no a cenar y declinar ofertas de sexo- expresó. La morena no sabia donde meterse, en otro momento se hubiera reído y parloteado sobre ello porque era cierto, pero con la rubia sentada a su lado solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo.

-ordenamos mejor?- pidió mientras por debajo de la mesa le daba una patada en la pantorrilla a Puck y le mandaba una mirada fría.

-Claro- respondió el frotándose la pierna mientras gesticulaba un "lo siento" imperceptible para el resto pero que la jugadora vio, regalándole una sonrisa.

Luego de una cena muy amena sin más historias sobre las conquistas de Rachel por parte de puck, todos se prepararon para ir a dormir.

-Puedo acercarte a tu casa?- preguntó la jugadora mientras le abría la puerta del local a la fotógrafa que llevaba a su hija en brazos dormida.

-Claro- respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto iban en silencio para no despertar a Beth pero robando miradas entre sí y regalándose sonrisas todo el viaje.

Una vez en la entrada del edificio donde vivía la rubia cerca del centro, Rachel se ofreció para acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento y asegurarse de que nada le pasara. Era una excusa, ella quería saber en que piso vivía nada más. Con su hija en brazos la rubia guio a la jugadora hacia el ascensor y se bajaron en el piso 5, frente a un pasillo con 3 puertas.

-Bien, llegue salva- la rubia bromeaba ante la mala excusa de la jugadora.

-oye quería preguntarte algo- la frenó Rachel antes de dejarla bajar del ascensor.

-Dime- la rubia la miraba con intensidad.

-Quieres ir a pasear mañana? Los planes de los que le hable a Britt eran tu y yo…en una cita…?- preguntó insegura. Ella nunca era de pedir citas y menos tener inseguridades, pero esta rubia era especial.

-Tu quieres una cita conmigo?- preguntó asombrada y sonriente la rubia.

-Por supuesto princesa- Rachel sonreía más tranquila.

-Bueno, mañana Puck se lleva a Beth a las 2 por lo que tengo la tarde libre- mentalmente la rubia agradeció al padre de su hija.

-buenísimo, entonces paso a recogerte a las 3 te parece?- Rachel estaba a dos minutos de hacer su baile feliz.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana- respondió besando su mejilla.

-Dulces sueños princesa- se despidió la morena antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor- seguramente tu estarás en los míos esta noche…- susurró. Aunque no sabia si iban a ser sueños tranquilos o totalmente triple x, con la rubia y la imaginación de la morena nunca se sabe.

* * *

Al otro día.

Quinn se levantaba de muy buen humor, algo raro en ella. Tarareando en voz baja preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a despertar a su hija. Media hora más tarde con todo listo y servido en la mesa se asomaba hacia el cuarto de la pequeña, sonriendo ante la camiseta con el número diez a la que estaba abrazada la niña.

-Beth, cariño despierta- suavemente movía a su hija.-Vamos cariño el desayuno esta listo-

-hmm?- la niña no quería despertarse pero la palabra desayuno despierta a cualquiera.

-arriba osito, la chocolatada te espera- la rubia mayor sabia jugar sus cartas a la hora de despertar a su versión en miniatura.

-Chocolatada?- preguntó Beth saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina sin soltar la camiseta que le había regalado Rachel el día anterior.

-Esta rico cariño?- preguntó sarcásticamente la fotógrafa observando a su hija devorar las tostadas con dulce.

-Muy- respondió Beth sin dejar de comer. Sonriendo ante la actitud de su hija la fotógrafa tomó su café mientras comía su sagrado bacón.

Pasaron la mañana viendo películas de Disney y al medio día la rubia decidió hacer algo liviano, sabiendo que en la cena la pequeña comería en Mc donals y dejarla comer comida chatarra dos veces al día no era recomendable. Cuando se hizo la hora en que Puck iría por la niña, Quinn ya tenía preparada su mochila con algunas muñecas y libros de colorear.

-Papi!- gritó Beth al escuchar el timbre. Corrió a abrir y salto a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola cariño- saludó el despeinando a su hija.-Hola Quinn- dejó un beso en la mejilla de la madre de su hija.

-Hola Noah- la rubia le entregaba las cosas de Beth y les dejaba un beso en la cabeza a ambos- diviértanse- los despidió.

-Tu también- respondió el sonriente moviendo sus cejas seductoramente. Rachel ya le había pedido permiso para llevar a Quinn a una cita y viendo como había cambiado su amiga desde que conoció a la rubia, era algo que no se le podía negar.

-Adiós!- dijo cerrando la puerta para irse a su habitación. Paso más de 20 minutos mirando su vestidor para encontrar algo adecuado, pero nada parecía convencerla. Lo peor era que no sabía adonde irían, por lo que era difícil decidirse por un vestido o por unos jeans.

Faltando diez minutos para la llegada de la jugadora, Quinn se encontraba terminando de arreglar su maquillaje. Se había decidido por un vestido veraniego verde, el cual resaltaba sus ojos avellana, con unas chatitas blancas. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se aplicó un maquillaje suave. No sabia donde iría, pero su vestimenta era perfecta para cualquier escenario.

Mientras tanto…

Rachel estacionaba su Audi RS5 cabrio blanco frente al edificio de la rubia. Cerrando el techo y colocando la alarma por las dudas, la jugadora se metió al ascensor cinco minutos antes de las 3 de la tarde. Pese a su actitud despreocupada, ella era una persona puntual. Había elegido unos shorts cortos de jean junto a una musculosa blanca suelta y unos zapatos negros de verano con un taco pequeño para estilizar sus largas piernas. Su look era casual pero elegante, pensaba aprovechar la linda tarde de sol junto a la rubia en un parque cercano a la playa, por lo que quería estar cómoda.

Llegó al piso 5 y caminó nerviosa por el pasillo. Miró las tres puertas que allí se encontraban y se maldijo mentalmente por no preguntarle a la rubia cual era su puerta. Decidida tocó el timbre de la primer puerta, con la inscripción 5 A. Pero para su mala suerte, una señora mayor la atendió.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la señora mirando a la morena.

-Hola señora, disculpe creo me equivoqué de puerta- comentó Rachel con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-oh esta bien cielo, a quien buscabas?-

-a Quinn Fabray- respondió ella mientras jugaba con las llaves de su auto.

-oh si claro, es la puerta de allá- comentó señalando la última puerta con la inscripción 5 C.

-Gracias- respondió Rachel sonriente.

-Quien era cariño?- un hombre mayor se acercaba a la puerta- oh yo te conozco, tu eres Rachel Berry!- el hombre gritó su nombre emocionado.

-Claro, yo te veía cara conocida- respondió la señora- tu saliste en las revistas junto a esa joven actriz- agregó haciendo sonrojar a la jugadora.

-Cariño, ella es la nueva jugadora de los Galaxy- esperó el hombre emocionado- ayer fuimos a ver el partido, estuviste increíble!-

-Gracias, fue un partido muy bueno- respondió ella mirando su reloj. Eran las 3:05.

-Puedes tomarte una foto con nosotros? Nadie me creerá que te conocí- espetó el hombre emocionado.

-eh claro- respondió ella. Estaba nerviosa, nunca llegaba tarde y menos si una mujer hermosa esperaba por ella.

-Espérame aquí, voy a buscar la cámara- el hombre salió corriendo hacia el interior de su casa.

Mientras se tomaba unas cuantas fotos y firmaba una camiseta del equipo Rachel no paraba de mirar su reloj. Ya estaba llegando 10 minutos tarde el encuentro con Quinn y eso que estaba a dos unos metros de distancia.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a encontrarme con Quinn, le prometí pasarla a buscar a las 3 y estoy llegando tarde- comentó la jugadora nerviosa.

-oh claro, ve- espetó el hombre- gracias por su tiempo señorita Berry y esperamos verla brillar nuevamente sobre la cancha-

-Gracias señor Di Santo- se acordaba el apellido al escribirlo en la dedicatoria de la camiseta- que tengan un buen dia- se despidió caminando hacia la puerta correcta. Toco el timbre y esperó nerviosa.

-Hola- saludó Quinn sonriente.

-Hola princesa, perdona el retraso pero ayer no me dijiste cual era tu puerta y cuando llegue toque el timbre incorrecto y los señores Di Santo- comentó señalando hacia la pareja de ancianos que miraba la escena parados en la puerta- me entretuvieron un poco-

-No hay problema- respondió divertida la rubia al ver los nervios de la jugadora- quieres pasar?-

-En realidad deje el auto abajo, si estas lista podemos irnos- la morena ofreció.

-Claro, busco la cartera y salimos- respondió Quinn corriendo a buscar su bolso. Al salir cerró con llave su departamento y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor- señora Di Santo, Señor di Santo- saludó a la pareja con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Quinn, ten un buen dia- saludaron ambos sonriendo a las chicas- tu también Rachel- agregó la señora.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-Una pareja encantadora- murmuró la morena una vez que entraron al ascensor.

-lo son, ellos cuidan a Beth cuando su nieta esta de visita en la ciudad- contó la rubia. La pareja amaba a la mini Q.

-Te vez hermosa por cierto- comentó Rachel mientras se bajaban del ascensor y caminaban hacia su auto.

-Tu también- La rubia agradecía los shorts de la morena, eran geniales para poder mirarle las piernas. Rachel abrió la puerta del acompañante para la rubia antes de dirigirse al lado del conductor.-Bonito auto-

-Gracias, no lo uso muy a menudo pero ameritaba para el dia- contó mientras lo encendía y apretaba el botón para sacar el techo- el sol hoy es espectacular-

-Si lo es, adonde vamos?- preguntó.

-Es una sorpresa princesa- la morena se hacia la misteriosa mientras conducía hacia el lugar de la cita. Una vez en el parque, ayudó a bajar a la rubia y sacó una canasta del maletero. Tomando la mano de Quinn caminaron hasta situarse debajo de una gran palmera para protegerse del sol. Tendió una manta y se sentaron sacándose el calzado.

-Es un lugar precioso- comentó Quinn mirando el parque lleno de árboles y flores de todo tipo donde algunas parejas se encontraban tiradas sobre el césped o caminando. Lo mejor era la vista hacia el mar y la playa con la que contaba el lugar, ya que se encontraban sobre lo que parecía una pequeña colina.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad, la calma que hay aquí permite pensar y disfrutar del sol tranquilamente- La morena sacaba unos sándwiches de la canasta junto a dos latas de coca cola.- Además que mejor que disfrutarlo con una bella compañía- piropeó sonriente.

-Gracias, tu no estas mal tampoco- la rubia recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de la morena.

-Lo se- respondió arrogante ganándose un golpe de la rubia mientras giraba los ojos.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde conociéndose. Rachel le contó sobre su adolescencia y como conoció a Puck. Sus años en el exterior y su familia. Mientras que la rubia le habló sobre sus años en Lima, su padre homofóbico, sus vivencias en el club glee y por sobre todo, su vida como porrista. En ese momento le estaba contando sobre la vez que Puck apareció vestido de mujer en la sala de coro porque el equipo contrario, Vocal Adrenaline, tenia a un cantante transexual y ellos creían que si ponían a un chico vestido de mujer para cantar podrían hacerles algo de competencia.

-Lo tendrías que haber visto, iba con un vestido de abuela y su zapatillas, dejando a la vista sus peludas piernas y con una peluca horrible, realmente no sabíamos si reírnos o llorar ante esa imagen- contó divertida la fotógrafa.

-No tienes fotos? Dios hubiera pagado por ver eso- Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Rachel mientras se reía a carcajadas, llamando la atención de una pareja de ancianos que caminaba por el parque.

-Rachel?- preguntó la señora acercándose a la pareja- Rachel Berry eres tu?-

-ho…hola señora Sanders- saludó la morena poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo a la mujer- señor Sanders- saludó con la mano. Ese hombre la intimidava.

-Niña hace una eternidad que no te veía, como están tus padres? Y quien es esta bella dama?- la señora miraba a Quinn.

-Ella es Quinn Fabray, y mis padres están muy bien, acomodándose de nuevo en la ciudad, volvimos hace poco menos de un mes- contó la jugadora.

-No te veía desde que mi marido te encontró besando a Amelia en nuestro garaje- contó la señora entre risas haciendo sonrojar a la morena y levantar una ceja a la rubia- Así como la vez, esta señorita era muy lanzada cuando era pequeña. A los 13 años Robert la encontró besando y tocándole la cola a nuestra nieta- el hombre la miraba serio- tendrías que haberla visto correr, parecía Speedy Gonzales de lo rápido que se fue- contó entre risas, haciendo que la morena quisiera que se le tragara la tierra.

-Eso no es todo, cada vez que me veía después de eso se escondía o volvía a correr- agregó el hombre sonriente ante el efecto que causaba en Rachel.- La ultima vez que la vi estaban en el muelle y cuando me vio se tiró al agua con ropa y todo-

-Lo siento por eso señores Sanders- dijo nerviosa. Mientras sentía a la rubia reírse a su lado.

-oh esta bien pequeña, si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser la estrella de los Galaxy quizás no te alejaba de mi nieta- el hombre bromeaba.

-Y como esta Amelia a todo esto?- preguntó. Según se acordaba era una niña bonita, pero la pregunta generó celos en la rubia quien posesivamente tomó su mano.

-Bien, esta casada con un médico en New York- contó orgullosa la señora- nos visitan una vez al año durante el verano por lo que en algún momento del próximo mes seguro vendrá.-

-Oh que bien, mándele mis saludos- la morena quería sacarse a la pareja de encima, sin sufrir más momentos embarazosos.

-Adios Rachel, adiós señorita Fabray- se despidieron ambos.

-Adios señores Sanders- corearon las chicas.

-Ese tipo me asusta- la morena suspiraba sonoramente.

-Veo que eras rompecorazones desde chica- dijo con tono celoso la rubia.

-humm estaba explorando mi sexualidad, en esos momentos estaba llena de dudas y Amelia era una gran amiga por lo que ambas decidimos probar- explicó la morena. Recordaba muy bien cuando su amiga la dejó tocarla y ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerlo.- Quieres quedarte un rato más o podemos ir a caminar por el muelle?- preguntó.

-Vamos a caminar- respondió la rubia colocándose su calzado mientras la morena juntaba todas las cosas dentro de la canasta. Una vez que ambas tenían su calzado puesto fueron hacia el auto de la deportista quien dejó la canasta en el maletero y tomando la mano de Quinn la condujo hacia la costa, donde se encontraba un pequeño paseo marítimo que terminaba en un pintoresco muelle con yates y lanchas atadas.

-Sabes, me gustaría repetir esto- comentó la morena mientras se apoyaban en una baranda a observar la puesta del sol.

-La he pasado muy bien- respondió sonriente la rubia.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Rachel mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos delanteros y sacaba una cadenita de oro con un dije pequeño en el cual se leían las iniciales QF.

-oh no tenias porque- la rubia no se esperaba algo como eso.

-Pues he observado que no llevas ninguna cadenita y con un cuello tan lindo era un desperdicio- bromeó la jugadora- puedo?- preguntó haciéndole una seña para colocárselo.

-Claro- respondió girándose y levantándose el pelo para hacerle el trabajo más fácil. La jugadora hábilmente le colocó la cadenita aprovechando para dejar un suave beso en la base del cuello de la rubia, cosa que hizo que se le erice la piel.

-Listo- le susurró al oído. Quinn se giró y con un movimiento lento depositó un beso suave en los labios de la jugadora, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Gracias- susurró sonriente.

-Lo que sea por ti princesa- bromeó la jugadora mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la guiaba de vuelta hacia el auto.- tienes algo que hacer o puedes acompañarme a cenar?- preguntó sin querer separarse de la fotógrafa todavía. Con lo tierna que estaba siendo muchos le cuestionarían su fama de badass.

-No tengo planes por lo que podemos ir a cenar- respondió Quinn ingresando al auto mientras la morena sostenía la puerta abierta para ella.

Rachel llevó a Quinn a un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, donde pese a no tener reserva, al dar su nombre le dieron una de las mejores mesas, dado que el dueño era fan de los Galaxy, al igual que la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad.

-Esto de ser jugadora del club ayuda bastante- bromeó Rachel ante la reacción del dueño del lugar.

-Si sigues metiendo goles te van a dar las llaves de la ciudad estoy segura- la rubia disfrutaba del ambiente que habían creado. Sentía que con Rachel podía ser ella misma, y eso le gustaba. Aunque sus inseguridades seguían allí, escondidas en algún lugar de su mente hasta que veía a alguna mujer hermosa acercarse a la morena o mirarla más de la cuenta.

-Hola mi nombre es Sandra y seré su anfitriona esta noche- saludó una joven moza a la pareja, pero mirando principalmente a la jugadora.

Durante toda la noche la joven coqueteó con la morena cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, generando incomodidad en ambas. Rachel observaba la cara de Quinn cada vez que la insoportable chica aparecía y notaba los celos y la tristeza en su mirada. "_tristeza? Porque estará triste?"_ pensó la morena preocupada.

-Te sientes bien?- se tenia que sacar la duda.

-Porque me elegiste a mi entre todas las mujeres?- preguntó directamente la rubia sin responder a su pregunta anterior.

-Porque eres especial, desde que te vi supe que no eras una chica más- la morena decidió que era hora de sincerarse sin ser arrogante o esquivar el bulto como haría en otras circunstancias donde sacaba una artillería de palabras bonitas para terminar con la mujer frente a ella en la cama en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Hay algo en ti que me atrae de muchas maneras, no es algo simplemente sexual. Digo, eres una mujer hermosa, todo el mundo quisiera tener sexo contigo, pero para mi eres mucho más que eso. Llevo años escuchando a Pick hablar sobre la gran mujer que eres y yo puedo confirmarlo, eres como un flechazo de felicidad en mi sistema, una razón para sonreír y la mejor excusa para patear balones en la cabeza de la hueca de Karen…y estoy divagando…- agregó viendo la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

-Tu piensas todo eso de mi?- preguntó con el corazón a mil Quinn. Nunca se esperó tales palabras viniendo de una chica como Rachel.

-Eso y mucho más princesa, vives dando vueltas aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza- y de a poco te abres paso aquí- finalizó señalando ahora su corazón. Estaba siendo un total y absoluto blandengue y por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba.

-Eso es lo más dulce que alguien me ha dicho- la rubia sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de la jugadora sobre la mesa.-Sabes, desde el primer momento me sorprendiste- contó- Llegaste con tu actitud arrogante y brabucona pero en el fondo eres tierna y dulce…-

-No se lo digas a nadie, perdería muchos puntos en mi nivel de badass por ello- bromeó la morena haciendo reír a la rubia.

Cuando la moza se acercó, la jugadora pidió la cuenta. A los dos minutos la chica dejaba sobre la mesa una libreta con la factura y un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono y un "llámame" anotado en él. Quinn apretó la mandíbula con rabia ante eso, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la jugadora.

Sacando unos billetes para pagar la cena y dejar algo de propina la morena llamó a la molesta moza.

-Oye…- dijo sin acordarse el nombre de la chica.

-Sandra- agregó en tono coqueto.

-Bueno Sandra- dijo el nombre con apatía- quiero preguntarte algo. Dime, tu coqueteas con todos los clientes delante de sus acompañantes? Porque esta hermosa dama que ves aquí- dijo señalando a Quinn que le sonrió a la morena- podría ser mi esposa y es realmente muy molesto que alguien coquetee con tu pareja- la moza para estos momentos no sabia donde meterse.-Aprecio tu interés pero no es una buena imagen para dar intentar levantarse a la cita de alguien, por lo que la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces. Buenas noches- saludó dejando la plata sobre la mesa y tomando la mano de Quinn.

-Eso fue…excitante- murmuró Quinn sonriente mientras llegaban al auto- Gracias- dijo antes de empujar a la morena contra el costado del auto y besarla con deseo, tomando su cara con ambas manos y apoyando su cuerpo para mantenerla allí. Rachel sorprendida por el acto, no perdió tiempo y tomó a la rubia por la cadera, mientras que introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Quinn, que aceptó gustosa. Ambas gimieron cuando sintieron un par de flashes golpear sus rostros y tuvieron que separarse.

-odio a los paparazzi- susurró la morena abriendo la puerta del auto para Quinn y corriendo hacia el asiento del conductor para salir de allí.


	8. Sumando puntos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: sumando puntos

Otra semana había pasado donde Rachel aprovechaba cada tiempo disponible para ganar puntos con Quinn.

El lunes le había mandado una caja de bombones y una tarjeta divertida a su oficina. En dicha tarjeta la jugadora había escrito "me olvide de pedirte tu teléfono, por lo que aquí tienes el mio! Llámame". La rubia rápidamente tomó su celular para agendar el número de la jugadora y la llamo para darle las gracias. Se pasaron más de media hora hablando sobre su día y acordaron verse al día siguiente.

El martes, la jugadora había aparecido de sorpresa en la puerta del colegio de Beth donde sabría que Quinn estaría. Luego de una estampida de niños y padres pidiendo una foto con la jugadora, las dos mujeres y la niña se fueron a una heladería invitadas por la morena. Pasaron la tarde en el parque con Beth, y al final del día la jugadora se ganó otro beso, al igual que en la noche del domingo en su cita con la rubia. Sonriente, decidió pasar la semana ganando besos como esos.

El miércoles invitó a todo el grupo al salón de juegos, ganando puntos con Santana y Brittany en la conquista de Quinn, al igual que de los muchachos y Beth. La latina sabía lo que la jugadora estaba haciendo y decidió decirle que para estar con Quinn tendría que ganarse a sus amigas, a lo que la jugadora comenzó a planear distintos regalos para ser aceptada.

Ahora era jueves, Rachel tenía el día libre antes del entrenamiento y concentración del viernes y sábado. El verano había llegado a la ciudad y el calor era imposible. Después de su trote matutino y una hora de trabajo en el gimnasio, decidió llamar a sus amigos y a su rubia favorita para invitarlos a una tarde de sol y playa en su casa.

**-"Hey bro, cervezas, surf, sol y playa en mi casa. Te sumas?-RB" **La diva le escribió a su amigo Puck, recibiendo una respuesta instantánea.

**-"no podría negarme a algo como eso, que llevo?-Puck."**

Sonriente ante su amigo, respondió rápidamente.

**-"trae tu trasero y a los chicos, voy a avisarle a Quinn y las chicas ;)-RB"**

**-"Bien jugado jewbabe, nos vemos en un rato-Puck"**

Su amigo ya estaba avisado, solo faltaban las mujeres y Beth. A la rubia decidió llamarla, le pareció mejor que un simple mensaje. Luego del segundo tono Quinn atendió.

Q:- Hola- se la escuchaba sonriente.

R: -Hola princesa como estas?-

Q:- Bien y tu?-

R: -Pensando en ti- la morena comenzaba con sus halagos- el día esta hermoso y pensé en invitarte a ti, Beth, San y Britt a una tarde de sol y playa en mi casa, que te parece?-

Q: -Me parece bien, quieres que lleve algo?-

R: -Solo tu lindo trasero y un bikini, aquí tengo todo lo necesario- dijo sonriente.-ah y avísale a tus amigas, no tengo el número de ellas.-

Q: -Bien, yo les aviso. Me mandas la dirección por mensaje?-

R: -Si, ya mismo te la mando, las espero-

Q: -Adiós, nos vemos en un rato, besos- se despidió la rubia antes de cortar la llamada sonriente y avisarle a sus amigas.

Media hora después aparecía Puck en el mini cooper rosado que Rachel pidió en una agencia conocida para el mes. Al verlo bajar la jugadora ya se estaba riendo.

-Cállate!- su amigo la empujaba antes de entrar a la gran casa de ja jugadora.

-Es que te ves tan tierno- arulló siguiendo con su broma.

-Te juro que me voy a vengar- advirtió Puck entrando en la cocina para tomar una cerveza- Hola Maria- saludó a la empleada de Rachel.

-Hola señor Puckerman- saludó la señora mayor. Era una mujer entrada en los cincuenta que se encargaba de cuidar la casa de la diva y limpiar. Ella había sido empleada de sus padres cuando la jugadora era adolescente y cuando se fueron a Europa la dejaron a cargo de una casa en el centro (la que ocupaban sus padres ahora) con un buen sueldo.

-Llámame Puck, Maria nos conocemos desde hace años- contestó el muchacho dejando un beso en la mejilla de la empleada.

-Ma, puedes prepararnos algunos bocados? Vendrán unos amigos míos a pasar la tarde- la jugadora ingresaba en la cocina con packs de cerveza en su mano, y se dirigía a su ama de llaves con su apodo cariñoso, "Ma" diminutivo que usaba para referirse a la empleada desde que era chica. En si, la mujer era como una madre para ella, y siempre estaba para aconsejarla.

-Claro cariño, ya mismo te los preparo- respondió poniéndose a trabajar.

-Gracias, eres un encanto- la jugadora dejó un beso en la mejilla de la mujer mayor antes de escuchar el timbre de su casa sonar. –Yo voy- grito.

Su casa estaba situada en uno de los barrios más adinerados de LA. Su puerta trasera daba a la playa, teniendo acceso directo y un muelle a unos 200 metros. En total, la extensión de su propiedad llegaba a más de 800 metros cuadrados, contaba con una cancha de futbol de césped sintético, una pileta olímpica con toboganes y trampolines de distintas alturas, una pista de carreras con cuatriciclos de todos los tamaños, un gran jardín con muchos árboles y flores donde había una fuente y unos bancos para sentarse a leer tranquilamente, entre otras cosas. Sobre la playa había una cancha de vóley y pequeños arcos para jugar al futbol, reposeras, mesas y sombrillas, sumado a una construcción pequeña que contaba con una barra de tragos, y banquetas en el exterior y varias heladeras con bebidas en el interior. Junto a esta pequeña barra había un pequeño salón donde la morena guardaba sus tablas de surf. Lo que más le gustaba a la jugadora era el pequeño muelle donde tenía su pequeño yate y algunas motos de agua.

Sobre el mar, a unos 20 metros había una gran plataforma flotante con una cama elástica sobre ella para saltar y tirarse al agua. Construcción que le había costado un buen dineral a la jugadora para instalarla correctamente y que no se viera perjudicada con los movimientos del mar.

Sin embargo, su casa (o más bien mansión) era tan extravagante como el exterior, contaba con 3 pisos. En el primer piso se encontraba la cocina, el living, y el gimnasio. En el segundo piso estaban las 7 habitaciones de la propiedad, cada uno con un gran baño y un vestidor. En el tercer piso había una gran sala de juegos con mesas de pool, ping pong, póker, y una gran pantalla plata de 50 pulgadas para jugar video juegos o ver películas. A su vez, contaba con una terraza donde había una parrilla, reposeras para tomar sol y un gran jacuzzi con vista al mar.

Gran parte de la casa contaba con ventanales para tener una gran entrada del sol y muy hermosas vistas hacia la playa o el jardín trasero. Sobre el costado izquierdo, contaba con un enorme garaje donde la jugadora guardaba sus autos y motos.

-Chicos, bienvenidos- Rachel abría la puerta para Sam, Mike y Finn que venían con sus novias.

-Hey Rach, ella es Tina Cohen Chang, mi novia- Mike presentaba a una joven chica con rasgos asiáticos algo tímida.

-Hola Tina, es un placer conocerte- la diva le extendía la mano.

-El placer es mio, Mike habla mucho de ti- dijo haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

-Oh Mikey- bromeó ella.-

-Ray ella es Mercedes Jones- presentó Sam a una mujer afroamericana con sonrisa amable y gran contextura física.

-hola Mercedes encantada de conocerte- saludó Rachel.

-Lo mismo digo niña, tienes una gran casa- al contrario que la novia de Mike, esta chica no era para nada tímida.

-Rach ella es Sugar Motta- fin presentó a una chica mucho más baja que él, que vestía algo raro para la jugadora.

-Hola, tienes una casa parecida a la mia- saludó la joven.

-Hola Sugar, tu vives por aquí?- preguntó.

-Vivo en el otro lado de Malibú- contó sonriente.

-Bueno, pasen chicos, Puck esta dentro- justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta sintió otro auto aparcando frente a su casa.

-Hola enano- saludó Santana ignorando a la jugadora y entrando a su casa.

-Hola Satanás- murmuró ella sin prestarle atención.

-Hola Rachie! Traje a Duckie!- Brittany llegaba con un pato inflable bajo el brazo dándole un gran abrazo a la jugadora.

-Que bueno Britt, pasa, los chicos están en el patio- la morena volvió la atención hacia el angel frente a ella- Quinn te ves preciosa- La fotógrafa llevaba un vestido blanco de verano.

-Gracias- respondió picoteando su mejilla.

-Y yu también peque- dijo saludando a la niña que vestía igual que su madre.

-Hola Rae, tienes una casa enorme- dijo la pequeña mirando la imponente mansión sobre ella.

-Tengo muchos juegos- contó la jugadora entrando con las dos rubias y llevándolas hacia la puerta trasera donde estaban sus amigos en la playa.

-Wouw- solo atinó a decir Quinn ante la vista que tenia-

-Lo se cierto? Lo mejor de la casa es la vista- dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn para guiarla hasta la playa.

-Es hermoso- dijo sonriendo.

-No más que tu- piropeó la morena haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Consíganse una habitación- gritó Santana sonriente por molestar a su amiga y a la morena.

-Cállate Satanás- respondió Quinn.

-Bien chicos, mi casa es su casa- dijo Rachel llamando la atención de todos- Marie traerá algunos bocados, si quieren bebidas allí esta la barra, sírvanse lo que quieran.- dijo apuntando a la barra de tragos- Junto a la barra esta el salón con tablas de surf y trajes de todos los tamaños para los que quieran surfear un poco, del otro lado, sobre el jardín esta la pista de carreras con cuatriciclos y la pileta con toboganes y trampolines por si se cansan del agua salada.- siguió apuntando hacia la derecha- y a la izquierda esta el muelle con motos de agua y chalecos para quienes quieran usarlo, son libres de moverse por la casa y hacer lo que quieran- dijo ganando gritos y silbidos por parte de todos.

-Rae yo no se surfear- comentaba con un puchero la niña.

-Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres- ofreció la jugadora.

-Si!- gritó la niña dando saltitos.

-Bueno vamos a buscarte un traje y una tabla- dijo la jugadora- tu que haras?- le preguntó a Quinn.

-Por ahora tomar sol en las reposeras- dijo la rubia antes de encaminarse hacia sus amigas.

-Rae yo también quiero surfear- dijo Britt corriendo hacia la jugadora.

-Sabes hacerlo?- preguntó.

-No, pero me puedes enseñar cierto?- preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, vamos- dijo mientras era seguida por la mini Q y Britt.-Alguien más quiere surfear y no sabe?- preguntó al resto del grupo. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo se surfear, asique solo dame un traje y una tabla- dijo Sam encarando hacia el salón de surf.

-Yo también- dijeron Puck y Mike.

-Yo voy a usar una de tus motos si no te molesta- sugirió Finn.

-Toma la que quieras, pero usa chaleco- respondió la jugadora indicándole el muelle.

-Gracias- respondió el muchacho alto.

Luego de ponerse su traje y ayudar a Beth con el suyo, las chicas salieron a la playa con las tablas bajo sus brazos. A la pequeña le entregó una tabla para niños que había comprado desde que la conoció, esperanzada por poder enseñarle a surfear. A Britt le entregó una acorde a su tamaño que era para principiantes (era más larga y ancha que las comunes) y ella agarró su favorita, una tabla para profesionales con dibujos de calaveras en negro y blanco.

-Bien chicas, les voy a explicar primero como pararse antes de meternos al agua entendido?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Si!- corearon ambas rubias.

Rachel comenzó a explicarle la posición de las piernas y los brazos, el movimiento que debían hacer para pararse, y como debían remar para tomar la ola. Estuvo alrededor de 40 minutos hasta que ambas ponían pararse en dos movimientos y mantener el equilibrio.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos al agua!- ordenó sonriente Rachel mientras observaba a sus amigos tomar las olas hábilmente dentro del agua.

La jugadora se metió al agua sin su tabla, para ayudar a Beth y Britt en su camino a surfear. Luego de varios intentos la bailarina logró tomar una ola correctamente hasta llegar a la orilla.

-Lo hice!- festejaba mientras Santana chiflaba y las otras chicas junto a Quinn aplaudían sonrientes.

-Yo no voy a poder hacerlo- espetó con expresión triste sentada sobre su tabla siendo sostenida por la jugadora.

-Claro que si pequeñín, tu tienes talento para esto y yo creo en ti- la jugadora sonreía haciendo sonreír a la niña- mira allí viene una ola, prepárate para remar a la cuenta de uno…dos….tres!- dijo mientras le daba un empujón. La pequeña remó lo más rápido posible hasta situarse sobre la ola y con movimientos ágiles logró pararse en la tabla- si!- festejó la jugadora nadando hacia la orilla.

-Si!- gritó la niña bajando de la tabla en la orilla- me viste mami?- preguntó saltando de alegría.

-Si cariño, estuviste increíble- la rubia abrazaba a su hija sonriendo.

-Venga esos cinco Beth!- pidió la jugadora levantando la mano.-Te dije que podías!-

-Ahora quiero ir allí- comentó apuntando a la cama elástica sobre el agua.

-Bien, vamos a sacarnos el traje y te llevo en la moto quieres?- preguntó la jugadora.

-bien!- festejó la niña corriendo con su tabla hacia el salón de surf.

-eres increíble- la rubia estaba babeando con la jugadora. El traje le calzaba perfecto y desde que la vio salir con él, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y mucho menos al observar como la morocha trataba a su hija.

-Tu te ves hermosa- comentó la morena recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con una mirada de deseo. La fotógrafa llevaba una bikini blanca que le quedaba impresionante.

-tu te ves sexy- respondió con un guiño Quinn antes de caminar hacia su reposera meneando las caderas dejando a la jugadora con cara de boba en el camino.

-Sip, definitivamente cayó ante el movimiento de caderas de Quinn- dijo Britt sentada en las piernas de Santana.

-Totalmente, creo que debería golpearla para reavivarla- respondió la latina bromeando.-Hey enano deja de mirar el culo de mi amiga- gritó Santana haciendo reir a todos y sonrojar a Rachel solo por dos segundos.

-Que le voy a hacer? Tiene un culo hermoso- respondió la deportista enviando un guiño descarado a la rubia, quien se sonrojó ante eso.

-Ray ya estoy!- gritó Beth saliendo del salón de surf con una pequeña bikini rosada.

-Voy peque- gritó la jugadora corriendo a cambiarse. Dejó el traje sobre una percha y salió solo con su bikini azul, algo reveladora.-vamos?- dijo extendiendo su mano para que la niña la tomara.

Ambas, la deportista y la pequeña, llegaron al muelle y tomaron sus chalecos salvavidas antes de subirse a una de las motos de agua que allí se encontraban. En menos de un minuto estaban estacionando al costado de la superficie que contenía la cama elástica. Atando la moto para que no se la llevara la marea, la jugadora y la niña se bajaron y comenzaron a saltar durante un buen rato.

Mientras tanto en la playa 

-Viste ese culo Q?- Santana estaba embobada con la parte trasera de la jugadora.

-Si San, lo vi- respondió embobada la fotógrafa.

-Yo lo toque- dijo Britt feliz ganándose la mirada de su novia y su mejor amiga- en una de las caídas intentando agarrarme de algo le toque el culo, es increíble- contó generando celos en la rubia.

-Tiene realmente un cuerpo espectacular- acotó Sugar desde su reposera.

-Lo tiene- se sumó Mercedes.

-Y trata a tu hija como si fuera de ella- agregó B.

-Lo se B, lo se- respondió Quinn viendo a su hija junto a Rachel sobre la moto de agua.

-Sanny vamos a saltar con ellas- pidió Britt.

-Bueno nena, vamos nadando o en moto?- preguntó.

-En moto!- dijo corriendo hacia el muelle.

La latina y la rubia se dirigieron en busca de una moto y chalecos antes de llegar al lugar donde estaban Rachel y Beth saltando.

-Rachie! Vinimos a saltar con ustedes- contó Britt bajándose de su moto y atándola. La latina se quedo sobre la otra moto.

-Te animas a una carrera enana?- preguntó sonriente.

-Claro Satanás- respondió Rachel bajándose de la cama elástica para ponerse el chaleco y subirse a su moto.

-Apostamos algo?- preguntó la latina.

-Lo que quieras- dijo la jugadora.

-Bien, si yo gano tienes que prestarme tu casa para hacerle un cumpleaños sorpresa a B- pidió la latina susurrando.

-Sabes que te la prestaría de todos modos no?- preguntó Rachel haciendo sonreír a la latina mientras asentía- Bien, si yo gano tienes que ayudarme con Quinn- la jugadora sabia que no necesitaba ayuda en si, pero contar con el apoyo de Santana era algo bueno.

-bien, aunque no puedo creer que te hayas negado a una tarde de sexon con B y conmigo para llevar a la rubia a una cita en un parque- la latina hizo un mohín enojada.

-San yo he hecho tantos trios que perdí la cuenta, creeme que aunque ambas son hermosas, en estos momentos en lo único que puedo pensar es en Quinn- contó sonriente la jugadora.

-Diablos! Eres peor que yo- contó Santana- y lo de Megan Fox, debes contarme en algún momento!- pidió antes de acelerar su moto.

-Bien, la cosa es así: hay que llegar hasta el muelle, girar y dar la vuelta abierta a la cama elástica, lejos de Britt y Beth, luego rodear a los chicos- dijo Rachel apuntando a sus amigos que seguían surfeando- y el primero que llegue a la costa gana. Esta claro?-

-Como el agua- respondió Santana ajustando su agarre en el acelerador.

-bien, a la cuenta de uno…dos…tres!- gritó la jugadora acelerando.

La carrera fue pareja, ambas chicas se sacaban poca distancia, con habilidad ambas giraron alrededor de la cama elástica y continuaron para rodear a los chicos que habían dejado de surfear para ver la carrera, casi llegando a la costa la latina se movió haciendo que Rachel volanteara bruscamente y al encontrarse con una ola de costado salió volando de la moto, la cual se paró al instante.

-Si!- festejó Santana llegando a la costa.

-Eso fue trampa Satanás- Gritó Rachel volviendo a subir a su moto y manejando enojada hacia la latina.

-Nadie dijo que había reglas enano!- se defendió Santana.

-Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Quinn al ver la caída de la jugadora.

-No es nada no te preocupes- respondió en tono suave- voy a vengarme Satanás- le gritó.

-si si bla bla- respondió la latina acercándose- estas bien?- preguntó con tono calmo.

-Si, aunque no gracias a ti- respondió- aunque ese fue un buen movimiento- agregó sonriente.

-Lo se perra, tengo más como ese- bromeó la latina bajándose de la moto dejándola encallada sobre la arena.

-Ese fue un movimiento peligroso San! Podrías haberle hecho daño- Quinn retaba a su amiga.

-No se hizo nada Q, ya déjalo- pidió Santana dirigiéndose a la barra para tomarse una cerveza.

-No pasa nada princesa- comentó Rachel dejando su moto al lado de Santana- Quieres acompañarme adentro? Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo mientras le ofrecía una de sus manos.

-Claro- la rubia tomaba la mano de la jugadora y la seguía hacia el interior de la casa.

-Maaaa!- gritó Rachel.

-Creí que tenias dos padres- le susurró la fotógrafa.

-Es así, "ma" es Maria, mi ama de llaves. Ella es como una madre para mi, me conoce desde que nací- contó al tiempo que Maria ingresaba en el salón.

-Que pasa cariño?- pidió amablemente al mujer.

-Quiero que conozcas a esta hermosa dama, María ella es Quinn Fabray- dijo señalando a la rubia.

-Hola María, es un placer conocerte- saludó educadamente la fotógrafa.

-Hola Quinn el places es mio, esta niña no para de hablar de ti- la señora tomó a la fotógrafa en un abrazo- hazla feliz- le susurró al oído.

- lo haré- respondió la rubia sonriente.

-Rachel necesitabas algo más?- pregunto la ama de llaves.

-Puedes llamar al delivery y pedir algunas pizzas para todos?- preguntó- sobre el mueble esta mi billetera- señaló uno de los muebles del living.

-Claro, te aviso cuando lleguen- comento Maria yendo a la cocina para llamar.

-Es encantadora- comentó la rubia mientras volvían a la playa.

-Lo es, es una gran mujer- respondió sonriente Rachel son soltar su mano.

Los chicos terminaron cenando en la terraza de Rachel viendo la puesta del sol. La jugadora les ofreció quedarse a dormir para no manejar, ya que la mayoría habían tomado esa noche, por lo que luego les enseño las habitaciones a todos.

Los chicos se cambiaron, y mientras las chicas miraban una película en el living, los chicos jugaban a la play en la sala de juegos.

A la mañana siguiente la jugadora se levantó para salir a correr encontrándose con Quinn sentada en la cocina charlando con María.

-Buenos días ma, princesa- saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- corearon ambas.

-Me voy a correr, quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó a Quinn.

-Claro- respondió la rubia- pero tendrás que prestarme ropa- agregó.

-No hay problema- Rachel la tomo de la mano y la guio a su habitación.

-Bonito cuarto- comentó Quinn. La habitación de la morocha contaba con una gran cama King size en el centro, dos mesitas de luz, un gran mueble con una tv plana, una estantería con libros y otra con trofeos y premios de su carrera. Las paredes eran blancas con muebles en negro sobre uno de los laterales (donde estaban los libros y un sofá de cuero negro) y rojas del otro. Contaba con un gran balcón que daba hacia la costa y un vestidor enorme.

-Gracias- respondió la morena adentrándose en el vestidor junto a Quinn.-Aquí tienes- comentó entregándole un short negro y una musculosa blanca.-Elige las zapatillas que mas te gusten- dijo apretando un botón donde se abría una puerta dándole paso hacia una pared llena de zapatillas de todo tipo, marca y color.

-Wouw- atinó a decir Quinn tomando unas zapatillas Adidas negras.

-Lo se cierto? Las marcas me dan muchas cajas de zapatillas cuando realizo las campañas publicitarias, por lo que tuve que hacer una sección para ellas. En otra de las puertas tengo los zapatos y botas que suelo usar- contó sonriente.

-Parece una tienda de zapatillas deportivas- bromeó sonriente la rubia.

-La verdad que si, bueno yo te espero en la habitación, tu cámbiate tranquila- dijo Rachel antes de retirarse del vestidor.

Pasados cinco minutos la rubia salía del vestidor cambiada.

-Te queda muy bien- Rachel miraba las piernas de la rubia.

-Gracias, tu no estas tan mal tampoco- bromeó. Ver a Rachel la ponía de buen humor.

-Vamos- respondió la jugadora saliendo de la habitación.

Las chicas corrieron durante cuarenta minutos sonriendo entre sí. Una vez de vuelta en la casa, Quinn se dirigió a la cocina a ayudarle a María con el desayuno mientras Rachel se fue al gimnasio a terminar con su rutina.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando Rachel terminaba de bañarse y cambiarse para encontrar a sus amigos en el comedor desayunando.

-buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días- corearon todos a la vez.

-y Quinn?- preguntó la morena.

-Se estaba bañando- respondió Maria sirviéndole un poco de café a la jugadora.

Poco tiempo después Quinn ingresaba al comedor con su vestido blanco y una gran sonrisa. Se sentó junto a Beth y Rachel a desayunar.

Tiempo después, los chicos se despedían de la jugadora antes de irse cada uno a su casa. Sabían que no la verían hasta el lunes dado que esa misma tarde Rachel viajaba con el equipo para jugar el domingo en Washington.

-Te veré el lunes?- preguntó Rachel mientras acompañaba a Quinn al auto de Santana.

-Claro, suerte el domingo- Quinn ayudaba a su hija a entrar al auto antes de girarse para despedir a la morena.

-Gracias, espero que lo veas por la tele- dijo sonriendo.

-Estaremos haciendo hinchada desde casa- la rubia se acercó y tomando la cara de la morena le susurró- cuídate- antes de dejarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Tu también- respondió sonriente Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn.

-Nos vemos cuando vuelvas- Quinn dejo un casto beso en los labios antes de subirse al auto.

-Claro, maneja con cuidado- djio apuntando a Santana con el dedo.

-Más te vale que ganen el domingo- amenazó sonriendo.

-Les dedicaré un gol- respondió la jugadora con un guiño.

Las ex porristas se fueron al igual que el resto del grupo, mientras Rachel volvía a ingresar en su casa para preparar el bolso e ir al aeropuerto, sonriente por los besos que ha ganado de la rubia hasta ahora.

-Washington aquí vamos- se dijo pisando el acelerador de su Lamborghini.


	9. The Unholy Trinity

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: The Unholy Trinity.

Ya era sábado por la tarde y Quinn se encontraba en su estudio a pedido de su secretaria quien le avisó sobre algunos detalles que faltaban terminar para uno de sus últimos proyectos. Con pocas ganas de trabajar, la fotógrafa se dedicó de lleno sobre su computadora.

Su teléfono sonó distrayéndola de sus tareas.

**-"hola pincesa, como estas hoy?-RB"**

Sonriente por primera vez en el día la rubia se apresuró a contestar.

**-"Aburrida, en la oficina terminando un trabajo, y tu?-QF"**

Mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en su trabajo la rubia no podía dejar de mirar su teléfono cada dos segundos.

**-"Recien terminamos los entrenamientos por hoy, Sue dio muchas indicaciones pero solo podía pensar en ti -RB"**

Sonriendo como una boba, la rubia sentía su corazón derretirse ante cada gesto de la morena, quien últimamente la venia sorprendiendo muy gratamente.

**-"mmm tengo que creerte?-QF"**

**-"Lo juro por mi moto-RB"**

Quinn soltó una carcajada, mientras volvía a teclear.

**-"Que estas haciendo ahora…?-QF"**

**-"Quieres que te diga lo que realmente estoy haciendo o lo que quisiera estar haciendo…?-RB"** ya era un record, la morena no podía pasar mas de tres mensajes sin comenzar el sexting.

**-"El que tu prefieras…-QF"** la rubia no se iba a achicar ahora no?.

**-"Estoy en la habitación de hotel jugando al Mario Kart con Mika, pero desearía estar en tu oficina contigo y ayudarte a no trabajar… ;)-RB"**

Mientras Quinn sonreía como boba, Santana ingresaba a su oficina.

-Que o quien te tiene tan sonriente Q?-

-Nada- respondió guardando su teléfono rápidamente.

-El enano de nuevo?- pidió su amiga sonriente.

-Que necesitas San?- la rubia se salía por la tangente esquivando las preguntas de su amiga.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí, es sábado deberíamos estar en la playa con tragos en mano y consiguiendo un buen bronceado- se quejó.

-Lo se, ni me lo digas- suspiró cansada- dame unos minutos, cierro todo acá y vamos a donde quieras-

-Bien, apresúrate que B nos espera- la latina se sentó sobre el sofá de la oficina de Quinn mientras jugaba con su celular. La rubia escribió un mensaje rápido antes de guardar su teléfono.

**-"Santana vino a perturbar mi paz, te escribo más tarde, besos!-QF"**

**-"Dile que si sigue molestando la sacare de la lista del palco en el club! Nos vemos princesa, piensa en mi si vas a descargar tensiones…tu sabes… ;)-RB"**

Quinn se mordía el labio tratando de no reír, pero la jugadora no se lo hacia muy fácil, mucho menos cuando vivía mandando mensajes sugerentes.

-Bien, ya estoy- comentó la rubia apagando su computadora y tomando sus cosas.

-Ya era hora Q, estaba por tener nietos ya- se quejó la latina haciendo rodar los ojos a la fotógrafa.

Mientras tanto en Washington

-Que haces Rach?- preguntó Mika mientras veía a su amiga soltar el control de la Wii para concentrarse en su teléfono.

-Le envío mensajes a Quinn- respondió sonriendo de manera pícara.

-uff como te tiene la rubia- bromeó su amiga.

-Que le voy a hacer, es mi perdición- dijo dramáticamente antes de volver su atención al juego.

-Como vas con la suma de puntos?-preguntó Mika concentrándose en la pantalla.

-Creo que bien, me he ganado varios besos en la semana- respondió Rachel sonriendo ante el recuerdo- si esa mujer besa así, no me quiero imaginar lo que es capaz de hacer con su boca en otras partes…- sugirió moviendo las cejas al mejor estilo Puck.

-Eres imposible!- su amiga se encargaba de golpearla con su codo- aunque por la cara que tienes cuando hablas de ella no parece ser una chica más para tu lista de revolcones-

-No lo es, pero llevo casi dos semanas de abstinencia, estoy tratando de entretenerme con la imaginación- se quejó con un mohín.

-Don semanas no es nada!- su amiga la miraba incrédula.

-Para mi es un montón!- se quejó la morena.

-Voy a esconder los controles de la Wii esta noche por las dudas- murmuró Mika haciendo estallar en una carcajada a Rachel.

-Tengo un par de ideas para el partido de mañana- Rachel cambiaba de tema sin problema.

-si? Cuéntame- pidió la joven chica de pelo castaño claro.

-Ya tengo mi remera con la dedicatoria, solo que esta vez pensaba en agregarle algún baile o salto mortal- contó como si nada.

-Que?- pidió Mika.

-Ya sabes, hay que saber festejar los goles de maneras originales, entretener a los hinchas, no se. En Inglaterra solíamos hacer bailes con Maggie cuando hacíamos goles- contó recordando las locuras que hacía con su mejor amiga.

-Pues tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero antes cuéntame sobre la remera de este fin de semana. Pidió.

-Ya lo verás en la cancha, pero es en honor a tres grandes fans que tengo en LA- dijo misteriosamente.

-Sabes que estas creando tendencia no?- Mika sabia que muchos comenzarían a copiar el estilo de la morena.

-siempre creo tendencia Mik, soy Rachel fucking Berry!- la morena seguía con su actitud badass alta.-pensando en ello… hace tiempo que no hago travesuras…- dijo sonriendo muy, demasiado, pícaramente.

-En que estas pensando?- pidió con temor Mika.

-Crees que es posible conseguir algunas pistolas de paintball, pasamontañas y lentes de visión nocturna para esta noche?- preguntó formulado el plan en su cabeza.

-Creo que tu puedes conseguir lo que te propongas, pero si quieres podemos pedirle a Sue que nos deje salir por un rato, eres su favorita, no creo que te niegue nada- respondió su amiga sonriente.

-Vamos- Rachel se ponía de pie mientras apagaba el juego y se vestía adecuadamente para salir del hotel donde concentraban.-Yo voy a hablar con la coach, tu pregunta por alguna salida que no sea la principal y un walmart cerca- ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel caminó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor para dirigirse al hall donde sabia que estaría Sue tomando algo con sus colaboradores.

-Coach, la estaba buscando- la morena usaba su tono inocente.

-Dime Berry- pidió la entrenadora.

-Con Mika queremos ir a comprar algunos recuerdos de la ciudad, y nos preguntábamos si podíamos salir por un rato… si quieres podría traerte algo- agregó, el chantaje a veces era el mejor aliado.

-intentas chantajearme?- preguntó sonriente la entrenadora.

-por supuesto- respondió la jugadora sonriente- podría aprovechar el viaje para conseguir algo que usted quiere, siendo un regalo desinteresado de mi parte…- murmuró.

-Dios Berry, estas segura que no eres hija mía?- preguntó la entrenadora sonriendo ampliamente- ve, tráeme el mejor vino que consigas en la ciudad para sumarlo a mi bodega y no vuelvan tarde- Rachel le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a irse- y que no sea menor a $2000 dólares- gritó Sue antes de perder de vista a la jugadora.

-Todo sea por una venganza a la pelirroja hueca- murmuró la jugadora pensando de donde mierda iba a sacar un vino tan caro.

-Y?- preguntó Mika.

-Podemos irnos, aunque tengo que conseguirle un vino a la coach mayor de $2000 dólares por dejarnos salir- la morena sonrió ante la cara de su amiga- pudiste averiguar alguna otra salida?-

-Si, vamos a salir por la entrada de servicios, uno de los chicos de la cocina nos estará esperando para abrirnos cuando volvamos, solo tenemos que chiflar- respondió la jugadora más pequeña mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del hotel, evitando a toda costa ser vistas.

Una vez en la calle, las chicas preguntaron por un Wal-Mart cerca y una señora les señaló uno a cinco cuadras. Llegaron sin sacarse la gorra y las gafas que llevaban para no ser reconocidas mientras la morena se dirigía directamente a la zona de pistolas de paintball, tomando dos de ellas y muchos cartuchos de pintura. Luego tomaron dos pasamontañas, los lentes de visión nocturna y un juego de walkie-talkie. Por las dudas Rachel tomó un bolso negro para guardar las compras. Al llegar a la caja pagó en efectivo y pidió indicaciones sobre algún local de vinos finos. Las enviaron dos cuadras hacia la izquierda, y llegaron fácilmente.

-tu quédate aquí por las dudas, el bolso es algo sospechoso- bromeó la jugadora.

-Bien, pero tienes que invitarme un helado a la vuelta- pidió Mika haciendo reír a la morena.

-Claro, lo que quieras-

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarla?- preguntó un hombre mayor con falsa amabilidad.

-Estoy buscando el vino más caro que tengas- respondió sonriente Rachel.

-Tenemos excelentes vinos, todos de distinto tipo y precio, más o menos cuanto quiere gastar?-

-Arriba de 2000 dólares- respondió como si nada la morena, haciendo que el vendedor la mirara sorprendido.

-Bien, tenemos el "Screaming Eagle 1994**"** es un vino californiano que cuesta $3.833 dólares, si desea puede catarlo- ofreció el hombre.

-No hace falta, mientras que sea bueno- comentó ganando una asentimiento de cabeza del vendedor- bien, me lo llevo. Me lo envuelve para regalo?- preguntó.

-Claro, paga en efectivo o con tarjeta?-

-Tarjeta, pero es de débito por lo que es lo mismo que pagar en efectivo cierto?- preguntó.

-Correcto, si me permite su tarjeta y su documento…-la morena dudó.

-Aquí tiene- la morena le entregaba lo solicitado.

-Muy bien señorita Berry…- comenzó el señor dándose cuenta del nombre familiar- firme aquí por favor?- pidió entregándole una factura.

-Claro- la morena firmó rápidamente mientras el hombre le devolvía su tarjeta y su documento.

-Enseguida le traigo el vino solicitado, y si desea alguna otra cosa no dude en acercarse a nuestro local- ofreció. La morena sabía que en donde diera su nombre comenzarían a besarle los pies, y no tenia tiempo para eso ahora.

-Gracias- respondió tomando la fina botella- le agradecería su discreción, tenga buenas tardes- Rachel abandonó la tienda encontrándose con su amiga en la vereda.

-Vamos? Quiero mi helado- se quejó Mika.

-sisi, ya vamos deja de quejarte- pidió sonriente mientras guardaba el vino en el bolso junto a las pistolas y los pasamontañas.

Las chicas caminaron en dirección al hotel, parando en una heladería antes de seguir su camino. Llegaron al hotel y chiflando, el chico de la cocina les abrió la entrada de servicio, mientras la morena le dejaba unos cuantos billetes en la mano por sus servicios prestados. Con ayuda de una de las mozas, la cual accedió luego un coqueteo de la morena, las chicas pudieron llegar a las escaleras sin ser vistas. Ahora debían subir 6 pisos hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Mika iba adelante, controlando que no hubiera moros en la costa mientras Rachel cargaba el bolso. Corriendo ingresaron en su habitación, antes de desparramarse sobre la cama a descansar. La morena escondió las compras bajo su cama antes de tomar el vino y un walkie talkie para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar donde se haría el ataque en la noche. Mika se quedaba en la habitación con una hola y un lápiz para anotar las indicaciones de Rachel en cuanto al plan.

-khhrrrr al parecer los osos están hibernando, cambio y fuera khrrrr- la morena le avisaba a Mika que las jugadoras estaban todas en sus habitaciones.

-khhrrrr copiado, cambio y fuera khrrrr- Mika sonreía ante lo graciosa que podía ser su amiga al hablar en clave.

-khhrrr voy a entregarle el dulce néctar a mama osa, cambio y fuera khrrrr- Rachel se encontraba en el hall buscando a la coach, pero al no encontrarla volvió al ascensor para ir directo a su habitación en el 7mo piso.

La morena golpeó dos veces la puerta, antes de encontrarse con una sonriente Sue Sylverter.

-Berry- saludó moviéndose para dejarla entrar.

-Coach, lo prometido- dijo la jugadora entregándole la bolsa con la botella.-cubre la salida y algunas otras cosas…-

-otras cosas?- preguntó sin comprender.

-nada de que preocuparse coach, me informaron de un atentado hoy a las 2300 horas, mañana le pasaré el informe- Rachel se había tomado muy enserio el papel de atacante.

-Atentado? Que estas planeando Berry?- preguntó.

-Jura bajo palabra que no hará nada para impedirlo?- preguntó sonriente.

-Lo juro, ya dime- exigió.

-Quizás, solo quizás, entre en la habitación de Karen para estrenar mi nueva pistola de paintball…- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-oh Berry tu definitivamente eres hija mía- rio la entrenadora.- prometo no interferir, siempre y cuando me dejes participar…- ahora tanto la entrenadora como la jugadora estrella sonreían diabólicamente.

-mmm que gano yo a cambio?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Primero: que yo no sabotee tu ataque terrorista, segundo… día libre de entrenamiento el lunes a la tarde- ofreció.

-Trato- la jugadora le estrechó la mano.- aquí, me estaré comunicando con usted, vístase todo de negro y pase a buscar la pistola y el pasamontañas por mi habitación cuando le avise por el handie- Rachel le dio su Walkie talkie.

-Berry, tu y yo haremos grandes cosas- murmuró la entrenadora mientras despedía a la jugadora quien respondió con un guiño.

Minutos más tarde la jugadora ingresaba en su habitación contándole el cambio de planes a Mika quien se asombraba ante la repentina nueva participación.

-Me estas diciendo que la Coach Sylvester te pidió participar?- los ojos de la joven eran idénticos a dos platos.

-Si, ella y yo somos muy parecidas- respondió la morena.-Ahora solo me falta conseguir una copia de la llave de la habitación de la capitana hueca, creo que voy a tener que cambiarme- murmuró la deportista.

A los diez minutos estaba con un pan de pantalones de cuero ajustados, una remera con un escote revelador y el pelo revuelto, dando una imagen de femme fatale total.

-Bien, yo voy a ir a romper un par de corazones y conseguir esa copia, tu espérame con este bolso- le tendió un bolso de mano con ropa deportiva- en el baño de hall para cambiarme antes de la cena.-

-Listo, en 20 bajo, nos vemos allí, cualquier cosa te mando un texto- Mika sonreía ante las locuras de su amiga.

Rachel bajo con todo su encanto a la recepción, encontrándose con una linda joven rubia que en esos momentos jugaba en la pc.

-Hola linda- coqueteó.

-Hola, en que puedo ayudarte- respondió la chica con tono, o intento de tono, de voz sensual.

-No encuentro la llave de mi habitación, crees que podrías darme una copia?- pidió Rachel sonriendo de lado y guiñando un ojo.

-Claro, dime en que habitación estas y te la consigo- la joven caía demasiado fácil.

-La habitación 87- respondió la jugadora jugando con un mechón de pelo de la rubia.

-ya…ya mismo te la consigo primor- respondió abandonando la recepción para irse a la oficina de conserjería.

En menos de cinco minutos la chica volvía con la llave en la mano.

-Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarme, yo voy a estar aquí toda la noche- dijo en tono sugerente mordiéndose el labio.

-pues…lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Rachel guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia los baños. Inmediatamente le mando un mensaje a Mika.

**-"Trabajo terminado, te espero en el baño para cambiarme-RB"**

**-"Estoy en mi camino-M"**

Rachel sonrió, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Mika llegó dos minutos después y la morena se cambió rápidamente y ambas chicas se dirigieron al restaurante, donde ya se encontraba Sue con sus colaboradores y algunas de las jugadoras. La morena le enseño las llaves a la coach con un guiño ganando una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, la conversación silenciosa no fue percibida por nadie más, por lo que ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Cenaron todos juntos, mientras hablaban sobre el partido del día siguiente y a las 10, la entrenadora mando a todos a dormir, dado que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano.

Ya en la habitación de Rachel, las chicas ultimaban detalles.

-Bien, a las 11 en punto tienes que apagar las cámaras del piso 5, 6 y 7, que dan al pasillo entendido?- preguntó Rachel a Mika, quien gracias a uno de sus amigos era muy buena con la informática y había conseguido meterse en el sistema central del hotel, controlando las cámaras. Y si, Rachel Berry no hacia algo, si no era a fondo.

-Bien, acuérdense que tienen dos minutos antes de que las cámaras se vuelven a encender automáticamente- le recordó la chica más joven.

-Si lo sé, pero yo voy a apagar la luz del pasillo del peso 6, mientras que el nuestro pasillo y el de la coach va a quedar encendido, por lo que las cámaras tienen que ser sincronizadas. Primero el pasillo 6 y luego de los dos minutos el pasill para que no me vean a mi, ni a Sue regresar a nuestras habitaciones.-

-Entendido, no te preocupes, esto saldrá genial!- ambas chicas chocaron los cinco. Ya eran las 10 y media por lo que Rachel decidió tomar el handie y avisarle a Sue que bajara hasta su habitación.

-khhrrr Sue, estas lista? Cambio y fuera khhrrr- Rachel se estaba terminando de colocar un conjunto deportivo negro.

-khhrrr estoy lista, cambio y fuera khhrrr-

-khhrrr ok, ven a mi habitación, es la número 75 en el piso 5, y por nada del mundo mires a la cámara cuando bajes del ascensor, cambio y fuera khhrrr- Rachel estaba algo paranoica, no quería cabos sueltos, tenia que ser un ataque limpio y conciso.

Cinco minutos después Sue golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante Coach- saludó Mika.

-Chicas, porque me llamaron tan temprano?- preguntó.

-Queremos contarte el plan- Rachel le entregaba la pistola de paintball con los cartuchos.

-Bien, comienza Berry- pidió la entrenadora.

-Bien, a las 11 en punto Mika va a apagar las cámaras del piso 6 que es donde está la habitación de Karen, tendremos dos minutos para apagar las luces del pasillo, entrar, disparar y salir- contó ganándose una sonrisa de la entrenadora.

-tienes todo planeado meticulosamente, has robado un banco antes?- pidió bromeando.

-No, pero he hecho muchas cosas malas- la jugadora sonrió de lado- bien, luego de eso tu tomas el ascensor hacia tu habitación y yo las escaleras, Mika va a cortar las cámaras dos minutos también en ambos pasillos, por lo que nadie te vera vestida de terrorista, cuando entres en tu habitación tiras la pistola, el pasamontañas y los lentes de visión nocturna y te paras sobre la puerta como si estuvieras volviendo de donde sea que hayas ido, pero siempre con actitud tranquila.-

-Bien, me gusta tu forma de pensar Berry- Sue estaba impresionada.

-Bien, Mika prepara la cámara- dijo sonriente la morena.

-Vas a filmar el ataque?- preguntó Sue.

-Por supuesto, quiero algo de que reírme con mis amigos- respondió la jugadora- quieres aparecer en el video a cara descubierta, puedo hacerte una copia apenas llegue a LA- ofreció.

-Claro, vamos a hacerlo!- la entrenadora estaba emocionada bajo su fachada fría.

-Bien, vamos a grabar la presentación- informó Mika posicionando la cámara frente a la jugadora y la entrenadora.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry-

-Y yo soy Sue Sylvester- agregó la entrenadora.

-Y esto es: la caída de las pelirrojas, ataque terrorista- finalizó la morena guiñando un ojo y apuntando con su pistola de paintball.

-Bien, quedó genial. Ahora lo pongo sobre el soporte de tu pistola Rach y quedará listo para grabar en la oscuridad, cuando estés en el ascensor dale play y listo- Mika estaba excitada y con mucha adrenalina.

-Tome Coach- Rachel le tendió el pasamontañas y los lentes de visión nocturna a la entrenadora.-Para salir de la habitación vamos a esconder las pistolas dentro de las camperas por las dudas de acuerdo?-

-Bien- respondió la entrenadora poniendo el seguro de la pistola y escondiéndola dentro de su campera, lo mismo hizo la jugadora.

-Sue tu llevas el handie, cuando estés en el ascensor subiendo a tu piso le avisas a Mika para que apague las cámaras entendido?-

-Copiado- bromeó la entrenadora.

-Bien, ya es la hora, buena suerte chicas!- Rachel estaba con ansias de disparar su pistola.

La jugadora y la entrenadora salieron de la habitación sonriente, sin levantar la vista hacia las cámaras. Una vez dentro del ascensor se pusieron el pasamontañas y los lentes, prepararon sus armas y Rachel apretó REC en su cámara, situada sobre su pistola.

-Uno…dos…tres!- Rachel corria a apagar la luz del pasillo y sacaba la copia de la habitación de Karen siendo seguida de cerca por Sue quien se posicionó contra la pared pegada a la puerta para ingresar apenas la puerta se abra. Con un movimiento ágil la morena abrió la puerta y caminó por la habitación, situándose al lado de la cama de la capitana y moviendo las colchas, para dispararle de lleno en el cuerpo. Lanzó una señal a la coach y ambas comenzaron el ataque.

Zzzippppppp zzzziiiipppp zzzzzippp! Zzzippppppp zzzziiiipppp zzzzzippp!

Las bolas de pintura daban de lleno en la pelirroja que ante el primer impacto se despertó asustada tratando de taparse con algo del ataque mientras gritaba como loca. Como estipulaba el plan Rachel y la coach se retiraron (la morena se avivó de sacar la copia que había conseguido de la cerradura) cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia los puntos estipulados. La morena prendió la luz del pasillo en su retirada por las escaleras y Sue le dio la señal a Mika para apagar las cámaras. Cada una corrió hacia su respectiva habitación, se despojaron de los artefactos incriminatorios y salieron hacia el pasillo posicionándose de espalda a las cámaras fingiendo ingresar a sus habitaciones una vez que el sistema se reanudó normalmente.

Rachel cerró la puerta de su habitación sonriente.

-Si! Le dimos con todo a la perra!- festejó chocando los cinco con Mika y tomando el handie.

-kchhrrr Coach, excelente trabajo! Seguiremos en contacto para ser secuaces del crimen, cambio y fuera! kchhrrr- La morena ya tenia otros planes para los próximos viajes con distintos objetivos.

-kchhrr eso dalo por hecho Berry! Ahora duerme maldita sea que mañana tienes que estar al cien por cien e la cancha para patear traseros! Cambio y fuera. Kchrrrr.

Las chicas comprobaron el video y había quedado genial, parecía parte de un juego de video o algo así. Orgullosas por su trabajo, las chicas se acostaron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Domingo: día del partido.

Todo el grupo de amigos se había juntado en la casa de Quinn para ver el partido de Rachel.

Ya eran casi las 4 (hora de arranque estipulado del encuentro) y la rubia subía el volumen del televisor cuando presentaban a las jugadoras visitantes.

**-Y ahora, con la camiseta numero 10, la nueva estrella del equipo, Rachel Berry**!- en la pantalla mostraban a la morena sonriente mientras hacia una reverencia ante la cámara, gesto que siempre utilizaba para saludar a sus amigos.

-Mami viste el saludo de Rae? Ese es el que hace para nosotros!- dijo contenta Beth.

-Lo vi cariño, ella prometió saludarnos- respondió Quinn sonriente al ver a su morena, por lo menos en la tele.

-La capitana no tiene el pelo manchado de varios colores?- preguntó Santana sonriente.

-Si, es raro- murmuró Puck.

-Bueno cállense que empieza!- la rubia no quería distracciones.

El partido comenzó parejo, ambos equipos trataban de dominar el juego con pases y centros pero ninguno conseguía anotar en la valla contraria. Terminaron el primer tiemp los amigos de Rachel comenzaban a preocuparse por todas las faltas que había recibido. Incluso en una la tuvieron que sacar al costado de la cancha para cortar la sangre que le caía de su pómulo derecho donde tenia un corte, luego de un codazo por parte de una de las defensoras mientras saltaba a cabecear.

Ahora, mostraban el codazo en cámara lenta, poniendo la piel de gallina en los cuerpos de sus amigos.

-Esa perra la golpeó adrede!- gritó Santana enojada.

-Desde que arrancó el juego no dejan de pegarle- Britt estaba triste.

-Ella es fuerte B, un par de golpes no la van a dejar afuera- Puck sabia que Rachel había recibido golpes mucho peores, pero verlos en cámara lenta era algo que se sufría desde afuera.

Para el segundo tiempo, la morena ingresaba con parche sobre la herida y la cara hinchada, pero según contaba el relator no había querido abandonar el partido. En un momento, Rachel miró fijamente a la cámara, lanzando una mirada decidida y enojada.

-Porque Rachie parece Rocky?- preguntó Britt con tono inocente.

-Porque la estúpida defensora del equipo contrario le dio un codazo y ahora se le esta inflamando el golpe cariño- respondió Santana besando a su novia para quitarle la preocupación.

-no me gusta como se ve- se quejó con un puchero.

- a mi tampoco B, a mi tampoco- respondió con la mandíbula apretada la rubia, conteniendo el enojo.

El segundo tiempo comenzaba movido, con las chicas del Galaxy yendo a buscar el partido decididas. Rachel logró robar una pelota en el medio campo y comenzó a armar el juego, pasando el balón hacia Mika, quien se lo tocó a la número 7, luego esa jugadora se la devolvió a la morocha, pero antes de que pudiera pegarle desde afuera, la misma defensora que le dio el codazo en el primer tiempo, arremetió duramente deslizándose por el césped, levantando a Rachel en el camino, haciéndola caer fuera del área por unos pocos metros y dejándola tomándose el tobillo derecho en el piso.

-agg esa perra!- gritó Santana ante el duro golpe.

-Te juro que la mataría- siseó Quinn.

-Chicas, ese golpe fue feo- susurró Puck viendo a su amiga todavía en el suelo con cara de dolor.

Por el televisor pasaban la repetición de golpe y luego mostraban a los médicos atendiendo a la morena, quien por lo que se podía interpretar, les pedía que le echaran un poco de aerosol para el dolor y la dejaran seguir. Sue le hacia el gesto del cambio con las manos pero Rachel se negó totalmente. Levantándose e inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras miraba al árbitro sacarle tarjeta roja a la defensora.

-Si! Por perra!- festejaron los chicos ante la expulsión.

-Apuesto a que le pega mi jwebabe, y lo mete- dijo Puck mientras el árbitro media la distancia de la barrera y Rachel se posicionaba junto a Mika al lado del balón.

-Pero esta para que le pegue un derecho, no un zurdo- Sam no veía posible un gol de Rachel desde allí.

-Quieres apostar?- preguntó Puck.

-20 dólares a que no lo mete- apostó Sam.

-Trato!- aceptó Puck mientras observaba a Rachel acomodar el balón sobre la esquina izquierda del área grande.

Rachel acomodó el balón mientras miraba hacia la barrera y más allá, la arquera. Tenia dos opciones, pegarle al ras del piso y esperar a que toda la barrera salte, o pegarle con la cara interna del botín, dándole mucha comba a la pelota para que pasara bordeando la barrera pero se cerrara lo suficiente para ingresar en el palo más alejado de la arquera. Era un tiro arriesgado, pero vamos, es Rachel Berry! La morena se decidió por la segunda opción, sorprendiendo tanto a la barrera como a la arquera cuando el balón ingresó pegado al palo, terminando en el fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOl!- todo el estadio junto a los chicos en la casa de Quinn estallaron gritando como locos.

-gooooool! El enano lo hizo!- gritó Santana emocionada.

-Mira la remera San!- chilló Britt.

Rachel corría hacia una de las cámaras levantando la remera de su equipo y dejando a la vista una remera blanca donde se leía "The Unholy Trinity" mientras señalaba a la cámara y hacía una reverencia.

-Ella hizo una remera para nosotras- susurró incrédula Santana.

-Eso es…increíble- Quinn estaba sin palabras al igual que la latina.

-Rachie es lo más- Brittany saltaba feliz por el departamento.

-Esa camiseta si me la tiene que dar- dijo Santana haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Te dije tio, me debes 20 dólares- Puck estaba orgulloso de su amiga mientras se cobraba la apuesta de Sam.

Pasaron unas veces más el gol mientras el comentarista alababa a la jugadora y mostraban un choque de puños de la morena con la entrenadora mientras sonreían. Ahora quedaban 15 minutos de juego y ganaban por la mínima diferencia.

El partido era emocionante, ambos equipos estaban dejando todo en la cancha, aunque el Galaxy jugaba limpio y el equipo del Washington no tanto. Ahora, un nuevo ataque de las oriundas de LA se llevaba a cabo, siendo tres delanteras atacantes contra cuatro defensoras. Rachel llevaba la pelota dejando una jugadora en el camino antes de abrirla en un centro largo a Mika por la banda izquierda quien recorrió unos metros más antes de tirar un centro al medio del área, justo y directo a la cabeza de Rachel que con una palomita marcaba su segundo gol del día, venciendo a la arquera y a una defensora que la seguía.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- todo el mundo volvía a gritar.

La jugadora se quedó tirada en el césped mientras sus compañeras le hacían una montaña humana encima. Una vez que se paró, volvió a mostrar la remera dedicada a las tres ex cheerios mientras besaba el escudo de su nuevo club.

**-bien, parece que luego de este increíble segundo gol, la entrenadora Sylvester va a sacar a la mejor jugadora del partido para cuidarla, y de paso recibir la ovación de la gente-** informó el comentarista faltando cinco minutos para el cierre del partido.

Cuando se informó el cambio, todo el estadio se puso de pie para aplaudir a Rachel, mientras coreaban su nombre. Ella se abrazó con la coach antes de sentarse a tomar un poco de agua mientras los médicos revisaban su tobillo derecho y le ponían hielo en la cara para bajar la inflamación.

-Esa es mi Rachel- murmuró Quinn cuando veía otra vez la reverencia de la jugadora y una sonrisa junto a un pequeño guiño cuando una de las cámaras la enfocó.

-Quinn, después del partido de hoy, esa mujer se merece como mínimo meterte un poco de mano, se la bancó como una leona- Santana sonreía mientras señalaba algo que Rachel agradecería si estuviera presente.

-Lo se San, lo se- Quinn ya estaba pensando en hacer algo con la jugadora. "_quizás me pueda vestir de enfermerita"_ pensó sonriente mientras veía la cara hinchada y todo el hielo que tenia la jugadora en distintas partes del cuerpo.


	10. Competencia parte I

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Competencia parte I

Rachel regresaba al hotel junto a sus compañeras luego de otra victoria y dos goles más en su haber. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía todo el cuerpo, era increíble que no hubiera lugar en su anatomía que no le doliera.

-uff crees que el médico podría darme algunos calmantes?- le preguntó a Sue- me duele todo-

-Ya mismo le digo que te den algo- La coach le sonrió antes de retirarse del hall donde se encontraban todos. Rachel solo quería dormir.

-Mika me voy a la habitación, me llamas cuando estemos por salir para el aeropuerto?-pidió.

-Claro Rach, ve- su amiga le dejaba un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de voltearse a charlar con otra de las jugadoras.

Rachel cayó rendida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Unas dos horas después su amiga la llamaba para avisarle que estaban por salir. Tomando su bolso de mano y su valija se dirigió hacia el autobús que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Sue acercándose a su butaca tendiéndole una botella de agua y una pastilla.

-Gracias- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que con esto vas a dormir todo el vuelo- dijo la entrenadora antes de irse a su asiento.

Y así paso, Rachel durmió todo el vuelo a casa y cuando llegó Mika se ofreció a llevarla manejando su auto, dado que la morena todavía estaba algo atontada por el calmante. Ya en su casa le dijo a su amiga que se llevara su auto, total tenía muchos otros en su garaje. Algo reticente, Mika aceptó y se fue a su departamento manejando el auto de la morena.

Al día siguiente María la despertó con el desayuno en la cama, luego salió a correr pero al sentir una molestia en su tobillo decidió volverse a su casa y llamar a la entrenadora, quien le pidió que fuera hasta una conocida clínica para hacerse algunos estudios por las dudas.

Resultó ser que tenía un leve esguince en su tobillo derecho, por lo que el médico le recetó unas pastillas y la coach le dijo que no realizara ningún esfuerzo, mientras que el martes comenzarían con su rehabilitación y entrenamientos suaves para poder llegar en forma al próximo partido. Ya en su casa llamó a Puck para que le hiciera compañía.

P: -Hola jewbabe!- saludó él al otro lado de la línea.

R: -Hola hermanito como estas? Felicitaciones por la victoria!- ella había visto el partido esa tarde temprano donde el equipo masculino de los Galaxy ganó 2 a 1.

P: -Si los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo. Tu como estas? Estuviste increíble ayer!-

R: -Pues tengo un esguince en el tobillo por lo que tengo que hacer reposo, quieres venir a hacerme compañía?-

P: -Claro, estaré allí en media hora. Prepara los pulgares porque voy a patearte el culo en la play- dijo sonriente.

R: -ja ja como si pudieras vencerme- respondió ella sonriendo- te espero, trae tu culo aquí rápido que me aburro. Ah y espero que el auto de Barbie llegue sin un rasguño- bromeó haciendo referencia al mini cooper rosa.

P: -juro que me vengare enana, todo el equipo se rie de ese puto auto-

R: -Sabes que no debes apostar en mi contra amigo- ella sacaba a flote un poco de arrogancia.

P: -si si lo que sea, estoy saliendo para allá-

R: -ok, le aviso a Marcus para que abra el portón- dijo refiriéndose al guardia de seguridad que había fuera de su casa.

P: -ok, bye- respondió su amigo antes de cortar.

Ella caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba el teléfono para avisarle a Marcus quien le dijo que no habría problema. Agradecida del buen hombre le pidió a María que le alcanzara un café y algunas donas para que comiera en la caseta de seguridad.

Al poco tiempo Puck ingresaba a la mansión de la jugadora como si fuera su propia casa.

-Cariño ya llegue- gritó bromeando.

-Estoy arriba- gritó Rachel desde la sala de juegos, algo absurdo dado que era poco probable que el la escuchara pero si lo hizo su ama de llaves quien le avisó a Puck donde se encontraba.

-Que onda enana?- preguntó el chocando su puño con el de Rachel.

-Ya vez, con hielo y algo dopada- respondió ella señalando su pie en alto sobre la mesita ratona- juro que esa defensora tenia algo personal conmigo, la desgraciada me pego todo el partido! Mira mi cara, esto me va a dejar una cicatriz- dijo señalando su pómulo donde tenia una pequeña curita sobre la herida.

-Son cicatrices de guerra, las chicas van a babear por ti más de lo usual- respondió el moviendo sus cejas.

-Lo se, soy tan badass que tengo algo que mostrarte- sonrió maliciosamente antes de conectar la cámara a la enorme tv. Pulsó play y se recostó en el sofá. Mientras veían el video del ataque terrorista no podía para de reír ante la cara de su amigo.

-Tu…hiciste eso…y con la entrenadora Sylvester?- estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía.

-Sip- respondió orgullosa- iba a hacerlo solo con Mika pero tras chantajear a la entrenadora para que nos dejara salir del hotel para comprar las pistolas ella decidió unirse a cambio de darme el día libre mañana-

-wouw amiga, la tienes donde quieres- respondió- vuelve a ponerlo por favor, la cara de la capitana es impagable!- ambos reían a pata suelta viendo el video varias veces.

-Cortamos las cámaras de seguridad y todo, realmente parecíamos profesionales a punto de robar un banco!- contaba la jugadora.

-Dios, extraño la época en que tu y yo hacíamos esas maldades- dijo él algo melancólico.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a ello, me siento que mi actitud badass ha ido bajando desde que llegue y vi a ese ángel que tienes suerte de que sea la madre de tu hija- contó la jugadora.

-Realmente te pego fuerte no es cierto?- ahora la charla era seria.

-No se como explicarlo, ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Me vuelve loca sin saberlo- ella se estaba abriendo ante su mejor amigo.

-Lo se créeme, cuando la conocí supe que era una mujer genial, y cuando cometí la estupidez de embarazarla decidí que por ella tendría que ser el mejor hombre. Desde luego no me arrepiento porque Beth es la luz de mis ojos y cuando ella me dijo que era gay le di mi apoyo al cien por cien-

-imagínate como ha pegado en mi que hago de todo con tal de ganarme un beso de los suyos!- dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza- estoy perdiendo puntos de chica mala- bromeó.

-por cierto, esa camiseta de la Unholly Trinity fue genial!- dijo él golpeando suavemente su hombro contra el de ella.- Santana estaba como loca maldiciendo a las jugadoras del equipo contrario y casi se cae de culo cuando vio la dedicatoria-

-Me lo imaginaba- respondió riendo- Quinn me contó sobre sus años de secundaria y cuando estaba pensando en la próxima dedicatoria se me vino eso a la cabeza. Ahora tengo que pensar la siguiente- concluyó pensativa.

-Bueno, basta de charla y mas acción- pidió él encendiendo la play station para jugar.

Se decidieron por jugar al COD en red y pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde maldiciendo y festejando cuando arremetían contra otros jugadores. Apostando también al ver quien era el que lograba matar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos.

Para la cena encargaron unas pizzas y Puck se fue entrada la noche, dado que a la mañana siguiente tenía que entrenar a su equipo temprano.

* * *

El lunes Rachel se dirigió temprano a la clínica donde le harían algunos masajes y comenzarían a prepararla para llegar al próximo sábado en las mejores condiciones. Al medio día decidió ir a almorzar con sus padres y luego llamó a Quinn para preguntarle si podía ir a buscar a Beth al colegio.

-Rae!- gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia ella, que se encontraba apoyada en su Audi TT negro.

-Hola osito, como estas?- preguntó la morena abrazando a la pequeña.

-Bien! Vi tu partido, estuviste increíble- comentó mientras Rachel abría la puerta del acompañante para ella y le colocaba el cinturón.

-Si? Me alegro que te halla gustado- dijo sonriente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina de Quinn la niña le contaba sobre su fin de semana y la escuela. Rachel escuchó atentamente mientras hacia algunas preguntas de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Quinn

La rubia se había sorprendido ante el llamado de Rachel pidiéndole recoger a Beth. Pero a su vez le gustaba, dado que le daba una excusa para poder verla. Un rato más tarde su secretaria entró con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Tengo una entrega para usted señorita Fabray- dijo entregándole el presente.

-Quien las envía?- preguntó oliendo las rosas.

-No lo sé, las trajo un mensajero- respondió mientras se retiraba de su oficina.

Sin perder tiempo la rubia buscó entre las flores donde encontró un pequeño sobre. Sonriente apoyó las rosas sobre su escritorio para leer la nota.

"_Espero estas rosas puedan ser aunque sea un poquito similares a tu belleza. Debo decir que me encandilaste. Ten un buen día. _

_Tu admiradora"_

Quinn sonrió, sin saber por qué pensó en Rachel. Aunque le extrañó que no haya firmado con su nombre. Se encogió de hombros y le pidió a su secretaria que le consiguiera un jarrón con agua para poner las rosas.

Volvió a su trabajo luego de acomodarlas en su escritorio, terminando de ultimar algunos detalles de la producción de fotos que había hecho el viernes. Recordaba claramente la amabilidad de las modelos y el buen resultado que habían tenido.

Un sonido fuera de su oficina le llamó la atención. Seguido de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose y una pequeña rubia corriendo hacia ella.

-Mami!- Beth saludaba saltando en el regazo de la rubia.

-hola cielo, como te fue hoy?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Bien! Rae fue a buscarme- contó emocionada justo cuando Rachel hacía notar su presencia.

-Hola princesa- saludó haciendo su característica reverencia.

-Hola Rach, como estas?- preguntó mirando la curita en su cara.

-Bien, nada que unos calmantes no solucionen- respondió mientras posaba su mirada en las rosas.

-Gracias por las rosas, son hermosas- dijo Quinn sonriente.

-Eh?- preguntó la jugadora descolocada.

-No fuiste tu quien las envió?- la rubia estaba confundida ante la cara de la morena.

-umm no- respondió mientras tomaba la nota en sus manos y la leia- vaya tienes un admirador secreto- se notaban los celos en su voz.

-Lo siento, pensé que habías sido tu quien las envió- dijo algo incómoda y un poco desilusionada.

-Lo siento princesa pero yo no fui- la morena intentaba ocultar los celos en su voz pero no lo logró.

-Bueno, es algo sin importancia de todos modos- Quinn trató de aligerar el ambiente, que se había vuelto algo tenso- felicitaciones por el partido, estuviste increíble- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Gracias, la verdad hicimos un buen trabajo- respondió con una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Creí que hoy entrenabas- la rubia veía como Rachel tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de su oficina antes de que Beth saltara de su regazo para subirse al de Rachel.

-Nop, hice un trato con la entrenadora y me dio el día libre. Además todas las patadas de la defensora del equipo contrario me dejaron con un pequeño esguince en el tobillo- respondió haciendo una mueca.

-oh que mal- respondió la rubia maldiciendo a esa jugadora- realmente no se como aguantaste todos esos golpes-

-Ni yo, créeme ni yo- respondió negando con la cabeza- pero fue muy divertido ver como los fans se peleaban por mi camiseta ensangrentada cuando la tire a la tribuna- era algo que le hacia gracia, ver como se peleaban por una simple camiseta.

-Me imagino, todo el mundo quiere tener el honor de poseer una camiseta usada por la gran Rachel Berry- bromeó la rubia.

-Si, que le voy a hacer? Soy genial- bromeó mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por cierto, tienes que decirme donde trabaja Santana así puedo darle la remera con la dedicatoria del último partido- la morena sabia que la latina iba a flipar cuando se la entregara.

-Claro- dijo mientras tomaba un papel y notaba la dirección del bufete de abogados donde trabajaba la latina- ella prácticamente exigió esa remera cuando veíamos el partido en casa-

-Me lo imaginé, ahora tengo que pensar la inscripción de la próxima- dijo mientras observaba a Beth jugar con su teléfono.

-yo sé- dijo la niña rebotando en el regazo de Rachel emocionada- puede decir "Beth Puckerman Fabray eres genial"- terminó aplaudiendo su idea.

-Vaya modestia- murmuró Quinn mirando a su hija.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso será osito- respondió sonriente. A Quinn esto le derritió el corazón.

-Puedo ayudarte a hacerla?- pidió la niña.

-Claro, yo la mando a hacer a la casa de impresiones y luego tu le haces algunos dibujos bonitos te parece?- propuso la morena.

-Si!- chilló la niña mientras se bajaba de las piernas de la jugadora y corría a contárselo a la secretaria de su madre.

-Creo que debería prohibirle los dulces, esta cada vez más inquieta- la rubia miraba la carrera de su hija por toda la oficina.

-Es una niña adorable- Rachel se derretía cada vez que miraba a la mini Q- casi tan adorable como tu- agregó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Mira quien lo dice- espetó sonriente mientras observaba a Rachel mirar su reloj- tienes que irte?- preguntó apenada.

-Debo pasar por la casa de Mika en un rato para cenar- comentó. Realmente en estos momentos no quería abandonar la oficina de la rubia pero le había prometido a su amiga que iría para mostrarle el video del ataque terrorista y luego cenar juntas viendo algunas películas- Crees que mañana podremos almorzar?- preguntó algo tímida.

-Me encantaría- la rubia sonreía ante la inseguridad de la jugadora.

-Bien, te llamo mañana para coordinar te parece?- Rachel se paraba para caminar hacia su ángel e invadir su espacio personal.

-c…claro- tartamudeó la rubia cuando sentía una de las manos de Rachel acariciar su mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa- le susurró al oído la morena antes de dejarle un suave beso en la esquina de su boca, dejando a la rubia con ganas de más.

-Adiós- solo logró decir aturdida. La jugadora lograba hacer que sus rodillas temblasen con un simple roce.

Una hora después una muy sonriente Santana aparecía junto a Brittany en su oficina antes de que la rubia se retirara.

-Si! Es tu cara Fabray!- festejó la latina mientras le mostraba la remera de Rachel con la inscripción "The Unholly Trinity" en el frente.

-Felicidades S, aunque ya sabia que iba a dártela, de donde crees que sacó la dirección de tu trabajo?- preguntó sonriente ganándose un abrazo de la latina.

-Gracias gracias! No sabes lo increíble que fue, mis compañeros irradiaban celos por todos lados- dijo recordando el momento.

_Flashback_

Santana se encontraba en su oficina terminando unos contratos mientras uno de sus asistentes le decía que había alguien en el hall del bufete esperando por ella. Salió maldiciendo a quien quiera que estuviera quitándole su valioso tiempo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

-Enana!- saludó sonriente ante la mueca de la jugadora por su apodo.

-Como estás Satanás?-

-Bien, que te trae por aquí?- preguntó mientras veía a sus compañeros observando el intercambio de palabras con expresiones sorprendidas al reconocer a la jugadora. Era algo casi cómico que todos en el bufete eran fans de las Galaxy.

-Pues…-comenzó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa- tenia cierta remera que creí que te interesaría, pero puede que me haya equivocado- dijo atinando a guardar la remera que ya había sacado de una pequeña bolsa.

-Que? No hay manera!- chilló Santana arrebatándole la remera.

-Quiero avisarte que la lavé, aunque le puse un poco de mi perfume, asi piensas en mi mientras se lo haces a Britt- bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-oh dios eres tan arrogante- respondió la latina girando los ojos- aunque aún sigue en pie la propuesta que te hicimos- finalizo con una sonrisa descarada.

-Gracias pero tengo mis ojos puestos en cierta rubia- respondió- espero que esto sea suficiente para que me ayudes-

-Claro, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos pero con esto has ganado algunos puntos conmigo enana- bromeó Santana.- bueno quieres ir a cenar? Tengo que llevarme esta remera a casa antes de que esos buitres intenten robármela- dijo señalando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Gracias pero Mika me está esperando. Tengo un video que te encantará ver, quizás mañana te traiga una copia, no lo vas a poder creer- dijo mientras dejaba a la latina con una gran duda.

-Adelántame algo, no creo aguantar hasta mañana- pidió.

-Bueno, quizás…- dijo acercándose a la latina para que los demás no escuchara- quizás haya hecho un ataque terrorista con una pistola de paintball a nuestra querida capitana mientras dormía- su sonrisa era de pura maldad.

-oh tu eres un puto genio!- Santana chocó los cinco con la jugadora.

-Y cuando veas quien me ayudó vas a caerte de culo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana!- dijo Rachel antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su auto.

-Oye, tu cambias de auto como de ropa interior!- le gritó Santana.

-oh San, si vieras mi garaje…- dijo mientras se montaba en su auto y salía acelerando a fondo.

-Demonios! Esta chica es simplemente genial!- murmuró la latina mientras miraba una vez más la remera entre sus manos- que miran celosos!- gritó haciendo que todo el mundo volviera a su trabajo.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Tu sabes algo de ese video?- preguntó la latina mirando a Quinn.

-Nope, no me dijo nada- respondió.

-Y esas rosas?- preguntó Britt.

-No lo sé, me las envió un admirador. Pensé que había sido Rachel pero cuando le agradecí me miró tan confundida que daban ganas de reírse- contó. La latina tomó la nota junto a las flores y la leyó en voz alta.

-wouw Q, eres una rompecorazones- espetó Britt divertida.

-Esto no le debe haber gustado ni un poquito a la enana- murmuró la latina.- tienes idea quien puede ser?-

-La verdad ni idea, pero no pienso darle mucha importancia- respondió.

* * *

Al otro día, Quinn se levantó de buen humor pensando en el almuerzo con la jugadora. Su mañana pasó normal, hasta que su secretaria apareció con una caja de bombones y otra nota.

"_Nada mejor que unos bombones para endulzar el día. Espero te hayan gustado las rosas hermosa. Tu admiradora."_

Quinn guardó la nota en el cajón de su escritorio y los bombones en su cartera. A las 12 en punto Rachel pasó a buscarla por su oficina en su Audi y la llevó a un bonito restaurante frente a la costa. Charlaron de cosas menores mientras comían y la jugadora le contaba sobre su travesura, prometiéndole una copia del video.

Cuando estaban casi terminando el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Mientras lo buscaba en su cartera, la morena no pudo evitar notar la caja de bombones. Esperó a que Quinn terminara de hablar para preguntarle.

-Así que… bombones?- preguntó intentando sonar casual.

Um si, el admirador de nuevo- respondió la rubia viendo como las facciones de la morena se endurecían.

-Sigues sin saber quien es?- preguntó.

-Si, la verdad no le doy mucha importancia. Nunca me gustaron las cosas anónimas- Quinn sin dudas intentaba suavizar las cosas. Era cierto, nunca le gusto que una persona se escondiera tras el "anónimo".

-Es bueno saberlo- murmuró Rachel tratando de quitarse la molestia de encima.

-Además estoy interesada en alguien- dijo Quinn mientras se mordía el labio, gesto que volvía loca a la jugadora.

-Si? Alguien interesante?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

-bastante…- respondió mientras notaba como Rachel se inclinaba levemente hacia ella.

-Me imagino que es alguien sexy no?- Rachel comenzaba a usar su voz seductora.

-si, presumida también- la rubia tenia una sonrosa sensual que aceleraba el corazón de la jugadora.

-La conozco?- pidió a poca distancia de su rostro.

-Mucho- respondió Quinn mirando esos ojos chocolates que la volvían loco.

-Como es?- pidió Rachel perdiéndose en los ojos avellanas de la rubia.

-Morena…atrevida…petisa- dijo ganándose una mueca de la morena- sexy…- susurró a escasos centímetros de la boca de Rachel, quien sin poder aguantarse más, tomó la cara de Quinn con ambas manos y le plantó un dulce beso al principio, para luego profundizarlo metiendo la lengua en su boca, cosa que la rubia aceptó gustosa.

-ejem- alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta haciendo a Rachel gruñir- lo siento señorita Berry pero debería mirar hacia su auto- dijo uno de los camareros.

-Que sucede?- preguntó mirando hacia su Audi, donde un grupo de jóvenes estaban parados mirando algo.

-Creo que están intentando sacar algo de su auto- dijo el camarero. Rachel rápidamente se paró y salió del local, caminando con paso decidido hacia su auto.

-Que hacen?- pidió. Todos los chicos se levantaron sorprendidos, menos uno que intentaba robarse la insignia del auto.-Hey tu, aléjate de mi auto- exigió. El muchacho se alejó solo un poco mientras el resto de los otros chicos (eran cinco en total) rodeaban a la jugadora.

-Que pasa acá?- preguntó Quinn.

-Hola primor- uno de los jóvenes se acercó a Quinn intentando tocarla. Se les notaba que estaban algo drogados.

Rachel rápidamente lo empujó colocándose delante de fotógrafa para protegerla.

-Les aconsejo que se retiren antes de los obligue- siseó la deportista.

-Tu y quien más?- preguntó un muchacho alto con un tatuaje en su cara mientras se sonaba los nudillos.

-oh yo sola estúpido- descarriló la morena.

-Oye lindura, porque no dejas a esta enana y te vienes conmigo, puedo darte una buena tarde- dijo otro de los chicos moviendo sus caderas mirando a Quinn.

-Quinn entra en el restaurante por favor- pidió Rachel.

-No voy a dejarte sola Rach- la rubia se negaba a irse.

-princesa…- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-No, no pienso moverme de aquí- dijo con voz firme, aunque estaba algo asustada, los cinco tipos eran bastante grandes.

-oh princesa, cuando acabe con el enano aquí tú y yo nos divertiremos un rato- descarriló el grandote con el tatuaje en su cara.

-En tus sueños idiota- respondió Rachel que en un movimiento rápido conectó su puño en la nariz del chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Me rompiste la nariz maldita puta!- gritó el tipo poniéndose de pie mientras su nariz sangraba manchando su remera.

-Váyanse ahora si no quieren terminar como su amigo- advirtió la morena.

-yo no me iré sin esta ricura- dijo uno de los tipos, el más petizo de los cinco.

-pues lo siento por ustedes pero ella es mía- dijo Rachel antes de lanzar un golpe directo al ojo del chico.

Rápidamente otro de los tipos cargó contra ella intentando golpearla con su puño, la morena lo esquivó rápidamente antes de darle una patada en sus bolas haciendo que el pobre cayera al piso gritando de dolor. En ese instante otros dos atacaron, Rachel logró cubrirse de los golpes y en un ágil giro pateó el estómago de uno antes de conectar un rodillazo en el la ingle del otro y una piña en el ojo. Ahora solo le quedaba uno, quien antes de que Rachel reaccionara la tiró al piso y se sentó ahorcadas sobre ella mientras le lanzaba un golpe tras otro, los cuales Rachel esquivaba mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima. En uno de esos golpes, el chico logró conectar su puño directo en la boca de Rachel, partiendo su labio.

-oh no deberías haber hecho eso idiota- murmuró Rachel antes de golpear al chico en la nariz y luego voltearlo, dejándolo en el suelo mientras le daba un buen rodillazo en las costillas haciéndolo sisear de dolor.-Ahora será mejor que se vayan antes de que vuelva a patearles el trasero idiotas!- les dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre y volteándose a ver a Quinn quien estaba quieta en su lugar asustada.

Los tipos salieron corriendo rápidamente, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Rachel dulcemente acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-Idiota me asustaste!- le gritó Quinn dándole una sonora cachetada antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y sollozar en su hombro.

-shh no llores princesa, estoy bien, no paso nada- a Rachel se le partía el corazón mientras veía las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Quinn.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca- pidió mientras besaba toda la cara de Rachel terminando con un suave beso en los labios, y la morena sin quererlo se quejó un poco ante el dolor.-oh lo siento, vamos por hielo- la rubia la arrastró dentro del restaurante mientras la morena veía a varias personas con sus celulares en mano, seguramente habían grabado toda la pelea.

-Eso fue impresionante y peligroso señorita Berry- dijo el camarero mientras le acercaba un poco de hielo envuelto en una servilleta de tela.

-Esos idiotas se merecían una lección por faltarle el respeto a esta bella dama- respondió de forma encantadora Rachel apuntando hacia Quinn quien sostenía el hielo en su boca.

-shh no hables- pidió la rubia.-Eso fue impresionante por cierto- agregó con una sonrisa boba.

-Lo que sea por ti princesa- respondió la morena guiñándole un ojo.


	11. Competencia parte II

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hoy estoy inspirada, así que disfruten un dos por uno ;) leí algunos reviews donde pensaban que los regalos anónimos eran de la capitana de las galaxy. Lamento desilucionarlas pero me parecía que la pelirroja no era competencia para Rachel y Quinn no aceptaría nada de ella. Aunque no descarto que sea una molestia para la morena más adelante. Karen no es el tipo de nuestra rubia favorita pero si alguien muy capaz de fastidiar a Rachel. **

**Espero les guste el capitulo, y gracias por sus comentarios :) **

* * *

Capitulo 11: Competencia parte II

Luego de tener hielo en el labio durante un rato, Rachel pagó la cuenta y llevó a la rubia a su oficina. Cuando entraron, el lugar estaba lleno de flores. Tomando una tarjeta que estaba en uno de los ramos, Rachel leyó en voz alta el mensaje.

"_Hola preciosa, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche? Espero las flores sean de tu agrado, no he pasado de pensar en ti y no resistí el impulso de llevar la primavera a tu oficina. Si lo deseas, llámame. Saludos C.H." _leyó en voz alta la morena mientras veía el número telefónico anotado en el final de la nota.

-C.H.?- preguntó.

-No tengo ni idea, podrían ser muchas personas- respondió Quinn mientras bajaba unos floreros que invadían su escritorio y los colocaba en el piso.

-Vas a llamar?- pregunto la morena sintiendo hervir su sangre.

-No, solo pienso ignorarlo, en algún momento se cansará- respondió Quinn con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Y si no lo hace?- Rachel quería saber quien era.

-Lo hará, eventualmente- respondió sin prestarle atención. La morena disimuladamente guardó el número en su celular para investigar sobre ello más tarde.

-si supongo- murmuró la morena- quieres ir a cenar a casa esta noche? Yo cocino- se estaba jugando, por las dudas quería ocupar la noche de la rubia, no vaya a ser cosa que aceptara esa cena.

-Esta noche no puedo- respondió Quinn viendo como caía la expresión de la morena- que tal mañana?-

-claro, quedamos mañana- dijo desanimada la morena- tengo que irme, nos vemos Quinn- se despidió con un intento de sonrisa dejando la nota sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Quinn observó a Rachel irse de su oficina sin siquiera darle un abrazo de despedida o un beso en la mejilla y se sintió fatal. Después de como había actuado la morena frente a esos cinco tipos defendiéndola como si fuera un caballero con su armadura andante luchando por su princesa sabía que debería haber aceptado esa cena, pero le ganaba la curiosidad de saber quien era su admirador. Esperó un rato antes de llamar al número de la nota. Esperó un par de tonos hasta que una voz femenina atendió.

C.H: -Hola?-

Q: -Hola, habla Quinn- dijo algo insegura.

C.H: -oh hola hermosa, recibiste mis flores?-

Q: -Si gracias, son muy bellas-

C.H: -Vas a aceptar mi cena?- la voz de la mujer le sonaba de algún lado pero no lograba recordar de donde.

Q: -Vas a decirme tu nombre?- preguntó.

C.H: -Tendrás que aceptar mi cena y te lo diré personalmente linda- Quinn se mordió el labio mientras pensaba.

Q: -Esta bien, dime el lugar y la hora y allí estaré- dijo dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

C.H: -Bien, nos vemos en La Bella Italia a las 8. Haré la reserva a nombre de Victoria- dijo con voz sensual.

Q: -Bien, nos vemos allí, adiós- Quinn colgó, sintiéndose nerviosa. Había hecho bien? No lo sabría hasta no acabar con aquel misterio.

La rubia llamó a Britt para preguntarle si podían cuidar a Beth por unas horas esa noche diciendo que tenía planes pero no dio muchos detalles. Sus amigas no tuvieron problema en cuidar a la pequeña alegando que un tiempo a solas con sus tías le haría bien.

Satisfecha con tener todo organizado, Quinn se metió de lleno en su trabajo hasta las 6, hora en que se fue a su casa a prepararse para su cena.

Rachel por su parte, una vez que salió de la oficina de Quinn se dirigió a su casa. Entró y encaró directo hacia su vestidor, se enfundó un equipo deportivo y caminó hacia el gimnasio para descargar tensiones. Se vendó las manos y comenzó a golpear la bolsa de boxeo con rabia. Paso alrededor de dos horas golpeando y descargándose mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen. María sabia que la morena hacia eso cuando algo le molestaba y era mejor no interrumpirla.

Luego de ello, Rachel se dio un buen baño de espuma para relajarse. Ya eran las 7 cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, mostrando en el indicador de llamada el nombre de su amigo Blaine.

R: -Hola cariño- saludó ella.

B: -Hola cielo como estas?-

R: -bien y tu?- mintió, no hacia falta explicarle que esta muy cabreada.

B: -Pues…hace unas horas llegue a LA y tengo ganas de ver a mi amiga- dijo él suavemente.

R: -Estas aca?!- chilló la morena sonriente- quiero verte!-

B: -Que te parece si vamos a cenar? Kurt se fue a ver a su hermanastro por lo que estoy solito- dijo y Rachel estaba segura que estaba haciendo un adorable puchero.

R: -Por supuesto, adonde quieres ir?-

B: -Estaba pensando en La Bella Italia, dado que ya extraño la comida italiana y eso que hace pocos días estuve allí- la jugadora solo soltó una pequeña risa. Su amigo era increíble.

R: -Por supuesto, quieres que pase por ti o nos encontramos allí?-

B: -Nos vemos allí, yo estoy a unas pocas cuadras. Te espero en media hora?-

R: -Si, recién termine de bañarme, me cambio y salgo para allí, dependiendo del tráfico llegaré a tiempo, aunque si piso el ascelerador no va a haber problema-

B: -No nada de eso señorita, tómalo con calma yo te estaré esperando- dijo el en tono de reproche.

R: -Si mama- bromeó ella antes de colgar la llamada y correr a su vestidor.

Tomo un par de jeans ajustados azules algo gastados y con las rodillas rotas, una camisa blanca KB (en honor a su amigo) ceñida al cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón negros que envolvían todo su pie. Se dejó el pelo suelto pero se lo rizo un poco con crema de peinar y se maquilló suavemente. Por último tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió de su habitación hacia su garaje. Esta vez decidió tomar su Ford Mustang GT500 amarillo con líneas negras. Conectó su ipod y puso Pink al tome, mientras cantaba y movía la cabeza como si fuera ella la estrella de rock.

Cuando estacionó frente al restaurante, sonaba So What y Rachel no había dejado de cantar. El chico del valet parking solo sonrió antes de que la morena apagara la música y le tendiera unos billetes, él le dio a cambio una pequeña tableta de madera con un número en ella.

Ella entro al salón y se dirigió hacia el maître.

-Una reserva a nombre de Blaine Anderson- dijo mientras su mirada vagaba por el local.

-Sígame por aquí por favor- pidió amablemente el hombre. Rápidamente llegaron a una de las mesas más apartadas donde Blaine esperaba sonriente.

-Hola cielo- saludó con un gran abrazo a la morena mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Hola cariño, te extrañe- Rachel hizo un puchero haciendo reír a su amigo. Llevaban algunos meses sin verse y realmente extrañaba su tiempo juntos

-Yo también Star, llevo tiempo queriendo verte- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban- que tal va tu vida aquí?-

-Bien, las cosas en el equipo van de maravilla e hice algunos amigos nuevos- contó mientras una linda camarera les dejaba la carta.

-algún amor nuevo? Leí sobre tu noche con Megan fox y debo decir amiga, chapeaux- dijo él en un perfecto tono francés mientras hacia una reverencia con un sombrero imaginario.

-oh tu sabes, fue lo mismo que cuando me la encontré en Europa. Tenemos esa extraña manera de entendernos y encontrarnos cada un tiempo para pasar una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado y luego cada una seguir su vida- contó la morena medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Tu eres incorregible- su amigo negaba con la cabeza. La camarera volvió para tomar sus órdenes mientras miraba más de la cuenta a la jugadora quien solo la ignoraba, para el asombro de su amigo.- oye has visto a la camarera?-

-Si, por?- pidió como si nada mientras daba un sorbo a su coca cola.

-Porque no esta nada mal y te miraba como si quisiera comerte. Me pareció raro que no te le insinuaras- su amigo estaba incrédulo.

-lo sé, pero no estoy interesara- respondió como si nada.

-No estas interesada? Dime quien eres y que hicieron con mi amiga- pidió con cara de dramatismo.

-Deja el dramatismo! Es solo que estoy interesada en alguien y solo tengo ojos para ella- dijo sonriente.

-Háblame de la mujer que logró calmar a la fiera- dijo el bromeando mientras la camarera llegaba con la comida de ambos. Rachel había pedido ravioles y Blaine unos canelones.

-Pues ella es una rubia hermosa, parece un ángel. Es fotógrafa y tiene una hija de seis años. Te acuerdas de Puck?- preguntó.

-Si, el chico del mohawk no?-

-Exacto. Quinn es la mamá de su hija, Beth. Ella es la rubia que me tiene suspirando- dijo con un brillo particular en los ojos.

-Quinn Fabray?- preguntó el sorprendido.

-Si. La conoces?- preguntó.

-Ella era compañera de Kurt en el glee club- contó sorprendido- la conocí en las seccionales hace unos años. Realmente es hermosa- dijo sonriente.

-Lo es, y su hija es increíble también- dijo mientras sacaba su celular para mostrarle una foto de ella junto a Britt, Puck y la niña en la playa junto a un castillo de arena-

-Ella heredó la belleza de su madre sin duda- dijo sonriente.

Ambos siguieron cenando mientras se ponían al día. En un momento Rachel se levantó para ir al baño, mientras caminaba por el local vio una cabellera rubia conocida. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su mesa, viendo como sonreía a una linda morena de ojos verdes mientras cenaban.

-Quinn?- preguntó con voz molesta.

* * *

En el mismo lugar, un rato antes

Quinn llegaba puntual al restaurante con los nervios a flor de piel. Se acercó al maître.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Victoria- dijo algo dudosa.

-Sígame por aquí por favor- pidió guiándola hacia una mesa cerca de los sanitarios. Al llegar allí, una espectacular morena la esperaba sonriente. La recordaba de algún lado pero no sabía de donde.

-Has venido- dijo la joven levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Quinn se sonrojó mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de la chica recorrer su cuerpo. Se había puesto un vestido verde claro ceñido en la cintura pero que caía libremente hasta las rodillas, mientras que le había dejado el pelo suelto y se había aplicado un maquillaje suave.

-Hola- saludó tomando asiento- me ganó la curiosidad- reconoció.

-Es bueno saberlo- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable- Caroline Hart- dijo extendiendo su mano- nos conocimos el viernes en la sesión de fotos para Gucci- agregó viendo la expresión desorientada de la rubia.

-Cierto, de ahí te veía cara conocida- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó la camarera dejándoles la carta. A los pocos minutos volvió tomando los pedidos. Quinn ordenó unos ñoquis con salsa de champiñones mientras que Caroline pidió unos sorrentinos con salsa blanca.

-Realmente no pensé que llamarías- dijo la morena de ojos verdes.

-Por qué?- preguntó Quinn tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Pues me parece raro que una mujer hermosa como tú este soltera- se sinceró la chica haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-oh pues si lo estoy- respondió Quinn aunque en ese momento se le cruzó Rachel por la cabeza y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en este momento.

Las chicas continuaron charlando mientras comían. Quinn encontró en la morena una persona divertida y encantadora. Realmente no podía parar de reírse ante las cosas que contaba.

-No te rías, fue realmente vergonzoso, Yo no tenía ni idea que no podíamos meternos en esa fuente y cuando la policía llegó me quería morir- contó entre risas.

-Tenía una vaya de seguridad, eso debería haber sido señal de que meterse no era lo adecuado- dijo Quinn sonriente.

-Tenía 16 años, quien respeta una vaya de seguridad a esa edad?- respondió rodando los ojos mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Quinn lo estaba pasando realmente bien, mientras esperaban por el postre, sintió una voz muy conocida diciendo su nombre.

-Quinn?- la rubia se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Rachel.

-oh hola Rachel- saludó algo incómoda. Sintió como si la estuviera engañando.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó la jugadora con voz cargada de una mezcla de enfado y dolor.

-Vine a cenar- respondió tratando de formar una sonrisa- ella es Caroline Hart- dijo mientras señalaba a la joven modelo.

-Hola Caroline, soy Rachel Berry- saludó la morena de forma educada aunque tenia ganas de decirle un par de cosas a la chica sentada frente a Quinn.

-Es un placer conocerte Rachel, soy gran fan de las Galaxy- respondió la morena sonriente.

-Es bueno saberlo- respondió entre dientes- debo dejarlas, me están esperando- su tono era dolido.

-Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- pidió Quinn levantándose de la mesa- excúsame un momento Caroline- le dijo a la chica.

-Claro- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Que necesitas Quinn?- pidió Rachel en tono cansado.

-Quiero explicarte Rach- dijo la rubia con tono suplicante.

-No hay nada que explicar, no te molestes- respondió mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo.

-No es lo que piensas- argumentó la fotógrafa.

-Yo no pienso nada, tu decidiste negar mi oferta a cenar para venir a comer con alguien más, eso me deja todo claro- respondió enojada la jugadora con el corazón un poco roto.

-Diciéndolo así suena mal- murmuró la rubia.

-como quieres que lo diga? Solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son- la jugadora estaba cegada por los celos y el enojo.

-Rach…- pidió Quinn intentando tomar las manos de la morena.

-No Quinn debo irme, ten una linda noche con tu amiga- dijo antes de caminar de regreso a su mesa donde Blaine esperaba.

-Hey pensé que te habías perdido- bromeó pero se dio cuenta es que su amiga tenia una rara expresión en el rostro- Que pasa Star?-

-Nada, podemos irnos? Quiero ir a tomar unos tragos a algún bar- pidió suplicante.

-Claro, déjame pedir la cuenta y vamos donde quieras- dijo para llamar a la camarera, quien sonrió y le dejó un papel a Rachel con su nombre y su teléfono.

-Te llamaré linda- coqueteó Rachel sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Que haces Rach?-preguntó mientras salían del local y ella le guiñaba un ojo a la camarera.

-Nada, hoy tengo ganas de divertirme- respondió mientras lanzaba una última mirada a la mesa de Quinn viendo que la rubia la miraba con expresión triste. Estaba segura de que había visto el coqueteo entre la jugadora y la camarera pero no le importaba. Estaba enojada y solo quería tener una buena noche de sexo fácil con alguna linda señorita.

Mientras Blaine y Rachel bebían un par de chupitos de tequila en una reconocida disco del centro de LA, Quinn terminaba su cena algo incómoda desde la interrupción de la jugadora. Caroline le preguntó sobre ella y la rubia le contó como habían sido las cosas desde que la conoció, y sobre sus miedos ante la fama de mujeriega que portaba la deportista. La modelo, pese a tener un tipo de enamoramiento con la rubia, le dio algunos consejos los cuales la fotógrafa agradecía realmente.

-Lamento que esto haya terminado de esta forma- Quinn intentaba disculparse ante el cambio del ambiente entre ambas.

-No te preocupes, lo pase genial- respondió la modelo sonriente.

-Yo también- reconoció la rubia- gracias por tus consejos-

-De nada, espero volver a verte- dijo al tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se dirigió a su auto mientras llamaba a Rachel, fallando en el intento dado que la morena tenía su celular apagado. Algo triste, decidió irse a dormir.

Rachel por su lado estaba en la fase del "borracho bailarín" mientras se movía muy descoordinadamente sobre la pista, teniendo varias mujeres alrededor intentando captar su atención.

-Blaineeeeeeee- gritaba Rachel sobre la música para llamar a su amigo que estaba en la barra con la camisa toda desarreglada y una pajita con forma de paragua en su oreja.

-Blaaaaaaineeee- volvía a intentarlo teniendo éxito dado que su amigo se movió caminando hacia ella.

-Que pasa Star?- preguntó.

-Estas chicas me están acosando- dijo arrastrando las palabras en el oído de su amigo.

-oh veo- respondió mirando a su alrededor donde habían por lo menos cinco chicas intentando llamar la atención de la morena bailando muy sensualmente.

-Donde esta Quinn? Quiero a Quinn!- gritó mirando alrededor.

-Yo no soy Quinn pero puedes llamarme como quieras- dijo una de las chicas mientras pasaba su mano hacia arriba y abajo por el brazo de la morena.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Quinn- dijo Rachel decidida mientras le daba un beso en la boca a su amigo quien dentro de su estado de ebriedad abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de ser arrastrado por la jugadora quien lo metió en su auto antes de llevarlo a la puerta de su edificio y literalmente lo empujó fuera.-bye cariño- dijo Rachel antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo.

Conduciendo con un ojo cerrado para focalizar su camino sin ver doble, la morena llegó, milagrosamente, sana y salva al complejo de Quinn. Estacionó su auto frente a la puerta y salió, poniendo la alarma en el camino. El portero le abrió extrañado ante el evidente estado de la jugadora pero se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el diario.

Rachel subió al ascensor apretando el número diez. Cuando se bajó en el pasillo miró la numeración y se dio cuenta finalmente de que estaba cinco pisos más arriba de lo que debería. Volvió a llamar al ascensor y esta vez apretó el piso cinco, sintiéndose un poco mareada ante la sensación de descender. Volvió a bajarse caminando hacia la puerta del 5C donde goleó varias veces antes de apoyar su frente contra la puerta.

-Quinn…- pedía mientras continuaba golpeando. Después de unos minutos donde la jugadora siguió aporreando la puerta, la rubia abrió con enfado y sueño.

-Quien mierda molesta a esta hora!- se quejó mientras abría- oh Rachel-

-Quinn…- la jugadora se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

-Estas borracha?- preguntó la rubia viendo el estado de la morena.

-Tu- dije apuntándola con el dedo- tu me rompiste el corazón…- continuó arrastrando las palabras mientras se golpeaba su corazón con la mano derecha- yo solo quería darte mi amor y tu lo rechazaste- continuó mientras volvía a tambalearse. Quinn estaba sorprendida y con unas ganas de llorar tremendas ante la declaración de una muy borracha Rachel.

-Como llegaste hasta acá?- preguntó cayendo en que de alguna forma tendría que haber llegado y no era caminando precisamente.

-En mi auto, esta afuera- comentó como si nada- quieres dar un paseo?- ofreció mientras le mostraba sus llaves. Quinn rápidamente las tomó.

-Manejaste hasta acá en este estado?- preguntó mientras la morena asentía- tu eres idiota?- le preguntó enojada al pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado por manejar borracha.

-Estas muy bonita princesa- habló la morena después de un tiempo. Quinn estaba en unos pantalones cortos de seda y una musculosa blanca de tirantes.

-Ven Rachel, pasa antes de que despiertes a los vecinos- la rubia tomó la mano de la jugadora antes de meterla en su departamento.

-Y Beth?- preguntó en un momento de lucidez.

-Con San y Britt- respondió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Beth que estaba al lado de la suya. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Rachel empujó a la rubia contra una de las paredes.

-Porque fuiste a cenar con ella y no conmigo?- pidió con un puchero adorable antes de comenzar al besar el cuello de la rubia.

-Rach…-gimió Quinn sin mover a la morena.

-Solo dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo- pidió mientras mordía la oreja de la rubia haciéndola estremecerse.

-na…nada solo tenia cu…curiosidad- respondía la fotógrafa entrecortadamente mientras gemía ante las manos de la morena que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Sabes? Te has portado muy mal conmigo- la morena besaba la barbilla de la rubia antes de morderla suavemente. Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su boca donde ambas se dieron un beso hambriento con el deseo y la lujuria plasmada en él.

Rachel tomó las piernas de Quinn haciendo que ésta se enredase en su cuerpo mientras sus manos agarraban el cuello de la deportista fuertemente. La morena caminó hacia la habitación de la fotógrafa sin dejar de besarla. La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a sacarle la remera hasta que sintió un movimiento raro en su estómago. Se paró en seco y corrió hacia el baño para vomitar toda su cena y parte del alcohol ingerido. La rubia corrió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió vio a la morena dormida en el piso del baño y sonrió dulcemente.

-Rach, despierta- pidió moviéndola.

-Cinco minutos más- pidió infantilmente.

-Vamos dormilona, vamos hasta la cama así duermes más cómoda- le dijo mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse y caminar hacia la cama donde cayó nuevamente. Quinn le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta antes de taparla con la frazada y dejarle un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Quinn- murmuró dormida Rachel, derritiendo un poco más el corazón de la rubia, quien sonriente se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama y apagó la luz.

-Yo también te quiero Rach- dijo en un suspiro antes de sentir un cálido brazo rodearla por la cintura.


	12. La gran pregunta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Acá les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste. **

**Primero debo agradecer por los comentarios, siempre dejan su buena onda y sus sugerencias asi que gracias amigos!**

**Segundo, un "guest" dejo un mal comentario haciendo referencia a que yo de alguna forma "copiaba" el fic de Cuando, como y donde el amor quiera. Dejenme decirles (aunque ya lo señale antes) que adoro ese fic, y me inspiro a escribir este. Pero nunca tuve la intención de copiarlo ni mucho menos. Si piensan que es así, lo cambio. Pero he de remarcar que hay muchas diferencias y que no es facil escribir sobre una Rachel Badass sin caer en similitudes con otros fic. **

**Voy a seguir tratando de mantenerme a mi estilo, sobre todo en el futbol, el amor y el humor. Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Capitulo 12: La gran pregunta.

Rachel sentía el molesto ruido de la alarma de su celular sonar muy cerca de su cabeza. Con mucha pasividad tomó su celular para apagarla.

-oh mierda- se quejó cuando vio que eran las 8 y ella tendría que estar yendo al club en estos momentos.

-Que pasa?-murmuró una voz soñolienta tras ella. Asustada se giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Quinn.

"_oh dios estoy en la cama con Quinn! Espera…"_ pensó la morena antes de levantar las sábanas para mirar su cuerpo. Todavía tenía sus jeans puestos y su remera de la noche anterior. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de volver la atención a Quinn quien la miraba expectante.

-Que hago acá?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de la rubia. Las paredes eran en un tono pastel claro y blanco. Los muebles eran negros y tenía una estantería con varios libros y algunas cámaras en él.

-No lo recuerdas?-la rubia sonreía ante la para pensativa de Rachel.

-humm no. Lo único que recuerdo es haber salido a cenar con Blaine…tu estabas allí también…luego fuimos a un bar…como llegue de allí a acá?- Rachel sentía su cabeza latir con furia a causa de la resaca. Se levantó y buscó sus botas y su chaqueta cuando recordó a la rubia junto a esa estúpida modelo la noche anterior.

-Adonde vas?- Quinn se levantaba en pijama siguiendo a la jugadora.

-A mi casa- respondió mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en los bolsillos de su jean.-Viste mis llaves?- preguntó sin mirar a la rubia.

-Espera, porque te vas?- la rubia obligó a la morena a que la mirara a los ojos tomando con sus manos la cara de Rachel.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, tu ayer dejaste bien en claro que no querías estar conmigo cuando decidiste irte a cenar con esa modelito en vez de conmigo- los celos en la voz de Rachel eran notorios- ahora dame mis llaves para que pueda irme a mi casa- exigió desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar que no sean los ojos avellana de la mujer frente a ella.

-Rach mírame- exigió la fotógrafa. A duras penas, la jugadora fijó su mirada con la de ella- yo nunca dije que no quería estar contigo. Salir con Caroline fue pura curiosidad- su tono era dulce.

-tu…quieres estar conmigo?- Rachel preguntó tomando las caderas de Quinn con ambas manos.

-uh uh yo soy una chica a la que le gusta el romanticismo, tendrá que esforzarse señorita Berry- bromeó la rubia.

-oh no sabes en lo que te has metido Fabray- respondió Rachel antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-jajajaja para para!- pidió la rubia.

-Tengo que irme- la jugadora ya estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento- Sue me va a matar si llego aun más tarde-

-Esta bien- la rubia busco las llaves de Rachel que estaban colgadas junto a las de su auto.

-Nos vemos más tarde princesa- se despidió Rachel empujando a la rubia contra la pared y besándola suavemente antes de incrementar el ritmo del beso y jugar con su lengua.-Por cierto, buenos días- jadeo sin aire antes de abandonar el departamento sonriente.

-Muy buenos- escuchó murmurar a Quinn.

Llegó a la planta baja rápidamente y encontró su auto mal estacionado sobre la vereda pero por suerte sin ningún rasguño.

-oh gracias a dios- murmuró antes de desbloquearlo y subirse. Manejando a una velocidad no permitida, llegó a su casa en unos pocos minutos. Bajo corriendo y saludando con un beso en la mejilla de María corrió a cambiarse por un conjunto deportivo y agarrar su bolso con sus botines.

-Aquí tienes cariño- María al ver la cara de Rachel le busco un vaso de agua y un tylenol para la resaca, junto a una manzana para el camino.

-Gracias Ma, eres la mejor!- tomo la pastilla rápidamente.

El viaje al club fue más tranquilo y cuando entró a los vestuarios ya estaban vacíos. Se sacó sus pantalones deportivos para quedar en short y la remera del club que utilizan para los entrenamientos.

-BERRY- escuchó el grito de la coach y la morena tragó audiblemente.

-Buenos días coach- saludó tímidamente.

-Llegas tarde! 15 vueltas al campo!- ordenó.

La morena comenzó a trotar mientras observaba a sus compañeras hacer ejercicios de calentamientos y saludaba a Mika pasando a su lado y palmeándole el culo.

-Hey!- se quejó su amiga.

-Buenos días Mik- dijo ella con un guiño antes de seguir su camino.

Luego de cumplir con las vueltas al campo y hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento, la entrenadora la llevó a un costado de la cancha para trabajar sobre su tobillo.

-Como esta tu tobillo?- preguntó Eric, uno de los masajistas.

-Bien, ya casi no me molesta, el kinesiólogo es muy bueno- respondió la morena.

-Bien, la entrenadora quiere que hagas trabajo leve hoy para asegurarnos- el hombre comenzó a alejarse mientras uno de los ayudante de Sue se arrimaba a ella.

-Rachel hoy vas a hacer un poco de trabajo aquí, y el resto en el gimnasio ok?-

-Esta bien Matt, ya estoy terminando aquí- comentó mientras saltaba de un lado al otro en un circuito de elásticos.

-Bueno, te espero así luego te indico lo que tienes que hacer en el gym- el hombre se sentó en el césped mientras veía a la jugadora terminar con sus ejercicios.

El trabajo en el gimnasio fue agotador y aburrido. Tuvo que hacer pesas, luego algunas estocadas, sentadillas, y un poco más de brazos y hombros. Casi no tuvo que hacer fuerza con sus piernas por lo que su tobillo estaba agradecido.

Al medio día todos se juntaron en el comedor del club, dado que tenían doble jornada ese día.

-Estas como para patear un poco el balon?- preguntó Sue sentándose junto a Rachel y Mika en su mesa.

-Por supuesto, el gimnasio fue totalmente aburrido- se quejó la morena.

-Pero es necesario, aunque supongo que te tendría que haber puesto en un ring de boxeo- bromeó Sue mirando la televisión frente a ellas. Allí en el canal de noticias estaban pasando un video de la pelea de Rachel el día anterior.

-oh mierda- se quejó la jugadora sabiendo que tendría que llamar a sus padres.

-Bien hecho Berry- felicitó la entrenadora.

-Ya sabes, soy invencible- bromeó la morena. La verdad se veía como un jodido súper héroe peleando contra cinco tipos.

-Defendiendo a su damisela en apuros?- bromeó Mika.

-Ya sabes, siempre hay que ayudar a una dama- la jugadora reía ante la cara de los tipos- nunca esta de más patear algunos traseros-

-Estaban cagados hasta las patas luego de la paliza- su amiga le chocaba los cinco.

-Berry todavía no me llego la copia que prometiste- la coach la miraba interrogante.

-La tengo en mi bolso, antes de irnos se la doy. Debo decir que realmente quedo genial- Estaba orgullosa, el video había salido perfecto al igual que el trabajo- hubo alguna queja?-

-si, pero como no hay testigos ni video, nadie hizo nada. Aunque su pelo arcoíris al día siguiente causo grandes risas- ahora tanto la jugadora como la entrenadora se reían a carcajadas ante el recuerdo.

El resto del día paso rápidamente para Rachel quien cayó rendida en su cama cuando volvió a su casa.

Al otro día, pidiéndole permiso a Quinn la jugadora fue a buscar a Beth al colegio para llevarla a la tienda de Robin, un amigo de Rachel que se encarga de hacer sus remeras dedicadas.

-hey dude!- saludó ella chocando su puño contra el del joven.

-Hola Rae, quien es tu linda acompañante?- preguntó dándole la mano a una tímida Beth.

-Ella es Beth, y tendrá el honor de ser la próxima dedicatoria- la jugadora tomaba a la niña de la mano para guiarla hacia el interior de la tienda donde se hacían las remeras.

-Bien Beth, que quieres que hagamos?- el chico era dulce con la niña.

-Tiene que decir "Beth Puckerman Fabray es genial" y yo le voy a hacer algunos dibujos- la niña estaba excitada. El amigo de la jugadora la miró con una expresión divertida a lo que Rachel rodó los ojos sonriente.

Luego de una sesión a todo "Art attack" la remera quedó lista. Tenia todo tipo de dibujos hechos por Beth junto a la inscripción.

-Beth cariño puedes quedarte dibujando un segundo que tengo que habar con Robin?- preguntó la morena mientras veía a la niña dibujar en un cuaderno.

-Claro Rae- respondió ella.

La jugadora se llevo a su amigo hacia otro lugar en la tienda.

-Que pasa estrella?- pidió él.

-Necesito que hagas otra remera, pero es un secreto ok?- preguntó entregándole un papel con una inscripción- y no te rías!- lo retó ante la sonrisa de tu amigo.

-Quien lo iba a decir? Debo hacerle un monumento a esa chica- bromeó él.

-si, si ahora mueve tu culo y hazla- la jugadora volvió junto a la niña mientras su amigo hacia la otra remera. Una vez que todo estuvo hecho, se despidieron del joven y Rachel pasó a dejar a Beth por la oficina de la rubia.

-Hola princesa- saludó de pie en la oficina de la rubia, quien se encontraba revisando una de sus cámaras.

-Hola Rach- la sonrisa de Quinn era enorme.-como estuvo su tarde?- preguntó abrazando a su hija.

-Genial! Robin me dejo hacer muchos dibujos en la remera- contó Beth.

-Robin?- preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja.

-Mi amigo, el que me hace las remeras- explicó la jugadora.-Bien ladies yo tengo que dejarlas ahora- Dejo un beso en la cabeza de la niña y otro muy cerca de los labios a la rubia mayor.

-Nos vemos Rach- saludó la rubia embobada.

Rachel abandonó la oficina de Quinn para ir a la casa de Puck, como había prometido. Tenia que hablar con él sobre un tema muy importante.

Al otro día

Quinn se levantaba temprano para ir de compras con Britt y Beth.

-Buenos días- saludo de mal humor, como era de costumbre verla por la mañana cuando no la dejaban dormir hasta tarde.

-Hola Q!- la bailarina estaba con todas las pilas.-Hola miniQ-

-Hola tia Britt- gruño la pequeña. Era igual a su madre.

Las chicas pasaron la mañana comprando y charlando de todo un poco. Al medio día almorzaron en el centro comercial antes de que Quinn llevara a su hija al colegio.

-Que tal las cosas con Rachie?- preguntó la bailarina mientras ingresaban en la oficina de la rubia.

-Bien. El lunes cayó borracha en casa luego de verme cenando con una de las modelos de la campaña de Gucci- contó con una mueca.

-Porque saliste con la modelo? Pensé que te gustaba Rachel- reprochó Britt.

-Porque me había estado mandando regalos de modo anónimo y si no iba a esa cena no iba a saber quien era- contó Quinn- pero esa misma noche Rachel me había invitado a cenar y yo le dije que otro día iríamos. Luego me la encontré en el mismo restaurante, ella había ido con uno de sus amigos-

-Que amigo?- Britt se sentaba en el sofá de la rubia mientras la fotografa encendia su computadora.

-creo que me dijo que se llamaba Blaine, pero no lo vi- contó.

-Blaine? No será Blaine Anderson?- preguntó emocionada la bailarina.

-No lo sé, de algún lado me suena su nombre- respondió Quinn.

-Porque si es el Blaine que yo pienso que es, es el novio de Kurt, dueño de KB! No sabia que estaban en la ciudad!- contó mientras buscaba entre sus contactos.

-Que haces?- preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Llamar a Kurt- respondió en un tono que no hizo necesario agregar el "duh".

Luego de una larga charla entre los ex compañeros, Britt volvía a obtener la atención de la fotógrafa emocionada.

-Era él- contó entre saltitos.

-Porque tanta emoción Britt?-

-Porque Kurt me contó sobre la amistad de Blaine con Rachel y como comenzó. Cuando te cuente te vas a caer de culo- respondió.

-Bueno, que esperas para contarme?- preguntó impaciente la fotógrafa.

-Bueno, según Kurt, él y Blaine estaban en Italia en una fiesta cuando de pronto llego Rachel en su Ferrari con nada más y nada menos que Heidi Klum y Giselle Bündchen!- exclamó con ojos soñadores al pensar en esas hermosas modelos- y Kurt emocionado por conocer a ambas se acercó a ella muy excitado, Blaine en un intento de pararlo hizo que un mozo volcara su bandeja con bebidas sobre la jugadora, quien lo miro algo enojada pero cuando Giselle comenzó a secarla con un pañuelo ella sonrió arrogante saludando a ambos. Pasaron toda la noche hablando los cinco hasta que Rachel les dejó su tarjeta y se fue con las modelos a su casa- terminó.

Quinn no sabía como sentirse. Si celosa o absolutamente impresionada. Algo en su interior le dolió. Ella no era nada al lado de esas modelos, ni de la cantidad de mujeres bonitas con las que había estado Rachel. Que va! Ni siquiera se podía comparar con Megan Fox antes de enterarse de eso, menos con un par de modelos top.

-Que pasa Quinnie?- preguntó dulcemente Britt al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Yo no puedo compararme con esas mujeres B, no les llego ni a los talones. Tengo miedo de que Rachel solo quiera acostarse conmigo mientras yo cada día siento que la quiero un poco más- respondió entre lágrimas.

-Shh no llores Q, tu eres hermosa, una mujer increíble y Rachel te quiere, lo veo en su mirada- Britt abrazó a la fotógrafa mientras ella lloraba.

-Como estas tan segura B?- preguntó Quinn cuando su llanto se había calmado.

-Porque ella cambio mucho desde que nos conocimos. Tu misma puedes verlo, ya no sale como antes, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre contigo o con Beth, incluso con Sanny- bromeó. Era raro la amistad que tenían la jugadora y la latina dado que se la pasaban haciéndose bromas o peleando por un video juego.

-Si, creo que Santana tiene un enamoramiento hacia Rachel- bromeó Quinn.

-Ella solo se hace la desinteresada, pero en el fondo la aprecia más de lo que esta dispuesta a reconocer- contó la bailarina.

Luego de unos cuantos detalles más contados por Britt sobre la amistad de Blaine y Rachel, la bailarina se fue a su estudio para dar sus clases.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para el próximo partido de los Galaxy y Quinn moría de ganas de ver la remera hecha por su hija, dado que no le habían dejado verla.

El viernes paso rápido, la fotógrafa estuvo trabajando en una campaña para Armani donde volvió a encontrarse a Caroline, pero le dijo que su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien más, por lo que quedaron como amigas. Ese día solo se comunico con Rachel por mensaje, dado que la jugadora tenia que quedarse en el club junto a sus compañeras para concentrar.

-Arriba Fabray! Tenemos cosas que hacer antes del partido del enano- Santana irrumpía el sueño de la rubia arrojándole almohadas.

-Déjame dormir Satanás- respondió Quinn tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

-No, nada de eso- Santana retiraba las sábanas y la almohada del cuerpo de la rubia- Debemos ponerte presentable para esta tarde, por lo que nos vamos de spa-

-Porque?- preguntó Quinn- juro que voy a sacarte las llaves-

-Tengo varias copias, ahora levántate- ordeno antes de arrojarle unos jeans y una remera negra y salir hacia el living donde estaban Beth y Britt viendo dibujitos.

Quince minutos después, Quinn ingresaba en su cocina cambiada y lista para el día. Preparó su desayuno y una vez terminado, las tres ex cheerios junto a la niña salieron para su mañana de relajación.

-Esto es vida- Santana se encontraba acostada boca abajo mientras una masajista trabajaba su espalda.

-Tienes razón- Quinn estaba en la misma posición que su amiga disfrutando de su masaje.-Como convenciste a B para que vaya con Beth?

-Fue fácil. Le di una tarjeta con mucho crédito para que vayan al salón de juegos- contó orgullosa la latina.

-Tienes suerte de que tu novia sea tan adorable- Quinn sonreía imaginándose a su hija y a la bailarina corriendo por todo el local.

-Lo se, igual no soy la única que la malcría- contó.

-Por?- Quinn no entendía a que se refería su amiga.

-Rachel hizo que instalaran una cama elástica en la habitación de invitados en el departamento dado que Britt se quejó por no poder ir todos los días al salón de juegos o la casa de Rach. Ahora tengo una enorme cama elástica en mi departamento donde Britt salta cada vez que quiere- contó.-Lo mejor de todo es que llevó a un arquitecto para preguntarle si podía tirar abajo la pared del departamento vecino y ampliar el nuestro, así puede hacer una sala de juegos para B- dijo como si la jugadora estuviera loca.

-Crees que lo haría?- preguntó impresionada la rubia.

-Por supuesto, hasta le hizo una oferta a mi vecino por su departamento. Si no la frenaba a tiempo terminaba comprándolo- contó con una carcajada- Le tuve que decir que era demasiado, que no podíamos aceptar algo así, por lo que ella le dio a Britt una llave de su casa para que la use cuando quiera-

-wouw, y Britt que dijo?- la rubia sabia que Rachel era algo exagerada pero tampoco para tanto.

-Solo saltó arriba de ella, dándole besos por todos lados. Creo que si Rachel no la paraba a tiempo iba a violarla en el living de casa- contó con una sonrisa al ver la cara de celos de Quinn- igual a mi no me hubiera importado- agregó.

-No!- gritó la rubia- no pueden hacer trios con ella- agregó en tono celoso.

-Ya lo se rubita, solo te estaba tomando el pelo. El enano es como una hermana para mi ahora, aunque no me molestaría tocar ese culo hermoso que tiene, no me acostaría con ella- respondió.

-Mas te vale- Quinn la fulminó con la mirada para asegurar sus palabras.

-Britt me contó la historia de Kurt y Blaine, debo decirte que estoy pensando hacerle un monumento, el enano es increíble!- la latina no lo podía creer cuando su novia le contó la historia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- pidió la rubia.

La mañana de spa pasó entre bromas por parte de la latina y celos por parte de Quinn. A la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas pasaron a buscar a Britt y Beth por el salón de juegos para llevarlas a Mc Donals a pedido de la niña.

A las 3 de la tarde en punto estacionaron su auto frente al estadio, dado que la latina tenía un pase del club para estacionarse allí. Se encontraron con los chicos en la puerta. Mientras caminaban hacia el palco, Santana los desvió hacia otro de los palcos, que se encontraba entre la platea. Era uno que se encontraba pegado a la cancha, donde tenían más contacto con los jugadores. Dado que el futbol era bastante tranquilo y la hinchada se portaba bien (por así decirlo) no tenían rejas ni contenedores. La gente se sentaba a disfrutar del partido y a veces (si tenían suerte) podían festejar abrazados a los jugadores que se acercaban a ellos saltando una valla publicitaria.

-Porque nos sentamos acá?- preguntó Quinn.

-No te preocupes, es seguro para Beth al igual que el palco de arriba. Pero hoy nos sentamos acá a pedido de Rachel- explicó la latina.

-Porque?- volvió a indagar la rubia.

-Ya lo veras- contó.

_Flashback_

Santana se encontraba en su oficina terminando un contrato cuando Rachel ingresó sonriente.

-Hola enano- saludó chocando su puño.

-Que onda Satanás?- respondió la jugadora sentándose en un sillón de oficina junto al escritorio mientras colocaba sus pies en alto.

-Saca tus sucias patas de mi escritorio- la latina demandó.

-Tranquila latina- bromeó Rachel- tengo que pedirte ayuda-

-Problemas legales?- preguntó seria.

-Nop, es algo personal- comentó la jugadora.

-Derrama- la latina estaba curiosa.

-Quiero pedirle a Quinn que sea mi novia- contó algo tímida.

-ok, y para que me necesitas?- preguntó sin bromear al ver la actitud de su ahora, amiga.

-Quiero pedírselo en el partido- respondió.-Te necesito para que la lleves al palco de la platea, yo ya lo reserve- contó. Ese es el palco que utilizan los reclutadores de otros clubes cuando están interesados en alguna jugadora.

-Bien, que gano yo a cambio?- era raro que no haya preguntado eso antes, siendo Santana.

-Por empezar, una mañana de spa con Quinn. Luego lo que quieras- respondió- menos mis motos- agregó rápidamente.

-Descuida no me interesan tus motos. Acepto el spa, y dado que te gane con las motos de agua y debes prestarme tu casa para el cumpleaños de britt, tienes que pagar por todo. El catering, la bebida, todo- agregó.

-Sabes que iba a hacerlo, porque vuelves a pedirlo?- preguntó la jugadora sonriente.

-Dado que tenía que recordártelo. Además tienes que ayudarme con algo muy importante- respondió la latina.

-Que seria eso?- la jugadora estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-Tienes que darme el número del lugar donde conseguiste el auto para la apuesta de Puck dado que Britt quiere el auto rosa- la latina odiaba ese auto pero a la bailarina le encanto.

-Quiere el mini cooper u otro auto pero en rosa?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Quiere el mini cooper pero yo pensaba buscarle uno descapotable, aunque tengo que hablar sobre el plan de pago dado que estoy ahorrando para comprar una casa y quiero pedirle que se case conmigo- contó la latina sonriente.

-Vas a pedirle matrimonio?- preguntó feliz la jugadora.

-si, ya es tiempo de formalizar- respondió con aire indiferente.

-Eso es genial San!- exclamó Rachel corriendo a abrazar a la latina- Voy a conseguirte el auto en rosa y se lo regalo yo-

-No Rach, quiero regalárselo yo- la latina disfrutaba de los regalos, pero un auto era demasiado.

-Por favor, si quieres le dices que es de las dos, pero déjame pagarlo a mi. Puede ser regalo de cumpleaños, sabes que no tengo problemas económicos y tu necesitas comprarle un buen anillo a tu dama- la jugadora ya estaba sacando su teléfono para llamar a la concesionaria.

-Esta bien, pero ni una palabra del compromiso y debes acompañarme a Tiffany- la latina respondió.

-Por supuesto- respondió la jugadora.-Bien, llevas a Quinn hacia el palco pero no le digas nada ok?-

-Bien, vete enano antes de que llame a Blancanieves para que te venga a buscar y te lleve con tus hermanos- bromeó la latina.

-Crees que a Quinn le gusten los disfraces?- preguntó pensativa la morena imaginándose a la rubia vestida de Blancanieves.

-Ya vete, deja de mojar mi oficina con tu excitación!- la latina reía ante el "fuck you" que le mostró la jugadora con su dedo en alto.

_Fin del Flashback_

Todos los chicos se sentaron en sus lugares, todos con camisetas de las Galaxy.

Mientras tanto en los vestuarios

-Bien gente, estamos jugando en casa por lo que no me hagan quedar mal- exigió Sue antes de encaminarse hacia el campo y tomar su lugar en la banca.

-Estas nerviosa Rach?- preguntó Mika al ver a su amiga terminar de cambiarse.

-Si, nunca le pedí a nadie algo como eso y no tengo ni idea como puede reaccionar- contó la jugadora.-Tengo que meter un gol antes del entre tiempo así puedo mostrar la remera de Beth y luego ponerme la otra-

-Pues vamos a hacerlo entonces!- su amiga chocó los cinco en ella antes de entregarle la cinta de capitán- Vas a ser la mejor capitana- comentó.

-Eso espero, me sorprendió cuando la coach me la dio, no tenia ni idea que habían votado- contó sonriente la morena.

-Pues Karen era una capitana malísima, ya era hora de que alguien respetable portara esa cinta- concluyó Mika mientras caminaban hacia el túnel antes de ingresar al campo.

-Muy bien chicas, vamos a hacer una ronda aquí- pidió la ahora capitana llamando a sus compañeras.-Vamos a salir al campo y mostrarse quien manda entendido?-

-Si!- gritaron todas.

-Muy bien ladies, ahora a patear traseros!- exclamó Rachel saliendo al campo delante de sus compañeras.

Todo el mundo aplaudió al equipo y comenzó a cantar.

El árbitro llamó a las capitanas al centro de la cancha donde sorteó el lado del campo y el balón. Comenzarían sacando las jugadoras del equipo contrario a elección de Rachel.

Ya en su posición, la morena miró hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos donde Quinn le lanzó un beso seguido de una sonrisa que hicieron acelerar su corazón.

El juego comenzó tranquilo, las jugadoras del equipo contrario no atacaban mucho dado que tenían solo una delantera y muchas defensoras para frenar los ataques de las Galaxy.

A los 25 minutos del primer tiempo, las jugadoras del FC Dallas arremetieron contra el arco de las Galaxy, pero la arquera logró detener el gol y con un rápido lanzamiento mando el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha, justo donde se encontraban Rachel y Mika como últimas jugadoras. La morena logró controlar el balón y sacándose una jugadora de encima en un ágil movimiento pasó el balón hacia su amiga quien recorrió unos 15 metros antes de toparse con dos defensoras y lanzar un pase largo a Rachel. Ahora solo le quedaba una defensora y la arquera para pasar. Pensó rápidamente y con un sombrero (levantando la pelota sobre la cabeza de la defensora) corrió hacia el arco, ahora con solo la arquera frente a ella. Amagó hacia la derecha y logró conectar el balón contra la red del arco antes de ser derribada por la arquera.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!

Rachel se levantó rápidamente para festejar su gol. Corrió para situarse frente a sus amigos y levantó su remera, dejando a la vista la remera hecha por Beth. Saltó la valla publicitaria y se abrazó con la pequeña.

-Eso fue para ti peque- dijo la jugadora.

-Eres genial Rae!- gritó la niña.

-Nos vemos en un rato chicos- la jugadora guiño el ojo a sus amigos y chocó los puños con ellos antes de volver al campo.

-Bien hecho compañera- felicitaron las jugadoras de su equipo mientras ella se abrazaba con Mika.

-Vamos por otros más- gritó Rachel volviendo a su posición en el campo.

El juego siguió, unos minutos más tarde las chicas de Dallas lograron empatar el marcador, haciendo enojar a Sue y por supuesto, a Rachel.

-Vamos chicas, esto no es nada- gritó la jugadora tomando la pelota y volviendo hacia el medio campo.

Enojada como estaba, largó la pelota hacia atrás para armar el ataque. Uno, dos, cinco, siete pases llevaban hechos mientras avanzaban atacando. Se habían desplazado bien, moviendo la pelota de lado a lado eludiendo defensoras. Ahora Mika corría sobre la banda izquierda acercándose a la última línea antes de levantar la cabeza y ver varias jugadoras esperando el centro. Lanzó el balón, que fue conectado por una defensora quien lo sacó del área de cabeza, pero para su mala suerte, calló a los pies de Rachel, quien levantó la cabeza antes de disparar la pelota directo al arco, sorprendiendo a la arquera que solo lo vio pasar cuando ya era tarde y la pelota terminó en el fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!

Rachel corrió para abrazarse con Mika quien la alzó a upa, hasta que sus compañeras llegaron para abrazarse todas juntas.

La morena se bajo de su amiga y se levantó la remera hacia los fotógrafos haciendo una cómica pose como si fuera Napoleón cuando vio tierra firme. Luego corrió hacia sus amigos para hacer su clásica reverencia.

-Bien enano!- escuchó gritar a Santana.

El juego se reanudó, sin muchas sorpresas hasta la finalización del primer tiempo. Ya en los vestuarios se sacó la camiseta para ponerse la otra dedicatoria.

-Crees que vas a poder mostrarla?- le preguntó Sue sonriente.

-Por supuesto, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo- respondió Rachel orgullosa.

-Pues hagamos algo, si metes al menos dos goles más, yo misma pagaré una cena para que lleves a tu mujer- propuso la entrenadora.

-Hecho!- dijo estrechándole la mano- Vas a tener que ir sacando tu billetera Sue- bromeó ella.

Cuando las jugadoras estaban yendo hacia el túnel, la morena las llamó.

-Bien chicas, vamo arriba. Ahora necesito que para el inicio se coloquen todas en la línea de mitad de cancha entendido?-

-Si!- respondieron todas- pero para que?- preguntó Kate, una de las defensoras.

-Vamos a confundirlas. Cuando ellas se adelanten sin entender porque formamos así, voy a pasarte el balón y tu lo moveras hacia una de las bandas, para luego lanzar un pase largo hacia el área contraria- dijo señalando a Meredith una de las chicas del centro campo que se encargará de lanzar el balón.-Mika y yo correremos lo más rápido posible en busca del balón mientras ustedes vuelven a la formación original-

-Esta bien- respondió Meredith- pero debo decirte que estas loca- bromeó sonriente.

-Si, pero antes de que el reloj marque dos minutos vamos a i arriba- respondió arrogante la morena.-Bueno chicas, vamos a golear hoy!- todas rompieron antes de ingresar al campo.

-Mika, voy a necesitar que me hagas de pared- le comunicó a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, vamos a por ello!- chocaron cinco antes de situarse en el medio campo.

Tanto Sue como todas las jugadoras contrarias las miraban como si estuvieran locas. Solo la arquera estaba bien posicionada, el resto de las jugadoras de las Galaxy formaban una línea recta. Tal como lo esperaba Rachel, las jugadoras del equipo contrario se adelantaron dejando solo dos defensoras en la línea del área grande. Cuando el árbitro dio la orden Rachel paso el balón hacia su derecha, y corrió hacia adelante. El balón pasó por al menos cinco jugadoras antes de que Meredith lo lanzara con toda su fuerza al aire. Por lo menos tres defensoras corrieron por la pelota, la cual fue recibida por Rachel que en un rápido movimiento se la pasó a Mika y corrió esquivando a las tres, antes de recibirlo nuevamente. Ahora les quedaban dos defensoras e imitando la acción anterior se pasaron la pelota entre ellas hasta que Mika la habilitó, dejándola sola contra la arquera y con una jugadora detrás. Justo cuando iba a patear, la arquera salió con una patada kamikaze que aterrizó en el estómago de Rachel quien a su vez recibió un empujón desde atrás por parte de la defensora que la seguía.

-Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii p!- el silbato del árbitro marcaba el duro penal para las Galaxy.

Rachel se revolcaba de dolor tomándose el estómago, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como echaban a la arquera tras recibir una tarjeta roja.

-Donde te pego?- preguntó uno de los médicos.

-humm aquí- señaló la jugadora levantándose la remera mostrando la marca de los tapones de la arquera en sus abdominales.-ouch!- se quejó cuando el médico apretó la zona del golpe.

-Es necesario que revise que no sea algo grave- le dijo con una mueca de perdón.

-Esta bien- aceptó echando su cabeza hacia atrás aguantándose el dolor.

-Bien, voy a ponerte aerosol para el dolor, crees que puedes continuar?- preguntó el médico.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo un gol que meter- bromeó sintiendo el spray sobre su piel. Era bueno que hayan creado esas cosas que son como anestesia pero sin tener que inyectarte nada.

-Sabes que no va a durar mucho el efecto de esto, por lo que si te duele vas a tener que pedir el cambio- el medico terminó de colocar el aerosol sobre el golpe antes de ayudar a la jugadora a levantarse, causando la ovación del público.

-Como estas?- preguntó el árbitro.

-Lista para patear el penal- respondió Rachel tomando el balón.

La morena observó a la arquera suplente, quien poniendo los dedos sobre sus ojos le hizo una seña de "te estoy mirando" a lo cual la morena le respondió un simple "vete a la mierda". Acomodó el balón y dio unos tres pasos hacia atrás. Cuando el árbitro le dio la orden, ella acomodó su cuerpo y pateó el balón hacia la esquina superior izquierda, dejando poco que hacer para la arquera que se había lanzado hacia el palo derecho.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL-

-Te lo dije- la morena paso junto a la arquera antes de reírse y correr hacia sus amigos. Nerviosa se paró frente a Quinn antes de levantar su remera.

"Quinn quieres ser mi novia?" se leía en ella.


	13. Si

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Acá va un nuevo capitulo con un poco de lemmon, espero no decepcionar ;)**

**Enjoy it! **

* * *

Capitulo 13: Si.

_-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL-_

_-Te lo dije- la morena paso junto a la arquera antes de reírse y correr hacia sus amigos. Nerviosa se paró frente a Quinn antes de levantar su remera._

_"Quinn quieres ser mi novia?" se leía en ella._

Quinn no lo podía creer, tenia a Rachel frente a ella pidiéndole que sea su novia. Mordiéndose el labio muy nerviosa, asintió con la cabeza. La jugadora saltó la valla publicitaria antes de quedar frente a la rubia.

-eso es un si?- preguntó expectante.

-Si- susurró la rubia.

Rachel tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios ganando muchos "awww" del público.

-Te veo al final?- preguntó Rachel sonriente apoyando su frente contra la de su ahora, novia.

-Por supuesto- respondió la rubia dándole un beso corto en los labios.

La morena volvió al campo sonriente mientras sus compañeras la felicitaban. Ahora el partido ib favor de las Galaxy y a pesar de que le dolía un poco la patada, la morena no se quejó. Ella quería seguir jugando para ganar esa apuesta con Sue.

-Bien hecho Q!- felicitó Britt.

-Si rubia, tienes al enano como quieres- Santana se reía ante el rubor de su amiga.

-Tu lo sabias no?- preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Por supuesto, yo se todo- bromeó la latina.

-Y tu?- le preguntó a Puck quien se encontraba inmerso en el partido.

-Algo sabia, me pidió permiso en la semana pero no me dijo cuando iba a hacerlo- contó sin mirar a la rubia.

-Te molesta?- volvió a preguntar Quinn.

-Para nada, pero quiero que sepas que tu eres la primer novia oficial de Rae por lo que si la hieres te las vas a ver conmigo- respondió él.

-Eso esta fuera de mis planes- la rubia todavía no estaba muy segura de su decisión pero no por eso iba a lastimar a la deportista.

Mientras veía a Rachel correr por el campo Quinn pensaba en todas las mujeres con las que había estado la morena. Era sabido que era una chica con mucho levante pero nunca se la imagino haciéndole tamaña pregunta a ella. Mucho menos con todas las conquistas que la jugadora tenía en su haber, las cuales a pesar de su corta edad eran muchísimas, y con mujeres hermosas.

-En que piensas Q?- preguntó la latina al ver la cara de su amiga.

-En Rachel- su respuesta fue escueta.

-Que tiene?- Santana sabia que no tenia que presionar si quería respuestas.

-Tu crees que me tome en serio? Digo, ella puede estar con quien quiera, maldita sea prácticamente es una leyenda!- la fotógrafa sacaba sus inseguridades frente a su amiga.

-Mira Q, el enano ha cambiado. Cualquiera puede verlo, y si ella quiere estar contigo es por algo no?- la latina observaba a Rachel en el campo mientras robaba una pelota antes de que le hicieran un faul- ESO ES FALTA!- gritó quejándose con el árbitro.

-Ya lo se, pero temo que un día despierta dándose cuenta de que yo no tengo nada interesante. No soy tan bonita como Heidi Klum ni tan talentosa como Megan Fox, o no sé, quizás se aburra de mi y me cambie por otra- la rubia se sentía poca cosa al lado de las conquistas de la morena.

-Ella te quiere Quinnie- le recordó Britt.

-VAMOS RACH!- gritaron Puck y Sam al mismo tiempo mientras veian a la morena correr con la pelota junto a Mika.

Las delanteras del Galaxy estaban atacando luego de un fallido tiro libre, iban casi veinte minutos del segundo tiempo y Rachel quería más. Eran dos atacantes contra 3 defensoras y ahora la morena le lanzó un pase largo a Mika para que corra sobre la banda izquierda antes de lanzar un centro, el cual fue cabeceado por la morena, quien desvió el balón al palo contrario de la arquera antes de chocar contra la rodilla de una de las defensoras justo en su estómago.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!

-BIEN ENANO!-Santana había saltado de su asiento junto a todo el grupo y la hinchada local.

-oh no- exclamó Quinn viendo a Rachel tendida en el suelo tomándose la panza sin levantarse a festejar el gol.

-oh mierda- Puck veía la cara de dolor de su amiga.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras entraba el carrito con la camilla para atender a la jugadora, quien no dejaba de mecerse de un lado al otro tendida en el césped quejándose de dolor. Una vez que la subieron al carrito, la llevaron hacia la zona del banco local donde se la vio hablando algo con Sue, que negaba con la cabeza. El juego se reanudó mientras el médico atendía a Rachel, quien al ver a la entrenadora mandar a calentar a una de sus compañeras se levantó de la camilla rápidamente y negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba con el médico y su coach.

-Que hace?- preguntó Santana.

-Creo que no quiere salir- respondió Puck atónito.

-Pero puede estar lastimada- Quinn sufría al ver a la morena tomarse el estómago mientras se doblaba un para de veces.

-Pues parece que es muy cabezota- Mike no entendía porque quería volver a pesar del dolor.

-**Pero que garra! Parece que Rachel Berry quiere volver a la cancha!-** el relator se dejaba escuchar en todo el estadio y por la pantalla gigante se veía a la morena acomodándose la remera y parándose junto al ayudante de campo esperando la orden del árbitro para ingresar nuevamente.

-BIEN RACHIE- Britt aplaudía a la morena junto a todo el estadio que dio su ovación a la jugadora.

-Esta loca- Santana negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Espero que no la lastimen más de lo que ya está- a la fotógrafa no le gustaba nada que siga jugando con dolor.

-Aquí va de nuevo- Sam chiflaba mientras veía a Rachel armar el ataque nuevamente.

Mientras corrían por el campo moviendo el balón de un lado al otro, Meredith ayudó a la morena con una pared antes de que esta se preparase para patear al arco desde el borde del área grande. Logró esquivar a una defensora hasta que llegó otra de atrás y directamente la empujó, haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el piso, y a su vez pisándole una mano fuertemente cuando paso a su lado.

-EHHHHHHH- todos los amigos de la morocha se quejaron ante la acción.

-oh oh- Beth soltó viendo como una muy enojada Rachel se levantaba para encarar a la defensora.

Ambas jugadoras se pechearon diciéndose maldiciones hasta que el árbitro y algunas compañeras las separaron. Luego el árbitro llamó a ambas y las amonestó a las dos.

-Arbitro de mierda!- Santana quería saltarle a la yugular al juez.

Rachel, negando con la cabeza observó la repetición de la falta donde a su vez mostraban claramente como la defensora le piso la mano a propósito, señalando la pantalla hablaba con el árbitro quien solo negaba con la cabeza y trataba de calmarla. Tomándose la mano y flexionando los dedos para sacarse un poco el dolor la morena acomodó el balón para patear el tiro libre mientras levantaba su mano derecha para indicarle a sus compañeras que era una jugada preparada.

-Tu que dices? Patea al arco o tira centro?- Mike le preguntaba a Puck.

-Al arco bro, mira donde tiene el balón, son dos metros atrás de la línea del área grande. Rachel es especialista en tiros libres- el chico del mohawk conocía a su amia bastante bien.

-Seria descomunal que meta cinco goles- Sam estaba impresionado.

-No te creas, el año pasado metió siete jugando en el Manchester. Las defensoras estaban como locas sin poder pararla- contó Puck.

-Yo vi ese video, fueron goles increíbles, creo que solo le falto meter uno de media cancha- bromeó Mike.

-Shh que va a patearlo- Santana hacia callar a los muchachos mientras observaba a la morena acomodarse para su pierna izquierda a unos tres pasos del balón.

Rachel levantó la vista, respiró hondo y pateó el balón al ras del suelo pasando debajo de la barrera que saltó esperando un tiro alto y dejando a la arquera sin nada más que ver como la pelota ingresaba libremente dentro del arco.

-GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL-

-GOOOOOOOLLLL GOOOOOOOOOOOLL- Todos los amigos de Rachel festejaban junto al resto de los hinchas.

-Dios el enano esta imparable!- Santana chiflaba emocionada. Su club nunca había estado tan bien como ahora.

-Viene para acá mami- Beth aplaudía mientras veía correr a la morena hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Princesa- se la escuchó decir mientras les hacia una reverencia y sonreía.

-Estas bien- le preguntó preocupada Quinn viendo como la morena movía su mano.

-Solo un poco de dolor, nada que pueda frenarme- bromeó Rachel guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a su lugar en el campo.

El partido continuó, las jugadoras de Dallas atacaban sin muchos resultados mientras Rachel se quedaba como última delantera. Sue le había mandado que no baje tanto y ella acepto, dado que todavía le molestaba el golpe en el estomago y la mano se le estaba hinchando un poco.

Faltando cinco minutos para el final y con una Rachel agotada, la entrenadora Sylvester realizó el cambio de la delantera por una chica nueva, sacada de inferiores. Todo el mundo aplaudió de pie a la morena quien salía luego de marcar cinco goles.

-Berry! Berry!- cantaba Beth junto a la hinchada incitando a su madre y a sus tíos a que hagan lo mismo.

Una vez que el partido terminó, todo el grupo se dirigió a la salida, donde fueron abordados por periodistas tratando de lograr una entrevista con Quinn.

-"Señorita Fabray que nos dice del desempeño de la señorita Berry esta tarde?"-un reportero preguntaba.

-Creo que estuvo genial, como en cada partido- respondió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Santana.

-"Que puede decirnos de su relación?"- otro periodista preguntó.

-Eso es algo personal- Quinn evadía la pregunta.

-Q mi auto esta lleno de paps, entremos al club mejor- Santana arrastraba a su amiga y a su novia dentro del club mientras Puck se llevaba a upa a Beth con Sam y Mike hacia la camioneta del rubio.

Mientras seguían lloviendo preguntas de todo tipo y los abordaban flashes de todos lados, las tres chicas lograron ingresar al club debido a que Santana era conocida allí. Sergio, uno de los guardias de seguridad, las llevó hacia una de las oficinas de juntas diciéndoles que le avisaría a Rachel para que fuera a buscarlas.

Media hora después, Rachel hacia acto de presencia en la oficina vistiendo unos simples jeans gastados, una remera violeta con escote en V y una chaqueta de cuero junto a unos borcegos negros. Tenía su mano izquierda vendada y su bolso en el hombro derecho.

-Hola chicas- saludó sonriente.

-Enano! La rompiste hoy!- Santana abrazaba a la morena.

-ouch!- se quejó- gracias San, pero me estas matando- la latina soltaba el agarre.

-Rachie!- Britt abrazaba fuertemente a la jugadora quien ponía cara de dolor.

-B, nena no la aprietes tanto que esta lastimada- Santana ayudaba a la morena.

-Te duele mucho?- preguntó la bailarina con expresión triste.

-Un poco Britt, la maldita me dejó los tapones marcados- respondió Rachel levantándose la remera para mostrarle el golpe, donde tenia un gran moretón y la marca de la patada.-Hola- saludó a Quinn que la miraba algo tímida.

-hey- la rubia se acercaba a la jugadora.- Lo hiciste muy bien- felicitó.

-Gracias- la sonrisa de Rachel era inmensa- no me vas a dar un beso?- preguntó mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo. Quinn se acercó lentamente antes de acariciar su mejilla con una de sus manos y posar un dulce beso sobre los labios de la morena.

-Consíganse un cuarto- bromeó la latina- me van a dar diabetes-

-Vete a la mierda Satanás- respondió Rachel sonriente tomando a la rubia de la mano.- Tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento, quieres ir a cenar o algo?- le preguntó a la fotógrafa.

-Bueno- Quinn estaba algo tímida y se sentía estúpida.

-Ok, nosotras nos vamos. Voy a entretener a los paparazzi para ustedes, cuídense tortolitas- la latina tomaba a su novia para marcharse.

-Gracias San- la jugadora llevaba a Quinn por las instalaciones del club hasta su auto.-Estas bien?- pregunto al ver a la rubia tan callada.

-Si, un poco confundida nada más- Quinn se sentía feliz pero insegura.

-Porque?- Rachel no entendía el comportamiento de la fotógrafa.

-Por tu remera, no me lo esperaba- respondió evitando la mirada de la jugadora.

-No quieres ser mi novia?- Rachel ahora estaba preocupada.

-No es eso, es solo que tengo miedo- Quinn suspiraba, mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado menos a la morena junto a ella.

-A que le tienes miedo?- la jugadora buscaba la mirada de Quinn- Mírame por favor- pidió cuando se pararon frente al auto de la morena. La rubia miró directamente a los ojos marrones.-Dime a que le tienes miedo-

-A ti. A no ser lo que estas buscando, a que te des cuenta que no tengo nada de Megan Fox o Heidi Klum- explicaba la rubia.

-oh Quinn…- Rachel tomaba la cara de la rubia mientras la miraba tratando de expresarle con su mirada todo lo que sentía- yo no las necesito a ellas. Yo te quiero a ti, desde el momento que te vi me robaste el aliento, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti- respondió acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- Créeme cuando te digo que no hay otra persona con la que quiera estar que no seas tu-

-En serio?- la rubia ahora tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, tu eres todo lo que quiero, y nadie va a cambiar eso- declaró Rachel limpiando con su pulgar algunas lágrimas de la mejilla de la rubia antes de inclinarse para besarla. Fue un beso lento, dulce, lleno de sentimientos. Quinn tomó las caderas de Rachel antes de empujarla contra el lateral del auto y profundizar el roce de labios sumando su lengua, la cual fue recibida inmediatamente sumado a un jadeo por parte de Rachel que movió su mano a la nuca de la rubia para mantenerla ahí. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambas chicas rompieron el beso, pero mantuvieron la cercanía apoyando sus frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos.-Te quiero- la morena declaró.

-Como yo a ti- respondió la rubia sonriente.

-Vamos?- preguntó la morena.

-Vamos- Quinn soltaba el agarre sobre la cadera de Rachel antes de que esta le abriera la puerta del acompañante. Una vez que la rubia estuvo dentro del coche la jugadora abrió su baúl para dejar su bolso y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.-Adonde vamos?-

-Si quieres podemos cenar en casa, yo cocino- ofreció la morena- no quiero que la prensa este pendiente de todo lo que hacemos si vamos a algún restaurante-

-Esta bien- tranquilizó la rubia sonriente.

Rachel manejó tranquilamente hacia su casa, disfrutando de la bella dama que ahora tenia el honor de llamar "novia". Cuando ingresaron a la mansión de la jugadora, María las recibió sonriente abrazando fuertemente a Quinn.

-Gracias- le susurró.

-Por?- preguntó la rubia.

-Por hacerla feliz- la ama de llaves soltó a la fotógrafa sonriente.

-Te gusta la comida italiana?- preguntó Rachel guiando a Quinn hacia la cocina.

-Si, quieres que te ayude?- respondió la rubia.

-No princesa, usted se sienta aquí- dijo la morena situando a Quinn sobre una banqueta frente a la isla de la cocina- y yo voy a cocinar para ti-

-Que vas a hacer cariño?- preguntó María sonriente.

-Ravioles con salsa cuatro quesos- respondió la jugadora mientras buscaba los ingredientes en la heladera.

Quinn observaba a la morena desplazarse por la cocina sonriente mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Recordó el día que la conoció y realmente había un cambio en ella. Ya no era tan egocéntrica ni atrevida, ahora veía a una Rachel Berry domesticada, por así decirlo.

-En que piensas?- la morena interrumpió su divague mental.

-En el día que te conocí- respondió la rubia.- fuiste…- estaba buscando la palabra justa.

- Increíble, lo sé- bromeó la jugadora.

-Iba a decir arrogante- respondió la fotógrafa sonriente.

-Pero a ti te encantó- coqueteó acercándose a la rubia.

-uh uh- Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a la morena avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Recuerdo verte mirándome el culo claramente- bromeó la jugadora abriendo las piernas de la rubia con su rodilla para situarse allí.

-mm creo que te equivocas- Quinn sabia que era cierto pero no por eso iba a confesarlo.

-Te va a crecer la nariz- la morena besaba la nariz de la rubia antes de besar su mandíbula, y comenzar a bajar hacia su cuello, aspirando el olor a vainilla que tenia la piel blanca de su novia- yo estaba totalmente perdida en tu cuerpo- le susurró con voz sensual al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo gemir a la rubia.

-Rach…la comida- Quinn no quería detener aquello pero era necesario si no iba a perder el poco autocontrol que tenia y hacerle el amor en el piso.

-humm?- la morena estaba disfrutando del cuello de la rubia. El cual mordió y lamió, dejando una pequeña marca.

-No es que no disfrute esto, pero tengo hambre Rach- se quejó la rubia al tiempo que su estómago sonaba reafirmando sus palabras.

-Esta bien- se quejó con un puchero antes de besar suavemente los labios de Quinn y separarse para preparar la mesa y servir la comida.-Espérame un momento- pidió tomando un plato y saliendo de la cocina para llevarle la cena a María. En menos de dos minutos estaba de vuelta, sentándose frente a la rubia en la isla de la cocina.

-hmm esto te quedo delicioso- Quinn saboreaba la cena.

-Gracias, María me enseño a hacerlo- contó la jugadora.

Pasaron la cena hablando animadamente y coqueteando entre sí. Rachel le contó sobre la nueva campaña de KB que su amigo Blaine le pidió que hiciera y se sorprendió cuando Quinn le contó que ella iba a ser la encargada de tomar las fotografías. La morena no podía estar más feliz, sobre todo porque pese a ser una persona famosa, no le gustaban mucho las cámaras.

Luego de la cena vieron una película en el living acurrucadas en el sofá. Aunque a los veinte minutos estaban más pendientes de besarse que de ver la película en si, y cuando terminó no tenían ni idea de que trataba.

-Quieres quedarte? Es tarde y no quiero que andes fuera a estas horas- la jugadora se encontraba acostada a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia.-Te prometo que no haremos nada que no quieras- le aseguró ante la indecisión de su novia.

-Esta bien, pero no tengo ropa- contestó la rubia.

-Duerme desnuda, por mi no hay problema- bromeó la morena ganándose una ceja alzada de Quinn- Yo te presto un pijama no te preocupes princesa- agregó levantándose del sofá.-uff- se quejó tocándose el golpe del estómago.

-Te duele mucho?- preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Un poco, pero el médico me dio calmantes- respondió Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y guiándola hacia su habitación.

La jugadora buscó un par de pantalones cortos de seda y una remera de tirantes y se la dio a la rubia quien se cambió en el baño mientras la morena se cambiaba en el vestidor. Una vez en pijama, Rachel se sentó en la orilla de su cama esperando a su novia. Cuando Quinn salió la morena no pudo evitar recorrer todo el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada y lamerse los labios.

-Me veo bien?- preguntó la rubia sonriente ante la mirada de la jugadora.

-Muy- respondió Rachel. Quinn caminó hasta situarse frente a la morena y con una sonrisa pícara se colocó a horcadas sobre las piernas de la deportista y tomando su cara la beso profundamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su novia quien gimió y la tomó de la cadera, pegándola más a su cuerpo. El beso estaba calentando todo el cuerpo de Rachel quien sentía que la cercanía no era suficiente y apretaba a Quinn contra su cuerpo, mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos, hasta que descansó una de sus manos en el culo de la rubia.

-Buenas noches nena- susurró Quinn sobre la oreja de la morena antes de levantarse y caminar alrededor de la cama moviendo las caderas para levantar la colcha y meterse bajo las sábanas. Rachel estaba atónita, pero por sobre todo caliente.-No te vas a acostar?- preguntó en tono inocente.

-humm…no. Digo, si…pero voy a ducharme primero- respondió levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el baño- necesito una ducha fría, muuuuy fria- murmuró para sí aunque la rubia logró escucharla y sonrió.

-Disfruta la ducha cielo- bromeó la fotógrafa.

-uff rubia maldita- se quejó Rachel mientras se desvestía- menos mal que la quiero…-

Luego de la ducha, Rachel se colocó el pijama y se metió en la cama junto a una dormida Quinn quien se acurrucó en su pecho haciendo a la morena sonreír.

-Buenas noches mi amor- susurró antes de dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se despertó sintiendo una suave caricia sobre su espalda. Levantando su cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Rachel.

-Buenos días princesa- saludó la deportista.

-Buenos días- respondió sonriente la rubia.

-Como dormiste?- indagó la morena.

-Muy bien y tu?- la rubia se desperezaba antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia.

-Perfecto- la sonrisa de Rachel era inmensa. Despertar junto a la rubia era sin dudas una de sus cosas favoritas.

-Como estuvo tu baño?- bromeó la rubia.

-Refrescante- respondió Rachel antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia a modo de venganza- Eres una chica muy mala- puntualizó mientras Quinn rodaba en la cama intentando escapar de las manos de la morena.

-jajaja no, no para- pidió sin parar de reírse. Rachel quedó a horcadas sobre la rubia mientras le hacia cosquillas- detente- pidió intentando tomar las manos de la morena.

-Realmente no deberías haber hecho eso- Rachel tomaba las manos de Quinn y las colocaba sobre el colchón, paralizándola debajo de ella.

-Me rindo- Quinn miraba los ojos chocolates de su novia quien sonreía triunfante.

-Sabes…-comenzó la deportista inclinándose para hablarle al oído- esas cosas no se hacen- puntualizó antes de besar el cuello de la rubia haciéndola gemir.

-Que cosas?- preguntó la fotógrafa mordiéndose el labio ante los besos que Rachel dejaba sobre su cuello.

-Tu sabes que- la morena mordió el cuello de Quinn, dejando una marca. Luego comenzó a dejar pequeños mordiscos sobre su mandíbula y quijada, excitando a la rubia con esas acciones.

-Rach…- advirtió.

-Dime nena- respondió la jugadora deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la boca de la rubia.

-Bésame- ordenó Quinn.

-Como desee princesa- Respondió Rachel besando con pasión esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Las lenguas no tardaron en aparecer, comenzando una lucha por el dominio. El beso comenzó a levantar la temperatura de ambas chicas, quienes jadearon en busca de aire antes de volver a conectar sus bocas en un beso hambriento y necesitado.

-Me encanta tu boca- susurró Rachel mientras volvía a besar los labios suaves de Quinn. Luego comenzó a besar sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello nuevamente haciéndola gemir. Luego siguió por su clavícula hasta llegar al borde de la remera de la rubia antes de volver a subir. Quinn intentó mover sus manos para tocar el cuerpo de la morena, pero ésta se lo impidió, sujetando sus muñecas ahora con una sola mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cintura de la rubia.

-Rach, suéltame- rogó la rubia forcejeando.

-Para que?- pidió mientras se entretenía besando el cuello de la fotógrafa.

-Quiero tocarte- confesó Quinn gimiendo. Ante esas palabras la morena soltó las manos de su novia, quien rápidamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, metiendo las manos debajo de su remera.

-mmm- gimió Rachel volviendo a besar la boca de la rubia suavemente escalando hacia la pasión, antes de morder el labio inferior de Quinn, quien paso sus manos hacia adelante para acariciar los abdominales de la morena.

-Me encantan tus abs- murmuró la rubia antes de volver a besar a la deportista. Había una tensión sexual flotando en el aire que era inmensa. Rachel comenzó a subir una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Quinn deteniéndose debajo de su teta izquierda para mirarla y los ojos buscando permiso. Cuando la rubia asintió, la morena envolvió el pecho con su mano, haciendo gemir a la chica debajo de ella, quien en un movimiento involuntario arqueó la espalda.-mmm- disfrutó el toque suave que la morena le estaba dando.

Rachel sentía su sexo húmedo mientras tocaba a la rubia que la volvía loca. Cuando Quinn comenzó a subir su remera, la morena levantó sus brazos, permitiéndole quitársela. Una vez que quedó semi desnuda, volvió a besar a la rubia quien se relamía los labios ante la vista frente a ella. Sin perder tiempo, la morena comenzó a sacarle la remera a la rubia para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

-Eres tan hermosa- Rachel contempló a la rubia durante unos segundos mientras se relamía los labios sonriente.

-Ven aquí- exigió Quinn tirando a la morena desde el cuello para conectar sus bocas. Mientras se besaban, ambas chicas recorrían con sus manos toda la piel expuesta que encontraran. Rachel volvió a abandonar los labios de la rubia para besar su cuello y comenzar a bajar, llegando al corpiño y besando suavemente esa zona sobre el pecho antes de seguir bajando, dejando suaves besos sobre las costillas y el estómago de Quinn quien gemía ante estas acciones. Suavemente Rachel llegó al hueso de la cintura donde mordió y lamió sensualmente, aumentando la excitación de la rubia. Luego siguió bajando, besando sus piernas. Primero una, luego la otra antes de situarse en medio de ambas, logrando un gritito de placer por parte de la rubia cuando chocó su muslo contra su centro.

-Tan hermosa, perfecta- canturreó Rachel mientras ascendía nuevamente en un camino de besos. Deteniéndose en los pechos de Quinn, donde resaltaban sus pezones rígidos por la excitación.-Puedo?- preguntó tomando la tela del corpiño esperando una afirmación de la rubia para moverla y poder lamer su pezón.

-s..si- Respondió la rubia mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

Rachel rápidamente movió la tela, mirando el pecho desnudo de Quinn y sin perder tiempo hundió su cabeza allí, tomando el pezón rosado en su boca, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo suavemente haciendo gemir a la fotógrafa y arquear su espalda en busca de más contacto. Movimiento que fue aprovechado por la morena para desabrochar el corpiño de la rubia con una de sus manos. Soltó el pezón para retirar la prenda interior antes de volver a lamer y morder primero una, y luego otra teta de Quinn.

-Tan hermosa- repetía la morena entretenida con los pechos de la rubia, quien aprovechó para desabrochar el corpiño de Rachel y lanzarlo lejos antes de comenzar a masajear sus pechos con ambas manos haciéndola gemir y aumentar la presión de sus mordidas y comenzar a mover la cadera en busca de fricción.

-Demasiada ropa- murmuró la rubia jadeante.

-Estas segura de querer seguir?- le preguntó la morena frenando sus acciones.

-Si, y tu?- la rubia se perdía en los ojos chocolates frente a ella.

-Segurísima, te deseo tanto ahora mismo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no quieras- la morena besaba dulcemente la nariz de la rubia haciéndola reír.

-Quiero esto- sentenció Quinn sonriente antes de dejar un sensual beso en el cuello de Rachel.-Quiero que me hagas el amor- le susurró al oído haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la jugadora se estremeciera y una corriente de calor la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Moviéndose lentamente, la morena comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la fotógrafa hasta llegar a la parte inferior del pijama, retirando los pantalones cortos y las bragas de Quinn, todo en un mismo movimiento mientras besaba sus piernas a medida que descendía. Una vez que la desnudó por completo, volvió a subir saboreando cada pedacito de piel que tenia a su alcance, deteniéndose en los muslos de la rubia donde mordió y chupó en partes iguales antes de aspirar el olor a excitación que desprendía la mujer debajo de ella.

-Puedo?- preguntó lanzando aire caliente sobre el clítoris de la rubia, haciéndola gemir y levantar las caderas pidiendo atención urgente en donde más lo necesitaba. Rache tomó eso como un si, y sensualmente paso su lengua sobre todo el sexo de Quinn, quien gimió más alto, agarrando las sábanas fuertemente y levantando la cadera en un movimiento involuntario.

Rachel comenzó a jugar con el pequeño pedazo de carne que tanto placer generaba en la rubia, mordiendo y chupando mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba el culo de su novia y con la otra la sostenía de la cadera para que no se moviera. Una vez atendido el clítoris, la morena movió su lengua hacia la entrada de la rubia, ingresando y saliendo en repetidas ocasiones con rapidez.

-oh fuck más nena- pidió la rubia enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de Rachel y levantando su cadera. La jugadora aumentó el ritmo fácilmente, mientras que con una mano comenzó a pellizcar el clítoris de la rubia- oh si! Si!- gritaba Quinn libremente, dejándose arrastrar por el placer.-Ven aquí- exigió tirando el pelo de la morena quien sonriente relamió sus labios y sin dudarlo ingresó dos dedos dentro de su novia donde antes estaba su lengua.

-Tan hermosa- volvió a repetir la morena mientras chupaba el pezón derecho de la rubia antes de llegar a su boca.

-Fuerte nena- se quejó la rubia exigiendo más por parte de Rachel, quien comenzó a bombear cada vez más rápido y más profundo acompañando su mano con movimientos pélvicos.-fuck! Oh si nena, sigue asi…tan cerca!- la rubia arrastraba sus uñas por la espalda de la morena mientras le comía la boca, sintiendo su propio sabor en ella.

-oh dios eres tan jodidamente hermosa- la morena sentía a la rubia jadear en su oído y eso la estaba haciendo mucho más mojada de lo que ya se encontraba- acaba para mi nena, vente en mis dedos- pidió chupando la oreja de la rubia quien comenzó a respirar cada vez más entrecortado- vamos yo sé que quieres acabar en mis dedos princesa- canturreó mientras continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera del coño de la rubia sin perder el ritmo. Para ayudarla a llegar a su orgasmo volvió a bajar hacia el sexo de Quinn y comenzó a morder su clítoris.

-ahhhh!- la rubia se estaba volviendo loca, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, y sus dedos comenzaban a retorcerse de placer- fuck tan bueno!- gritó sintiendo su orgasmo atacarla.-RACHEL!- gritó cuando finalmente su orgasmo llegó a cabo.

-mm delicioso- la morena saboreó el orgasmo de su novia sin perderse una sola gota. Luego volvió a levantarse para chuparse los dedos sensualmente.

-oh mierda- se quejó Quinn empujando a Rachel contra el colchón antes de besarla salvajemente acariciando sus pechos y su culo. Sin perder tiempo se deshizo de la ropa que la morena todavía tenía puesta y con su dedo índice recorrió el coño encontrándose con una gran humedad- tan mojada- canturreó.

-Solo para ti princesa- jadeó la jugadora levantando su cadera en busca de más contacto.

-Lo quieres?- pidió la rubia burlando a la morena.

-si, por favor- jadeó la deportista.

-Dime que quieres que te haga- pidió con su mejor voz HBIC la fotógrafa. Realmente disfrutaba teniendo el control.

-Fóllame, duro!- exigió la jugadora cediendo el control.

Quinn no perdió tiempo y la penetró con dos dedos mientras que con el pulgar hacia presión sobre su clítoris.

-Tan bueno, fuck!- Rachel comenzaba a gemir y gritar de placer, mientras Quinn mordisqueaba y chupaba sus tetas dejando pequeñas marcas.-oh si, mierda si!- la morena sentía a Quinn con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Dime, te gusta como te follo cariño?- le susurró Quinn al oído mientras le mordía la oreja, sin perder el ritmo de bombeo sobre el coño de Rachel.

-Si, dios si!- gritaba la jugadora llena de placer.

-Quieres que te haga acabar con mi lengua nena?- la rubia seguía hablando sucio al oído de la morena, acercándola al orgasmo con cada palabra- Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te lo hago con mi lengua- exigió mientras comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo de la morena, frenando un momento sobre sus montículos marrones antes de seguir, besando dulcemente los moretones de su estómago hasta llegar a su sexo, donde mordisqueó su clítoris y sus labios antes de retirar sus dedos y comenzar a penetrarla con su lengua con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Rachel gritaba de placer ante las acciones de la rubia quien con una de sus manos masajeaba las tetas de la morena y con la otra le agarraba fuertemente el culo.

-Sigue así nena, eres increíble! Una puta diosa del sexo- la rubia reía ante las palabras de la jugadora quien se acercaba al éxtasis.

Para ayudarla a terminar de explotar, Quinn movió una de sus manos para masajear el nervio palpitante de Rachel quien gritando y gimiendo comenzó a sentir un calor en el bajo vientre que se extendió hasta sus extremidades antes de acabar sobre la boca de la rubia al grito de su nombre.

-QUINN!- gritó cuando su orgasmo la atacó. Sintió a la rubia lamer todos sus jugos antes de comenzar a trepar sobre ella con una sonrisa triunfante. Con la respiración entrecortada la morena tomó el cuello de la rubia y unió sus bocas en un peso pasional.-Quieres…Quieres ir a la ducha?- preguntó jadeando.

-Por supuesto nena- respondió la rubia saltando de la cama y caminando en toda su desnudez, meneando las caderas sabiendo que la mirada de su novia se encontraba clavada en su culo.

-Gracias dios por este ángel- murmuró la jugadora corriendo tras su novia para una sesión de sexo en la ducha.


	14. El cumpleaños de Britt

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola, perdon por el retraso, estoy a full con la universidad! Espero poder cumplir con otro capitulo nuevamente sin que pasen tantos días. **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, se los quiere ;)**

****Olvidé mencionarlo, pero estoy en Twitter. Mi nombre es anitapaula0814 síganme y obvio les doy follow back.

Nos vemos en breve! :)

* * *

Capitulo 14: Cumpleaños de Britt

Era domingo, Rachel se despertó sonriente sintiendo un pálido brazo cruzar por su estómago. Se desperezó suavemente tratando de no despertar a su hermosa novia que dormía desnuda junto a ella boca abajo. Lentamente comenzó a mover el brazo para soltarse del agarre. Una vez que lo consiguió, se colocó su ropa interior y una bata e hizo su camino hacia el primer piso para preparar el desayuno, bah para ver si María lo había hecho.

-Buenos días- Saludó la mujer mayor quien se encontraba terminando de preparar café.

-Buenos días Ma- respondió la morena dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hice el desayuno- la mujer le tendió una bandeja con dos tazas de café, jugo, bacón y algunas tortitas.

-Gracias, eres increíble- la morena tomó la bandeja e hizo su camino hacia su habitación. Allí, todavía dormida se encontraba Quinn.

La jugadora apoyó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche antes de gatear por la cama y comenzar a dejar pequeños besos sobre la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

-hmmm- se quejó la fotógrafa mientras comenzaba a despertarse disfrutando de los besos que dejaban en su espalda.

-Buenos días cariño- saludó la morena quien ahora se entretenía con el cuello de su novia.

-Que buena manera de despertar- murmuró Quinn sonriente.

-En eso tienes razón, fue increíble para mi despertar junto a una hermosa rubia desnuda a la que tengo el honor de llamar novia- bromeó la jugadora- tengo el desayuno listo bonita, pero tienes que abrir esos hermosos ojos- La rubia lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

-Hola- le susurró mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella.

-Hola a ti- la jugadora dejó un suave beso en los labios de su novia antes de levantarse en busca de la bandeja con el desayuno. Quinn acomodó su almohada y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnudo a la vista.

-mm bacón- murmuró la rubia viendo la bandeja, y se le hizo agua la boca.

-Por supuesto princesa- respondió Rachel con agua en la boca también, pero de ver el torso desnudo de su novia.

Las chicas desayunaron entre mimos y risas. Era increíble la comodidad que tenían y como disfrutaban tenerse cerca. Luego del desayuno la morena debía hacer su ejercicio diario por lo que se cambió con su ropa deportiva lista para salir a correr y luego hacer un poco de gimnasio. Quinn, por el contrario, sentía su cuerpo demasiado cansado luego de toda una noche de sexo por lo que eligió quedarse en la cama haciendo zapping en la TV.

-Vuelvo en un rato princesa, no me extrañes- la morena se despidió de su novia con un dulce beso antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Trabaja bien ese lindo culo cariño- le gritó Quinn sonriendo pícaramente.

Una vez que la morena salió de su cuarto, la rubia comenzó a pasar los canales en busca de alguna película o serie que valiera la pena. Eran las diez de la mañana un domingo, mucho no podía esperar ¿no?

Se detuvo en un canal de chimentos donde mostraban imágenes de Rachel y ella en el estadio, cuando la morena levantó su remera para preguntarse si quería ser su novia. Ella escuchó el debate de algunas chicas de la farándula local sobre lo dulce que había sido la petición. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de la jugadora como si fuera una presa y ellas las cazadoras la rubia resopló y cambio de canal. A nadie le gusta que hablen de lo mucho que quieren follarse a su novia, mucho menos a Quinn.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras miraba un capitulo repetido de "How I Meet Your Mother" su celular comenzó a sonar. Mirando la pantalla se encontró la foto de Puck.

Q: -Hola Noah- saludó.

P: -Hola Quinn todo bien?-

Q: -Bien y tu? Paso algo con Beth?- preguntó sorprendida por la llamada.

P: -No Beth esta bien, esta jugando con las muñecas en la sala. Pero pregunta por ti y le dije que te vería a la tarde. Tu tienes algo que hacer?-

Q: -No, estoy en la cama mirando TV ahora mismo, aunque no estoy en casa- agregó mordiéndose el labio sonriente.

P: -mm parece que alguien la paso bien anoche- bromeó él- bueno si quieren podemos hacer algo esta tarde, con las chicas y los chicos-

Q: -Claro, déjame llamar a Rachel y te llamo en unos minutos- la rubia cortó sin esperar respuesta.

Buscó el número de la morena entre sus contactos y llamó.

R: -Ya me extrañas princesa?- se la notaba agitada

Q: -uh uh- negó sonriente- me llamó Puck para hacer algo esta tarde-

R: -Perfecto, podemos hacer una parrillada! Que te parece?- le preguntó.

Q: -Por mi esta bien, quieres que les avise? Prometí a Puck que lo llamaría de vuelta-

R: -Claro, tu le avisas a él mientras yo le aviso a Satanás y B ok?-

Q: -Bien, no te canses mucho cielo- bromeó.

R: -No te preocupes, hay más Rachel para ti esta noche nena- la voz seductora de la morena hizo palpitar el centro de la rubia.

Q: -ok te veo en un rato, beso- la rubia cortó rápidamente antes de levantarse de la cama para darse una buena ducha fría.

Mientras tanto, Rachel hacia su trote diario por la playa escuchando música en su iphone y tarareando en voz baja. Cuando paró para estirar sus piernas recordó que debía avisarle a la latina por lo que sacó si teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó un rápido:

**-"Parrillada en casa, traigan sus culos sexys-RB"**

No pasó mucho tiempo para recibir una respuesta.

**-"Por supuesto enano, nos vemos en un rato-S"**

Rachel volvió a su casa y se internó en el gimnasio por unos cuarenta minutos antes de dirigirse a su habitación a bañarse. Esperaba encontrarse con Quinn allí pero no había rastro de la rubia. Se bañó rápidamente sabiendo que tenía que ir al supermercado dado que no estaba segura de que contaba con todo lo necesario para la parrillada.

Cambiada con su bikini blanca, un pequeño short de jean y una remera blanca con formas abstractas en el frente, sumado a sus converse blancas, se encaminó hacia la primer planta.

-Quinn?- preguntó mientras bajaba.

-En la cocina- oyó gritar a la rubia.

-Que haces?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba desde atrás y apoyaba el mentón en su hombro.

-Ensaladas- respondió la rubia que cortaba algunos tomates.

-Tengo que ir a la tienda, quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó Rachel mientras besaba su cuello.

-Claro dame un segundo mientras busco mis zapatillas- pidió mientras se lavaba las manos y salía corriendo en busca de su calzado.

-Veo que encontraste la ropa que compre para ti- la morena había comprado un pequeño short de jean junto a una remera verde agua y unas converse para la rubia dado que la última vez que había estado allí fue el la tarde que pasaron todos en su casa y le pareció buena idea que Quinn tenga una muda de ropa por si quisiera cambiarse o se quedaba a dormir.

-Si gracias, no fue muy difícil encontrarla dado que la bolsa tenia mi nombre escrito en letras grandes- bromeó.

-No estaba segura si era tu talle pero te queda hermoso- la morena tomaba la mano de su novia antes de encaminarse hacia el garaje.

-wouw- la rubia se sorprendía ante la cantidad de autos y motos que allí había.

-En cual quieres ir?- preguntó la morena sonriente.

-El menos ostentoso no llamará tanto la atención- dijo tímidamente.

-Elige el que quieras, todos tienen el tanque lleno- bromeó la jugadora.

Quinn miró todos los autos y se decidió por un Alfa Romeo 8C spider gris descapotable.

-Ese- apuntó al auto sonriente.

-Buena elección princesa, estamos de estreno- contó buscando las llaves del auto.

-Nunca lo usaste antes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Nop, lo compré el día que fui a buscar el auto rosa para Puck y llegó hace unos días, pero como tenía que ir a concentrar no tuve la oportunidad de usarlo. Quieres manejar?- le ofreció.

-Yo?- preguntó asombrada la rubia, Rachel asintió sonriente- Tal vez en otra ocasión, deberías manejarlo tu la primera vez- refutó.

-Pero quiero que lo manejes tu, así es mas especial y cada vez que lo use me voy a acordar de ti- bromeó.

-Si lo choco seguramente te acordarás de mi- murmuró la rubia.-puedes sacarlo tu de aquí por favor, no creo que sea capaz de sacarlo sin rayar algún otro auto-

-Por supuesto princesa- Rachel apretó el mando a distancia para abrir el portón del garaje y salió marcha atrás tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Una vez fuera, la jugadora se bajó del auto y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Quinn quien dudosa se subió mirando todos los botones que tenia y buscando la clásica palanca de cambios. Rachel se situó en el asiento del acompañante y la miró expectante, pero al ver que la rubia no arrancaba se preocupó.

-Que pasa cielo?- le preguntó la morena.

-hum no tiene palanca de cambios- dijo con vergüenza.

-Si, es esta- dijo posando su mano sobre algo que se parecía a las palancas de los aviones.-Aquí- dijo señalando donde se encontraba- esta en neutro. Si aprietas el embrague y la mueves hacia la siguiente posición- contó señalando una línea que allí se encontraba- el auto se mueve solo, no hay necesidad de cambios, se pasan por si mismos mientras subes la velocidad, lo mismo si la bajas. Luego tienes la posición más arriba, donde se utiliza si mantienes una velocidad arriba de los 180 km/h. Luego esta- contó señalando el punto hacia la izquiera- es la reversa- finalizó.

-Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es mover la palanca y ascelerar?- preguntó Quinn entendiendo el funcionamiento un poco más ahora.

-Exacto, el resto lo hace el auto sin que tu tengas que hacer nada más- concordó la morena sonriente.

-Bien, aquí vamos- murmuró la rubia poniéndose el cinturón y apretando el embrague para situar la palanca donde Rachel le dijo en primera instancia. Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse la morena se relajó y apoyó su espalda contra el asiento forrado en rojo.

Salieron del perímetro de la mansión tranquilamente, la rubia mantuvo el velocímetro en 40 km/h mientras Rachel jugaba con los botones de la radio. Al no encontrar ninguna de su agrado tomó su iphone y lo conectó manteniendo el volumen bajo.

-Hedley?- le preguntó la rubia notando el sonido de una canción reconocida por ella.

-Te gusta?- preguntó la morena.

-Me encanta, sobre todo esta canción- contó la rubia mientras subía el volumen y cantaba "Kiss you inside out". Rachel se le sumó sonriente sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

Una vez en el estacionamiento del supermercado, Quinn suspiró agradecida de no haberle hecho nada al auto. Se bajaron sonrientes y Rachel apretó uno de los botones de la llave para cerrar el techo y bloquear el auto. Una vez dentro de la tienda tomaron un carrito y la morena empezó a empujarlo con una mano, mientras que con su otro brazo tomaba a Quinn por la cintura, quien a su vez ayudaba a la morena con el carrito.

Pasaron por varias góndolas hasta dar con la de carne, tomando de todo un poco comenzaron a llenar el carrito. Luego siguieron por frutas y verduras, pan, muchas bebidas y finalmente helado de todos los sabores, tortas heladas, crema, chocolates, y algunas golosinas.

Para este momento Rachel había sentado a la rubia en el manillar del carrito y la empujaba por toda la tienda sonriente mientras se robaban besos y mimos. Mucha gente las observaba y algunos las reconocieron pero por suerte no las molestaron. Al llegar a la caja el carrito estaba hasta el tope lleno de cosas. Mientras Quinn guardaba las compras en bolsas la morena pagaba y trataba de ignorar a la molesta cajera que no perdía tiempo en coquetear con ella, aunque la rubia estuviera presente. Pero a Quinn no le molesto demasiado, dado que Rachel solo la miraba a ella, y solo le dirigió una corta mirada a la cajera cuando le preguntó el total y le extendió su tarjeta de crédito.

Al salir del supermercado se encontraron con los paparazzis quienes las abordaron de lleno. Sin perder sus sonrisas las chicas los ignoraron y se encaminaron hacia el auto, donde sin perder tiempo comenzaron a guardar las compras en el baúl y luego la rubia le tiró las llaves a su novia para que maneje el camino de regreso. Les costó salir al principio dado que las rodeaban los fotógrafos pero una vez en la calle Rachel aceleró y abandonaron el lugar rápidamente.

Una vez en la casa de la jugadora, Puck los recibió con María para ayudarles a bajar todas las compras. El resto de la pandilla se encontraba en el jardín trasero tomando sol o jugando en la pileta.

-Que onda Bro- saludó la morena con un choque de puños a su amigo.

-Hey Jewbabe todo bien- respondió él- hola Quinn- a la rubia le dio un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Noah- saludó la fotógrafa sonriente.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el interior, directo a la cocina.

-Ya tengo el fuego listo, solo faltaba la carne- comentó el muchacho tomando las bolsas con la carne y saliendo hacia el patio donde la morena tenia otra parrilla, además de la que había en la terraza.

-Ok gracias bro- la morena comenzó a guardar los helados y las cosas que debían mantenerse en frio en la heladera, y luego puso todas las bebidas en un frezzer. Quinn y María comenzaron a hacer todas las ensaladas y luego se les sumó la jugadora, pero al ver que no era muy bueno en eso ambas mujeres la echaron diciéndole que se encargara de la mesa.

-Hola chicos- saludó a sus amigos con la mano- hola peque- saludó a Beth que salió corriendo de la pileta hacia ella.

-Ray- la niña estaba feliz.-te extrañé-

-Yo también pequeña, quieres saber lo que traje?- preguntó como si fuera un secreto.

-Si!- chilló emocionada.

-Helado, mucho helado- la jugadora le susurró y la niña comenzó a saltar feliz.-Veo que tienes a los patos contigo- mencionó viendo los patos que Brittany le había obligado a comprar para la pileta.

-Si, la tia Britt me los prestó- la niña volvía a la pileta mientras la morena caminaba hacia las reposeras donde se encontraban las ex cheerios junto a las novias de Mike, Sam y Finn.

-Hola Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Satanás, B- saludó a todas con un beso en la mejilla ganándose varios "hola Rachel" y un "que onda enano" de Santada.

-S puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó señalando una hamaca situada al otro lado de la pileta.

-Claro, quieres que vaya primero así aprovechas para mirar mi "culo sexy"?- le preguntó bromeando la latina.

-Naah prefiero mirar el culo de Quinn, pero tu no estas mal- bromeó.

Una vez sentadas en la hamaca, la morena miró en dirección a Britt que por suerte las ignoraba.

-Tengo el regalo- le susurró a la latina.

-Perfecto, yo tengo que ir mañana a la joyería- susurró la latina mirando a su novia- me vas a acompañar?-

-Por supuesto. Pero quería preguntarte sobre el cumpleaños, sé que es el miércoles, ya han hablado de ello?-

-No mucho en realidad, le dije que se haría en tu casa y que tu te ofreciste- agregó con una mirada desafiante haciendo reír a la jugadora- quiere que sea temática sin embargo-

-Que temática quiere?- preguntó con una mueca la jugadora.

-Secundaria, con animadoras, jugadores de fútbol americano y todo eso, sumado a una decoración con patos y unicornios- murmuró resoplando ante lo último.

-Animadoras?- a la jugadora se le iluminó la cara ante eso, agradeció a Britt mentalmente por darle la oportunidad de ver a Quinn como Head Cheerio.

-Si, y deja de babear que me vas a mojar- bromeó la latina- quiere revivir parte de su vida de WMHS haciéndolo como un baile de graduación o algo así- la latina no estaba segura.

-Bueno, esta tarde voy a hablar con ella para preguntarle los detalles y llamar a una amiga mia que es organizadora de eventos para que lo haga. Te dijo cuantos invitados iban a ser?-

-Alrededor de cien- la latina sonreía al ver las caras de enojo de las chicas cuando Sam las mojó luego de tirarse a la pileta, seguido de Brittany.

-Bueno, voy a encargarme de eso, podemos usar el jardín y la pileta si es necesario, total va a estar lindo para que se haga al aire libre- la jugadora ahora estaba ansiosa.-Mañana salgo del entrenamiento a las 11, quieres que te pase a buscar para ir a Tiffany?-

-Bueno, te espero a esa hora- la latina caminó hacia la pileta y saltó para encontrarse con su novia.

El almuerzo y la tarde la pasaron entre risas y bromas. Rachel realmente se sentía en casa cada vez que hacía una reunión como esta. Ella estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba espléndida disfrutando de los mimos que Quinn le daba frente a sus amigos o los mimos totalmente diferente que se hacían en privado. El domingo paso con rapidez y tanto la fotógrafa como su hija accedieron a quedarse a dormir en la casa de la morena.

El lunes llegó con una buena vibra y luego de despedir a su novia y a Beth, la morena se fue a su entrenamiento. Luego pasó a buscar a Santana y juntas se dirigieron a Tiffany´s para comprar el anillo de Britt.

-Este me gusta- señaló la latina mirando un hermoso anillo de brillantes color rosa.

-Es lindo- la jugadora estaba de acuerdo con la latina.

-De todos los que vi, es el que más me gusta- murmuró la latina- cual es el costo?- le preguntó al joyero.

-Pues este es un anillo de diamantes, con un corte de princesa, con presencia y elegancia. La gema rosada es de 18 kilates, el anillo es de oro, y el precio es de 15.000 dólares.

Rachel miró a su amiga, la cara de la latina era ilegible mientras decidía sobre la compra. La jugadora pensó que no era caro, pero tampoco era un anillo demasiado lujoso. Era tal cual para la bailarina dado que Britt no era ostentosa y le gustaban las cosas simples.

-Lo llevo- la voz autoritaria de Santana hizo sonreír a la jugadora.

-Efectivo o tarjeta de Crédito?- preguntó el joyero mientras hablaba con la latina.

-Tarjeta- la escuchó responder la jugadora mientras ella miraba algunas cadenitas de oro. Mientras observaba una en particular, oía a Santana diciéndole la medida del dedo de Britt y comprobando que todo estuviera bien.

-Desean algo más?- preguntó el joyero viendo a Rachel mirar atentamente una de los mostradores.

-Si, quiero esa- la jugadora apuntó hacia una cadenita de oro con un pato en ella.

-Que haces?- le preguntó la latina cuando la jugadora sacó su billetera y pagó por la cadenita, pero el estuche se lo dio a ella.

-No piensas que Britt se desilusionara si no le das algún regalo antes de que le pidas matrimonio?- preguntó sonriente.

-No había pensado en eso, pero no puedo dejarte pagarlo, demasiado con el auto- la latina intentó devolverle la cadenita.

-Ya encontraré alguna forma para que me pagues no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. La latina la miró seria, pero luego sonrió.

-Esta bien, y gracias- murmuró.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre- la jugadora se subió a su auto y ambas morenas se dirigieron a almorzar.

El martes pasó rápido mientras su casa se encontraba llena de trabajadores montando el escenario para la fiesta en su jardín. El catering ya estaba pagado y llegaría el miércoles a la tarde, las heladeras estaban repletas de bebidas y todos los adornos de patos y unicornios estaban en su living esperando a ser colocados correctamente. Eva, la planificadora de eventos amiga de Rachel estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble.

El miércoles llegó, y la jugadora ya tenía en su garaje escondido el auto para la bailarina. Cuando Santana lo vio no podía creerlo, la jugadora le había hecho agregar algunas pequeñas cosas como amplificadores de audio mucho más potentes, o todo un tapizado de patos en el baúl. Era adorable en cierta forma y ambas sabían que a Britt le iba a encantar.

Desde temprano la jugadora controló que todo estuviera en orden en su casa antes de irse a entrenar. Por suerte la entrenadora les había dado el día siguiente libre a todos, sumado a que no solo Rachel y Mika estaban invitadas sino también la propia coach Sylverter.

En el entrenamiento Mika bromeó con Rachel sobre el traje que usaría, dado que la morena ni loca se iba a vestir de porrista, por lo que ya tenia listo su traje de jugador de futbol americano con los colores de WMHS cortesía de Finn quien le prestó el suyo para hacer uno idéntico en unos talles menos y mucho más atrevido.

A la tarde noche todo estaba listo, los invitados iban llegando dando su nombre en el portón de la mansión mientras eran fotografiados por los paparazzi que allí se encontraban, dado que muchos de los invitados eran personas reconocidas en el ambiente que trabajaron con Britt.

El Dj estaba pasando música mientras los camareros se movían entre la gente con aperitivos y bebidas. Desde la ventana de su habitación la morena había observado a Britt junto a Santana en su traje de porrista charlando con algunos invitados. Ella terminó de ajustarse los pantalones blancos bien pegados al cuerpo junto a los botines, una remera negra apretada debajo de las hombreras y luego la remera roja del WMHS con el número 10 en su parte delantera y trasera, junto al "BERRY" plasmado en su espalda. Se terminó de armar los bucles en el pelo y marcándose una raya roja en cara dalo de la cara, tomó el casco y salió para el encuentro con sus amigos y los invitados.

-oh…mi…dios- escuchó detrás de ella. Al voltearse se quedó sin aire. Quinn se encontraba vestida de porrista, su ropa era bastante reveladora y la alta coleta en el pelo la hacia ver más sexy, si eso era posible. Los ojos de la rubia recorrieron todo su cuerpo con hambre, ella lo podía notar ante el oscurecimiento de su color avellana a un verde más intenso.

-Hola princesa, ves algo que te guste?- preguntó con arrogancia pero sonriente. Quinn se recompuso, cambiando su expresión a una mirada fría.

-No puedes hablarle así a la capitana de las porristas- dijo subiendo el pecho y cuadrando los hombros, a su vez posando las manos en su cadera.

-Tengo pensado hacerle muchas cosas a la capitana esta noche- respondió la morena pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia y besándole el cuello- Te ves realmente increíble y tan hermosa que me dan ganas de encerrarte en mi habitación y no dejarte salir hasta que hayas gritado mi nombre al menos cinco veces mientras te hago venir- le susurró con voz seductora, logrando empapar las bragas de su novia.

-uh..ejem…cariño estamos en público- le susurró la rubia sintiendo la mano de Rachel sobre su culo.

-Mis manos se mueven solas, no quieren dejar de tocarte- murmuró la morena besando el cuello de su novia. Quinn ante eso decidió darle un pequeño golpe en las manos y situarlas en la cintura, sosteniéndolas con sus propias manos.-ohh no se vale- se quejó infantilmente la jugadora.

-cuando estemos solas podras tocar todo lo que quieras- le susurró la rubia con voz ronca. Rachel dejó los besos en el cuello para besar profundamente la boca de su novia.

-Hola- la saludó apoyando su frente contra la de Quinn.

-Hola- susurró la rubia.

-Estas hermosa- la morena miraba fijo a los ojos avellana.

-Tu estas sexy- respondió la rubia- tendrías que haber estado en mi escuela con esa ropa y hubiéramos hecho la pareja perfecta- bromeó.

-Lo se, pero la hacemos ahora- la jugadora se alejó un paso de su novia- me permite un baile capitana?- bromeó.

-claro- Quinn tomó la mano de la morena y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile, saludando a algunos invitados en el camino.-Sabes que le pasa a Santana, hoy estuvo más nerviosa que en años-

-Ya lo verás, solo ten paciencia- murmuró la jugadora buscando con la mirada a Santana.

Bailaron por un rato antes de que fueran interrumpidas por Puck quien vestía similar a la morena.

-Te ves bien jewbabe!- el chico golpeó las hombreras de la jugadora- Santana te esta buscando-

-No estas mal bro- bromeó ella- en donde esta?- preguntó refiriéndose a la latina.

-En la cocina- respondió él.

-Princesa puedes esperarme aquí un segundo?- preguntó besando la mano de Quinn, quien asintió- Cuídamela Puck- le pidió a su amigo antes de retirarse.

En la cocina se encontró a una nerviosa latina caminando de un lado al otro, sin prestarle atención.

-Hey San- saludó la jugadora.

-Wouw enano te ves bien- la latina paraba su caminata.

-Que pasa? Parece como si fueras a sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo así- bromeó la jugadora pero se le notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy nerviosa, y si dice que no?- preguntó insegura volviendo a caminar como loca de un lado al otro. Rachel se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada suave- Que haces?- le preguntó enojada la latina.

-Para!- ordenó la jugadora- era necesario y tu lo sabes- agregó en tono de disculpas- Brittany te ama, todo el mundo puede ver eso, llevan años juntas, viven juntas, son almas gemelas San, no tengas miedo- su voz era suave.- Y si dice que no, la raptamos y la llevamos a Las Vegas y amenazando algún patito de peluche la obligamos a que se case contigo en alguna capilla- bromeó aligerando el ambiente.

-Si pones un dedo sobre mi Britt te haré papilla- amenazó la latina- pero gracias por la idea- bromeó.

-Bien, le diste la cadenita no?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Si, esta mañana junto al desayuno en la cama y sexo mañanero- dijo sonriente-le encantó por cierto-

-Bien, si quieres puedo darle mi regalo ahora mientras tu te preparas para hacer tu trabajo- ofreció la jugadora.

-Bien, voy a hablar con el Dj para decirle que ponga el tema favorito de Britt y se lo voy a cantar- la latina estaba ganando seguridad ahora.

-Estupendo, voy en busca de las llaves del auto y de paso saludo a Britt, porque no la he visto todavía- la jugadora abandonó la cocina junto a la latina y ambas se encaminaron hacia la fiesta. Una vez que divisó a la bailarina charlando con un grupo de personas se acercó.

-Hola B! Te ves increible- la saludó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Rachie!- chilló la bailarina saltando- Te vez caliente- agregó mirando de arriba abajo a la morena.

-Gracias B, como la estas pasando?- le preguntó mientras tomaba una copa de champagne de uno de los camareros que pasaba por ahí.

-Bien! Todo quedó increíble- la emoción de la cumpleañera era palpable.

-Me alegro, tengo tu regalo pero tienes que esperarme aquí- dijo arrastrándola hacia un extremo del jardín.-Ya vuelvo- le dijo mientras corría hacia el interior de su casa. Luego entró al garaje y sacó la funda del auto. Manejó hacia el jardín, tocando la bocina para llamar la atención de la bailarina. Se detuvo frente a ella y parándose sobre el asiento sonrió.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Britt- le dijo sacando las llaves del auto y entregándosela a ella.

-Gracias Rachie! Es hermoso- las lágrimas se hacían presente en la cara de la bailarina mientras abrazaba a la morena.

-Y eso que no viste el maletero- bromeó tomando la mano de la bailarina arrastrándola a la parte trasera del Mini Cooper rosado para abrir el baúl, el cual era todo amarillo y estaba lleno de peluches y golosinas.

-Woww!- chilló saltando y abrazando a Rachel- eres increíble! Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

-De nada Britt, es solo un regalo- la jugadora divisó a su novia quien le sopló un beso.-ahora viene lo más emocionante- anunció apuntando hacia el escenario de la fiesta donde se encontraba Santana.

Brittany corrió hacia su novia, quien comenzó a cantar "Stereo Hearts", bastante bien para el asombro de la jugadora quien sonreía viéndola rapear.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Santana mientras caminaba hacia Britt cantando y sonriendo. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la besó suavemente con todo el amor que sentía.

Una vez que terminó de cantar, Santana limpió con su pulgar algunas lágrimas del rostro de su novia antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Britt, eres el amor de mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo siento que fuimos creadas el uno para el otro, tu eres mi alma gemela y te amo con todo mi ser. Amo todas tus locuras, amo despertarme contigo todos los días, amo que seas la calma en mi tormentosa actitud, amo todas y cada una de las cosas que haces.- en ese momento comenzó a bajar una de sus rodillas para plantarla en el piso mientras que con su mano libre sacaba una pequeña caja de su escote, haciendo reír a los invitados, incluida la cumpleañera- Por eso, Brittany S. Pearce quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó finalmente abriendo la caja dejando al descubierto el anillo.

-Si, si quiero Sanny- respondió la bailarina levantando a su novia para besarla profundamente mientras todo el mundo aplaudía.

-Tu sabias esto cierto?- le preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

-Si, yo la acompañé a comprar el anillo- respondió sonriente la morena mientras tomaba la cintura de Quinn y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Porque no me contaste?- le preguntó en un mohín enojado.

-Prometí que no diría nada, no te enojes conmigo por favor- pidió la morena besando a su novia suavemente. Cuando rompió el beso observó por el rabillo del ojo como Santana ponía el anillo en la mano izquierda de Britt antes de volver a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Sonriente, soltó a Quinn que la miró confundida- dame un segundo amor, tengo que hacer algo- le dijo dejándole pequeño un beso en la boca y comenzó a caminar hacia la feliz pareja. Tocando el hombro de Santana llamó su atención.

-Que?- preguntó en tono brusco la latina enojada por la interrupción.

-Primero felicidades!- exclamó palmeando la espalda de la latina y besando a Britt en la mejilla- segundo, cuarto de huéspedes, segundo piso anteúltima puerta a la derecha- dijo con un guiño- mi cuarto es la última puerta, ni se te ocurra poner un pie allí porque pienso usarlo con Q- dijo antes de voltearse y caminar hacia su novia, mientras veía la espalda de Santana y Britt que corrían al interior de la casa.

-Que hiciste?- preguntó Quinn viendo correr a sus amigas.

-oh nada, solo les dije donde estaba la habitación de invitados para que no tengan sexo frente a todos los invitados- respondió la jugadora.-ahora…tu y yo estábamos en algo cierto?- preguntó con voz seductora.

-aja…hmmm- respondió la rubia gimiendo ante los besos en el cuello que Rachel comenzó a darle.

-Crees que la gente notará nuestra ausencia?- preguntó la morena besando la clavícula de Quinn- no puedo aguantar más viéndote en ese traje de porrista sin poner mis manos en ti- finalizó.

-humm no creo que lo noten- respondió la rubia soltándose del agarre de su novia y girándose hacia el interior de la casa- trae tu culo sexy cariño- le murmuró sobre el hombro antes de hacer su camino moviendo las caderas seductoramente. La garganta de Rachel se secó de repente y sus bragas se mojaron anticipándose a lo que ella sabría, iba a ser bueno.


	15. Travesuras

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola! aca dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Pido disculpas por no subirlo antes, pero este martes tuve examen en la universidad y mi mente estaba acaparada en otra cosa.**

**Dejen sus comentarios u opiniones! **

**Hola tenemos mucha pezberry amistad espero les guste. **

**Saludos!**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Travesuras

Luego de una increíble fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de Rachel, todo el grupo se alojó ahí, para pasar un jueves de relax en la playa.

Rachel y Quinn se despertaron desnudas y entre mimos.

-Buenos días princesa- la morena saludó a su novia con un dulce beso.

-Hola amor- la rubia correspondió el beso al tiempo que sentía las manos de Rachel recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es hora de levantarse!- alguien aporreaba la puerta de la jugadora y obviamente era Santana.

-Que quieres Satanás?- gritó Rachel tapando su cuerpo y el de Quinn con las sábanas antes de que la latina ingresara a la habitación seguida de Britt.

-hush huele a sexo aquí!- se quejó abriendo las ventanas- vamos enano están todos despiertos y desayunando, tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer hoy- la latina intentaba retirar la sábana de las dos chicas pero Rachel lo impedía.

-No San!- Quinn sujetaba las sábanas también.

-Puedes salir así me cambio al menos?- pidió con enfado la morena.

-Estas desnuda Rae? Yo quiero verte!- se quejó Britt con un puchero.

-No puedes ver a mi novia desnuda B, o quieres que yo vea a San desnuda también?- preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Pero tu ya la has visto desnuda…-murmuró la bailarina.

-QUE?- preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia y a la latina.

-Superalo enano, cuando estábamos en las Cheerios nos bañábamos juntas, cual hay?- Santana le ganó dos miradas asesinas de las chicas en la cama.

-Bueno no importa, váyanse que tenemos que cambiarnos- pidió Quinn.

-Esta bien, pero si no están listas en cinco minutos las saco desnudas eh!- amenazó la latina señalando a ambas. Las ahora prometidas salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

-uff!- se quejó la morena- bueno princesa, no hay sexo mañanero hoy al parecer- murmuró levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia su vestidor, seguida de la rubia.

Se cambiaron rápidamente y a los cinco minutos ambas bajaban al primer piso tomadas de la mano. Quinn vestida con un lindo vestido blanco de verano mientras que Rachel tenía puesto unos shorts de jean y una remera negra de AC/DC con escote en V.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambas a sus amigos.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos a coro.

Desayunaron entre risas y recuerdos de la noche anterior, hasta que Santana literalmente arrastró a la morena fuera de su casa.

-Que demonios San?- se quejó Rachel en forma de rabieta.

-Deja de llorar enano, tenemos cosas que hacer ya te lo dije- la latina subía a su auto, seguida de Rachel.

-Que cosas?- preguntó la jugadora colocándose sus ray ban y una gorra de Los Angeles Lakers.

-Hoy me levante con ganas de hacer maldades y tu, mi amiga, serás mi compañero en el crimen- la latina tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes Satanás, podríamos haber tomado dos de mis motos, o el Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350 modelo 69 que tengo en el garaje- la jugadora se acomodaba mientras la latina pisaba el ascelerador de su descapotable.

-Tienes un Mustang del 69?- preguntó atónita.

-Por supuesto, pese a que me encantan los nuevos autos, el Mustang sigue siendo una máquina!- ambas chicas chocaron sus puños sonrientes- lo vi el año pasado en Alemania, estaba todo descuidado y lo compré, lo envié acá y unos amigos que trabajan en pimp my ride me lo dejaron como nuevo- contó.

-pimp my ride? Del programa de MTV?- preguntó la latina.

-Si, uno de los mecánicos es amigo de la infancia- la morena no le dio importancia y decidió cambiar de tema- Bien, que tienes en mente?-

-Estaba pensando en un nuevo ataque terrorista- Santana sonreía con malicia al igual que Rachel. Desde que la jugadora le había mostrado el video que hizo con Mika y la coach Sylvester, la latina quería ser participe de alguna travesura con su nueva amiga.

-Bien me gusta, pero contra quien? Con las pistolas de paintball? Tengo varias en casa, hay un campo de guerra que hice pero esta alejado de la casa, solo se llega en cuatriciclo- la jugadora recordaba el día que llamo a una arquitecta para hacer una cancha de paintball en la esquina más alejada de su propiedad.

-Tienes un campo de paintball?- casi gritó la latina, la jugadora asintió- dios me tendría que casar contigo en vez de Britt- murmuró.

-Lo siento San, prefiero a Quinn y no le sacaría la felicidad a Britt por nada del mundo- bromeó la morena.

-Si, a mi me van las rubias también- ambas chicas reían. Santana estacionó delante de Wal-Mart y ambas chicas ingresaron, tomando un carrito cada una.

-Una carrera hasta el sector de deportes?- preguntó Rachel afianzando si agarre del manillar del carrito y mirando a la latina quien imitaba su acción.

-El perdedor paga las cervezas- murmuró la latina.

-bien. A la una…a las dos…a las…TRES!- ambas chicas comenzaron a correr empujando sus respectivos carritos por uno de los pasillos. Para llegar a la sección de deportes debían doblar hacia la derecha, recorrer otro pasillo y luego doblar a la izquierda.

En la primer curva, Rachel la tomó por adentro mientras que Santana dobló bien abierto, esquivando por poco a una señora que miraba algunos artículos y le gritó unas cuantas obscenidades, haciendo reír a ambas. Rachel estaba a unos tres metros de doblar y ganar, hasta que sintió a la latina empujándola directamente, haciéndola impactar contra una torre de latas de aceitunas, que fueron desparramadas por todos lados.

-GANE!- la latina festejaba mientras Rachel de tomaba la panza de tanto reírse en el suelo.

-Eres una tramposa San!- se quejó mientras la ex cheerio le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras ambas reían al ver muchas de las latas abolladas, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un trabajador de la tienda.

-Señoritas su actitud es inaceptable, han echado a perder mercadería- se quejó el hombre.

-Póngalo en un carrito dude, yo pagaré por ello, deje de hacer tanto escándalo- se quejó la jugadora sonriente chocando los cinco con su amiga- ahora vamos a buscar las cosas Satanás- Ambas chicas tomaron el carro de Santana mientras el gerente de la tienda llamaba a otros dos ayudantes para poner todas las latas abolladas en el carrito de la jugadora.

-Estaba pensando en hacerle una broma a Finn, el idiota estuvo babeando por mi Britt toda la noche- la latina lo había pillado mirando la cola de su prometida en varias ocasiones.

-Bien, quieres un ataque de pintura hacia él?- preguntó la jugadora tomando algunas cargas de pintura para las pistolas que tenía en su casa.

-Por supuesto- respondió Santana poniendo algunas cargas más.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una competencia de barcos a control remoto- murmuró Rachel mirando las cajas de juguetes a control remoto.

-Que tiene eso de divertido?- se quejó la latina.

-La parte divertida es cuando nosotras pasamos con las motos de agua sobre los barcos- respondió la jugadora chocando los cinco con su amiga.

-Tienes una mente perversa enano, me gusta eso- la latina junto a la jugadora metían seis cajas de botes a control remoto, llenando el carro.

-Vamos a necesitar otro carro- murmuró Rachel mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban carritos disponibles. Volvió junto a su amiga a los pocos minutos mientras Santana miraba atentamente uno de los estantes- que miras San?- le preguntó.

-Esto- murmuró señalando lo que parecía un airbag de esos que traen los autos. -Es como una bomba de aire, lo vi en uno de esos programas de MTV donde hacen bromas pesadas, al parecer, lo esconden en los sillones y cuando alguien se sienta encima, aprietas un mando a distancia y explota, haciendo volar al que se haya sentado-

-Cárgalo, pon dos, podríamos probar uno primero y usar el segundo- la jugadora arrimó el carrito a su amiga quien metió dos cajas dentro.-oye San, sabes bucear?-

-Si, aprendí el año pasado por?- la latina seguía a su amiga hacia el sector de cosas acuáticas.

-Tengo pensadas algunas cosas- murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa- vamos a necesitar dos tubos de oxigeno, patas de rana, equipo de snorkel, y una de esas aletas de tiburón de juguete- mientras decía lo que necesitaban ambas se encargaban de ir poniéndolo en el carrito. Santana tomó dos aletas en vez de una y ambas sonreían maliciosamente. Mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo, Rachel tomó una caja donde figuraba un gran sillón inflable que tenia el agarre para engancharlo a una lancha o moto de agua.

-Me gusta eso, hay alguno con forma de pato?- preguntó Santana mirando el resto de las cajas que contenían diferentes formas.

-Si aquí hay uno, creo que es el ultimo- murmuró la jugadora lanzándole la caja a su amiga quien la metio dentro del carro.

-Falta algo?- preguntó la latina mirando ambos carros.

-Creo que no, pusiste alguno de esos autitos a control remoto?- la jugadora revisaba el carrito de la latina.

-Si cargue dos autitos y un helicóptero- respondió ganándose una ceja alzada de la morena más pequeña-Que? Me pareció cool ok?- terminó en tono de falso enfado.

-Bien, lo probaremos luego de las travesuras- respondió empujando su carro. Mientras esperaban en la cola para pagar, ambas chicas se entretuvieron mirando un estante lleno de cajas de chocolates y peluches en forma de corazón. Se miraron sonrientes antes de tomar uno cada una y meterlo en el carro para sus amores.

Una vez que pagaron una abultada suma por todos los artículos más las latas de aceitunas abolladas, metieron la mayor parte de las compras (es decir, las que cupieron) en el baúl y el resto en el asiento trasero del auto y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de licores. Allí, compraron los packs de cerveza, algunas botellas de tequila, ron, whisky, y vodka. Con las bebidas en el asiento trasero, comenzaron el camino hacia la misión de la jugadora.

-San detente- le pidió Rachel mirando hacia una de las vidrieras. Santana estacionó su auto antes de que la morena saliera corriendo hacia uno de los locales que se encontraba a unos diez metros detrás de ellos. Suspirando la latina apretó el botón para levantar el techo del auto y cerrándolo con seguro se encaminó hacia la tienda donde había visto entrar a su amiga.

-Pet Market- leyó en voz alta la abogada. Al ingresar, encontró a la jugadora mirando atentamente algunas jaulas con perros dentro.-Que haces enano?-

-Quiero regalarle una mascota a Beth y me pareció que un perrito era lo mejor para un niño- respondió.

-Buscas un perro pequeño o grande?- le preguntó una señora que trabajaba en el lugar.

-Que me recomienda para una niña de seis años?- respondió la jugadora.

-Podría ser un Bichón Maltés, son de origen italiano, pequeños y de compañía- respondió la mujer caminando hacia una pequeña bola de pelos blanca y tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Es hermoso- murmuraron ambas morenas- lo llevo- agregó la jugadora.

-Bien, necesita algo más?- preguntó la mujer tomando una pequeña jaula para meter el perro.

-Si, no tiene una caja en vez de esa jaula?- preguntó la morena- es para regalo- agregó.

-Si por spuesto, tenemos cajas con orificios para que respire- respondió la mujer buscando una caja detrás del mostrador.

-También voy a necesitar una caseta para dormir, un bolso para transportarlo, una bolsa de alimento y algunos juguetes- la jugadora iba dejando los juguetes sobre el mostrador, una pequeña correa rosa, un gran almohadón donde podría dormir y un bolso negro.

-No te olvides de los contenedores de agua y comida Rae- la latina dejaba sobre el mostrador dos pequeños platos de comida y agua respectivamente.

-Gracias San- respondió la jugadora mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar todos los accesorios.

Salieron de la tienda con la caja del perro en los brazos de la jugadora y los juguetes con el resto de las cosas puestas en bolsas en las manos de la latina. Reanudaron su camino hacia la casa de la deportista quien sonreía a más no poder.

-la mini Q te va a amar- Santana sabía la pasión que tenia su sobrina por los animales.-Y seguramente Q te va a agradecer con sexo desenfrenado- bromeó.

-Eso espero- murmuró la jugadora saludando al hombre de seguridad que trabajaba en el portón de su casa.-Mete el auto en el garaje, asi bajamos las cosas sin ser vistas- la morena sacaba su celular y marcando un par de números ambas observaban como la puerta del garaje se abría.

-wouw me gusta eso- murmuró la latina estacionando el auto y apuntando hacia una de las motos de la jugadora. Era un estilo chopera tuning color negra con calaveras pintadas en blanco.

-Esa es un regalo de Paul Teutul- respondió como si nada la jugadora.

-El tipo de American Chopper?- preguntó la latina sorprendida.

-Si, su hijo Mikey es un amigo de la familia y a Paul lo conocí hace unos años mientras vacacionaba. Él vio mi ninja y cuando comenzamos a hablar nos dimos cuenta que teníamos varias cosas en común, dado que yo solía salir a callejear con Mikey. De ahí se ofreció a hacerme una moto para mi y no podía negarme- Mientras hablaba, la morena comenzaba a bajar las cosas del baúl de Santana.

-Me vas a dejar usarla?- le preguntó la latina sonriente.

-Si te portas bien…-respondió sonriente la morena.

-Bueno vamos a bajar esto así podemos armar el plan- ambas chicas escondieron la mayoría de las compras, salvo por las latas abolladas, las bebidas y las cosas del perro.

-Bien, deja las bebidas en la cocina que yo voy a entregar a esta preciosidad- la jugadora se encaminó hacia el jardín trasero donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ray volviste- Beth corría hacia la deportista.

-Hola pequeña, tengo algo para ti- respondió Rachel poniendo la caja en el suelo.

-Que es? Puedo abrirlo?- pidió la niña entre saltitos.

-Por supuesto- respondió Rachel mientras veía a una sonriente Quinn llegar junto a ella- hola princesa- saludó con un pequeño beso.

-aww mira mami! Un perrito!- la niña tomaba en manos a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca.

-Es hermosa Beth- respondió Quinn acariciando al animal.-le diste las gracias a Rachel?-

-Gracias gracias!- la niña besaba la mejilla de la jugadora quien se había arrodillado hasta quedar a su altura.

-Te gusta?- le preguntó acariciando al perrito.

-Mucho! Tiene nombre?- preguntó la niña.

-Nop, esperaba que tu elijas uno, es un cachorro macho- la jugadora se levantaba para ser abrazada por su novia.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte- le susurró Quinn al oído.

-Voy a llamarlo…Charlie!- gritó la niña mientras el cachorro ladró en reconocimiento mientras movía la cola.

-Bueno, Charlie pórtate bien- la jugadora palmeó la cabecita del perro antes de que saliera corriendo persiguiendo a Beth quien se dirigía hacia el resto del grupo para mostrarles su nueva mascota.- me extrañaste?-

-Mucho- susurró Quinn antes de tomar la cara de la jugadora y besarla apasionadamente.

-búsquense un cuarto- la latina hacia acto de presencia en el jardín, finalizando el apasionado beso de las chicas.-Rae suelta a Q que tenemos cosas que hacer-

-En que andan ustedes?- preguntó la rubia alzando su ceja interrogante.

-oh dios esa ceja es tan sexy- se quejó babeando la jugadora.

-Cosas Q, y ya deja de babear enano me vas a mojar los pies- la latina alejaba a la morena de su novia y ambas ingresaban en la casa.-Tu busca las pistolas, yo busco las cargas de pintura en el garaje-

Cada chica se dirigió en busca de lo que necesitaban. Rachel busco las pistolas en la sala de juegos donde estaban bien guardadas lejos de la vista de quienes ingresaran allí, mientras Santana buscaba las cargas de pintura en el escondite donde dejaron las compras. Se reunieron en el el living donde María las miraba interrogante y ellas sonrieron inocentemente.

-Bien, toma espero que sepas usarla y ni una gota de pintura toque a Quinn o Beth- amenazó la jugadora.

-Calma enano, solo vamos contra Finn y los muchachos, pero principalmente el gigante- respondió ofendida la latina.

-Vamos por la puerta de adelante, bordeamos la casa y nos escondemos detrás de los arbustos, quizás de ahí podríamos disparar sin ser vistas en primera instancia y luego lo perseguimos si hace falta- Rachel ya tenía el plan hecho en su mente y sabia que no podían fallar.

-Bien, vamos- ambas chicas corrieron bordeando el lateral de la casa y se arrojaron al césped justo antes de que Britt mirara en esa dirección.

Abriendo un poco los arbustos acomodaron sus pistolas y fijaron el objetivo, que se encontraba de pie lanzando una pelota de futbol americano con Sam en la playa.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo voy sobre la esquina pegada a la arena, cuando te de la señal comienzas a disparar ok?- Rachel esperó el asentimiento de la latina y comenzó a arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas y codos hasta llegar al extremo entre el pasto y la arena. Miró el panorama y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn sobre ella, le lanzó un guiño y se puso un dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio mientras la rubia la miraba sin entender nada. Miró hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Santana y levantando su pulgar le dio la señal para disparar.

El primer impacto llegó sobre la espalda de Finn que quejándose se giró en busca del culpable y se encontró con varios disparos de pintura pegando en su cuerpo viniendo de diferentes direcciones. Sin entender nada, se lanzó al suelo, quedando impregnado de arena y pintura. Ante el trabajo hecho, ambas chicas comenzaron su retirada escuchando las risas resonantes de Puck y Sam y las quejas de Finn.

-Eso estuvo genial!- la latina sonreía mientras chocaba su puño contra el de Rachel.

-Fase 1: lista- respondió la jugadora mientras guardaban las pistolas en el garaje y sacaban las cajas con los barcos a control remoto. Con tres cajas cada una, se encaminaron al jardín sonriendo inocentemente.

-Que le paso a Finn?- preguntó Santana mirando al hombre alto sacarse la remera para meterse al mar a limpiarse la pintura.

-Fue un ataque extraterrestre Sanny, crees que vienen por nosotros?- Britt se abrazaba a su prometida buscando seguridad.

-No Britt, de seguro quisieron llevarlo a gigantolandia- respondió ganándose una carcajada de Rachel sumado a un coche de manos entre ellas.

-Que trajeron?- preguntó Beth mirando las cajas.

-Estábamos pensando que podíamos hacer una carrera de barcos a control remoto, las chicas contra los chicos- respondió Rachel mientras le tendía una caja a Quinn, otra a Britt y la ultima que tenia en la mano a Beth, mientras Santana le entregaba una a Puck, otra a Sam y la última a Mike.

-Bien!- Britt comenzaba a abrir su caja rápidamente mientras Rachel ayudaba a Beth.

-Nosotras vamos a ser jueces con Rachel aquí, desde el agua- Santana se sacaba la ropa para quedar en su bikini mientras la jugadora terminaba de colocar las pilas sobre el control remoto de Beth.

-Bien, comenzaran desde la costa y el primer barco que llegue a la plataforma gana- Rachel se sacaba la remera dejando a la vista la parte superior de su bikini pero mantenía sus shorts.-Aquí tienen una bandera para las chicas- dijo tendiéndoles un pequeño pedazo de tela rosa a cada una de las chicas quienes las colocaron en el mástil del barco- y este es para ustedes- finalizó tendiéndoles una tela color azul a los varones.

-Van a ser por equipo, así Beth no tiene desventaja por ser pequeña- finalizó Santana dejando un dulce beso en la boca de Britt y encaminándose en busca de su jet sky y su chaleco salvavidas.

A los pocos minutos ambas morenas volvieron sobre sus motos acuáticas y se colocaron a unos pocos metros de los competidores que se encontraban metidos en el agua sosteniendo sus barcos.

-A la cuenta de uno…dos…tres!- gritó Rachel mirando como todos comenzaban a guiar sus barcos. Sam y Mike iban a la delantera seguidos de Quinn, Britt y Puck dejando a Beth al final. Cuando la niña se quejó, Quinn desaceleró el avance de su barco para esperarla y quedarse en la parte trasera junto a su hija. Sonrientes, Santana y Rachel arrancaron sus motos y se miraron sabiendo que comenzaba su trabajo. Tomando la delantera, Rachel aceleró su moto y arrolló el barco de Sam, seguida de Santana quien arremetió contra el de Mike.

-Hey dude! Eso no es justo- se quejaron ambos ante las acciones de las dos morenas, quienes se cruzaron en el agua y chocaron los puños para volver a una posición alejada y esperar para arrollar el barco de Puck sin tocar el de Britt.

Cuando ambos barcos tuvieron que tomar caminos diferentes para esquivar los restos de los barcos de Mike y Sam, Santana tuvo su oportunidad para derribar el único barco flotando que quedaba con bardera azul.

-Si!- festejó la latina mirando sobre su hombro los restos del barco de Puck.

-Sabia que ibas a hacer eso Satán!- le gritó el muchacho del mohawk negando con la cabeza.

Y las chicas ganan!- gritó Rachel cuando el barco de Britt llegó a la meta seguido de Beth y Quinn, quienes chocaron los cinco en la costa y se pusieron a saltar con Britt.

-Buen trabajo Berry- Santana tomaba el barco de Britt mientras Rachel agarraba el de su novia y la niña, una vez que volvieron a la costa y dejaron los barcos en la arena, Rachel corrió en busca de la red que utiliza para limpiar la pileta y se volvió a subir a su moto para recolectar los restos de los otros tres barcos. Con la ayuda de Santana, en unos diez minutos ambas chicas habían logrado sacar casi todas las piezas para arrojarlas a la basura.

-Porque tengo la intuición de que esto estaba programado?- preguntó Puck de brazos cruzados.

-solo queríamos hacer a nuestras mujeres felices amigo- respondió Rachel sonriente con cara de inocente.

-Y lo hicieron- respondió él- pero mataste a unos pobres barquitos- bromeó.

-Yo pague por ellos, puedo hacerles lo que quiera- la jugadora se tiraba sobre una reposera junto a la latina y ambas chocaron sus puños antes de tomar un trago a sus cervezas.

Al medio día, decidieron pedir unas pizzas y todos comieron en la playa, entre bromas y cervezas.

Luego de hacer la digestión, Rachel fue en busca del sillón y Santana del pato inflable y una vez que ambos tenían forma, la morena buscó dos sogas y las enganchó en dos motos de agua diferentes.

-Britt ven aquí- gritó Santana desde la costa donde esperaba en su moto de agua con un gran pato atado a una soga detrás.

-Sanny me trajiste un pato!- la bailarina se tiraba al agua hasta llegar al pato y subirse a caballo.

-Agárrate fuerte B!- gritó la latina antes de comenzar a acelerar su moto y encaminarse hacia las olas con una feliz Brittany detrás.

-Un paseo damas?- preguntó Rachel llegando en su moto de agua con el sillón atado detrás. Quinn asintió con la cabeza sonriente tomando la mano de Beth.-Ponte esto pequeña- la morena le tendió un pequeño chaleco salvavidas y Quinn se encargó de colocárselo a la niña antes de subirla al sillón inflable.-Sujétense fuerte!- Rachel comenzó a mover su moto hacia las olas, sin tomarlas directamente de frente para que sus dos rubias no se cayeran al agua.

Luego de media hora de grititos y risas volvieron a la costa, donde Santana las esperaba con Britt en una de las reposeras.

-Como estuvo el paseo Q?- preguntó la bailarina.

-Genial B, y el tuyo?- la rubia se situaba en una de las reposeras mientras Rachel se sentaba entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda sobre el pecho de la fotógrafa.

-Impresionante! Ducky se bancó todas las olas!- contó emocionada.

-Ducky?- preguntó Rachel mientras miraba a Beth jugando al futbol con Puck.

-Asi se llama el pato- explicó Santana quien sonreía enamorada mientras apretaba su agarre sobre la cintura de la bailarina.

Luego de un rato de mimos con sus chicas, ambas morenas decidieron que era hora de llevar a cabo su última travesura, dejando para otro día el uso del airbag.

-Vuelvo en un rato hermosa- susurró Rachel contra la boca de Quinn, quien se negaba a dejarla ir.

-Que van a hacer?- preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Si ves un tiburón, no dispares- respondió la jugadora dejando a una rubia confundida sobre la reposera.-Le avisaste a Britt que no se asuste?- le preguntó mientras ingresaban al cuarto de surf en busca de dos trajes de neopreno Quiksilver que usualmente utilizaba para surfear.

Sin ser vistas, ambas chicas ingresaron al garaje para colocarse los trajes y buscar los tanques de oxígeno, las patas de rana, el equipo de snorkel y las aletas de tiburón de juguete.

Caminaron hasta el muelle y escondiéndose detrás del bote de la morena, se colocaron los artefactos que habían comprado y con la ayuda de la otra, ambas chicas lograron colocar la aleta sobre el tanque de oxígeno.

-Lista?- preguntó la morena antes de colocarse las antiparras y el respirador y lanzarse al agua.

-Lista- respondió Santana imitando la acción de su amiga y lanzándose primera al agua desde el bote.

Debajo del agua, ambas chicas comenzaron a nadar hacia donde se encontraban Finn, Mike y Sam jugando en el agua. Haciéndose señas, ambas chicas bucearon al raz del suelo para que su aleta no sea visible. A unos tres metros de los chicos, Santana apuntó hacia Finn y se señaló a ella misma mientras Rachel iría tras Sam y Mike. Nadando velozmente ambas chicas lograron pellizcar las piernas de los muchachos y alejarse rápidamente sin ser vistas, luego, a unos metros de distancia decidieron elevarse para dejar a la vista su aleta y moverse imitando a un tiburón.

-Tiburones!- gritó Finn asustado desesperado por salir del agua, seguido de Mike y Sam. Santana comenzó a reírse sin parar ante los grititos de niña que daba el hombre alto.

Desde la costa, las dos rubias reían a pata suelta tomándose el estómago ante las acciones de sus novias.

-Mami de que te ries?- Beth se acercaba a su madre quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-Ves aquellos dos tiburones de alla?- preguntó señalando el agua donde Santana y Rachel perseguían a Finn quien gritaba demasiado como una niña pese a su altura. Sam y Mike lo observaban desde el agua asustados pero sin demostrarlo.

-Si!- respondió la niña estremeciéndose ante las aletas de los supuestos tiburones.

-Pues no son tiburones cariño, son la tia San y Rachel- respondió Quinn abrazando a su hija.

-Tia San y Ray se convirtieron en tiburones? Como Ben 10?- preguntó la pequeña sin entender.

-No cariño, la aleta es de juguete, ya lo verás- respondió la fotógrafa tomando su cámara para fotografiar a un asustado Finn y las dos aletas detrás de él. Una vez a salvo en la costa, ambas chicas decidieron darse a conocer emergiendo del agua y parándose.

-Eran ustedes? Maldita sea me dieron un susto de muerte!- se quejó Finn enojado logrando más carcajadas por parte de las dos morenas quienes chocaron los puños entre sí antes de caminar a la costa.

-Rach eso fue increíble y asustadizo- Sam todavía temblaba un poco pero sonrió, era una broma muy buena.

-Gracias Sam y perdón por asustarte, ustedes dos eran solo un daño colateral- confesó la jugadora abrazando a Mike y Sam, luego se volvió hacia Finn quien tenia cara de enojado.

-Pude haber muerto Rachel- dijo enojado.

-Eso te pasa por mirarle la cola a mi Britt- respondió Santana enojada.

-Finn, amigo me caes bien pero si te veo mirando otra vez a Britt o a Quinn me olvidaré que eres mi amigo entendido?- el tono amenazante de Rachel hizo temblar al hombre alto quien se encaminó hacia su novia para ser consolado, solo porque Sugar no había logrado escuchar las palabras de Santana o Rachel.

-Eso fue genial!- Quinn y Britt se acercaron a sus novias dándoles un buen beso.

-Rae eres un tiburón?- preguntó Beth.

-No cariño, es una aleta falta, quieres tocarla?- preguntó dulcemente arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la hija de su novia.

-Parece real- la niña acariciaba la aleta sorprendida.

-Si quieres puedes llevártela como recuerdo- ofreció la morena.-Y Charlie?- preguntó notando la ausencia del cachorro.

-Durmiendo- respondió la pequeña apuntando hacia una pequeña bola blanca que se encontraba debajo de un arbusto durmiendo plácidamente.

-oh bien, quieres un poco de helado?- preguntó desprendiendo los tubos de oxígeno y retirando todo el traje de buceo, quedando solo con su traje de neopreno, el cual bajó el cierre de su espalda y lo dejó caer, mostrando su torso.

-Si!- respondió la pequeña corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Te ves muy sexy con ese traje- susurró con voz ronca Quinn al oído de Rachel antes morder el lóbulo de su oreja. La morena tragó audiblemente, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse y su parte inferior de la bikini mojarse de excitación.

-Quinn…- la morena pretendía que su voz sonara como una advertencia pero sonó más a pedido que otra cosa.

-No lo quieres cariño?- preguntó la rubia pegando su cuerpo al de su novia mientras besaba su cuello.

-Por supuesto, pero le prometí helado a Beth, déjame darle el helado y luego puedo darte a ti lo que quieras- respondió alejándose un poco para no perder la cabeza ante las caricias de Quinn y hacerle el amor sobre la arena.

Corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, la morena buscó una copa de helado con varios sabores para Beth.

-Aquí tienes cariño- la morena le entregaba la copa de helado a la niña quien salía disparada para la playa mientras Quinn ingresaba en la cocina.-Chocolate o fresa?-

-Fresa- respondió la rubia.

-Perfecto- Rachel tomó el pote de helado de fresa y cerrando la heladera se encaminó hacia su novia a la cual comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

-Cuarto, ahora- ordenó la rubia tomando la mano desocupada de Rachel y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Las chicas prácticamente corrieron hacia la habitación de la morena quien apenas entraron empujó a Quinn sobre la cama y destapó el pote de helado.-Me gusta como piensas- murmuró la rubia soltando un gemido ante el frío del helado sobre su abdomen, seguido de la lengua de su novia.

-mmm delicioso- ronroneó la jugadora llenando sus dedos de helado antes de pasarlos por el cuello de su novia y limpiar el rastro con su boca. Aprovechando que Quinn arqueó su espalda, Rachel desató el bikini y lo lanzó lejos, dejando a la vista los hermosos pechos de su novia, los cuales llenó de helado rápidamente.

-oh dios- se quejó la rubia sintiendo el accionar de Rachel sobre sus pezones-mmm- sus gemidos iban en aumento. Luego de trabajar los pechos de Quinn por unos minutos, la jugadora decidió ir a por todo y descendiendo lentamente comenzó un recorrido de helado y besos sobre el abdomen, la cintura, los muslos, las piernas hasta terminar de quitar la parte baja del bikini.

-Lo quieres?- preguntó Rachel con sus dedos llenos de helado cerca del clítoris palpitante de Quinn.

-Si- respondió la rubia segura. Rachel pasó sus dedos con helado sobre el clítoris de Quinn quien gimió audiblemente-tan bueno- se quejó ante el placer del frio donde se sentía quemar. Cuando Rachel comenzó a chupar el helado de su clítoris, la rubia no lograba silenciar sus gemidos y gritos- oh dios Rach, sigue así nena- pidió sosteniendo con una de sus manos la cabeza de su novia y levantando la cadera para prácticamente follar la cara de Rachel, quien no se quejaba en lo absoluto.- oh mierda! Más!- La morena ante el pedido de su novia ingresó dos dedos dentro, moviéndolos rápidamente y doblándolos en la zona justa para golpear su punto G.

-Tan rico cariño- murmuró Rachel- totalmente apetecible- agregó volviendo a morder el clítoris de Quinn quien se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo y ante esa acción explotó, viniendo duro sobre los dedos de su novia.

-Eso…fue…impresionante- la rubia jadeaba en busca de aire mientras Rachel terminaba de lamer todos sus líquidos y se desplazaba por su cuerpo pegajoso, hasta llegar a su boca.-Tienes mucha ropa nena- se quejó desatando la parte superior del bikini de la morena para dejar a la vista sus pechos. Luego retiró la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de la morena y usando su mejor mirada atrevida, estiró su brazo en busca del pote de helado- Es mi hora para untarte bebe- ronroneó.


	16. Familia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola gente! perdón por el retraso, tengo mi cabeza metida en el estudio y estaba con falta de inspiración! :( **

**Mañana seguramente actualize mi otro fic que lo tengo abandonado, espero no defraudar.**

El otro día estaba hablando con un amigo de la India por el BlackBerry Messenger (al cual agregue a la lista de contactos sin querer, dado que estaba cargando el PIN de un amigo y me confundí en la última letra :s pero, oye! gracias a ese error tengo un gran amigo con el que hablo bastante seguido :D ) y me dije a mi misma "hey esto es divertido" por lo que decidí que quiero hacer nuevos amigos y nada mejor para ello que hablar por el BBM, así que si alguien tiene BB y quiere que lo agregue que me mande un mensaje privado con su PIN!

Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto! besotes! 

* * *

Capitulo 16: Familia.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el compromiso de las brittana, y desde el inicio del noviazgo de Rachel y Quinn. La prensa era un factor molesto entre las chicas, siendo seguidas por los paparazzi cada vez que salían de sus casas.

Pero sobre todo, las cosas iban viento en popa. Las Galaxy seguían invictas, Rachel era la goleadora de la liga por lejos y todo el trabajo en equipo daba sus frutos. La jugadora se había armado un horario en el cual tenia tiempo para ir a recoger a Beth al colegio, o simplemente pasar el rato con su novia o sus amigos. Las juntadas en la mansión de la morena eran semanales, y la morena no podía ser más feliz. Ahora, estaban por ir a cenar con los padres de la jugadora, para hacer una presentación formal, dado que Quinn no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los señores Berry todavía.

-Hola cariño- la rubia saludaba con un dulce beso en los labios a su novia, quien se encontraba frente a su edificio apoyada en su Ferrari, vestida con unos skinny jeans, una musculosa gris con gran escote y un saco negro, sumado a unas botas de tacón negras.-te vez caliente-

-Hola nena- la morena abrazó a su novia, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello e inhalando el delicioso perfume Channel que usaba la rubia.-Tu estas hermosa, como siempre- Rachel recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn mientras se lamía los labios, la rubia iba vestida con un delicado vestido amarillo, una chaquetilla blanca y unos zapatos de bailarina blancos, tenia un aire angelical pero a la vez sensual, dado que el vestido remarcaba su busto y su cintura.-Vamos?- preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta del acompañante.

Durante el trayecto, las chicas iban tomadas de la mano y cada tanto Rachel besaba los nudillos de Quinn, quien se encontraba mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Estas muy callada princesa- la morena observaba de reojo a su acompañante.

-Estoy nerviosa- admitió la rubia.

-Ellos te van a amar cariño, desde que se enteraron que tengo novia quieren conocerte, según ellos si conseguiste monopolizarme, puedes hacer cualquier cosa- la jugadora bufó divertida recordando las palabras de sus padres sobre ser una batida.

-De verdad crees que va a estar bien?- Quinn estaba insegura, sabia que la aprobación de los padres de la morena era importante.

-Por supuesto hermosa, solo sé tu misma y ellos caerán a tus pies como yo- la morena le guiñó un ojo a su novia mientras estacionaba el auto frente al lujoso restaurante en el que habían quedado.

La pareja ingresó al restaurante tomadas de la mano, caminando directamente hacia el maître.

-Buenas noches, reserva a nombre de Berry- pidió la morena.

-Sígame por aquí señorita Berry- pidió el hombre mientras las guiaba hacia una mesa alejada de las vidrieras en la zona de reservados. Era agradable, ya que la mesa donde cenarían se encontraba en una especie de cuarto o sala privada, donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones o chismosos cerca.

-Gracias- agradecieron ambas ingresando al salón.

-Hola papa, papi- la morena abrazó a sus padres, quienes al verlas ingresar a la sala se pusieron de pie rápidamente- Esta es Quinn Fabray, mi novia-agregó señalando a su acompañante.

-Buenas noches señores Berry, es un placer conocerlos- la rubia estiraba su mano para saludarlos formalmente, pero se encontró envuelta en unos fuertes brazos.

-Llámanos Leroy e Hiram cariño, lo de señores nos hace parecer viejos- bromeó Leroy, un alto hombre moreno con una gran sonrisa. Una vez finalizado el primer abrazo, era turno del hombre más bajo, de gafas.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Quinn- Hiram terminó el abrazo con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Bueno bueno suelten que no es chupete- la morena bromeó besando suavemente a su novia en los labios antes de mover la silla para permitirle sentarse, gesto de todo un caballero, o dama en este caso.

-No seas celosa Rae, es demasiado joven para mi- bromeó Leroy lanzándole un guiño a la rubia quien sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel y le daba un suave apretón.

Mientras padre e hija seguían bromeando, el camarero tomó los pedidos y sirvió las bebidas. Aprovechando que faltaban unos minutos para la llegada de la comida, Hiram comenzó a interesarse por la vida de su nuera.

-Cuéntanos de ti Quinn- pidió el hombre de anteojos.

-Soy de Lima, Ohio. Me gradué de la secundaria con una hija y me vine a la ciudad para estudiar fotografía. Al poco tiempo de recibirme logré abrir mi propio estudio y ahora estoy trabajando con grandes marcas y proyectos interesantes, dividiendo mi tiempo entre mi hija de seis años, mis amigos y Rach- la rubia de a poco comenzaba a relajarse.

-Rachel nos habló de Beth, esa niña realmente es un encanto- Leroy sonreía al hablar de la pequeña que se había robado el corazón de su hija.

-Lo es, aunque doña aquí la malcría demasiado- bromeó la rubia besando la mano de su novia, quien se sonrojaba ante la mirada de sus padres.

-Que? Me puede!- se quejó infantilmente la jugadora.

-Era necesario alquilar toda la sala de juegos para ella y Britt?- preguntó alzando una ceja la rubia, al mejor estilo Fabray.

-No, pero ellas lo querían así- trató de defenderse la morena.

-Eso era egoísta y muy inmaduro, fácilmente podrían haber esperado su turno como todos los demás- la rubia sabia que tenia el argumento ganado, y sus suegros la miraban divertidos.

-Tu no estabas para ver dos pucheros idénticos, sumados a los ojitos como los del gato de Shrek! Era totalmente imposible decirles que no- la jugadora se cruzó de brazos con falso enfado, haciendo reír a los ocupantes de la mesa.

-No importa cariño, te quiero igual aunque seas una dominada de una nena de seis años- la rubia besaba la mejilla de Rachel suavemente, al tiempo que el mozo llegaba con la comida.

-mm esto esta riquísimo- murmuró la jugadora saboreando su comida.

-Ni que lo digas, esto es exquisito- Leroy mostraba su aprobación también.

-Rach esta tarde hable con los de ESPN quieren entrevistarte, y la gente de Adidas te quiere en su nueva campaña- Hiram le comentaba a su hija.

-Cariño dijimos que nada de negocios- reprendió su marido.

-Esta bien papá, hablamos luego de eso- Rachel sonreía tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Quinn cuando tendremos el honor de conocer a Beth?- pidió Hiram cambiando de tema.

-Cuando quieran, ella ahora esta con Noah volviéndolo loco- bromeó la rubia.

-Es increíble lo cambiado que está, cuando eran chicos él y Rachel aquí nos volvían locos- bromeó Leroy.

-Ahora tengo otra complice para las locuras- murmuró Rachel sonriente.

-Si? Quien?- preguntó interesado Hiram.

-Satanás- respondieron ambas chicas al unísono haciendo reír a los hombres.

-Quien es ella? La latina loca de la conferencia de prensa?- preguntó divertido Hiram recordando cuando Santana interrumpió la presentación de la morena para preguntarle por Megan Fox.

-Esa misma- respondió Rachel.

-Ni se imaginan el susto que le dieron a Finn hace unos meses por mirar a Britt- recordó la rubia.

-Que hicieron?- pidió Leroy interesado.

-Nada- respondió Rachel rápidamente, su padre alzó una ceja y no tuvo otra opción más que contarle- puede que nos hayamos hecho pasar por tiburones para darle un buen susto- murmuró.

-Fue bastante espeluznante porque tenían aletas y todo- agregó la rubia divertida, ambos hombres rieron ante las ocurrencias de su hija y su amiga.

-Ahora estamos organizando otra broma con Sue- contó Rachel.

-Tu entrenadora?- preguntó impresionado Hiram.

-Si, me ama y funcionamos correctamente mientras yo la incluyo en mis travesuras, ella me da días libres- contó orgullosa la jugadora.

-Rae no quiero que te metas en problemas- advirtió su papá Leroy.

-No lo haré papá- prometió la morena cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa.

El resto de la velada pasó rápidamente entre bromas y anécdotas. Cuando salieron un grupo de paparazzi los invadió, pero la morena tomando fuertemente la mano de su novia logró llevarla hacia su auto.

-Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?- preguntó Rachel mientras manejaba su Ferrari- peli y helados?- ofreció.

-Me encantaría- respondió la rubia tomando la mano libre de la morena.

-Te dije que te amarían- Rachel estaba feliz, sus padres quedaron encantados con la rubia y pidieron otra reunión pronto, pero esta vez con Beth también.

-Son geniales- respondió Quinn- ya veo de donde sacaste el encanto-bromeó.

Esa noche, las chicas vieron "Crazy Stupid Love" acurrucadas en la sala de juegos de la morena mientras comían helado y reían sin parar. Para el final de la película, Quinn estaba dormida en los brazos de Rachel, quien levantándola suavemente la llevó a upa hasta su habitación. Tratando de no despertarla le quitó el vestido y los zapatos y la acostó en su cama, quitándose la ropa también para meterse junto a su novia.

-Dulces sueños mi amor- le susurró besando su frente antes de dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn fue la primera en despertar, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la morena a su espalda. Estaban haciendo cucharita, mientras que uno de los brazos de Rachel se situada en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Girándose lentamente, la rubia se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con Rachel quien respiraba pausadamente todavía dormida.

Sonriendo como boba, Quinn dejó un suave beso sobre la nariz de la jugadora, luego la mejilla, la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca.

-mm buenos días- murmuró Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días- respondió en un suspiro feliz Quinn.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de despertar a tu lado- Rachel abría los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con un par de cautivadores ojos avellana.

-Yo tampoco- respondió la rubia depositando otro beso en la boca de su novia.

-Que quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó la morena acariciando la mejilla de Quinn.

-Es sábado, podríamos ir a la playa del centro con Beth te parece?- la rubia besó la mano de Rachel suavemente.

-Por supuesto- la jugadora se levanto dejando un beso en la boca de su novia antes de correr a su closet.

-Voy a llamar a Puck para hacerle saber- comentó la rubia agarrando su teléfono.

Una vez cambiadas, ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar y una hora más tarde se encontraban estacionando en la playa donde esperaban Puck, Beth, Mike, Tina, Santana y Britt.

-Mama!- la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre, quien la alzó para darle un gran abrazo.

-Hola mi amor- canturreó la rubia.

-Hola chicos- saludó Rachel chocando el puño con Puck y Mike y besando la mejilla de las tres mujeres.

-Que onda Jewbabe- saludó Puck.

-Rachie!- britt siempre tan feliz abrazó a la jugadora.

-Ray!- la niña quien se bajaba de su madre corrió ahora hacia la morena.

-Hola monstruito- saludó levantando en aire a la pequeña y zamarreándola un poco haciéndola reír.

-Enano deja de zamarrear a mini Q y vamos a buscar las reposeras- Santana pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y la conducía hacia la zona de alquiler de artículos de playa.

-San, Sue quiere que nos reunamos para planear el próximo ataque- informó la morena.

-Hell yeah! Que vamos a hacer?- pidió emocionada la latina.

-Todavía no estoy segura, estaba pensando en empapelar el auto de alguna jugadora o dirigente del club- Rachel estaba pensando en sus opciones- pero creo que tres mentes maliciosas piensan mas que una no?- bromeó.

-Por supuesto, dile a Sue que ponga lugar y hora y estaré allí- la latina respondió.

Una vez que alquilaron lo necesario e hicieron a los ayudantes llevar las cosas las dos morenas volvieron junto a sus respectivas chicas, quienes ya estaban en bikini jugando en la arena con Beth.

-Hola preciosas, vienen mucho por aquí?- preguntó sensualmente Rachel.

-Deben haber caído del cielo porque ángeles como ustedes no se ven todos los días- piropeó la latina siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

-oh sanny eres tan dulce- Britt se levantaba para saltar a los brazos de su prometida y besarla dulcemente.

-No hay beso para mi princesa?- preguntó Rachel viendo que su novia ni se movió.

-uh uh- negó sonriente la rubia.

-oh pero yo quiero un beso- insistió la jugadora antes de ser abordada por una rubia alta quien tomó su nuca y la beso profundamente, haciéndola caer al suelo sorprendida- Que demonios Britt?- pidió incrédula Rachel.

-Dijiste que querias un beso, y como Quinnie no te lo quiso dar, yo pensé que estaría bien si te lo daba yo- respondió con expresión triste la bailarina.

-oh Britt eso es muy dulce de tu parte- respondió Rachel haciendo sonreír a la bailarina.

-Puedo besarte de nuevo Rachie? Sabes bien- comentó emocionada.

-NO!- gritaron dos personas a la vez, haciendo entristecer a la bailarina nuevamente.

-Britt cariño, porque no me besas a mi en vez del enano y dejas a Q aquí besarla por ti- propuso la latina sacando a su novia de arriba de la morena.

-Claro Sanny- respondió B volviendo a su estado feliz.

Quinn se sentó a horcadas sobre su novia antes de besarla con pasión, haciéndola gemir.

-Nunca, vuelvas a besar a alguien que no sea yo- le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo y levantarse tan pronto como llegó.

Atónita y excitada, la morena se levantó, sacándose la ropa rápidamente y caminando hacia el agua para enfriarse.

-Adonde vas enano?- pidió sonriendo maliciosamente Santana.

-A enfriarme- murmuró la jugadora antes de zambullirse en el agua del mar.

Una vez que su temperatura corporal volvió a la normalidad, la morena salió del agua y al darse cuenta de que su novia se encontraba de espalda a ella corrió rápidamente antes de agarrarla por atrás presionando su cuerpo frio sobre el de ella.

-AY!- chilló la fotógrafa riéndose al sentir a Rachel morderle el cuello.

-Tienes calor Quinnie? Porque yo tenia calor cuando decidiste excitarme hace un rato- preguntó la morena juguetonamente.

-No, no,no- negó tratando de escaparse de los brazos de la morena, Quinn reía al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles y era arrastrada hacia el mar. Puck decidió ayudar a amiga y tomó las piernas de Quinn, haciendo el trabajo más fácil para Rachel.

-No te atrevas Puckerman!- exclamó la rubia tratando de zafarse.

-Te va a venir bien mojarte babymama- bromeó él.

-Rach, cariño suéltame, prometo no volver a hacerlo- Quinn trató de negociar pero la morena ya había tomado su decisión.

-Puck, a la cuenta de tres- informó la jugadora- a la una…a las dos…a las…tres!- ambos lanzaron a la rubia al agua sonrientes.

-Bien hecho jewbabe!- el chico del mohawk chocó su puño contra el de la morena antes de girarse para salir del agua y jugar con su hija.

-Te voy a matar- Quinn salía del agua y se abalanzaba sobre su novia.

-Dios eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien- exclamó Rachel mientras sostenía a su novia quien se encontraba a horcadas sobre ella con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos sobre su cuello.

-Mira quien habla, señorita bomba sexual- bromeó la rubia mordiendo el labio inferior de su novia.

-Hey pervertidas dejen de dar un espectáculo porno gratuito y vengan a ayudarnos con el castillo de mini Q!- gritó Santana interrumpiendo el caliente beso en el que se encontraban Rachel y Quinn.

-Te juro que algún día la voy a matar- murmuró la morena frustrada por la intervención.

-Y yo te voy a ayudar a enterrarla- acordó la fotógrafa.

-Vamos princesa- exclamó Rachel bajando a si novia pero girándose para que se suba a caballo sobre su espalda.

-Era mejor la otra posición- se quejó Quinn con un mohín mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de su novia, quien rio por el comentario.

-Esta noche princesa- prometió besando el antebrazo de la rubia y caminando hacia sus amigos.

-Ray! Mami!- la pequeña corrió hacia la pareja y saltó sobre los brazos de Rachel, quien milagrosamente no se cayó ni nada y logró mantener a ambas Fabray encima.

-wouw Rachie es una súper mujer- murmuró Britt viendo a la jugadora de pie con madre e hija encima de ella.-Yay yo también!- gritó la bailarina corriendo para saltar a los brazos de la morena, haciéndola caer, junto con Quinn y Beth, pero por suerte Rachel amortiguó la caída con su propio cuerpo para que ninguna de las rubias se lastime.

-ouch Britt- se quejó Rachel desde la arena, siendo aplastada por Quinn, Beth y Britt.

-Montaña a Rachie!- gritó la bailarina mientras Santana se tiraba sobre ellas, mientras Rachel corría a Beth para que no la aplastaran.

Tanto Mike y Puck se unieron a la montaña de personas, dejando a Beth como la frutilla del postre mientras Tina tomaba su celular para sacarles fotos al alocado grupo de amigos.

-Estas bien cariño- preguntó Quinn besando la mejilla de Rachel.

-Si, pero puedes soltarme el culo si quieres- respondió la jugadora.

-Pero yo no te estoy agarrando el culo…Santana suelta el culo de mi novia!- exigió la rubia al ver la mano de la latina.

-Wouw Berry lo tienes todo firme- exclamó la latina.

-Yo quiero tocar- se quejó Britt poniendo su mano donde estaba la de Santana.

-B deja de tocar- pidió Quinn con los celos fluyendo por su sangre.

-San quien te hizo las tetas, se sienten bien- exclamó Puck aprovechando el momento para manosear a la latina.

-Saca tus garras Puckerman si quieres conservarlas- la latina fulminó con la mirada al ex jugador de fútbol.

-Bueno todo el mundo ahora pueden bajarse por favor- pidió sin aire la jugadora.

-Vamos a hacer un castillo de arena- pidió Beth corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban antes de la montaña humana.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Quinn ayudando a su novia para ponerse de pie.

-Si, solo un poco bastante llena de arena- bromeó la jugadora mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y caminaba hacia el lugar destinado para hacer el castillo de arena.

Una hora después, un imponente castillo se levantaba frente a todo el grupo de amigos, una vez su obra terminada, Rachel corrió a buscar su teléfono para subir su trabajo a Twitter. Tomaron un montón de fotos, desde una individual de cada persona con el castillo, otras en pareja, con Beth, todo el grupo, y la favorita de Rachel, una de ella con Quinn y Beth sentadas sobre ella al lado del castillo.

Revisando las fotos y sonriendo al ver lo cool que se veian todos ellos con lentes de sol y trajes de baño, decidió subir primero su foto favorita.

**RaeFuckingBerry: "**_**Día de playa con mis personas favoritas ;) QuinnFabray y la señorita Beth Puckerman Fabray**_" fue su primer twitt etiquetando a su novia quien sonreía ante el gesto.

**RaeFuckingBerry: "**_**ItsSantanaBitch y DuckyB en todo su esplendor!"**_ Rachel twitteó una foto de la pareja junto al castillo etiquetando a ambas.

De más está decir que sus twitts causaron una revolución en la red social, mientras revisaba algunos mensajes de sus fans, Rachel rio al ver una foto de ella sobre los hombros de Puck mientras luchaban en el agua contra Mike y Tina.

**ThePuckasaurus: **_**" con mi judío caliente RaeFuckingBerry ! Somos invencibles nena"**_ había twitteado él.

Ella no dudó en retwittear la foto y responder.

**RaeFuckingBerry: **_**"ThePuckasaurus lo sabes JewBro!"**_

**ItsSantanaBitch: **_**"Somos freaking calientes perras! QuinnFabray RaeFuckingBerry DuckyB"**_ Santana subió una foto de las cuatro chicas, posando junto al castillo de arena en bikini y gafas de sol.

**DuckyB: **_**"con mini Q ;) Yay!"**_ Britt subió una foto con Beth ambas sonrientes.

**QuinnFabray: **_**"#Love RaeFuckingBerry y mi princesa"**_ Quinn subió una foto de Beth a caballo de Rachel mientras corría hacia el agua.

**DuckyB: **_**"awwww"**_ Britt Retwitteó la foto de Quinn a sus seguidores mientras guardaba la imagen en su teléfono.

**RaeFuckingBerry: **_**"RT Quinn Fabray: #Love RaeFuckingBerry y mi princesa / hermosa como su madre ;)"**_ Rachel retwiteó el twitt de Quinn antes de guardar su teléfono y besar dulcemente a su novia.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, cada uno comenzó a marcharse a su casa. Puck tenía una cita con una chica, Mike y Tina volvían iban a cenar con sus padres, Santaba y Britt volvían a su departamento para su maratón de sexo y Rachel llevó a Quinn y Beth al departamento de la fotógrafa.

Luego de una cena rápida y una película de Disney que Beth no terminó de ver al caer dormida en los brazos de Rachel, la jugadora se encargó de arropar a la pequeña y saliendo con el mayor silencio posible se dirigió hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su novia haciendo zapping.

-Hola preciosa- murmuró la jugadora besando la mejilla de Quinn.

-Mira- la rubia señaló la televisión donde un programa de prensa rosa mostraba el lema "**Faberry sube la temperatura" **con fotos de la pareja en el agua, con Quinn a horcadas sobre la morena mientras compartían un beso caliente, otras en la playa donde ambas se daban arrumacos y caricias.

-Faberry?- preguntó Rachel sin entender.

-Fabray y Berry, Faberry- respondió Quinn- Cuando se entere Santana va a querer reclamar derechos de autor por el nombre- bromeó la rubia.-Quédate esta noche?-

-Nada me gustaría más- respondió Rachel besando la el cuello de su novia, quien se traslado a horcadas sobre ella y reclamó su boca en un apasionado beso.

Sin romper el beso, la morena se levantó del sillón tomando a Quinn por los muslos y caminó hacia la habitación. Cerrando la puerta suavemente, Rachel apoyó a su novia sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, siguiendo por su clavícula y llegando hasta sus pechos, moviendo la remera y la parte superior del bikini. Jadeando Quinn levantó su torso para que Rachel le quitara la remera, antes de quitarse la suya propia.

-Dios eres tan hermosa- susurró Rachel desatando el bikini de Quinn antes de zambullirse de lleno en sus pechos y chupar sus pezones, haciendo movimientos giratorios con su lengua, movimientos que volvían loca a la rubia quien se encorvaba buscando más proximidad.

-oh dios Rach!- gimió Quinn sintiendo su excitación crecer a grandes pasos.

-Tan sexy- murmuró la morena mientras abandonaba los pechos de su novia para besar la zona de sus costillas, el ombligo y la cadera, desabrochando el short de jean de la rubia para bajarlo lentamente, junto a la parte inferior del bikini.- Una diosa del Olimpo- agregó parándose unos segundos para apreciar la vista desnuda de su novia frente a ella.

-Desnúdate- exigió Quinn en un gruñido. Rachel no perdió tiempo y se despojó de su ropa, antes de situarse sobre su bellísima novia, gimiendo cuando ambos sexos se conectaron entre sí.

-Quiero que vayamos juntas- jadeó la morena comenzando a moler su clítoris contra el de Quinn.

-oh sssii Rach!- gimió de placer la fotógrafa.

-shh cariño recuerda que Beth duerme- susurró Rachel mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de Quinn.

-Tan bueno- exclamó dejándose llenar de placer la rubia ante los movimientos pélvicos de Rachel quien jadeaba lo más silencioso posible.

-oh dios Quinn…eres tan hermosa nena…acaba para mi- pidió con voz ronca la jugadora acelerando la molienda golpeando cada vez más rápido y duro ambos clítoris, generando mayor placer para ambas.

-Rach oh si Rach!- Quinn susurraba mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar a todo pulmón- ya casi nena, estoy tan cerca- sin perder tiempo la morena deslizó una mano y comenzó a masajear uno de los pezones de la rubia mientras chupaba el otro, haciendo estallar el orgasmo de su novia- ohhh sssssiii!- siseó Quinn mientras sus cerraba sus ojos de placer.

-oh dios si nena!- exclamó la morena quien al ver la cara orgásmica de su novia no resistió más y acabó junto a la rubia, mezclando sus jugos.-mm sabes tan bien- Rachel pasó sus dedos por el sexo húmedo de Quinn antes de llevárselos a la boca.

-Segunda ronda, ya!- exigió la rubia empujando a la morena sobre su espalda antes de besarla duro y penetrarla con dos dedos rápidamente.

-como dije, una puta diosa del sexo- gimió la morena tomando a Quinn por el cuello para besarla profundamente.


	17. Badassness

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**** glee no es mio**.

Hola de nuevo! Volví con otro capitulo, espero les guste!

Espero sus comentarios! besotes

* * *

Capitulo 17: Badassness!

Era una de esas semanas donde con todo el trabajo requerido, Quinn no tenía tiempo libre por lo que Rachel la veía a la noche y nada más. La morena estaba de mal humor por no poder pasar tiempo con su novia, lo que se transfiere a ser más agresiva dentro de la cancha.

-Berry!- gritó la entrenadora Sylvester.

-Coach- saludó la jugadora con cara de inocente.

-Deja de golpear a tus compañeras por dios!- se quejó la entrenadora.

-Lo siento Sue, intentaré pegarles menos- ironizó la morena.

-Que te tiene tan enojada?- preguntó la entrenadora interesándose en su jugadora estrella.

-Quinn y su trabajo- se quejó la morena-Se la pasa trabajando y casi no la he visto en toda la semana, siento que estoy perdiendo puntos de badass y me enoja, nunca antes me quejaba por no ver a una chica, total tenia una fila dispuestas a estar conmigo, pero ahora…no me interesa ninguna otra chica-

-Dios que azotada te tienen- bromeó la entrenadora haciendo que Rachel frunza el ceño molesta- sabes que? Usa ese enojo en cosas productivas, como una buena broma, o peleas clandestinas, no sé pero deja de golpear al resto de mis jugadoras que están por largarse a llorar y correr en busca de su mamá-

-Bien, hablando de bromas- comentó sonriente la jugadora- tenemos que planear otra pronto, y Santana quiere participar si o si-

-Bien, dile a López que las veo al final del entrenamiento en mi oficina y no lleguen tarde- se despidió Sue volviendo hacia sus colaboradores mientras la morena reanudaba sus entrenamientos.

Una hora más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Rachel aprovechó para llamar a su amiga latina.

-**Hobbitt-** saludó Santana.

-Boobs MGee- respondió la morena.

**-jaja muy buena, que paso enano?-** los apodos entre las dos morenas ya eran algo normal entre ellas.

-Sue quiere vernos después del entrenamiento en su oficina. Puedes venir a las 4?-

**-Si, nos vemos ahí Rae, te dejo, tengo que entrar a la corte y demostrarle a esas perras quien manda-**

-Bye San- se despidió Rachel guardando su teléfono.

El almuerzo y el resto de la jornada de entrenamiento paso rápido para la morena quien se relajó y aprovechó su enojo para planear bromas futuras.

Luego de una buena ducha, la morena se cambió y se fue hacia la oficina de Sue donde ya la esperan Santana y la coach.

-Por fin llegas enano- se quejó la latina.

-Hola a ti también San- saludó Rachel.

-Bien señoras, vamos a lo que nos compete- Sue les llamó la atención.

-Coach, primero que nada quiero decirle que ese ataque terrorista a la ex capitana fue impresionante, totalmente badass- la latina tenía que reconocerlo.

-Gracias sacos de arena- agradeció la entrenadora mientras Rachel se reía del apodo y la latina giraba los ojos- quiero saber si tienen algunas ideas-

-yo tengo un par, pero todavía no se a quien vamos a atacar esta vez- respondió Rachel.

-a la pelirroja?- preguntó Santana.

-nah, ya no vale la pena, tiene que ser a alguien importante- respondió Sue.

-Al presidente del club?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Demasiado arriesgado- refutó Sue.

-A los jugadores masculinos del Galaxy? La temporada pasada apestaron y ahora ganan gracias a Puckerman- aportó Santana.

-No es mala idea- dijeron Rachel y Sue a la misma vez.

-bien, ya tenemos el objetivo. Podríamos hacer otro ataque terrorista el sábado mientras concentren después del partido.- agregó Rachel.

-Listo eso esta arreglado, algo más?- preguntó Sue.

-Tengo que descargar mi mal humor con alguna broma en la semana, no voy a aguantar hasta el sábado- Rachel tenia que sumar puntos de badassness mientras tanto.

-Que tienes en mente?- preguntó Santana.

-De todo. Desde laxantes, empapelados de autos, bombas de olor, ataques de globos de agua, esas cosas por el estilo. Pero lo importante es a quienes van dirigidas, y los paparazzi son mis próximas victimas.- La morena se frotaba las manos como si fuera uno de esos malvados de las películas.

-yo me apunto, esos cabrones me tienen podrida también- la latina quería venganza por todos los momentos arruinados por los fotógrafos.

-Yo me sumo, solo porque estoy aburrida- murmuró Sue.

-Cuando y donde vamos a atacar?- preguntó la latina.

-Mañana jueves, voy a preparar las cosas esta noche y las traigo en el auto. Nos encontramos cuando termine el entrenamiento y mientras armamos una distracción por la puerta, los atacamos desde atrás- respondió Rachel.

-Con que piensas distraerlos?- preguntó Sue.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes- la jugadora ya tenia algunas cosas en mente.

-Bueno, ahora váyanse que tengo cosas que hacer- La entrenadora echó a las morenas sin preámbulos.

-Nos vemos mañana- saludaron ambas mientras salían de la oficina.

-Ven a mi casa esta noche, sola- Rachel le susurró a la latina mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

-Nos vemos enano- se despidió Santana caminando hacia su propio auto.

Mientras abandonaba el club, luego de frenar en la puerta para firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarse fotos con los fans, la jugadora miraba de reojo a los paparazzi sonriendo con malicia al pensar en lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Una vez en su casa, se relajó frente al televisor mientras enviaba algunos mensajes.

-**"Hey Mika, puedes venir a mi casa esta noche con Luke? Tengo que pedirles un favor-Rae"**

Una vez avisada su amiga, decidió escribirle a su novia.

**-"hola princesa, como va todo? Te extraño :( -R"**

Mientras hacia un poco de zapping, la jugadora se encontró un partido del Manchester United contra el Chelsea y lo dejó, mientras se alegraba de ver a sus ex compañeras y amigas ganando en su ausencia.

-Hola mi niña- saludó María dejándole un beso en la frente a la morena- tienes hambre?-

-No ma, ya me comí una manzana hace un rato. De donde vienes?- preguntó Rachel mientras palmeaba su lugar contiguo en el sillón para que se siente.

-Del supermercado- respondió el ama de llaves mientras se sentaba junto a la morena.- como te fue hoy?-

-Bien, como siempre- dijo suspirando la jugadora mientras se recostaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de María.

-que pasa por esa linda cabecita tuya mi niña?- le preguntó amorosamente la mujer mayor.

-extraño a Quinn, no he podido verla mucho estos días por su trabajo- se quejó como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que no dejan comer dulces.

-oh mi niña, eso es parte de ser un adulto responsable. Su trabajo es importante al igual que el tuyo- respondió la mujer mientras acariciaba el pelo de la morena.

-Pero su trabajo la deja sin tiempo para verme- refutó.

-Son solo unos días, no va a ser siempre así cariño- respondió pacientemente María.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no hace que me moleste menos- Rachel no daba el brazo a torcer- diablos, antes ni me importaba no ver a una chica y ahora sufro por no ver a Quinn dos días seguidos.-

-Eso mi querida, es el amor- la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer era cariñosa. Siempre deseó que la morena experimentara el amor y no solo buenos polvos.

-Ya lo se- respondió Rachel suspirando- cuando viene Lupe?- cambió de tema. Lupe era la hija de María que estudiaba en Oxford gracias a la jugadora y sus padres.

-La semana que viene, para el receso de vacaciones- respondió la mujer suspirando.

-La extrañas?- preguntó tímida la morena. Ella se sentía culpable por la separación, dado que ambas mujeres se fueron con ella a Inglaterra años atrás y ahora María volvió con ella al país.

-todos los días, pero sé que tiene que estar allá para cumplir sus sueños- respondió la mujer.

-Estas enojada conmigo por separarte de ella?- susurró Rachel evitando los ojos de su ama de llaves.

-Nunca cariño, gracias a ti y a tus padres ella estudia en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y no le falta nada- respondió la mujer acariciando la cara de la morena para que la mire a los ojos- Rae tu eres como mi hija, y sabes que a donde vayas, yo iré contigo-

-A veces me gustaría que tu fueras mi madre biológica- murmuró la jugadora mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Pero soy tu mamá de corazón- agregó María.

-Si lo eres- acordó con una sonrisa Rachel al tiempo que sonaba su celular- Es Quinn- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la foto de su novia.

-atiende, yo voy a guardar las compras y preparar la cena.

-Vienen Mika, Luke y Santana esta noche, si quieres puedo pedir pizza asi no tienes que cocinar para nosotros-

-No te preocupes cielo, cuando lleguen dime que quieren comer y yo les cocino- respondió María besando la cabeza de la jugadora antes de retirarse hacia la cocina.

-Hola princesa- saludó la jugadora atendiendo la llamada de Quinn.

-**Hola amor, como estas?-**

-Bien, extrañándote- respondió la morena con un mohín.

**-Yo también cielo, ya quiero terminar todo para verte-** se quejó la rubia. La morena no era la única que sufría al no poder verse demasiado.

-Cuando te desocupas?- preguntó esperanzada Rachel.

-**El viernes a la mañana terminamos con la producción, por lo que a la tarde espero estar libre**-

-Vienes esta noche? Puck me dijo que Beth está con él esta semana y si no puedo verte en el día, quiero por lo menos dormir a tu lado- pidió la morena.

**-Por supuesto cariño, sabes que amo dormir a tu lado-** respondió la rubia con voz ronca, elevando la temperatura de la jugadora.

-Quinn…- advirtió la morena- no puedes hacerme eso si quieres dormir esta noche-

**-Quien dijo que quería dormir?**- preguntó con voz sensual la rubia.

-ay dios!- suspiró la morena tratando de bajar el calor de su cuerpo- a que hora vienes? Cenas aquí?-

**-voy a cenar en la oficina, tengo muchas cosas por hacer todavía. Seguramente esté allí alrededor de las 10 esta bien?-**

-bueno cielo, tienes la llave de casa?-

**-Si, tengo la copia que me diste el otro día. Nos vemos a la noche mi amor, ahora tengo que seguir sacando fotos. Te quiero-**

-Nos vemos a la noche princesa, te quiero más- se despidió la morena.

Al rato, un mensaje de Mika apareció en la pantalla del teléfono de la jugadora.

**-"Claro Rae, nos vemos esta noche-Mik"**

Con todo listo, la jugadora se dirigió hacia su salón especial donde guardaba las cosas necesarias para sus bromas.

Una hora después, llegaron Santana, Mika y su novio Luke.

-Luke, tanto tiempo- Rachel abrazó al modelo.

-Rach estabas perdida- respondió él.

-Si, en los pantalones de Q- bromeó Santana haciendo reír a todos.

-Quieres que llame a B?- preguntó Rachel a modo de advertencia.

-No te atrevas- respondió la latina agarrando el celular de la jugadora por las dudas.

-bueno esto es un concurso de batidas o que?- preguntó Mika llamando la atención de las dos morenas.

-Necesito su ayuda para distraer a los paparazzi mañana- dijo Rachel hacia la pareja.

-Esta bien, que quieres que hagamos?- pidió Luke.

-Hace tiempo que no se te ve por el club, por lo que pensaba en divertirnos un rato con ellos- la jugadora ponía su mejor cara de travesuras.

-Y como piensas hacer eso?- ahora preguntaba Mika.

-Fácil, Luke te pones una peluca, bigote o lo que sea, pero que no se den cuenta que eres tu, y esperas a Mika en la salida haciéndote pasar por un fan. Luego tu- dijo apuntando a su amiga- te bajas del auto y caminas hacia él, antes de besarlo con pasión frente a los fotógrafos. Ellos van a pensar que engañas a Luke por lo que correrán a buscar la primicia. Ahí es donde entramos nosotros pegando estos carteles en la camioneta- agregó mostrándoles unos carteles que imprimió antes de que llegaran sus amigos que decían "Soy tu papito, llámame por un rapidito" junto a una imagen de dos hombres bastantes cariñosos entre sí, vestidos de mucamita.

-jajajajajajajajaja- era lo único que se escuchaba de sus amigos.

-Eso no es todo- continuó la morena riendo- vamos a poner algunas bombas de olor bajo los asientos. Va a ser inaguantable estar dentro de esa camioneta.- terminó.

-Eres mala enano- respondió dejando de reírse la latina.

-Dios donde has estado toda mi vida- bromeó Luke ganándose un golpe de su novia.

-Lo siento Luke, te faltan algunas cosas para estar conmigo- respondió la morena mientras apuntaba hacia las tetas de la latina y la cola de Mika, haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

-Buscamos las mismas cosas nena- respondió él chocando el puño con la jugadora.

-Entoces…están adentro o no?- preguntó Rachel.

-Por supuesto, esto va a ser buenísimo- respondió Mika.

-Para que quede claro, una vez que terminemos de poner los carteles y las bombas de olor, yo les hago sonar el teléfono para que Luke se saque el disfraz y revele su identidad. Aleguen juego de roles o lo que sea, pero no pienso hacer que estén en las noticias por infidelidad porque ese no es mi estilo- agregó la morena en tono cariñoso.

-Ya lo se nena, tu eres como demasiado protectora de mi mujer- respondió el muchacho.

-Y es por eso que la quiero tanto- finalizó mika abrazando a su amiga.

-Bueno basta de cursilerías, tengo hambre- se quejó la latina haciendo reír a las jugadoras.

-Creo que alguien quiere un poco de amor, o no Mika?- preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana con malicia en sus ojos.

-Creo que estas en lo cierto Rae- respondió la jugadora más joven.

-oh no, ni se les ocurra perras- advirtió la abogada.

-oh vamos San- se quejó Rachel antes de correr hacia el sillón y tirarse encima de la latina, seguida de Mika.

-jajajaja ya déjenme malditas- pidió Santana sin dejar de reírse ante las cosquillas a las que era sometida.-voy a matarlas- advirtió al tiempo que empujaba a ambas jugadoras fuera del sillón.

-Rach la cena esta lista- comentó Maria ingresando a la sala de juegos.-Rach?- preguntó al no ver a la morena.

-Acá- respondió apareciendo tras el sillón acariciándose el culo adolorido de la caída.-Vamos- indicó saliendo del salón junto a sus amigos.

Cenaron entre bromas y peleas principalmente protagonizadas por Santana y Rachel quienes no dejaban de ponerse apodos.

Luego de que sus amigos abandonaran su casa, Rachel se dirigió a su habitación para esperar a su novia. Mientras miraba una película, se quedó dormida hasta que sintió suaves besos en su espalda.

-mmm- gimió sin abrir sus ojos.

-Hola amor- saludó Quinn sonriente sin dejar de besar la espalda de su novia.

-Hola princesa- respondió Rachel girándose antes de empujar a la rubia de espaldas y ponerse sobre ella para darle un merecido beso.- te extrañé-

-Yo también- gimió la rubia cuando Rachel comenzó a chupar su cuello dejando marcas.

-voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no des más- murmuró la morena al tiempo que desabotonaba la camisa de la rubia para besar su estómago sensualmente.

-mmm- gimió Quinn ante los besos de Rachel.

La jugadora siguió su camino por el cuerpo de la rubia, deshaciéndose de los pantalones y los zapatos rápidamente, dejándola en ropa interior. Luego procedió a sacarse su propia ropa, para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

-No te das una idea de lo que extrañé tu cuerpo- murmuró besando los muslos de Quinn.

-dime- gimió la rubia.

-Extrañé tus hermosas piernas- respondió la jugadora besando las piernas de la rubia lentamente- extrañé tus tetas- siguió desabrochando el corpiño para encontrarse con los pezones duros antes de chuparlos con hambre al tiempo que la rubia encorvaba su espalda dándole más acceso- extrañé tu boca- siguió antes de sumergirse en un beso apasionado- extrañé tu coño- finalizó susurrándole las ultimas palabras al oído antes de quitarle la ultima prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su novia y metiendo dos dedos sin previo aviso.

-oh dios- se quejó Quinn arañando la espalda de Rachel.

-No soy dios nena, soy la mujer que va a darte muchos orgasmos esta noche- la voz de Rachel era ronca, excitada.

-sigue así nena- gimió la rubia disfrutando del ritmo impuesto por la morena, quien la penetraba con sus dedos rápidamente.-tan cerca Rae- la jugadora guio su pulgar hacia el clítoris de la rubia para ayudarla a llegar a su orgasmo- oh dios siiiiiii!- exclamó Quinn quien sintió su cuerpo llegar al punto máximo de placer antes de dejarse caer en la cama con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hola hermosa- la morena picoteó los labios de su novia suavemente, dejándola recuperarse.

-Me toca mostrarte todo lo que te extrañé- susurró la rubia antes de empujar a su novia y colocarse encima para una larga noche de pasión.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de un desayuno en la cama, ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos. La rubia llegó a su estudio para continuar con la producción de fotos de la revista Vogue, mientras que Rachel llegó temprano a sus entrenamientos para contarle los planes a Sue.

La tarde llegó rápidamente, y a la salida del entrenamiento ya se encontraba Luke vestido con unos jeans gastados, zapatillas de deporte, y una camiseta del equipo, junto a una peluca de rulos, una barba falsa y unos anteojos de sol. Tanto Rachel como Santana rieron al verlo esperando la salida de Mika. Una vez que el show comenzó, y los paparazzi se agruparon para abordar a la pareja, las dos morenas junto a la entrenadora corrieron hacia las camionetas de los fotógrafos para hacer su parte.

Rachel metió las bombas de olor debajo de los asientos y dejó un sobre con dinero y la inscripción "para la limpieza y los perfumes ambientales" antes de ayudar a Sue y Santana con el pegamento y los carteles. Llenaron el exterior de las camionetas riéndose antes de correr de nuevo hacia el club. Solo uno de los fotógrafos logró captar a la morena pegando los carteles, y tomó sus fotografías divertido.

Cuando Luke se quitó la peluca y la barba falsa, los fotógrafos no entendían nada, pero cuando les dije que miraran sus camionetas todos corrieron a ver que había pasado. La pareja abandonó el club riéndose a carcajadas mientras veía a los fotógrafos taparse la nariz al sentir las bombas de olor.

Esa misma noche, todos los canales de televisión reirán de la broma de las jugadoras, mientras algunos fotógrafos contaban anécdotas de lo ocurrido y uno solo logró mostrar fotos de Rachel en pleno acto. Ante eso, la morena decidió twittear divertida.

"**RaeFuckingBerry: **_**wouw cuanta repercusión! Muchachos fue muy divertido, no nieguen ;) Saludos para los paps!"**_

Ese tweet generó muchas respuestas de los fans y algunas personas del medio, entre esos sus amigos.

"**ItsSantanaBitch**_**: RaeFuckingBerry te agarraron con las manos en la maza perra! Jaja me divertí mucho hoy enano!"**_ respondió la latina.

"**DuckyB: **_**ItsSantanaBitch RaeFuckingBerry no me invitaron buu :( Lord T tambien está triste"**_ esa era Britt por supuesto.

"**MikaGalucci11: **_**LukeStorm te veias lindo con esa peluca xD RaeFuckingBerry ItsSantanaBitch buen trabajo chicas!" **_la jugadora se sumaba con su comentario en la red social.

"**ThePuckasaurus: _RaeFuckingBerry ataco de nuevo?jaja Eres lo más jewbabe!"_**

"**QuinnFabray: **_**mi novia es un genio! RaeFuckingBerry #love"**_ y sí, la rubia no se iba a quedar atrás.

Los días posteriores, la morena se concentró en el próximo partido del sábado mientras Quinn terminaba su trabajo para la revista Vogue. El sábado llegó rápidamente, y las chicas del Galaxy ganaro frente al equipo de Vancouver, con dos goles de Rachel, quien mostró una nueva remera que decía "badassness its my style" la cual fue regalada a la coach Sylvester por pedido exclusivo.

La morena, junto a Mika quien preparó todas las cámaras para el ataque terrorista, Santana quien se encargó de llevar las pistolas de paintball con las cargas de pintura y Sue, quien se encargó de los walkie-talkie, ya se encontraban camino hacia el hotel de los jugadores varones de Los Ángeles Galaxy. Puck había sido avisado, por lo que decidió participar, haciéndolas entrar por una de las puertas traseras y arreglando todo dentro del hotel para que no tuvieran problemas con las cámaras de seguridad, y entregándoles las copias de las llaves de las habitaciones.

Vestidas de negro, esperaron a que Mika configure las luces de los pasillos para el apagado momentáneo y con las cámaras ya instaladas en las pistolas, Rachel, Santana y Sue comenzaron los ataques el las primeras habitaciones, cada una en una habitación diferente.

-Mika corta la luz, cambio- pidió Rachel por el handie.

-Listo Rae, cambio- respondió la jugadora una vez que las luces se apagaron en el pasillo.

Haciendo señas con los dedos y colocándose los lentes de visión nocturna, Rachel contó hasta tres antes de abrir las habitaciones y disparar hacia los jugadores.

Las tres mujeres completaron el ataque cerrando nuevamente y corriendo hacia el ascensor para la siguiente planta.

Así, lograron llenar de pintura a la mayoría de los jugadores, menos a Robbie Keane que era amigo personal de Rachel y que había sido avisado también de antemano por las dudas.

Una vez finalizado el ataque, dejaron el hotel con una gran cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. La morena se dirigió a la casa de Quinn para cenar con ella como había prometido, mientras que el resto del "equipo badass" como los nombró Mika se dirigió a hacer sus cosas con sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola cielo- saludó Quinn al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-hola princesa- saludó la jugadora besando a su novia.

-Como les fue?- la rubia estaba al tanto del nuevo ataque terrorista de sus amigos y su novia.

-Genial! Cuando Mika edite los videos vas a ver la cara de miedo de los jugadores!- respondió emocionada la morena mientras se tiraba en el sillón de la rubia y sentaba a Quinn en su regazo.

-tienes hambre?- preguntó la fotógrafa mientras Rachel le besaba el cuello y el hombro.

-De comida o de ti?- bromeó la jugadora mordiéndole la oreja .

-mmm- gimió la rubia.

-Tengo hambre de ti, pero también tengo hambre de comida…puedo comer sobre ti?- preguntó la morena sin dejar de besar la piel expuesta de la rubia.

-Rach…cariño…preparé la cena, primero comamos, luego tenemos el sexo que quieras- intentó argumentar la rubia.

-Me lo prometes?- preguntó para asegurarse la jugadora.

-Te lo prometo- acordó la rubia levantándose del regazo de la morena para irse a la cocina.

Sin perder tiempo Rachel la siguió y ayudó a poner la mesa. Las chicas cenaron tranquilas, disfrutando de la compañía mientras Quinn le contaba sobre las fotografías y Rachel sobre las bromas que hizo.

-Amor la semana que viene seguramente lleguen mis padres de visita- comentó la rubia.

-Si? Eso es genial- el entusiasmo era algo que le faltó a la respuesta.

-Quieren conocerte- comentó divertida la rubia al ver la palidez de su novia.

-Les hablaste de mi?- preguntó la jugadora.

-Si, ellos preguntaron por ti. Además de que ven las noticias, ya sabes- bromeó- y Beth no para de hablar de ti cuando llaman-

-No quieren matarme ni nada de eso no?- pidió para asegurarse. Ella nunca tuvo que conocer a los padres de alguna de las chicas con las que estuvo, aunque no duraban más de una noche.

-No, creo que mi papa ya te amaba de antes. Es un gran fanático del Manchester United desde que viajaron a Inglaterra hace unos años y vieron un partido de ellos- comentó la rubia tranquilizando a su novia.

-Háblame de ellos- pidió Rachel.

-Mamá es decoradora de interiores, aunque cuando Frannie y yo éramos chicas ella era ama de casa para ocuparse de nosotras mientras papá trabajaba. Cuando me gradué y me mudé acá, reanudó su trabajo.- contó Quinn recordando con cariño a su mamá- Papá es un abogado reconocido en Lima, tiene su propio bufete de abogados y da clases de derecho en la OSU.-siguió contando.-Frannie es Frannie- bromeó- se graduó de Columbus con un grado de medicina luego de fanatizarse con Dr House. Ahora trabaja en el hospital de Lima, vive con su marido John, y su hijo Dani de dos años- finalizó sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su sobrinito.

-Y como se tomaron lo de Beth?- preguntó la morena.

-Al principio fue duro. Yo era su hija perfecta, nunca me metía en problemas, era la presidenta del club de celibato, capitana de las porristas, primera en mi clase…- recordó.

-presidenta del club de celibato?- pidió divertida la morena.

-Si, era más una excusa para que los chicos no me pidan sexo que por el celibato en si- respondió la rubia.

-Muy inteligente- aceptó la morena- continúa por favor.-

-Bueno, luego de esa fiesta donde me emborraché porque el chico que era mi novio en ese momento me dijo que me veía gorda, y me acosté con Puck, volví a mi casa y le conté a mi mamá. Ella vio lo arrepentida que estaba y me aseguro que todo iba a estar bien. Pero al mes siguiente comencé a sentir los síntomas y luego de hacerme el test de embarazo con Santana y Britt se lo conté a mis padres. Decir que papá estaba enojado era poco, quería matar a Puck u obligarlo a casarse conmigo. Cuando hablé con él y le dije que era un error de ambos, logré hacerlo entrar en razón. Noah por suerte se puso los pantalones y habló con mis padres asumiendo la culpa de no haber usado preservativo y estuvo en cada parte del embarazo. Cuando Beth nació, mamá la cuidaba mientras yo iba a la escuela. Cuando me gradué y vine para acá, papá me ayudó con el alquiler del departamento y el pago de la guardería para Beth mientras Noah se hizo cargo de los alimentos y demás cosas mientras yo estudiaba. No fue fácil estudiar con un bebe pero por suerte mis papás me apoyaron al igual que Frannie. Cuando asumí mi sexualidad en la universidad ellos comprendieron, pese a ser bastante religiosos. Recuerdo que me dijeron que era su hija no importa qué, y papá hasta bromeó con que tenía buen gusto como todos los Fabray cuando conocieron a Amy, mi primera novia.- terminó la rubia sonriente.

-Creo que voy a tener que acordar con tu papá, tienes buen gusto dado que estás conmigo- bromeó la morena.

-Voy a abrir las ventanas, sino con tu ego nos vamos a ahogar- la rubia goleó el hombro de su novia juguetonamente.

-Tu sabes que es cierto nena- la morena se encargó de levantar y lavar los platos mientras Quinn secaba a su lado.-A que hora viene Beth mañana?-

-Al medio día, como lograste que Santana aceptara cuidarla esta noche?- preguntó la rubia. Dado que Puck se encontraba en el hotel con los jugadores Quinn se encargó de cuidar a Beth todo el día.

-Le prometí prestarle la Ferrari por una semana, creo que tiene un fetiche con hacerlo en los asientos del auto- contó la morena sonriendo- aunque le dije que si pensaban hacerlo en el auto ella se encargaría de limpiar cada rincón antes de devolvérmelo-

-Eso suena como Santana- acordó la rubia.-cuando estábamos en la secundaria se escondían en el armario del conserje durante el almuerzo para tener sus sesiones de besos de señora como decía Britt.-

Luego de dejar todo limpio y ordenado las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Quinn para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Esa noche, Rachel se encargó de recorrer el cuerpo de su novia de punta a punta mientras le mostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella haciéndole el amor una y otra vez.


	18. Conociendo a los Fabray

**Descargo de responsabilidad: glee no es mio y todo eso…**

****hey estoy de vuelta! es un capitulo algo corto pero algo es algo no? ;) Espero poder subir pronto. se los quiere!

En el proximo capitulo se viene el cumpleaños de Puck, con algunos regalos asombrosos de Rachel y una sorpresa satisfactoria!

* * *

Capitulo 18: conociendo a los Fabray

La semana comenzó como cualquier otra en la vida de Rachel, se despertó en su cama junto a Quinn. Luego de un domingo tranquilo en la playa con sus amigos y Beth a la mañana y ver el juego del equipo de Puck a la tarde, terminaron madre e hija en la mansión de la morena viendo películas y cenando juntas. Claro que luego de que la niña se durmió, las dos chicas terminaron su noche desnudas y sudorosas, pero eso era normal en ellas.

Apagando su alarma, Rachel beso la frente de Quinn y se levantó caminando de puntillas para no despertar a su novia. Se cambió rápidamente en su equipo deportivo y se fue al gimnasio para realizar su rutina matutina, no sin antes saludar a María con un beso en la mejilla y un "buenos días ma" como siempre.

Cuando estaba terminando de estirar y mientras tarareaba una canción suavemente, sintió dos brazos familiares rodeando su cintura.

-Buenos días princesa- saludó la morena girándose para quedar frente a frente con su escultural novia.

-hola amor- saludó Quinn besando suavemente los labios de la morena.

-Dormiste bien?-Rachel ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con la rubia, por lo que le costaba dormir sola cuando Quinn no se podía quedar a dormir con ella.

-Perfectamente- dijo la rubia besando una vez mas a la jugadora antes de retirarse un poco- por más que me encante verte toda sudada, apestas cielo- bromeó.

-Perdón por no satisfacer sus estándares princesa, pero llevo una hora haciendo ejercicio, es normal que apeste- respondió en tono de falso enfado Rachel.- Estoy pensando que necesito una rubia sexy para que me enjabone la espalda, quieres unirte?-

-Como si pudiera decirte que no- bromeó Quinn antes de caminar hacia la habitación de la morena, meneando un poco más las caderas de lo normal.

-gracias dios- exclamó Rachel mirando hacia arriba antes de correr para seguir el paso de su rubia sexy.

* * *

Una ducha larga y dos orgasmos después, ambas chicas estaban listas y preparadas para el día. Al llegar a la cocina, se encontraron con una soñolienta Beth comiendo su cereal casi por obligación mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos. Al ser visitante recurrente, la niña ya estaba acostumbrada a que María la llamara para desayunar cuando sabía que las chicas estaban en sus sexytime.

-Buenos días peque- saludó Rachel revolviendo el pelo de la niña.

-Buenos días Ray- murmuró Beth.

-Hola mi vida- Quinn besó la cabeza de su hija antes de sentarse en la isla para desayunar.-Buenos días María-

-Buenos días Quinn, café?- preguntó la ama de llaves.

-Si por favor- la rubia nunca perdía sus modales.

Luego de desayunar Rachel llevó a Beth al colegio mientras Quinn se dirigió a su trabajo.

-Sabes quienes llegan hoy?- preguntó la jugadora divertida al ver a Beth peleando por seguir despierta.

-Quienes?- pidió la niña animándose.

-Tus abuelos- respondió la morena.

-En serio?- ahora Beth estaba bien despierta y animada.

-aja- asintió Rachel sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Van a venirme a buscar?- pidió la niña.

-No lo se peque, cuando salgas de la escuela te enterarás- respondió la morena sonriendo. Ella ya sabia por Quinn que los señores Fabray querían ir a buscar a su nieta por lo que ella se ofreció a llevarla para no perder la costumbre.

-oh no se vale- refutó haciendo pucheros la pequeña.

-Nada de caras señorita, ya estamos aquí- señaló Rachel estacionando su Audi frente a la puerta del colegio.

-Vas a acompañarme hasta la puerta?- pidió la niña.

-Por supuesto peque, vamos- exclamó la morena saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta a la niña. Caminaron de la mano hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla y un "adiós" antes de entrar corriendo junto a algunos compañeritos.

-Es una hermosa niña- exclamó una mujer parada junto a ella.

-Si lo es- respondió sonriente la morena sin despegar la vista de Beth.

-Soy Olivia por cierto, es un placer conocerte- se presentó la mujer. Rachel despegó la vista de la niña para observar a la dama a su lado. No era nada especial a su vista, rubia, alta, buen cuerpo (_aunque sus tetas definitivamente son compradas al igual que su nariz_, pensó) entrada en sus treinta supuso.

-Rachel- saludó la jugadora estrechándole la mano rápidamente a la mujer pero demostrando que no tenia interés en nada más- Bueno Olivia debo irme, nos vemos- se despidió caminando hacia su auto.

-Hey Rachel, espera un segundo- la mujer corrió para ponerse al dia con la jugadora quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Si?- preguntó de mala gana.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una tarjeta- llámame si quieres pasar un buen rato- finalizó con voz sensual acercándose demasiado para el gusto de la jugadora, quien dio un paso atrás para alejarse.

-Gracias pero no estoy interesada- respondió Rachel secamente antes de subirse al asiento de conductor y bajar un poco el vidrio para tirar la tarjeta mientras se iba.-dios pensar que antes no le decía que no a un puma- murmuró para si misma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El resto de la mañana y el almuerzo pasó rápido para la morena quien paso gran parte del entrenamiento bromeando con Mika y la coach mientras veían el video del ataque a los jugadores masculinos del galaxy que perpetraron el sábado anterior.

-En serio, viste esas caras? El pobre estaba cagado hasta las patas- se reía Sue casi llorando mientras las jugadoras estaban revolcándose en el suelo de la risa.

-no…puedo…jajajaj….respirar- se quejaba Mika sin dejar de reír.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- agregó Rachel parándose y sacudiéndose el césped de la ropa.

-Definitivamente- acordó Sue.-bueno par de holgazanes vuelvan a correr!- gritó haciendo que ambas jugadoras volvieran a la cancha para finalizar su entrenamiento.

A la tarde, Quinn la llamó para avisarle que saldrían a cenar con sus padres y Beth a un reconocido Restraurante por lo que Rachel llamó a Santana para matar el tiempo antes de la cena.

-**Enano-** saludó la latina.

-Satán- respondió Rachel con humor- Estas acupada?-

-**No, ya estoy terminando en la oficina, porque?-** desde que era socia en el bufete, la latina manejaba sus propios horarios la mayoría de las veces.

-Quieres venir a mi casa? Estoy por arrancar un torneo de Call of Duty contra Puck y Finn- Rachel había encontrado en Santana un gran compañero de video juegos al igual que Puck, solo que con buenas tetas.

**-Por supuesto, con tal de poder dispararle a Finessa- **murmuró con desdén la latina haciendo reír a la jugadora.

-Bien, te espero en media hora, trae cerveza- pidió Rachel.

**-Claro, dile a María que prepare algo para picar porque tengo hambre. Nos vemos en un rato enano- **se despidió Santana cortando el teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

Al tener media hora de tiempo sin hacer nada, Rachel decidió prender su ipad para revisar su cuenta de twitter y actualizar su Facebook.

"**Rachel Berry dice: esperando a Santana Lopez para una sesión de Call of Duty!" **publicó en su muro sonriente.

(_a __**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pearce, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray **__y 45 personas le gusta esto_)

**-De Santana Lopez: **van a caer perras!- (_a __**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray y Brittany S. Pearce **__les gusta esto)_

**-De Noah Puckerman:** sigue soñando Satanás-

Luego de varios mensajes más de sus conocidos quienes comenzaron a apostar, Rachel decidió preparar unos bocados para no tener que soportar a su amiga latina quejándose de su estómago vacio.

Una vez que Santana llegó, las chicas se acomodaron en la sala de juegos de la jugadora frente a la tv de 52 pulgadas y la Xbox lista para comenzar a jugar en red.

P:-_espero que estén listas para perder chicas-_ habló Puck por el intercomunicador.

S:-_oh vas a morir pronto Puckerman te lo aseguro-_ respondió Santana mientras corría con su arma lista para el combate.

R:-_el perdedor paga los tragos el sábado-_ anunció la jugadora mientras en el juego comenzaba a disparar al equipo contrario.

P:-_mierda Finn mueve el culo!-_gritó Puck al ver que su compañero de equipo quedó atrapado en el fuego.

F:_-eso intento hombre, deja de gritarme!-_ respondió Finn.

S:-_Si! Toma eso Finessa!-_festejó la latina mientras veía morir al chico alto luego de lanzarle una granada.

-bien hecho Satanás- felicitó Rachel chocando su puño con el de su amiga.

-Solo pequeños placeres enano- respondió altiva la latina.

El juego siguió durante una hora hasta que Rachel informó que debía ir a bañarse para estar presentable a la hora de conocer a sus suegros.

-Adios enano, mi mujer me espera en casa- se despidió la latina abrazando a su amiga- suerte con los papis Fabray, no te escondas bajo la mesa cuando te hagan el interrogatorio- bromeó.

-Chau San, vete antes de que llame a Britt para decirle que me mostraste el video casero que hicieron en mi auto- amenazó la jugadora sonriente.

-Llámala si quieres, seguramente me felicitará por mi desempeño- respondió la latina sonriendo satisfecha.

-dios eres terrible- se quejó Rachel empujando a su amiga.-recuerda que no quiero ver ni una raya en mi auto- le gritó viendo como Santana se montaba en la Ferrari sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Solo va a tener gastados los amortiguadores- gritó la latina despidiéndose de Rachel quien entro a su casa negando con la cabeza y preguntándose porque acepto prestarle su auto a la latina.

Una vez bañada y cambiada con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca (de las más presentables que tenía para reuniones importantes), unos zapatos negros y su chaqueta de cuero, Rachel se encaminó hacia el restaurante donde la esperaban Quinn y sus padres.

Al llegar a la mesa divisó a su novia vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, junto a un hombre canoso y una mujer rubia muy parecida a Quinn.

-Ray!- Beth fue la primera en verla y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola peque!- la jugadora beso la mejilla de la niña mientras la alzaba. Se acercó a la mesa con la niña en brazos.-Hola princesa- saludó a su novia con un suave beso en la boca, antes de bajar a Beth de nuevo al suelo.

-Hola amor- la sonrisa de Quinn era hermosa en ese momento.

-Usted debe ser el señor Fabray- dijo Rachel estrechándole la mano al hombre canoso- encantado de conocerlo señor-

-Igualmente Rachel- respondió el hombre. Era imponente, al igual que todos los Fabray.-y llámame Rusell-

-y esta encantadora dama debe ser la señora Fabray- la morena abrazó suavemente a la mujer mayor- veo de donde Salió toda la belleza de Quinn- agregó en tono coqueto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-oh querida me haces sonrojar- se quejó la mujer- soy Judy, Quinn nos ha hablado mucho de ti-

-Espero que cosas buenas- bromeó mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia.

-Por supuesto- acordó Quinn con una sonrisa juguetona. Sus padres notaron el brillo en los ojos de su hija desde el momento que vio a la jugadora.

-Muy bien entonces- respondió la jugadora besando la mejilla de su novia- como estuvo su vuelo?- pidió a sus suegros.

-Tranquilo, aunque agotador- dijo Judy sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso es genial. Yo siempre me duermo en los aviones por lo que mis padres dicen que soy una pésima compañía para volar- bromeó Rachel mientras tomaba la carta para elegir su cena.

-Ray sabes que?- preguntó Beth emocionada.

-Que peque?- pidió cariñosamente la morena.

-Los abuelos y mami me fueron a buscar a la salida del colegio y me llevaron a tomar helado, y el abuelo Rusell me regalo un oso así- dijo mientras hacia señas con las manos- de grande-finalizó.

-Eso es genial nena, y les mostraste a Charlie?- preguntó mientras el mozo les acercaba la comida. Los tres Fabray restantes en la mesa miraban sonrientes la interacción entre la jugadora y la pequeña.

-Si, la abuela Judy me dijo que era muy bonito- comentó mirando a su abuela quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es genial peque, y en la escuela como te fue?- pidió Rachel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Bien!- exclamó emocionada- la señorita Claudia nos pidió hablar sobre las cosas que nos gustan y yo les conté sobre los partidos de futbol, la cama elástica en el agua, nuestros paseos en motos de agua, los días de video juegos y Charlie- contó rápidamente entusiasmada- ah y sobre nuestras tardes de tarea con muchas golosinas!- finalizó pero al ver la cara de su madre se arrepintió.-ups eso no tenia que decirlo verdad?-

-no cariño- murmuró Rachel encogiéndose ante la mirada de muerte de su novia.

-Así que es por eso que siempre llega hiperactiva luego de pasar la tarde contigo cuando trabajo hasta tarde- el tono era claramente amenazador.

-Quinn nena, tu sabes que no puedo decirle que no cuando hace esos ojos de cachorro- comenzó la morena tratando de justificarse- además, pensé que si le daba un incentivo haría todos los deberes sin quejarse- se defendió.

-Rach…- Quinn no daba el brazo a torcer fácilmente. Demasiadas noches pasó peleando con Beth para lograr que se durmiera.

-Quinnie cariño no la atormentes, por lo menos la niña tiene buenas notas- Judy salió al rescate de su nuera, quien suspiró y le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida.

-Asique Rachel, es muy bueno verte jugando para el Galaxy- Rusell no se aguantaba más estar sin hablar de deportes.

-Es genial, volver al país me trajo muchas cosas buenas- comenzó la morena mirando cariñosamente a Quinn y Beth- y ciertamente la temporada que estamos logrado con el equipo es algo muy bueno-

-Hace mucho tiempo que el equipo no tenia una temporada tan brillante, siendo invictas y estando en la punta con una diferencia de puntos bastante grande y debo reconocer que nunca vi a alguien jugar como tu- felicitó el hombre.

-Gracias señor, yo solo disfruto lo que hago y trato de lucirme por el equipo- la jugadora sabia que muchos logros eran gracias a ella pero no estaba bien regodearse.

-También conozco sobre tu abultada lista de conquistas- continuó Russel haciendo atorarse a la morena quien justo estaba comiendo.

-Papa! Russel!- se quejaron tanto Quinn como Judy.

-No esta bien, lo entiendo- respondió Rachel mientras bebía un poco de su trago para pasar la comida- yo sé que mi historial no es el ideal, pero puedo asegurarle que desde que la conocí, solo tengo ojos para Quinn. Y créeme que con todo lo que me costó conquistarla no pienso dejarla escapar. Tanto ella como Beth son parte de mi vida ahora y estoy feliz de que así sea- mientras hablaba sintió un apretón en su pierna dado por Quinn quien con un simple gesto le mostraba su apoyo.-Solo ella me acepta por lo que soy, aguanta mis idioteces e ilumina mi día solo con una sonrisa. Nunca antes había sentido lo que era estar enamorada y su hija me hace experimentarlo cada minuto del día, es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras pero que sin dudas lo siento y mientras ella me permita estar a su lado, voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz-

-eso es hermoso- murmuró Judy limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Te amo- le susurró Rachel a la rubia mientras le besaba la mejilla. Quinn sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, esta era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba. Claro, muchas veces se decían "te quiero" pero el "te amo" es mucho más grande.

-Te amo también- respondió sonriente con voz llena de emoción.

-Creo que me has demostrado que eres perfecta para mi niña, y se nota en tus ojos el amor que tienes para ella y para Beth- habló Russel en tono de "tienes mi aprobación para salir con mi hija".

-Aprecio eso señor- agradeció la morena.

-bueno basta de palabras de amor, cuéntame sobre tus días en Inglaterra, creo que Quinnie te contó sobre mi fanatismo por el Manchester asique derrama- pidió emocionado Russel.

Y con ese cambio de tema, Rachel suspiró mientras comenzaba a contar historias sobre sus días en el Manchester United y algunas anécdotas divertidas de su vida, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de Quinn y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso en la mejilla o la frente de su novia.

-Bueno, eso fue bien- murmuró la morena mientras acompañaba a la rubia a su auto.

-Ellos te adoran- respondió Quinn frenándose para besar a su chica.

-Realmente voy a extrañar dormir contigo- se quejó Rachel haciendo pucheros.

-oh cielo, es solo por unos días- respondió divertida la rubia ante las caras de la jugadora.

-Pero no voy a poder disfrutar de nuestros ejercicios nocturnos no aptos para menores- le susurró Rachel al oído seductoramente- y sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacerte el amor hasta que caigas rendida a los brazos de Morfeo-

-Rach nena, me estas matando- ahora era el turno de la rubia para hacer pucheros.

-Esta bien- la jugadora beso suavemente los labios de su novia antes de abrirle la puerta del auto.-adiós princesa-

-Nos vemos mañana amor- se despidió la rubia ingresando al auto.

-_mas bien como en un rato_-pensó Rachel con una sonrisa mientras se subía a su auto. Ni de coña pensaba quedarse en su casa cuando podía colarse en la de Quinn y dormir junto a su novia.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas para matar el tiempo, la morena se estacionó frente al edificio de su novia, dejando el auto al cuidado del portero quien ya la conocía bastante de todas las noches que pasó allí. Luego de saludar al hombre y hablar un poco sobre deportes, se subió al ascensor y buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves que Quinn le había dado tiempo atrás.

Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible y rogando porque Charlie estuviera en la habitación de Beth y no ladrara, Rachel se encaminó hacia la habitación de la rubia, quien ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama. Sin perder tiempo, se deshizo de su ropa para quedar en ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-buenas noches princesa- le susurró besándole el cuello.

-Rach?- preguntó Quinn media dormida.

-Si hermosa, soy yo. Ahora duerme- le susurró. La rubia se giró para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de la morocha, quien envolvió sus brazos para mantenerla ahí mientras tarareaba en voz baja.-te amo tanto- le susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, sin notar dos pares de ojos que se asomaron en la habitación.

-son adorables- susurró Judy volviendo a la habitación junto a su marido.

-ciertamente lo son- acordó Russel. Ambos padres sintieron el ruido de alguien entrando y decidieron corroborar sus sospechas sobre quien podría ser la persona que ingresaba al departamento, y de más está decir que no se sorprendieron de ver a Rachel allí, junto a Quinn.


	19. Puck s Party

Descargo de responsabilidad: glee no me pertenece.

PERDON por tardar tanto en actualizar, he estado con dificultades para inspirarme, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 20: Puck´s party.

Habían algunas cosas que Rachel exageraba. Las faltas en los partidos de vez en cuando, las historias de zombis que le contaba a Beth antes de irse a dormir, la falta de sexo después de dos días sin Quinn, entre otras. Pero si había algo que ella exageraba al límite es la organización del cumpleaños de su amigo, su hermano, su jewbro.

-Rach eso es demasiado- le dijo Quinn mientras giraba los ojos tratando de no reírse de su chica.

-Como demasiado? Es solo el Circo du Soleil actuando mientras Travis Pastrana hace acrobacias en la moto- le explicó como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida.

-Por eso mismo- la rubia suprimió la sonrisa al ver la cara caída de su novia- Es demasiado amor. Porque no haces una fiesta en un salón, con sus amigos y esas cosas? O reserva un boliche que se yo-

-uff bueno, pero si no le gusta es tu culpa eh- advirtió la deportista abalanzándose sobre la rubia para hacerle cosquillas.

-jajajaja detente amor jajajaja- Quinn se retorcía intentando escapar de las manos de la morocha, quien en un mal movimiento hizo caer a ambas del sillón, quedando debajo de su novia. La rubia miró con intensidad los ojos marrones frente a ella.-Te amo- susurró.

-Te amo más- respondió Rachel antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para capturar los labios de Quinn en un beso tierno.

-no, yo más- refutó la rubia.

-nu hu, yo-negó la morena besándole la nariz suavemente.

-yo…-comenzó Quinn pero fue interrumpida.

-Si si, se aman me importa un carajo quien ama mas a quien, yo quiero mi comida perras- se quejó Santana entrando al living y tirándose sobre el sillón, seguida de una Britt sonriente.

-Hola Satanás como estas? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar- el sarcasmo era notable en la voz de Quinn.

-Hye Q!- Britt se tiró sobre la rubia para abrazar a ambas mujeres todavía en el piso- Hola Rachie-

-Hola Britt Britt- respondieron ambas a la vez.

-La comida esta en la cocina Satanás, si no hubieras llegado tarde no tendrías hambre- dijo Rachel levantándose del piso y ayudando a las dos rubias.

-Tenia que tener mi dosis de sexo con Britt enano, ahora dame comida!- exigió la latina sonriente, demostrando que era solo falso enfado lo que tenia.

Las cuatro chicas caminaron hacia la cocina donde María ya estaba por servir la comida.

-Hola Ma- saludaron Santana y Britt a la mujer mayor.

-Hola chicas- saludó María besando la cabeza de ambas mujeres- donde esta Beth?-

-En la casa de una compañerita del colegio, se queda a dormir ahí esta noche- respondió Quinn con añoranza.

-Que tiene de malo amor?- preguntó Rachel al ver la cara de Quinn.

-Mi bebe esta tan grande- dijo melancólica.

-Pero sigue siendo tu bebe, en unos años tendremos más o compraremos otro perro- respondió la morena como si nada. Quinn la miró fijo, con una ceja alzada mientras escuchaba a Santana riendo a carcajadas al otro lado de la mesa.

-Acabas de comparar un bebe con un perro?- siseó la fotógrafa.

-eh…no?- dijo insegura la futbolista. Ella no quería hablar de tener bebés con la rubia cuando llevaban pocos meses saliendo y ni siquiera vivían juntas. Claro, desde que conoció a Beth que las ganas de formar una familia rondaron por su cabeza pero no quería asustar a la rubia.

-San quiero un perro- exigió Britt con un puchero.

-que? Britt, cariño ya tenemos ese gato gordo en casa. No puedes pedirle prestado el perro a Beth por un día o algo así?- se quejó la latina.

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras pateaba la pierna de su amiga por debajo de la mesa al ver la mueca triste en la bailarina.

-Agradece que no te pidió un bebe- le susurró la deportista al oído de la latina como advertencia.

-Saber amor, si quieres un perro, tendrás un perro- se corrigió la latina besando la mano de su prometida.

-yay! Gracias Sanny- chilló Britt aplaudiendo.

Mientras todos comían, Quinn no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro con la morena. Las cosas iban de maravilla y el amor que se tenían crecía cada día, pero ella no quería asustar a Rachel. Quería hijos con ella, por supuesto. En algún futuro no muy lejano, pero también sabe que esta es la primera vez que la morena se mantenía en una relación estable y no quería precipitarse.

Luego de cenar, la pareja brittana se despidió de las chicas para irse a su casa en el centro. Mientras Quinn y Rachel se dirigían a dormir, luego de un día bastante agotador.

-Buenas noches cariño- susurró la morena besando suavemente a su novia.

-Noche amor- respondió adormilada la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó temprano para su ejercicio diario antes del entrenamiento en el club, mientras su novia se desperezaba un rato más en la cama.

Una hora después, la futbolista ya estaba bañada y cambiada para desayunar y salir hacia el club. Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con María y Quinn bailando una canción de la radio bastante pegadiza. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta sonriente mientras observaba a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida divertirse y reírse. Aunque en un determinado momento sus ojos se clavaron en los movimientos de cadera de su novia, lentos y sensuales. Sin perder tiempo, cruzó la cocina y la abrazó desde atrás, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Buenos días mi amor- susurró sonriente al oído, al notar los escalofríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de la rubia al sentirla pegada en su espalda.

-Hola cariño- respondió Quinn girándose para saludarla correctamente.

-Buenos días a ti también Ma- saludó luego de besar a su novia.

-Buenos días cariño, ya esta el desayuno- respondió la ama de casa.

Las chicas desayunaron entre caricias y sonrisas antes de irse a trabajar.

Ya en el club, la morena se enfocó en las nuevas jugadas que la entrenadora quería hacer en el próximo partido y aportar algunas ideas también.

-Hey coach?- pidió la morena. La entrenadora asintió como para que continuara- El domingo es el cumple de Puck, y esta invitada- informó con un guiño.

-Bueno Berry, cuenta conmigo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-emm hay algo mas- dijo nerviosa.

-Que?- preguntó intrigada Sue.

-Pues…veras…hay una linda dama que me pidió conocerte…pero…no sé si es lo tuyo…yo le dije que no le prometía nada…- balbuceó la jugadora. Sue levantó una ceja divertida ante el nerviosismo de su protegida.

-Quien es?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Es una sorpresa Coach- respondió recuperando la confianza al ver el interés de su entrenadora- pero le diré que usted va a la fiesta, por lo que la conocerás allí- finalizó con un guiño antes de girarse para irse.

-Berry, no me gustan las sorpresas. O me dices quien es o das 20 vueltas al campo ahora- exigió.

-Correr nunca viene mal Coach, nos vemos cuando termine de correr- dijo divertida la morena antes de volver al campo.

-Agg maldito enano- murmuró Sue caminando hacia su despacho- espero que esté buena por lo menos- finalizó sonriente.

Luego de correr las 20 vueltas dictadas por la entrenadora, bañarse y cambiarse; Rachel caminó hacia su auto mientras hacia algunas llamadas para la fiesta.

-Hola Rachel- saludó una voz masculina.

-Hola Hugh como estas?-preguntó la morena sonriente.

-Bien niña y tu? Hace tiempo que no te veo- respondió el hombre.

-Bien, estoy en L.A como sabrás- dijo mientras desbloqueaba su auto.

-Si lo sé, he visto tus partidos- respondió Hugh- todavía no has venido a visitarme-

-Por eso te llamaba Hugh. Veras… mi mejor amigo cumple años el domingo y estoy organizando la fiesta, y me preguntaba si me dejarías hacerla en tu mansión…-pidió la jugadora.

-Claro babygirl, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí, las chicas te extrañan- bromeó él.

-Gracias Hugh, te parece si cenamos esta noche para arreglar todo? De paso te presento a mi hermosa novia- dijo entusiasmada Rachel.

-Por supuesto, ven a casa alrededor de las 8-

-Genial, nos vemos esta noche, dale un beso a las chicas de mi parte- finalizó la jugadora sonriente.

Sin perder la sonrisa en su cara, Rachel se dirigió al estudio de su novia para comunicarle los planes para la noche.

Al llegar allí, se encontró con una producción fotográfica de ropa llena de modelos masculinos, quienes comenzaron a silbar y lanzar piropos hacia su persona. Ignorando a los babosos, Rachel se dirigió a su novia quien se encontraba de espaldas concentrada en su cámara.

-Hola hermosa- saludó abrazándola.

-Amor- la sonrisa de Quinn era enorme.

-Te extrañé- susurró Rachel besándola suavemente.

-Yo también cielo- respondió su novia sin soltarla.

-No hagas planes para la cena cariño, hay un lugar donde quiero llevarte- pidió la morena.

-Adonde me llevas?- indagó Quinn.

-Nu hu, es una sorpresa. Tu solo ponte linda, aunque eso es imposible ya que siempre estas linda- piropeó la morena pícaramente.

-No vas a decirme?- pidió sonriente Quinn mientras besaba el cuello de Rachel, quien negó con la cabeza- y ahora?- pidió besándole la mandíbula. La morena volvió a negar aunque más suavemente- estas segura?- pidió esta vez besándole la boca y pidiendo entrada con su lengua.

-hmmm no seas mala- se quejó con un puchero Rachel al sentir que estaba por flaquear su oposición por decirle hacia donde se dirigían.

-Esta bien- respondió Quinn haciendo una mueca, que fue borrada al instante con un beso.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que vamos a la casa de un amigo que quiero que conozcas- dijo la morena sonriente.- Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Beth y llevarla con Noah esta bien?-

-Claro amor, dale un beso de mi parte- pidió Quinn despidiéndose de su novia.

-Ojo con los bobos amor, si alguno se sobrepasa me avisas esta claro?- pidió refiriéndose a los modelos que observaban la interacción entre ambas mujeres.

-Si amor, ahora ve antes de que llegues tarde- insistió Quinn empujando suavemente a su novia.

-Ok te veo más tarde, te quiero- se despidió Rachel antes de salir del estudio para ir a buscar a Beth.

Luego, una vez que tenia a la niña en su auto, se dirigió a la casa de su jewbro para dejar a la niña y avisarle sobre la fiesta, aunque solo pensaba decirle el día y la hora, sin dar muchos detalles.

-Hey jewbabe, princesa- saludó el chico del mohawk a ambas chicas.

-Papá!- gritó Beth corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Bro- saludó la morena con un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

-Que hacen aquí? Pensé que se quedaba con Q hoy- preguntó.

-si, pero tenemos una cena con un amigo mio esta noche y no me parecía un lugar para llevar a Beth- dijo con algo de misterio. Puck levantó una ceja interrogante pero la morena solo negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, pues entonces esta princesa y yo saldremos a cenar también- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Beth quien chilló alegremente antes de correr hacia el living para mirar tele.

-Además, pasaba para avisarte que el domingo a la noche no hagas planes. Te llevaré a un lugar, esta bien?- pidió Rachel.

-Claro Rae, no hay problema- respondió él.

-Ok, me voy. Tengo que ir a cambiarme y pasar a recoger a Quinn, nos vemos mañana bro- se despidió la morena.

-Chau jewbabe- saludó él sonriente.

Rachel se fue a su casa para cambiarse por algo más formal antes de ir a buscar a su novia. Una vez que terminó, se miró al espejo satisfecha con su look. Llevaba unos skinny jeans negros, una camisa blanca lisa junto a un pequeño chaleco negro, unos zapatos negros con taco y su chaqueta de cuero. Sumado al pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje, se veía sexy, formal y fuckeable, como siempre.

Tomando las llaves de su Ferrari, de encaminó hacia el departamento de Quinn, quien la esperaba en el frente, vestida con un vestido negro corto pegado al cuerpo que le quedaba impresionante. Llevaba el pelo recogido y maquillaje suave, junto a unos zapatos rojos, al igual que el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura.

-woww amor, te vez hermosa, sexy, comestible…dios quiero arrancarte ese vestido y hacerte el amor aquí afuera…- Rachel habló hipnotizada mientras Quinn sonreía.

-Gracias cielo, tu no te vez mal tampoco- bromeó la rubia lamiéndose los labios ante la vista de su novia.

-Vamos?- pidió estirando su mano y llevándola hacia el auto, donde le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

Mientras Rachel conducía, Quinn miraba por la ventana tratando de descifrar hacia donde se dirigían. Luego de un rato, Rachel se frenaba frente a un gran portón esperando que se abriera. Al ingresar, condujo hasta el frente de una gran mansión.

-estamos en…?- Quinn no se lo creía.

-Ya lo verás amor- respondió sonriendo la morena.

Las chicas se bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta, donde una mucama las hizo pasar y las condujo hacia el comedor. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con una gran mesa repleta de hermosas mujeres y en la punta, un hombre mayor.

-Rachel!- gritaron varias de las mujeres.

-Damas, es un placer verlas- respondió mientras sentía que Quinn apretaba el agarre de su mano. Sonriente le beso la mejilla antes de continuar hacia el hombre.

-Rachel querida, parecieran siglos que no te veo- el hombre se levantó y abrazó a la morena cariñosamente.-Quien es esta hermosa dama?-

-Mi novia-dijo sonriente Rachel- Quinn, conoce a Hugh Heffner, Hugh ella es Quinn Fabray- presentó.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor- saludó educadamente la rubia.

-oh créeme, es un placer conocer a la mujer que enderezó la vida de esta niña- bromeó Hugh mientras Rachel rodó los ojos.

-Vale la pena, por una mujer como ella hago lo que sea- dijo cariñosamente Rachel mientras Quinn se ruborizaba y de fondo se escuchaban los aww de las conejitas.

-woww si que estas cambiada- bromeó Hugh nuevamente- vamos a cenar damas, muero de hambre-

Mientras cenaban, Hugh indagó sobre la rubia, a la cual conocía de nombre al ser una fotógrafa famosa y hasta le ofreció trabajo para su revista, tanto como fotógrafa y como modelo, aunque a esto último declino cortésmente. Rachel respondió algunas preguntas también y se sacó fotos con las nuevas conejitas mientras bromeaba con las viejas conejitas, a las cuales conoció cuando era adolescente y siguió visitando hasta hace varios meses antes de conocer a Quinn. Acordaron todas las cosas para la fiesta como la lista de invitados, la comida, las bebidas, y obviamente el dj. Y algunas sorpresas más para el cumpleañero que incluían conejitas con poca ropa y bailes sensuales. Rachel sabía que iba a volar la mente de su hermano.

Luego de cenar, la pareja se despidió prometiendo otra visita luego de la fiesta. Mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de Quinn, Rachel no paraba de sonreír. De pronto escuchó la risa de su novia y la miró interrogante.

-Que es tan gracioso amor?-preguntó.

-Me imagino la cara de Santana cuando le diga donde estuvimos- dijo divertida.

-Yo creo que lo peor va a ser cuando me acuse de mala amiga por no invitarla- bromeó Rachel.

-Se le pasa rápido no te preocupes, y cuando se entere que vamos allí el domingo te va a amar- la tranquilizó Quinn.

Esa noche, Rachel cumplió con lo que había dicho horas antes y apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento, acorraló a Quinn y prácticamente le arrancó el vestido antes de hacerle el amor contra la puerta, en el sillón, la cocina, sobre el escritorio, hasta llegar a la habitación.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, mientras Rachel dividía su tiempo entre los entrenamientos, su novia, sus amigos y la organización de la fiesta. El sábado llegó rápidamente, y luego de vencer po con goles de ella y Mika, se dirigió a su casa para relajarse. Las invitaciones ya habían sido invitadas, el catering contratado al igual que el Dj, las bebidas se encontraban enfriándose y el regalo para su hermano esperaba estacionado en el garaje de Hugh listo para ser usado.

De más está decir que todos los invitados que leían la tarjeta con la dirección de la fiesta estaban entusiasmados. Santana y Britt prácticamente se quisieron casar con ella, para disgusto de Quinn. Muchas estrellas famosas de básquet, futbol y Hollywood invitadas a la fiesta causaron revuelo en todas las redes sociales con sus comentarios. La prensa se agolpó en el exterior de la mansión para tomar sus fotografías y a Puck lo mantuvieron cautivo sin comunicación todo el domingo para que no se enterara de la sorpresa.

Ya era hora de salir para la fiesta, en casa de Rachel se encontraban Quinn, Santana, Britt y Puck cambiados y listos para festejar. A Beth la habían dejado con los padres de Rachel quienes se la llevaron todo el fin de semana a NY para ver una gran obra de teatro para niños entre otras cosas.

-Estan listos?- preguntó Rachel mientras bajaba las escaleras sonriente al ver a todos con la boca abierta. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una remera blanca con una calavera estampada en el frente de color rosa fluo, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando al descubierto su estómago plano; completaba el look con zapatos de tacón, y su usual chaqueta de cuero. Era un estilo bastante rockero y muy sexy.

-wow- murmuró Puck mientras intentaba evitar repasar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, mientras que las otras tres chicas ni se molestaron en ocultarlo.

-Hell yeah, te ves jodidamente sexy enano- djio Santana con un guiño.

-Se ve fuckeable- dijo Britt.

-totalmente- murmuró Quinn embobada.

-Ustedes se ven hermosas damas- elogió Rachel haciéndolas girar una por una. Las chicas vestían con cortos vestidos de Carolina Herrera. Santana llevaba un vestido blanco con buen escote que resaltaba su piel bronceada; Britt llevaba un vestido negro con un amplio corte que llegaba hasta el muslo mostrando buena cantidad de piernas, mientras que Quinn había elegido un vestido verde claro, que resaltaba todas sus curvas y sus ojos avellanas.

.Hey y yo?- se quejó juguetonamente Puck.

-Tu amigo, harás que las mujeres arrojen sus bragas cuando pases cerca de ellas- bromeó Rachel golpeando su puño con el de su amigo. Llevaba un smocking negro elegante, junto a una camisa verde claro para resaltar sus ojos al igual que Quinn. Él prefería vestirse más rockero como su amiga pero al ser el cumpleañero ésta le insistió en vestirse formal, y hasta le compró el traje de Hugo Boss para que no se quejara.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- preguntó Rachel mientras caminaba hacia su Ferrari estacionada en el frente de su casa.-Noah tu te vienes conmigo, Quinn vas con las brittana esta bien?-

-Claro amor, te veo cuando lleguemos allí- dijo la rubia besando suavemente a su caliente novia.

Rachel obligó a su amigo a ponerse una venda en los ojos y envió un mensaje avisando que salía para allá.

Al llegar a la mansión, el portero la saludó sonriente mientras un chico se encargó de estacionar su auto. Tomando la mano de Puck, lo guió hacia la fiesta, donde esperaban todos los invitados.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos cuando Rachel le quitó la venda de los ojos. Puck miró incrédulo al ver donde se encontraban.

-tu…tu me trajiste a la mansión Playboy?- pidió casi llorando de felicidad.

-Por supuesto, eres mi jewbro, te mereces lo mejor- respondió Rachel antes de ser aplastada en un abrazo de oso.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía feliz Puck haciendo reír a la morena.

-Ven que te presento al dueño de casa- dijo Rachel quien caminó hacia Hugh que se encontraba hablando con Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

-Rachel! Babygirl- saludó el hombre mayor sonriente.

-Hugh, este es mi buen amigo Noah Puckerman- presentó la morena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre mayor y pararse al lado de su novia.

-Es un honor conocerlo señor- saludó Puck sin perder la sonrisa.

-El placer es mio, los amigos de Rachel son mis amigos- dijo Hugh.-aunque estoy decepcionado de que no me trajiste a estas hermosas damas antes cariño, son ideales para mi revista- dijo señalando a Santana y Britt.

-Lo siento Hugh, me olvidé por completo. Pero estoy segura de que no tendrán problema. Aquí esta latina ardiente es una de las mejores abogadas del país, y Britt es una bailarina reconocida, tu sabrás como montar un buen calendario con ellas- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es cierto, damas seria un honor tenerlas entre mis conejitas- dijo sonriente mientras que las brittana casi saltaban de la emoción.-Señor Puckerman, creo que hay unas hermosas damas esperándote por allí- dijo señalando a un grupo de mujeres mirando hacia su dirección.

-Llámeme Puck señor Heffner, y como buen caballero que soy no las haré perder tiempo- bromeó guiñándoles un ojo antes de caminar hacia las conejitas.

-Bastardo con suerte- murmuró Santana sonriente.

-Hey San, Britt hay alguien que quiero que conozcan- les dijo Rachel mientras hacía seña a una de las chicas para que se acerque.

-eso es…Megan Foxx?- preguntó anonadada Santana. Rachel asintió con la cabeza sonriente mientras observaba a Megan caminar hacia ellos.

-Meg es bueno verte- saludó la morena con un brazo.

-Lo mismo digo Rae- dijo la actriz.

-Meg, quiero que conozcas a Santana Lopez y Brittany S. Pearce- dijo señalando a las brittana- el gran Hugh Heffner al que ya conoces- bromeó mientras Hugh le beso la mano- y a mi novia Quinn Fabray-

-Es un placer conocerlos, en especial a ti- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Quinn- es un honor estar frente a la única mujer que logró domar a la bestia- bromeó.

-Yo le dije lo mismo- acotó divertido Hugh haciendo reír al grupo.

-Y porque no me presentaste antes a estas lindas señoritas?- pidió divertida Megan mientras miraba de arriba abajo a las brittana.

-No lo se Meg, porque no aprovechan y se conocen ahora?- pidió divertida mientras les guiñaba un ojo y veía a Santana decirle "te amo" agradecida.

-Claro, chicas quieren una copa?- preguntó la actriz tomando las manos de la pareja.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó divertida Quinn, mientras que Hugh asentía.

-Nada. A Meg le gustan las chicas calientes, San y Britt están calientes y sé por buena fuente que si tuvieran la oportunidad harían un trio con Megan, por lo que es ganar/ganar- respondió como si nada la futbolista mientras Hugh se reía y Quinn levantaba una ceja.

-Dios, no cambias más señorita Berry- bromeó Hugh.

-Por supuesto que no señor Heffner- dijo en el mismo tono la morena.-ahora si me disculpan, tengo una hermosa novia caliente para sacar a bailar- dijo con un guiño mientras se despedía del hombre mayor y arrastraba a Quinn hacia la pista de baile, donde ya se encontraba Puck rodeado de mujeres.

Luego de bailar por un buen rato, Rachel mandó a las conejitas a buscar su regalo para Puck y pidió el micrófono.

-Hola a todos!- dijo mientras la gente aplaudía y chiflaba- espero que la estén pasando bien. Estamos aquí porque mi hermano del alma hoy cumple años y se merecía una buena fiesta. Puck eres mi hermano, y te amo asique disfruta tu noche y tu regalo- finalizó apuntando hacia donde se encontraban las conejitas sobre una Honda VF750 C Super Magna negra. Todo el mundo aplaudió mientras Puck caminaba hacia la moto con la boca abierta.

-Jewbabe esto es demasiado- dijo acariciando la moto.

-No es nada, tu eres mi hermano y yo quería regalártela. Además, así no me pedirás mas mi moto- bromeó.

-Gracias!- dijo abrazándola.

-No es nada, ahora ve con las chicas adentro que tienen otra sorpresa para ti- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Las conejitas se lo llevaron a sonriente.

-Que sorpresa?- preguntó Quinn intrigada. Mientras Meg, San y Britt asentían.

-Según lo planeado tiene un lap dance, strip tease, y un jacuzzi con las conejitas, además de una gran cama para pasar la noche- dijo tranquila la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-bastardo con suerte- murmuró Santana mientras los demás asentían.

-Tomen chicas- dijo Rachel entregándole una llave a Santana con una sonrisa pícara. La latina levantó una ceja interrogante- primera habitación a la derecha luego de subir las escaleras, el jacuzzi esta listo- agregó guiñándoles un ojo antes de tomar la mano de Quinn y llevarla a la pista para bailar, mientras que de reojo veía a las tres mujeres caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Eses como el Papa Noel de los adultos- bromeó Quinn.

-meh, hago lo que se puede- dijo encogiéndose de hombros la futbolista antes de darle un beso a su novia. Luego de un rato y mientras iba a buscar una copa para Quinn, la morena se encontró con Sue charlando animadamente con una pelirroja.

-Sue es bueno verte- dijo saludando la futbolista- y Emma! Veo que ya se conocieron- bromeó. (**Nota de autor: Emma Pillsbury no es como en Glee, obsesionada por la limpieza, consejera y esas cosas. Es más relajada, y nunca se enamoró del señor Schue)**

-Si, estábamos hablando sobre su trabajo para PETA como asesora- dijo Sue sonriente. Ella podía parecer una mujer fría, pero era una de las personas que siempre ayudaba a las organizaciones contra la trata de animales, protección de niños y muchas más.

-Eso es genial señoras, espero que tengan una buena noche, Emma espero verte el próximo mes para la campaña contra el Cancer, Sue te veo el martes- ante la cara de la entrenadora le susurró- me lo debes, sabes que mujeres como Emma Pillsbury son escasas y yo arregle el encuentro- bromeó.

-Esta bien Berry, el martes sin falta- dijo Sue sin perder la sonrisa. Ya tenía otra cosa más para agregar a la lista de "razones por las que me gusta Rachel Berry".

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia su novia, a la cual apartó de la fiesta para realizar el último acto importante de la noche.

-Que pasa Rae?- preguntó extrañada Quinn por el nerviosismo de su novia.

-Quinn, amor, nunca me imaginé querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, y cada día que paso a tu lado es impresionante. Tanto tu como Beth llenan mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que ustedes vinieran a vivir conmigo- djio entregándole una caja con las llaves de su casa.-Que dices amor?- preguntó esperanzada. Quinn la miró con los ojos llorosos antes de abalanzarse sobre la morena y besarla sin sentido. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron agitadas- eso es un si? Te vienes a vivir conmigo?- volvió a preguntar.

-SI!por supuesto que si cariño- respondió la rubia volviendo a besar a su novia.

-Mejor. fiesta. nunca-pensó Rachel sin dejar de besar Quinn mientras la apoyada contra la pared para comenzar a desplazar sus manos por el escultural cuerpo de su chica.

-Quieres…ir?- preguntó jadeante la rubia.

-Hell yeah- fue la única respuesta de Rachel.


	20. Convivencia

**Hola de nuevo! lo siento por tardar tanto en subir, el bloqueo de escritor es una mierda :/ **

**Espero que les guste este post, nos vemos pronto espero!**

Hoy va con dedicatoria para Pauli que me lo pidió hace unas semanas y a Pinky! mi secuaz favorito! jeje

* * *

Capitulo 21: Convivencia.

Había pasado una semana desde que Rachel le pidió a Quinn que se mudara con ella, y era ese día, luego de organizar todas sus cosas, que la rubia junto a la mini rubia llegaban a su nuevo hogar.

-Esta es la última caja?- preguntó Rachel mientras veía entrar a Puck con una gran caja.

-Si, donde la dejo?- preguntó el chico.

-En el garaje, ahí están el resto de las cosas- informó la futbolista. Por suerte para ellos solo eran cosas menores las que se movieron, dado que decidieron dejar amoblado el departamento de Quinn para cuando quisieran escaparse de sus amigos o la prensa.

Luego de acomodar la ultima caja, ambos amigos judíos se sentaron en el living mientras esperaban para que comenzara la transmisión del clásico Inglés entre el Manchester City y el Manchester United, con una cerveza en mano.

-Y las chicas?- preguntó Puck.

-Quinn y Beth fueron de compras con María. Y San y Britt estaban en casa de Meg, haciendo ya te imaginas que- bromeó.

-Dios Jewbabe no puedes decirme esas cosas, me haces querer estar ahí- se quejó su amigo.

-No eres el único hermano…- murmuró la morena sonriente antes de beber un trago de su cerveza.

-Sabias que las fotos de la fiesta siguen dando vuelta por los canales televisivos? Hasta en el noticiero salimos- bromeó el chico judío.

-Si lo sé, han estado llamando toda la semana para hablar conmigo y me he cansado de decirles que no voy a dar declaraciones, era algo privado y deben respetarlo- informó cansada la morena. Realmente le encantaba ser una celebridad por la llegada a la gente que tenía haciendo lo que amaba, pero tener que lidiar con los medios de comunicación era otro tema totalmente distinto.

-Y tus padres que dicen?- volvió a cuestionar Puck.

-Papá ya mando un comunicado de prensa diciendo que era una fiesta por tu cumpleaños y que fue muy linda. Mas que eso no ha hablado mucho tampoco, pero por suerte logró que los reporteros no se instalen en el frente de la casa. Ahora que Beth va a vivir aquí, no quiero que tenga que aguantarlos. Tu de primera mano lo sabes-

-Si, en casa pocas veces se ven por suerte, y los días que la princesa pasa ahí, la seguridad se encarga de mantenerlos alejados- el ex jugador de futbol tenia claro que desde que gano su fama jugando y ahora entrenando pasaba a ser blanco de los paparazzi en busca de noticias jugosas.

-En fin…ayer llamaron a papá los publicitarios de Adidas, nos quieren a ambos para la nueva temporada.- contó Rachel.

-Si, papa H me llamó anoche, yo no los juzgo, cualquiera quisiera tener dos judíos calientes como nosotros usando su ropa- bromeó él. Desde que Rachel había vuelto al país, Puck cambio a su antiguo manager por el padre de su mejor amiga, y una de sus figuras paternas de toda la vida.

-hell yeah hermano- ambos chocaron sus puños riendo.- Pero en serio, quieres hacerlo? Sabes que no es lo mismo ahora que eres DT que cuando eras jugador, hay mucha imagen en juego.- advirtió la morena sin quitar la vista del televisor donde el partido ya había comenzado.

-Lo se Rae, pero soy uno de los DT mas jóvenes y calientes del mundo, no puedo negarles un poco de Puckasaurus- bromeó él.- pero hablando en serio, lo hable con papa H y nos parece una buena campaña, con buena ropa y mejor fotógrafo.-

-Si? Tu sabes quien es? Papa no me quiso decir- se quejó la morena.

-Soy una tumba nena, pero sé que es excepcional- aseguró él.

-Quien es excepcional?- preguntó Quinn ingresando al living sonriente antes de sentarse en el regazo de su novia.

-La persona que contrataron los de Adiddas para la próxima campaña donde nos quieren a mi jewbabe y a mi- contó él mirando a la rubia con cautela para que no dijera nada de más.- Pasala idiota!- gritó hacia la pantalla.

-Si, y mi papá no me quiere decir quien es- se quejó Rachel infantilmente.

-hmm yo tampoco lo se, pero si Puck habla tan bien de la persona tendrás que confiar- dijo guiñándole un ojo al DT- y deja de hacer pucheros amor, que eso es tarea de Beth- bromeó. La morena frunció el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar tomando su cerveza mientras acariciaba las piernas de su novia suavemente.

-Como les fue en el mercado?- preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla donde el partido se ponía interesante con mucho juego de ida y vuelta.

-Bien, encontramos todo lo que hacia falta y algunas otras cosas de menor importancia.- respondió Quinn mirando a su novia, quien seguía mirando al televisor.- Beth llenó un carro con Lucky Charms alegando que nunca se sabe cuando podría haber una invasión zombie y que seria importante tener cereales- siguió contando mientras que Rachel solo le contestó con un "hmm" afirmativo. Frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de atención de su novia la rubia continuó- ah y me cruce al presidente de Maxim quien me ofreció posar desnuda para la próxima edición y yo le dije que si…- terminó levantándose del regazo de Rachel antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

-ajamm….QUE!?- La morena reaccionó ante esta nueva información y apartó la mirada de la pantalla para ver a su novia entrando a la cocina. Se levantó rápidamente olvidando el partido. Quinn mostraba una sonrisa inocente ante la cara de su novia- que tu vas a hacer que?- volvió a preguntar.

-Posar para la revista Maxim- dijo casualmente aguantando la risa.

-NO, no y no!- respondió la morena mientras arrinconaba a su novia contra la encimera- solo YO puedo verte desnuda, esta claro?- los celos estaban por toda la cocina, y Rachel se encargaba de dejar su punto en claro a base de besos ardientes y manos traviesas sobre el cuerpo de Quinn.

-mmm Rach y el partido?- preguntó Quinn sonriendo interiormente.

-A la mierda el partido- murmuró la morena levantando a la rubia y cargándola hasta su habitación.

-Bueno mi amigo, solo somos tu y yo- murmuró Puck mientras palmeaba el lugar al lado del sillón para que Charlie, quien se encontraba acostado sobre el piso, se le uniera.

Al otro dia…

-Mamáaaaaa, Raaaaaach- gritaba Beth saltando sobre la cama de la pareja quienes hasta ese momento, dormían plácidamente- despierten-

-que pasa cariño?- murmuró adormilada la rubia.

-Charlie y yo queremos ir al parque- respondió Beth sin dejar de saltar al ver que ninguna de las mujeres hacia ademán de levantarse.

-que hora es?- preguntó Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

-Las 8- respondió Quinn mirando su reloj sobre la mesa de luz.

-Es muy temprano para despertarse un domingo- se quejó la morena tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Pero Rach…- exclamó la niña con un puchero triste. Quinn al ver la faneca de su hija codeó a la morena para que no se durmiera.

-Esta bien cariño, ve a cambiarte que nos encontramos abajo para desayunar e ir al parque- instruyó la rubia mayor.

-Si!- festejó la niña antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Rach… levántate- pidió Quinn sacudiendo suavemente a su novia.

-No quiero- se quejó la morena sin abrir los ojos.

-Vamos amor, Beth quiere ir al parque- volvió a intentar la rubia.

-Vamos mas tarde- murmuró la morena sin ceder. Al ver que su novia no iba a levantarse la rubia decidió cambiar la táctica.

-Bueno, si no te levantas no abra sexo en toda la semana…- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Quinn. El cuerpo de Rachel se disparó de la cama, totalmente despierta.

-Vamos amor! Levántate que tenemos que ir al parque- exclamó la morena antes de caminar hacia el baño. Quinn ahogó una risita.

-Sexo, la palabra mágica que funciona siempre- murmuró satisfecha consigo misma.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila mientras la pareja se divertía junto a Beth y Charlie en el parque. Solo algunos pocos paparazzi rondaban por la zona, y sacaron sus fotos sin perturbar a la pareja ni a la niña.

Rachel y Beth corrian de un lado al otro pateando una pelota mientras Charlie trataba de robárselas, y Quinn agradecida de haber llevado su cámara, tomaba fotografías de las dos mujeres que la llenaban de felicidad. En algunas ocasiones la morena junto a la mini rubia posaban frente a Quinn con caras graciosas que le dificultaban el trabajo de tomar las fotos sin tirarse al piso de la risa. Luego de algunas horas de juego, la mini familia se sentó tranquila sobre una manta disfrutando los sándwiches que había preparado María para ellos.

Rachel no podía apartar la mirada de su novia quien con una mano comía su sándwich y con la otra le hacia mimos a Charlie quien se encontraba en su regazo. "_bastardo con suerte"_ pensó la futbolista sonriente.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Quinn sonriendo amablemente al percatarse de la mirada de su novia.

-No, solo no puedo creer lo hermosa que eres- respondió la morena haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-oh dios, me va a dar diabetes!- se quejó Santana apareciendo junto a su novia sorprendiendo a la pareja feliz.

-Satan, que placer verte- saludó sarcásticamente la futbolista.

-Si, si lo que sea enano, no puedes pasar un dia sin ver esta cara bonita- respondió la latina apuntándose a si misma en el rostro.

-Hola B- saludó Quinn ignorando las peleas de su novia y su mejor amiga.

-Hey Q, hola Bethy- la burbujeante rubia se sentó junto a la fotógrafa antes de tomar un emparedado sonriendo feliz.

-Hola tia B, vamos a ir a alimentar a los patos?- preguntó Beth emocionada. Amaba ir al estanque de los patos con su tia Britt.

-Por supuesto mini Q, iremos todas!- exclamó haciendo gemir a Rachel y Santana quienes pensaron que podían escapar de todo eso. Quinn les dirigió una mirada punzante haciéndolas apagar todas las posibles quejas que tuvieran.

-Como nos encontraron?- preguntó Rachel llevándose su emparedado a la boca, pero una rápida Santana se lo arrebató- hey! Eso es mio- se quejó con un puchero.-Quinn dile que es mio- insistió al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la latina.

-Rach hay más sándwiches, dejala que lo coma- la retó su novia como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Pero es el último que queda de los que me gustan- protestó la futbolista.

-mmmm enano, esto esta riquísimo- se regodeó la latina sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sanny…- advirtió Britt a su novia. Poniendo cara de inocente, la latina terminó el emparedado para disgusto de Rachel.

-Te odio Satan- murmuró por lo bajo la morena antes de levantarse y caminar junto a Beth que ya se encontraba jugando nuevamente con Charlie.

Luego de una tarde de mas juegos y payasadas entre las dos morenas, todos volvieron a la mansión de la futbolista y sus dos rubias.

-Hey Rach, puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó de repente tímida Santana.

-Claro San, vamos al estudio de Quinn, ahí nadie nos molestara- respondió la futbolista encaminándose hacia el segundo piso. Una vez allí, las morenas se sentaron en el cómodo diván de la rubia y Rachel espero a que Santana comenzara a hablar.

-Se…se que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero pese a tu procedencia desde el país de blancanieves donde dejaste a tus otros seis hermanos- la futbolista rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga- te convertiste en uno de mis mejores amigas y una persona a la que le tengo mucha confianza, y quiero que seas mi dama de honor en la boda- finalizó la latina.

-tu…quieres…que…yo…sea…tu dama de honor?- preguntó la futbolista sorprendida.

-No, Lord Tubbington pero el gato de mierda ese no va a caber en ningún traje- respondió irónica la latina.

-Por supuesto S, yo me pararé de tu lado para agarrarte por si decides correr del altar- bromeó la morena. Pero en el fondo ambas mujeres sabían que esto no era algo trivial, y que realmente llegaron a apreciarse mutuamente.

-Gracias enano- dijo la latina abrazando a su amiga quien solo la apretó fuerte.

-Tengo que preocuparme?- preguntó con una ceja alzada Quinn ingresando al estudio y sorprendiendo a las morenas que se encontraban en pleno abrazo.

-No es nada Q, aquí el enano extraña a sus seis hermanos- respondió Santana saliendo del abrazo y ganándose un golpe de la otra morena. Quinn solo negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia las chicas, acomodándose sobre el regazo de su novia, quien sin perder tiempo comenzó a acariciar sus piernas.

Ignorando por completo a Santana, Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, dejando algunas pequeñas mordidas suaves logrando sacar algunos suaves gemidos de la fotografa.

-argg todavía estoy aquí- se quejó Santana, pero al ver que no le prestaban atención se levantó dispuesta a buscar a Britt. "_Bueno, puedo usar el sagrado gimnasio del enano con B y hacer lo sucio"_ pensó mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Dias más tarde…

-Amor te tienes que ir, la Coach Sylvester y el equipo están esperándote- dijo Quinn intentando zafarse del abrazo apretado en el que la tenía su novia.

-No me quiero ir- protestó la morena.

-Son solo tres días Rae, ve y gana ese partido por mi- alentó la rubia.

-Venite conmigo- exigió nuevamente la futbolista.

-No puedo amor, sabes que tengo la campaña de Lacoste para hacer mañana. Pero si vas…y ganas…tendre una recompensa para ti cuando vuelvas…- insinuó la rubia sabiendo que con algun incentivo de por medio la morena ya estaría corriendo hacia el avión.

-mmm recompensa- dijo Rachel imitando a Homero Simpson.

-Si, asique ahora mueve tu lindo culito al avión antes de que venga Sue a buscarte- insistió la rubia soltándose del abrazo de su novia y dándole un beso apasionado que dejo a Rachel algo aturdida- para que te vayas haciendo una idea de lo que te espera a la vuelta- le susurró al oído con tono seductor.

-Chau amor te veo en tres días- Rachel dejo un suave beso en los labios de su novia antes de correr al avión, pensando que cuanto antes se fuera, antes volveria. La rubia solo sonrió ante las payasadas de su novia.

Saliendo del aeropuerto Quinn se encontró con algunos paparazzi a los cuales saludó cortésmente mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

-Quinn! Por aquí!- exigia uno de los paps- Se rumorea que Rachel y tu ya viven juntas, es cierto?-

-Estamos muy bien- respondió escuetamente.

-Hay planes de casamiento?- preguntó otro de los fotógrafos.

-no por ahora- volvió a responder escuetamente la rubia calculando mentalmente cuantos metros le faltaban para llegar a su auto.

-Quinn como lograste que saliera corriendo a abordar el avión?- preguntó uno de los fotógrafos divertido. La mayoría de los paparazzi había estado observando el abrazo aplastante de la morena hacia la rubia desde hace rato.

-Una mujer tiene sus maneras- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa antes de desbloquear su auto- nos vemos chicos, que tengan un buen dia- saludó antes de subirse a su auto y marcharse.

Ya era el día del partido y mientras todos se habían juntado en la casa de Rachel y Quinn a verlo, la rubia estaba pegada al teléfono hablando con su novia antes de que ingresara a la cancha.

-Hey Q, deja de desconcentrar al enano- gritó Santana desde el sofá.

R: -esa fue S?- preguntó la morena al teléfono.

Q: -Si, me dice que deje de distraerte-

R: -Ya me tengo que ir de todos modos amor, Sue nos esta llamando para salir a calentar- la rubia se podía imaginar el puchero de su novia desde el teléfono.

Q: -Esta bien cariño, mucha suerte hoy- alentó.

R: -Nos vemos pronto amor, estoy impaciente por mi recompensa-

Q: -Yo también Rae, te quiero!-

R: -Yo también bonita, beso-

La morena colgó el teléfono y se encaminó hacia la cancha mientras su novia volvió con sus amigos frente al televisor.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel apareciera en la pantalla mientras se la veía correr de un lado al otro y de vez en cuando guiñar un ojo a la cámara. En su casa, todos sus amigos vitorearon a la morena, aunque no pudiera escucharlos.

-Mami, crees que Rachie meterá los tres goles que le pedi?- preguntó Beth ganándose una risa de todos los presentes.

-Esperemos que si amor- respondió la rubia.

-Si el enano mete tres goles yo le regalo uno de mis videos caseros con Britt- dijo Santana ganándose un chillido feliz de su novia y una mirada fulminante de Quinn.

-Puedo tener uno yo también? Ya sabes, Rae es mi jewbro- pidió Puck con una mirada lasciva.

-En tus sueños Puckerman- respondió la latina.

-Eres actriz tia San? Puedo ver tu película?- preguntó Beth haciendo que todos estallen en carcajadas y que la latina se ponga colorada.

-Eh…- comenzó mientras se ganaba una mirada de Quinn que claramente decía "arréglalo o te mato"- No, no soy actriz mini Q, era una broma-

Las risas y los chistes en torno a la situación continuaron un rato más hasta el inicio del partido, donde todos concentraron su atención al televisor.

El partido comenzó bastante tranquilo, con mucho juego en la mitad de la cancha pero pocas llegadas al arco. Alrededor de los 20 minutos del primer tiempo, el despeje de una de las defensoras del Galaxy dejó a Rachel contra tres defensoras del equipo contrario mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el arco. Con un rápido movimiento saltando con pelota y todo la morena dejó atrás a una de las defensoras, ganando gritos de la multitud y sus amigos.

-Bien enano, sigue corriendo!- gritaba Santana eufórica.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos defensoras y 40 metros por recorrer. En un movimiento arriesgado al ver que ambas defensoras se cerraban decidió lanzar la pelota sobre ellas, corriendo para alcanzarla antes que el arquero. Justo cuando la pelota estaba a un metro entre ella y la otra jugadora se lanzó de cabeza, como si hubiera una pileta en la cancha y desvió la trayectoria del balón de las manos del arquero, al fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!- todos sus amigos se pararon a gritar al igual que la gente en las tribunas.

-INCREIBLE GOLAZO DE LA ESTRELLA DE LOS ANGELES GALAXY! RACHEL BERRY!- gritaba el comentarista de la televisión mientras una de las cámaras enfocaba de cerca a la futbolista.

-ouch!- se quejó la morena tendida en el suelo con la cara enterrada en el césped. Se giró escupiendo la tierra de la boca y se levantó tomándose la mandíbula. Antes de ser aplastada por un gran abrazo grupal de su compañeras. Sonriendo y todavía tratando de quitarse el sabor de la tierra de su boca, se encaminó hacia el banco de suplentes donde la esperaba uno de los asistentes con una botella de agua y un marcador, lo que llamó la atención de todos. Se levantó la remera con arrogancia antes de tachar una de las tres pelotas dibujadas en la misma, las cuales se encontraban debajo de una pequeña frase que decía "para Beth".

-Mami mami! Rae hizo otra de sus remeras!- gritaba Beth emocionada- y es para mi!-

-Lo se cariño- respondió con una sonrisa amorosa la rubia mientras sus amigos veían como le brillaban los ojos de amor al ver a su novia en la pantalla.

-Juro por dios que ese enano está loco- murmuró Santana al ver la repetición del gol en la pantalla. Y si, se veía algo arriesgado lanzarse de cabeza como lo hizo, pero poco le importaba a la jugadora siempre y cuando la pelota terminara en el fondo de la red.

El juego se reanudó, con mucho movimiento de pelota por parte de ambos equipos y dos pelotas lanzadas a la portería contraria que pasaron muy cerca. Una vez finalizada la primera etapa, las jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios sonrientes mientras los amigos de la morena aprovecharon para ir al baño o a buscar algo para comer.

-Berry, buen trabajo- felicitó Sue mientras la morena se desplomaba sobre una de las bancas del vestuario y tomaba agua como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto por dos días seguidos.

-Buen despeje Newton- dijo con un guiño la morena hacia su compañera de equipo, antes de chocar su puño con el de ella.

-Gracias Rach- agradeció la defensora sonriente. No muchas veces tenía la posibilidad de darle la asistencia a una jugadora como Rachel y que se lo reconozcan.

-Bueno señoras, todavía nos queda medio juego y un solo gol no nos asegura nada!- dijo Sue con voz autoritaria- Quiero que salgan y presionen a las defensoras, tanto que van a cometer errores solas y van a desear no haberse dedicado al futbol, y en cuanto a ustedes- dijo apuntando a las defensoras- no quiero ver ni una sola pelota con posibilidad de terminar dentro de nuestro arco, entendido?-

-SI COACH!- gritaron todas.

-Berry- llamó Sue.

-Si coach?- preguntó la morena.

-Que significa tu remera hoy?- preguntó sorprendiendo a la morena.

-eh…Beth me pidió que marcara tres goles hoy para ella, y yo espero poder cumplirlo- respondió la morena, sonrojándose ante el repentino "aww" de sus compañeras y la mirada socarrona de su entrenadora.

-Lo tienes mal Berry- le murmuró por lo bajo Sue.

-Lo se entrenadora- respondió orgullosa la morena.

-Dios, eres tan batida- se quejó Sue antes de encaminarse hacia la cancha nuevamente.

-Te vamos a ayudar Rach- le dijo Mika mientras las demás jugadoras asentían.

-Gracias. Vamos, hay un partido que ganar!- gritó la morena mientras volvía al campo.

Mientras tanto, en el living de la casa de la futbolista y su novia, todo el grupo estaba riendo a carcajadas al ver la boca toda manchada de tierra de la futbolista luego del gol.

-jajajajajajaja me mató su "ouch"- lograba decir una tentada latina mientras se tomaba el estómago de tanto reírse.

-Sanny sé buena- la retaba Britt- aunque su cara fue impresionante- agregó sonriente.

-Bueno che! Paren de burlarse de mi novia- dijo Quinn tratando de sonar seria.

-Pero si tu fuiste una de las primeras en reírte mami…- dijo Beth haciendo que todos vuelvan a lanzar las risas.

-Ya lo se cariño, pero eso fue hace diez minutos- trató de razonar la rubia.

-Bueno cállense que ahí arranca el segundo tiempo- dijo Beth sorprendiendo a todos- y tengo que ver mis goles- agregó seria.

Sin ni siquiera discutir, los adultos lograron contener sus risas y se dispusieron a mirar nuevamente el partido, el cual ya había comenzado su segunda mitad.

Cinco minutos después todos estaban eufóricos ante la presión que ponían las delanteras del Galaxy sobre las defensoras contrarias, logrando que perdieran la pelota por malos pases entre ellas y la robara Mika, quien a toda velocidad comenzó a correr sobre la banda izquierda dejando en el camino a su marcadora.

-Lanza el centro! Lánzala- gritaba Puck emocionado viendo como en la entrada del área esperaba Rachel el pase de su compañera.

Mika por su parte levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la mano alzada de Rachel quien le pedia el pase. Apurada ante la inminente marca de una segunda defensora lanzó el balón hacia su compañera.

-La tiro muy atrás, no va a llegar- gritó Sam al ver como el centro de Mika tomó efecto y en vez de cerrarse hacia el arco se abrió, obligando a Rachel a cambiar la táctica y atrasarse un paso antes de saltar de espaldas al arco y conectar el balón de chilena con su pie derecho, sorprendiendo a la arquera quien atinó a mover las manos demasiado tarde y la pelota ya había terminado dentro del arco.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL LLL!- gritaron Santana y Puck a la vez, mientras Sam miraba incrédulo y Beth comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos felices junto a Quinn.

-Gol mami! Gol- festejaba la pequeña.

-Fue un golazo cariño- estuvo de acuerdo la rubia.

-Totalmente, mi jewbabe me sorprende todos los días- comentó el chico del mohawk sonriendo y chocando su puño contra el de Santana que lanzo un "hells yeah" para expresar su consentimiento.

Al observar nuevamente la pantalla vieron a Rachel corriendo hacia el banco de suplentes donde la esperaban para tachar la segunda pelota de su remera mientras que la multitud gritaba y aplaudía a la jugadora.

Sin perder tiempo, el juego se reanudó, y continuó con varias llegadas al arco contrario y solamente dos llegadas al arco de las Galaxy, para disgusto de Sue, aunque fueron totalmente controladas por la arquera quien se lució con dos atajadas muy buenas.

Faltando tan solo cinco minutos para finalizar el partido, y con una más que frustrada Rachel, la cual todavía no había podido hacer su tercer gol, una pelota fue lanzado a lo alto, desde el otro lado de la cancha y la morena decidida se lanzó hacia ella para bajársela a alguna de sus compañeras y armar el ataque. Pero no se esperaba que mientras se encontraba en el aire la otra jugadora chocara su cuerpo a propósito, desestabilizándola y haciéndola caer como una bolsa de papas en una mala postura de su brazo y hombro.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se quejaron todos en la tribuna y en el living de la morena.

-Eso fue sucio!- gritó Santana antes de comenzar una sarta de insultos hacia la defensora, a la cual el árbitro no dudo en sacarle la tarjeta roja y echarla de la cancha mientras la morena se encontraba todavía en el piso tomándose el brazo y gritando de dolor.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- repetía Rachel tomándose el hombro y girando tratando de liberarse del dolor, mientras sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Los médicos del club junto a sus compañeras rodearon a la morena quien no dejaba de maldecir por el dolor de su brazo.

-Crees que es grave?- preguntó Sam por lo bajo a Puck quien no quitaba el ojo de la pantalla, al igual que todos sus amigos y especialmente Quinn quien tenía lagrimas en su ojos al ver la expresión adolorida de su novia en la televisión.

-"Según parece, la señorita Berry se ha dislocado el hombro, los médicos están intentando acomodarlo antes de derivarla al hospital para hacer unas placas de rayos X y asegurarse que todo este bien"- se escuchaba la voz en off del comentarista del partido.

-oh dios- dijo Quinn mientras más lagrimas caian por su rostro preocupado.

-maldita inútil, maldito el dia que la dejaron jugar en la liga…-murmuraba nuevamente Santana enojada con la defensora que había herido a su amiga.

Mientras sacaban a Rachel el camilla, mostraban a Sue dándole indicaciones a otra la jugadora que ingresaría por la morena.

-"esperen un momento, esto es absolutamente loco"- se escuchó decir al comentarista. –"al parecer, Rachel Berry frenó el cambio de su compañera y está hablando con su entrenadora para que la dejen ingresar al campo nuevamente, aquí les transferimos la conversación captada por uno de nuestros compañeros"-

Al instante se podía ver como otra cámara mostraba a Rachel con cara de dolor, tomándose el hombro derecho mientras discutía con Sue.

-Entrenadora por favor, solo quiero entrar, patear el tiro libre y después me saca- insistía la jugadora.

-Berry estas con mucho dolor, no quiero que te lesiones peor- argumentó Sue.

-Sue, se lo prometí. Solo me falta un gol, Beth es muy importante para mi, al igual que Quinn y no quiero defraudarla, por favor déjame intentarlo- rogó esta vez la morena con la voz cargada de emoción. Sue pensó por unos momentos y al ver la cara de cachorrito perdido que le estaba haciendo su jugadora favorita cedió.

-Esta bien Berry. Entras, pateas y sales, sea cual sea el destino de esa pelota. Esta claro?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Si Sue, gracias- dijo Rachel antes de ingresar nuevamente al campo, aplaudida por todo el estadio y sus compañeras.

-"esto es increíble! Rachel Berry volvió a ingresar al campo para patear el tiro libre e intentar marcar su tercer gol del partido"- comentó el locutor emocionado y algo incrédulo.

-Q, esa mujer está loca por ti y Beth…- dijo Santana con voz suave, sintiéndose orgullosa de Rachel.

-Totalmente loca por ti- estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

-Ella las ama, a ambas- dijo Britt con una sonrisa enorme.

-Dios Q, no sabes lo afortunada que eres al tener a mi jewbabe contigo- comentó Puck orgulloso de su amiga con lágrimas picándole los ojos.

-No importa si Rach mete el gol mami, ella es mi héroe y la amo por eso- dijo Beth abrazando a su madre.

-Yo también cariño, yo también- respondió Quinn pensando en cómo le diría a su novia cuanto la amaba la próxima vez que la vea.

-"estamos a menos de cinco minutos para el final del encuentro y la delantera de las Galaxy, Rachel Berry acomoda el balón con su brazo sano, preparándose para patear el tiro libre pese a su hombro dislocado"- el locutor vibraba de emoción mientras todos estaban prácticamente al borde de sus asientos esperando el disparo.-"la defensa se acomoda, Rachel toma cuatro pasos y aquí está la orden del juez!"- dice mientras se escucha el priiiiiiiiiip del silbato del árbitro.

Todo el mundo observa a Rachel enfocar su mirada en el balón antes de conectarlo con un golpe seco y mandarlo por debajo de la barrera que había saltado imaginándose un tiro alto o al álguno, pero el balón pasó limpio por debajo de los pies de las jugadoras y paso casi pegado al palo izquierdo del arco, terminando nuevamente en el fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL !- gritaron todos, hasta Sue saltaba de emoción bombeando uno de sus puños al aire.

-"Gol! Golazo! Tremendo tiro libre de la 10 de las Galaxy, Rachel Berry para completar su triplete hoy! Definitivamente esta jugadora es de otro mundo!"- el locutor gritaba emocionado.

-Lo hizo! Ella jodidamente lo hizo!- gritaba Santana saltando mientras se abrazaba con Quinn y Brittany.

-Esa es mi jewbabe!- murmuró Puck limpiándose una lagrima que se había deslizado de su ojo derecho, emocionado por su mejor amiga.

Luego de gol, Rachel hizo que le tacharan la tercer pelota y acompañada por los médicos se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para que pudieran vendarla y llevarla al hospital. En el camino se cruzó con uno de los reporteros quien la felicitó.

-Felicidades Rachel, tremendo partido con un final emocionante pese a tu lesión- comentaba el periodista.

-Gracias, y si fue bastante emocionante no? Mi hombro vibra de emoción- bromeó pese al dolor.

-Realmente es increíble tu capacidad como deportista. Me imagino que tanto sufrimiento valio la pena?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Totalmente. Lo haría mil veces mas solo para ver la sonrisa de mis chicas cuando llegue a casa- respondió la morena sonriendo al pensar en sus dos rubias.

-Tu mujer y tu hija realmente son afortunadas de tenerte. Gracias Rachel por estas palabras y felicidades por el triunfo. Espero que te recuperes pronto- concluyó el periodista.

-Gracias a ustedes, saludos al canal y a todos los fans del equipo, seguiremos yendo por más- se despidió la morena, repitiendo en su cabeza "tu mujer y tu hija" tal como lo había dicho el periodista con una gran sonrisa. –Totalmente podría acostumbrarme- murmuró para sí.

Mientras en su casa, su "mujer y su hija" junto a sus amigos continuaron viendo el partido, aunque solo esperando por alguna noticia de la morena. Al finalizar el encuentro vieron a la entrenadora Sylvester dirigirse rápidamente hacia el vestuario en busca de información.

-"Bien, nos llegaron noticias desde uno de los médicos de L.A. Galaxy y nos confirmaron el traslado de la jugadora Berry a una clínica local para hacer algunas radiografías, aunque se cree que esta lesión la tendrá fuera de la cancha al menos dos semanas. Mientras finalizaba el encuentro, nuestro compañero el periodista Henry Schmit logró hablar con la jugadora estrella; Aquí la nota…"- informó el locutor y luego procedieron a pasar la corta conversación de la futbolista con el periodista.

-wouw y yo que pensé que no podía superarse en dulce- murmuró Sam luego de ver la entrevista.

-Felicidades Q! la tienes totalmente montada- bromeó Santana, aunque en el fondo hasta ella se derritió un poco ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Creo que voy a replantearme mi sexualidad- murmuró Tina totalmente embobada con las palabras de Rachel, haciendo que su novio frunciera el ceño.

-Quieres que me lesione para ti amor? Porque totalmente lo haría si quieres- dijo en tono serio el chico asiático, ganándose las risas de sus amigos y un buen beso de su novia.

-Cuando pensé que no me podía enamorar más de ella…-murmuró Quinn con un suspiro feliz. _"su recompensa será absolutamente fantástica, y laaaaarga"_ se dijo a si misma, pensando en todas las cosas que le haría a su novia cuando la viera. Su teléfono sonó, distrayéndola de sus fantasías eróticas.

-**Amor estoy bien, mi hombro duele pero totalmente valió la pena. Te quiero y ya espero verte! Besos- Rae**

**-Realmente estuviste increíble hoy cariño, te quiero tanto! Cuidate el hombro y no tardes en volver que te extraño horrores!- Quinn**

Sonriendo de lado, la rubia decidió darle algunas pistas a su novia para que sepa lo que le esperaba en casa.

**-PD: Te estaré esperando cielo, lista para darte tu recompensa de muchas maneras distintas, aunque todas terminan de la misma manera…vos, yo, la cama y nada de ropa ;)- Quinn.**

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la clínica a la cual había sido llevada, la morena sonreía amorosamente ante el primer mensaje de su novia antes de cambiar su cara totalmente al ver el segundo mensaje y tragar grueso.

-Apuren esta mierda que tengo que llegar a casa cuanto antes, mi recompensa me espera- murmuró dejando que su mente derive a todas las cosas que haría con su novia en cuanto llegue, ninguna apta para menores obviamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holiii, volvi! espero les guste el nuevo cap, mas corto de lo habitual, asi que pido disculpas de antemano. **

**nos leemos pronto amigachas!**

* * *

Capitulo 21: Recompensa.

Habian pasado unos días, pero para Quinn parecían años. Tres días sin ver a su novia, sin tocarla, sin besarla… Uno dirá: tres días? eso no es nada!; Pero para la rubia era un montón, teniendo en cuenta que a cada rato su mente viajaba hacia la gran recompensa que había prometido.

No era solo sexo, ella había planeado algo mucho más especial que eso y ahora esperaba impaciente en el aeropuerto la llegada de la morena.

-Ma falta mucho para que llegue Rachie?- preguntó Beth, que al igual que su madre, no era muy paciente que digamos.

-No cariño, ya debe estar por llegar- respondió la rubia mayor mirando nuevamente su reloj.

-Voy a poder decirle lo que hablamos? Yo realmente quiero que sea mi mami- dijo la pequeña esperanzada.

-Si cariño, pero tienes que preguntarle primero- le recordó la rubia suavemente.

-Tu crees que quiera ser mi mami?- la timidez de su hija no pasó desapercibida para Quinn quien abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña.

-Claro que si mi amor- dijo la Fabray mayor sonriendo. Ella amaba a su hija y cuando el día anterior luego del partido le pidió permiso para decirle a Rachel "mami" solo pudo asentir con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa acuosa.

-Mira mami ahí vienen!- gritó emocionada Beth al ver a algunas de las jugadoras del Galaxy caminando hacia ellas.

-Permiso, permisoooo!- se escuchó desde atrás de algunas de las jugadoras, donde una sonriente Rachel se abría camino hacia sus chicas.

-RAE!- gritó Beth al ver a la morena antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarla por la cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.- te extrañé- murmuró contra su estómago.

-Hola peque, yo también te extrañé- le respondió la morena besando la cabellera rubia con amor.

-ohhh miren a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo una sonriente Mika llegando hacia su amiga y la niña.-Hola Bethy como estas?-

-Hola Mika, estoy bien- respondió la niña soltando a la morena para abrazar a la otra jugadora.-vi el partido, jugaste requete bien- agregó.

-Viste? eso es todo gracias a Rae- comentó la jugadora alzando a la niña para seguir hablando mientras veía a su amiga reunirse con la Fabray mayor.

-Hola señorita Berry, un gusto verla nuevamente- susurró Quinn al oído de su novia.

-Igualmente señorita Fabray, su belleza me hizo soñar despierta hasta volver a verla- respondió de forma coqueta la morena.

-oh dios te extrañé- se quejó la rubia besando suavemente a su novia, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el beso tranquilo y no terminar empujándola hasta una pared y tener su camino sucio con ella ahí mismo.

-mmm yo también te extrañé bonita- respondió sonriente Rachel, acariciando la cintura de la rubia con su brazo sano.

-Como esta el hombro?- preguntó preocupada Quinn pasando su mano sobre el cabestrillo que tenía colocado la morena en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

-Bien, me dieron analgésicos para el dolor y tengo unos dias libres para recuperarme antes de ir a hacer la fisioterapia- dijo como si nada la jugadora tranquilizando a su novia.

-Tienes que hacer reposo?- preguntó Quinn con curiosidad y ansiedad. Quería asegurarse de que podía mostrarle a su novia todo lo que la amaba sin terminar haciéndole mal a su hombro.

-No necesariamente. El doc dijo que tengo que estar tranquila, mantener el hombro quieto en esta cosa- dijo señalando el cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su brazo izquierdo- y tomar la medicación. Pero todavía puedo hacerte el amor con mi mano derecha- le susurró antes de besarle el oído.

-oh dios- se quejó la rubia carraspeando la garganta para aclararse la garganta ahora seca- me...mejor vamos a casa- logró decir con las mejillas encendidas.

-contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo- respondió Rachel besando la mejilla colorada de la rubia antes de agarrar su mano y guiarla hacia Mika y Beth quienes charlaban y reian disfrutando de uno de los juegos del ipad de la jugadora.

-Mira Rachie, Mika tiene el último Need For Speed en el ipad- contó una emocionada Beth mostrándoles el aparato donde figuraba un auto de carreras.

-Tal vez podrías enseñarle a jugar cariño, esas puntuaciones que veo ahí son malísimas- bromeó la futbolista.

-Eh! es difícil conducir sin los joystick!- se defendió Mika codeando a su amiga.

-Rach no seas mala- la retó Quinn.

-Si Rach, no seas mala- se burló Mika sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Amor, se esta burlando de mi- se quejó la morena haciendo pucheros.

-Mika compórtate o le digo a Luke que fuiste tú quien entró en la sesión de fotos de Reebok y escondió sus boxers favoritos de Hulk y luego llamó para pedir recompensa- advirtió la fotógrafa.

-oh dios esos malditos boxers ya piden cambio- se quejó la joven deportista.

-jaja todavia no puedo creer que Luke no se haya dado cuenta que fusite vos- se reía Rachel- digo, la unica que sabe que son sus favoritos eres tu, por lo que es solo cuestión de sumar dos y dos-

-Amiga, Luke es hermoso, divertido y encantador. No pidas mucho más porque sería el hombre perfecto, y la perfección no existe- respondió Mika divertida.

-Existe, yo la tengo en mis brazos en este momento- respondió la morena pasando su brazo por la cintura de Quinn y besando su mejilla que ardía por su nuevo sonrojo.

-ay dios eres tan batida que ya ni causa gracia- murmuró Mika negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba su bolso y el de Rachel y abría el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, Quinn dejó a Mika en casa de Luke antes de ir a una heladería del centro.

-Que sabor quieres cielo?- preguntó Quinn mientras miraba de reojo a Beth lamiendo su helado.

-El tuyo- respondió la morena con un guiño.

-De helado Rach- se quejó la rubia. Desde que había llegado, la morena estaba tirando una sugerencia tras otra, manteniendo a la rubia caliente y deseosa de encerrarla en una habitación y hacerla gritar su nombre.

-mmm dulce de leche y frutilla esta bien para mi- respondió la morena sin perder la sonrisa.

Cuando todas tuvieron su helado, se acomodaron en una mesa en el frente del local disfrutando del sol y de la linda temperatura del día.

-Rae, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Beth tímida mientras veía a la morena tragar su última porción de helado.

-Claro peque, que pasa?- preguntó Rachel sorprendida ante la pasividad y timidez de la pequeña.

-Tu me quieres verdad?- susurró la niña.

-Por supuesto que si, yo te amo cariño- respondió la jugadora arriesgando una mirada hacia su novia que solo sonreía hacia ellas con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos.

-Ahora vivimos juntas, y tu estas con mi mamá y la haces feliz al igual que a mi- comenzó la niña envalentonada ante la declaración de amor de la morena- yo me preguntaba...si puedo llamarte mami...porque te quiero mucho al igual que a mi mamá...- finalizó la niña con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a la morena quien en estos momentos sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras por sus mejillas caían un par de lágrimas.

-Beth cariño...mirame- pidió Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la niña- te amo, eres una de las personitas más importantes de mi vida y sería un honor para mi que me digas "mami"-

-En serio?- pidió ahora sonriente la mini Fabray.

-Por supuesto peque- aseguró la morena besando la frente de su hija antes de mirar a su novia.-abrazo familiar?-pidió.

-dios si!- respondió Quinn abrazando a sus dos mujeres.

Luego de charlar un rato más, las chicas pasaron a dejar a Beth por la casa de Puck donde se quedaría por unos días.

Al llegar a la mansión Berry (ahora Berry-Fabray) la rubia mandó a Rachel a su habitación para que descansara un poco mientras ella hacia una llamada. O eso se imaginaba la morena, pero en realidad Quinn se encaminó hacia la habitación de invitados para cambiarse a lo que sería la primer etapa de la recompensa.

Rebuscó en el vestidor hasta que encontró su traje. Con una sonrisa en su cara, procedió a cambiarse sus modestos shorts de jean con camisa verde para ponerse un ajustado babydoll negro, que cubría una de sus nuevas prendas de lencería de Victoria´s Secret del mismo color. Para completar su traje, agregó medias de red negras, unos zapatos de tacón rojos y aplicó labial rojo para resaltar sus labios. Acomodando un poco el pelo para que parezca salvaje pero sexi al mismo tiempo, se miró al espejo y se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda.

Se veía totalmente fuckeable.

-Prepárate morena, no sabrás lo que te golpeó- murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación con una mirada depredadora.

Por el otro lado, Rachel se había acomodado contra el respaldo de la cama, mientras pasaba perezosamente los canales del televisor buscando algo interesante para ver mientras esperaba a la rubia.

-uff porque no hay nada decente para ver hoy?- se quejó mientras apagaba la televisión y recostaba su cabeza contra las almohadas en su espalda, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se despertó por el ruido de música en su habitación. Revoloteando los ojos, se encontró con una mirada avellana ardiente. Mientras tomaba un vistazo más detallado de su novia casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-oh dios, debo haber muerto e ido al cielo- murmuró recorriendo el cuerpo de Quinn con la mirada. La rubia se veía impresionante, y totalmente caliente.

-No todavía cariño- ronroneó la rubia mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo sensual de la música.

El corazón de Rachel se sentía como si fuera a explotar, y su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura con cada vaivén de caderas de su novia. De más está decir que sus bragas estaban arruinadas...

A medida que bailaba, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, hasta terminar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la morena.

-Tan sexy- se quejó la morena casi babeando por la hermosa mujer sentada sobre ella.

-Lista para su recompensa señorita Berry?- susurró la rubia con tono seductor.

-dios si!- respondió Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente mientras con su brazo sano comenzó a acariciar las deliciosas piernas de su novia.

-nu hu, todavía no se puede tocar- dijo Quinn golpeando suavemente la mano de la morena, quien solo gimió ante la voz autoritaria de la rubia.- ahora...vamos a jugar un juego...-

-que juego?- chilló la morena mientras sentía a la rubia mover un poco sus caderas contra sus muslos.

-mm es un juego muy facil que se llama "Quinn dice"- respondió la rubia.

-"Quinn dice"? como en "Simon dice"?- preguntó la futbolista.

-Si, pero solo yo doy las órdenes.- respondió con una sonrisa sensual la rubia.

-Y que gano yo?- preguntó nuevamente la morena.

-Tu...me ganas a mi...desnuda sobre ti...- respondió Quinn mientras se hacía la pensativa.- Ahora, quieres jugar o no? Mira que por cada orden cumplida es una prenda menos de ropa...-

-humrf s-si -balbuceó la morena.

-Bien. Quinn dice...que me digas en que estás pensando- pidió la rubia.

-En ti...en las ganas que tengo de arrancarte ese babydoll y hacerte el amor- respondió rápidamente la morena.

-Bueno...salen los tacones- murmuró la rubia mientras retiraba sus zapatos.-Ahora...Quinn dice: me extrañaste?-

-Mucho, con cada fibra de mi ser- aseguró la futbolista haciendo sonreír a su novia.

-Medias afuera- dijo la rubia pero al ver que la morena estiraba su mano negó con la cabeza- Quinn dice: las manos quitas!- instruyó mientras se paraba sobre la cama y retiraba sus medias de red.

-Tan sexy- volvió a quejarse Rachel.

-Bien, quedan pocas prendas...- comentó la fotógrafa- Quinn dice...que tan lindas eran las azafatas del avión?-

-No lo se, no las mire. Desde que te vi, solo tengo ojos para ti- la mirada de amor de la morena hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Quinn.

-mmm buena respuesta- tarareó la rubia mientras desataba la parte delantera del babydoll y lo dejaba caer desde sus hombros.

-Hermosa- susurró casi con reverencia la morena mirando la piel blanca de su novia que resaltaba contra la ropa interior de encaje negro.

-Quinn dice que me beses- susurró la rubia con necesidad.

Sin perder tiempo, la morena usó u brazo sano para tomar la nuca de la rubia y estrellar sus labios en un beso hambriento y necesitado expresando todo el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por el poder, mientras pequeños gemidos se dejaban escuchar por parte de ambas. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, ambas mujeres se separaron mirandose profundamente a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti- susurró la rubia acariciando la mejilla caliente de la morena.

-si? Que es?- pidió Rachel casi ronroneando ante las suaves caricias que le hacía Quinn.

-Algo que quedará conmigo para siempre, y cada vez que lo vea me hará pensar en ti- respondió la rubia mientras tomaba la mano sana de Rachel y la guiaba rosando sus dedos por sus costillas hasta el hueso de la cadera izquierdo. La morena seguía los movimientos con la mirada, hasta que algo le llamó particularmente la atención, deteniéndola en seco.

-eso...eso es lo que yo creo que es?- pidió pensando que quizás si estaba soñando después de todo.

-Si...te gusta?- preguntó tímida la rubia.

-Amor es la cosa más dulce y caliente que alguien ha hecho por mi- aseguró Rachel acariciando suavemente sobre la inscripción en tinta negra que adornaba la piel de la rubia. Allí, sobre el hueso de la cadera se encontraba tatuada la inscripción _#10_ _Berry_ que tiempo atrás la morena había hecho con un marcador luego de una escena de celos y una larga noche de sexo.- dios te amo- susurró la morena besando una vez más los labios regordetes de la rubia.

-Quinn dice que me hagas el amor- pidió/ordenó la rubia, necesitando sentir a la morena tan cerca como sea posible.

-Lo que ordene mi señora- exclamó la morena antes de arrancar las bragas negras con su mano sana y arrastrarse hacia abajo, hasta quedar con su cabeza entre las piernas de su novia.

-oh dios- se quejó la rubia aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama mientras sentía la lengua de Rachel rozar su clítoris.- extrañé tu lengua- gimió.

-mmm delicioso- tarareó la morena mientras usaba su brazo sano para empujar las caderas de la rubia hacia abajo- amor, vas a tener que colaborar conmigo hoy- dijo haciéndole señas hacia su brazo inmovilizado, que le impedía tener libertad de movimientos.

-Que necesitas?- jadeó la rubia intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener las manos sobre la cabecera de la cama y no terminar tocándose a si misma para liberar el dolor entre sus piernas.

-monta mi cara- pidió la morena, y la rubia casi se viene ante esa frase.

-Quinn dice...con mucho gusto- gimió la fotógrafa dando por finalizado el juego.


	22. Sesion de fotos

**Holaaa!** acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!

Glee no es mio.

Besototes!

* * *

Capitulo 22: Sesión de fotos al estilo Puckleberry.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la lesión en el hombro de la jugadora y la posterior apreciación de su novia por sus logros.

Pese a su brazo inhabilitado, la morena aprovechó al máximo sus días junto a Quinn, que mayormente consistieron en ambas desnudas haciendo el amor, y solo parando para comer o dormir.

Ahora, su hombro estaba libre de cabestrillos y restricciones, y se preparaba junto a su mejor amigo para dirigirse a la sesión de fotos de Adidas.

-Hey Rach, ya sabes cuando vuelves a jugar?- preguntó el joven judío mientras se subia a su moto, regalo de su amiga, su Honda VF750 C Super Magna

-Posiblemente el proximo partido, si en la semana los médicos me dan el ok- respondió la morena subiendose a su propia moto. Una Ducati 998 roja.

-Genial! Bueno vamos, que las modelos sexys de la marca me esperan- apuró el muchacho, sonriendo ante la mueca en la cara de su amiga.

-Nos esperan querras decir?- preguntó ofendida.

-jaja no se hagas reír jewbabe, tu tienes la correa puesta ya. No recuerdas, tu dueña es rubia...con un cuerpo hermoso...fotógrafa...mi baby mama?- bromeó su amigo riendo al ver la sonrisa tonta en la cara de su princesa judia- dios, te traen como quieren- murmuró.

-Ella es preciosa amigo, por esa cola que me tiren en palito y yo corro a buscarlo- aceptó la morena sin vergüenza alguna.

-Yo no creo que le guste mucho cuando vea como vas vestida y en que vas a la sesión- comentó Puck.

-Que tiene de malo?- indagó la morena mirando su vestimenta elegida. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros, borcegos, una musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero roja.

-Estas vestida a lo "soy un tipo duro caliente que hace que las chicas me tiren sus bragas", sumale la moto y vas a estar siendo como si quisieran comerte por cada lugar que pases- las palabras del moreno eran precisas. Bastaba con que su amiga se subiera a la moto para que las chicas sacaran tenedor y cuchillo dispuestas a comerla.

-Meh, a Quinn le gusta mi estilo. Y no se va a enterar, esta trabajando- respondió despreocupada. Su amigo la miró negando con la cabeza. Gran reto se iba a llevar cuando llegaran a la sesión de fotos...

El recorrido por la ciudad fue tranquilo para ambos. Ellos amaban salir en sus motos juntos, mientras hablaban por el bluetooth inalámbrico de sus telefonos, sujetado forme en sus orejas derechas, debajo del casco.

-Hey Rae, estamos a dos cuadras...quieres una pequeña competencia?- preguntó Puck disminuyendo la velocidad. La calle estaba practicamente vacía y quería aprobecharlo.

-Claro que si hermano, prepárate para morder el polvo!- la arrogancia de Rachel era casi tan grande como su competitividad.

Frenaron sus motos a la par, en el medio de la calle.

-Son 200 metros. El último en llegar paga la cena- anunció el muchacho.

-Listo?- preguntó impaciente la morena- tres...dos...uno...ya!- gritó poniendo primera en su moto, realizando rápidos movimientos sincronizados de muñeca y pie para subir la marcha.

Puck la siguió con unos segundos de retraso, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Su moto no tenía tanto arranque de cero a cien como el de su amiga, pero si era increible una vez que tomaba carrera.

-oh yeah! come el polvo bro!- gritó la morena mirando hacia atrás rápidamente al ver que su amigo estaba unos tres metros de distancia.

-No cantes victoria todavía jewbabe!- respondió él inclinandose hacia adelante y acelerando a fondo.

Estaban a cincuenta metros cuando se cruzaron con un patrullero.

-IIIIUUU IIUUU IIIUUUU IIIUUUU- los sonidos de la sirena y el parpadeo de las luces rojas y azules interrumpieron su competencia.

-ohh mierda- susurró la morena.

-si...- respondió Puck.

Bajaron la marcha hasta estacionarse frente al set donde se harían las fotos, discutiendo en voz baja que hacer a continuación.

-Sácate el casco, muestra un poco de piel y diles que estas arrepentida.- dijo Puck seguro de su plan.

-Veniamos a 130km/h en una zona de 40km/H Noah! Obviamente con un poco de piel no nos van a dejar pasar esto- respondió incrédula la morena- por cierto, te gane hombre!- agregó. No era momento Rach...

Afuera del set la gente se había acumulado, al oir el claxon de la policía. Dejando sus motos bien estacionadas, los jóvenes judíos se quitaron el casco, generando algunos jadeos y suspiros soñadores en la audiencia.

-que onda?- saludó Puck al pequeño grupo de gente, giñándoles un ojo a algunas chicas.

-Señores, ustedes saben a que velocidad iban?- preguntó uno de los oficiales del patrullero. Era un hombre grande, con calvicie y una gran barriga.

-Si señor oficial- respondieron ambos sin intentar excusarse.

-Permitanme sus identificaciones y papeles jóvenes- pidió el mismo oficial. Los dos morenos buscaron lo pedido, debajo de los asientos de sus motos.

-Aqui tiene señor- dijo Rachel con respeto.

-mmm Rachel Berry...Noah Puckerman...- el otro oficial, más joven, anotaba en una libreta los datos.

-oiga oficial...- comenzó la jugadora buscando alguna insignia con el nombre del policia.

-Baez, Henry Baez- dijo el hombre.

-bien, oficial Baez- continuó la morena- realmente lo sentimos, mi amigo aquí tuvo la audacia de retarme en una carrera y yo no lo podía dejar pasar. Usted sabe, orgullo motoquero y esas cosas...- Puck la miró indignado- y le iba ganando señor, me debe la cena ahora...- la cara del policia coincidía con la de Puck, ambos miraban incrédulos.

-Señorita Berry, no creo que eso le ayude- intervino el oficial.

-Lo se señor, a lo que quería llegar es...usted esta casado?- preguntó de pronto.

-Si señorita- respondió él sonriendo confundido.

-Genial! Y digame su esposa es celosa?- preguntó nuevamente. El público al igual que los policias y su amigo estaban confundidos.

-No mucho. Por que?- indagó.

-Pues... con mi amigo Puck venimos a hacer una sesion de fotos para Adidas, y pense: Hey quizas a estos dos buenos hombres les gustaría ver lindas modelos con poca ropa y esas cosas- la cara de los oficiales era un poema- y ya que su esposa no es celosa...-

-Me esta chantajeando señorita Berry?- preguntó el oficial serio.

-NOOOOO como se le ocurre? Es usted fan del Galaxy?- preguntó. Si las modelos no funcionaban quizas unos asientos en primera fila si.

-Por supuesto, todo L.A lo es- respondió el hombre.

-Y no le gustaría ver el proximo partido en primera fila?- volvió a intentarlo la futbolista.

-Señorita Berry aprecio el gesto pero es contra la ley lo que está intentando hacer- dijo el oficial, aunque la morena pudo ver la esperanza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento oficial Baez- dijo Rachel, acercandose más al hombre- tiene un poco de tiempo? Quizas pueda acompañarnos al interior y tomar algo mientras nos cuenta sobre las faltas que se nos imputan cómodamente- sugirió moviendo las cejas un poco, intentando que captara el mensaje en clave.

Claro, un café no me vendría mal. Oficial Rollins espéreme aquí- ordenó con voz firme a su compañero.

Sonriendo triunfante la morena caminó hacia el interior del edificio, seguida por el oficial y su mejor amigo. Llegó a las mesas de cátering y sirvió dos tazas de café.

-Coma lo que quiera señor, debe estar cansado de patrullar cierto?- la tranquilidad de la futbolista era impresionante.

-Gracias señorita Berry- respondió el oficial tomando asiento y agarrando algunos sandwiches de jamon y queso.

-Ahora señor Baez, realmente estamos arrepentidos por nuestra carrera ilegal. Pero no pude resistirme- la caradurez de la morena era sorprendente.-Ahora, volviendo a lo importante...realmente no quiere ver a las modelos? Mire que son muy lindas eh-

-Apecio la oferta pero si mi mujer se entera me mata- bromeó el oficial.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Mi novia es igual- comentó Rachel sonriendo.-Si tiene que ponernos la multa no lo dude, pero por favor no me saque mi moto. Es mi bebe señor, pasamos grandes momentos juntas- rogó haciendo pucheros adorables.

-No se preocupe, su moto no corre peligro- respondió el oficial Baez.

-Oh hombre hubiera empezado por ahí...- murmuró la morena suspirando exageradamente. El hombre escribió algunas cosas en su libreta antes de entregarle los papeles a la morena.

-Aqui tiene, es la multa y una advertencia- dijo mostrandole los primeros dos papeles- y este es mi número y mi dirección, llámeme para las entradas- agregó con un guiño- y si fuera tan amable me firma un autógrafo?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Rachel escribiendo " Para el mejor oficial de L.A, con mucho cariño. Rachel Berry"

-Gracias señorita Berry, espero verla jugar pronto- tomando su libreta el oficial se levantó para irse.

-Espere oficial. Cuanto calza?- preguntó de la nada la morena.

-42- dijo el oficial sobre su hombro.

-Nos vemos oficial!- Rachel saludó con su mano, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eres totalmente incorregible jewbabe- murmuró su amigo quien le entregó la identificación y los papeles a la futbolista.

-Aqui tienes Puckerman, esto lo pagas tu- la morena le entregó el papel de la multa antes de dirigirse hacia el camerino a cambiarse.

-Hey! No es justo!- se quejo Puck.

-cualquiera que sea perdedor- fue lo único que escuchó el joven DT.

Los rumores sobre lo sucedido volaron por el edificio, llegando a la fotógrafa designada para la campaña, quien solo negó con la cabeza y decidió hablar con la futbolista en privado.

Al entrar en el camerino, la morena fue bombardeada de asistentes pululando a su alrededor. Se sentó tranquila frente a un espejo mientras una joven chica le aplicaba el maquillaje y otra acomodaba su pelo.

Luego le dieron la primera muda de ropa, que consistía en unos cortos shorts blancos y un top deportivo del mismo color, con el escudo de la marca sobre en el centro. En los pies llevaba unos cortos zoquetes y zapatillas de la próxima temporada que llegarian al mercado al mismo tiempo que las fotos.

-Hey me gustan estas- elogió la futbolista al ver las zapatillas blancas con franjas de distintos colores.

-oh espere a ver los botines diseñados para usted, los va a amar- comentó la vestuarista.

Una vez lista, salió a encontrarse con su amigo que vestia unos pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas del mismo estilo de la morena pero para hombres, negras con franjas blancas. Y una remera deportiva negra con un logo grande de Adidas en el pecho.

-fiuu fiuu! Te ves caliente jewbabe- comentó su amigo.

-Lo mismo digo hombre- elogió la morena.

-Lo se, esta remera marca mis brazos- estaba creido el muchacho.

-La fotógrafa ya llegó?- la morena ignoró el comentario de su amigo.

-Si, esta por allí- respondió señalando hacia el plató donde una rubia estaba de espaldas con cámara en mano hablando con uno de los técnicos de iluminación.

-ese trasero se me hace conocido...-murmuró la morena caminando hacia la fotógrafa. Tocó el hombro de la rubia, quien se giró para quedar cara a cara con la futbolista- sabia que podía reconocer ese trasero en cualquier lado- dijo sonriente.

-Hola amor- saludó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-oh dios, tienes los lentes puestos. Quieres matarme Quinn?- chilló dramáticamente- Que haces aquí?-

-No te alegras de verme?- preguntó la rubia con tristeza fingida.

-Por supuesto que si mi reina- se apresuró a contestar la morena.

-Menos mal, porque sino ibas a tener que aguantarme igual todo el tiempo que dure la sesión de fotos- respondió Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por que no me dijiste que eras la fotógrafa?- indagó la morena pegando a la rubia contra su cuerpo.

-Y perderme tu cara al enterarte? No,gracias- se excusó la rubia con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos.

-mm pero ahora no quiero hacer las fotos. Quiero encerrarte en el camerino y hacerte gritar mi nombre...-susurró la morena en la oreja de su novia.

-umm por muy lindo que suene, tenemos trabajo que hacer- eludió la rubia separándose de su morena aguantándose las ganas de darle via libre para que le hiciera todo lo que quiera en el camerino.

-ohh no se vale- se quejó infantilmente la futbolista.

-Señorita Fabray, estamos listos para comenzar- anunció uno de los asistentes de producción.

-Esta bien- respondió la rubia dejando un corto beso sobre los labios de su novia y golpeandole el trasero juguetonamente- a trabajar señorita Berry!- ordenó.

-uff esta rubia maldita, si no tuviera ese trasero podría concentrarme en trabajar- murmuró por lo bajo Rachel caminando hacia el lugar donde se harían las fotos.

Quinn comenzó primero haciendo varios disparos de Puck solo en distintas poses, luego siguió con Rachel y finalmente con ambos judios juntos. Esa fue la parte más complicada, dado que ambos morenos se la pasaron molestándose y haciendose bromas, logrando que la rubia les gritara un par de veces para que se comporten. Mirando inocente como niño por hacer una maldad, los dos morenos se encogieron de hombros, mirandose a los ojos para transmitirse con solo una mirada su siguiente movimiento.

-Hey! Menos manoseo!- gritó la rubia un poco frustrada y un poco celosa. En esta foto en particular la morena le quitaba la remera a su amigo, mientras se lanzaban miradas de seducción. Lo que no contaba era con que su novia recorriera con sus manos los abdominales de su mejor amigo mientras éste ponía su mano muy cerca de su cola.

-Sabes que si seguimos así tu novia me va a cortar las pelotas cierto?- susurró Noah.

-Vamos hombre! Una Quinn celosa es una Quinn posesiva, y una Quinn posesiva conlleva a un caliente sexo en el camerino- respondió sonriendo enormemente la futbolista.

-Hey ustedes! Dejen de cuchichear y terminemos con estas fotos antes del cambio de ropa!- gritó cada vez más celosa la fotógrafa.

Sonriendo triunfal Rachel poso correctamente para las fotos antes de irse a cambiar. Estaba terminando de ponerse la remera de su equipo cuando Quinn entró en su camerino.

-Llegas tarde amor, unos minutos antes y me encontrabas desnuda- bromeó la morena.

-Que estas haciendo Berry?- preguntó enojada la rubia. Si las miradas matasen, estaríamos en el velorio de Rachel.

-Yo? Nada amor, de que hablas?- la actuación de Rachel era para un Oscar.

-Sabes de que hablo. Estas prácticamente restregándote contra Puck- Por la mirada de la rubia, la futbolista temía por su amigo.

-Solo estamos fingiendo atracción amor, como lo pediste- No era momento morena. Se dio cuenta al recibir una fría mirada de su novia.

-No me tomes por idiota Berry- Upss dos veces la llamó "Berry" en menos de cinco minutos, eso no era bueno para Rachel.

-No te enojes mi amor...- la morena intentó acercarse a su novia.

-No, estas en casilla. Ve a tocar a Puck porque esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo- no lo vas a tocar- sentenció girandose en sus talones y abandonando el camerino.

-Mierda!- murmuró la morena buscando su telefono. Tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, no podía pasar un día sin tocar el hermoso cuerpo de su novia y mucho menos que dicha novia le diera la mirada de hielo.

Luego de una rápida llamada se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Quinn se enojó y me puso en casilla- le dijo con una expresión triste.

-Yo te lo advertí jewbabe. Que piensas hacer?- su amigo palmeó su hombro.

-Llamé a Carl y le pedí cuatro docenas de flores de distintos tipos, algunas cajas de bombones y que pase por la tienda de Gucci y comprara ese bolso del que hablaba Quinn con Santana.- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-woow, te dio la mirada de hielo?- preguntó su amigo.

-Si, fue horrible- el tomo de la morena era como el del burrito de Shrek diciendo "Fue horribleeee!, fue horribleeee!".

-umm si, esa mirada da miedo- aceptó el muchacho con una mueca. Había recibido muchas de ellas cuando Quinn estaba embarazada de Beth.

Pronto, fueron llamados para continuar con las fotos. Esta vez, portándose de diez, mientras la morena le enviaba caritas de perro mojado a su novia quien no aflojaba ni un poco.

Casi finalizada la sesión llegó Carl, el hombre de confianza de la morena que se encargaba de hacer sus mandados o oficiar de chofer cuando era necesario, con los regalos para la rubia.

-oh dios!- jadeó la rubia al ver todo lo que Rachel había mandado a traer.

-Me perdonas amor?- preguntó la morena esperanzada con un mohín adorable. La rubia suspiró, sintiendo su determinación caerse a pedazos.

-Rae...-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Lo siento reina, solo quería ponerte celosa para que tengamos sexo caliente en el camerino, sabes que nunca tocaría a Puck- dijo la morena haciendo una mueca al pensar en estar con su hermano judío.

-Querias ponerme celosa?- preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Si...Desde que llegué y vi tu hermoso trasero solo quería encerrarte en algún lugar y hacerte mia. Pero tu me dijiste que teníamos que trabajar y yo solo quería hacerte celosa así te ponías posesiva y aceptabas mi idea- Lo mejor era confesar no? La morada de adoración de la rubia fue el indicio de que iba por buen camino.-es que eres tan hermosa Quinn, todo el tiempo quiero tocarte, besarte, abrazarte... hoy no te vi en todo el día y te extrañaba...Cuando corrimos los 200 metros con Puck por la cena solo pensaba en ganar para llevarte a cenar y comer todo lo que podamos solo para molestarlo...- oh oh, volvió la mirada enojada.

-Ahora que me acuerdo...como es eso de carrera? Y porque entraste con la policía?- La morena salía de una y se metía en otra.

-eeeee ya te dije que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?- intentó cambiar de tema.

-Respondeme Berry o vas a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, sola.- amenazó la rubia.

-esta bien, esta bien- aceptó, sabiendo que de esta no zafaba- Con Noah decidimos venir en moto, como hacemos cada vez que tenemos alguna sesión de fotos juntos. Cuando estabamos llegando me retó a una carrera por la cena y estaba ganando cuando nos cruzamos un patrullero, que nos siguió hasta acá. Como no quería que me saquen a Betty- si, la moto de la morena se llamaba Betty, por Betty Boop- invité al buen oficial Baez a que ingresara y comiera algo. Nos hizo la multa y le debo unas entradas para el próximo partido. Pero fue culpa de Puck, el me desafió- agregó rápidamente lapidando a su amigo. No pensaba dormir en el cuarto de invitados y menos sola.

-Viniste en Betty...- susurró la rubia molesta.-Cómo te vestiste?- pidió. Rachel agachó la cabeza, sabiendo la que se le venía.

-Con los pantalones de cuero negros, una musculosa blanca y la chaqueta de cuero roja- susurró levantando la mirada para ver la cara de su novia que hervía.

-Espero que reflexiones sobre tus acciones en el cuarto de invitados esta noche- sentenció la rubia de brazos cruzados.

-Pero amor...- se quejó la morena.

-Tsk nada, que te dije yo con respecto a las motos y la ropa?- preguntó.

-Que si ando en moto sin ti, no me tengo que poner ropa de cuero porque eso hace que todo el mundo me mire y las mujeres me tiren su ropa interior- respondió Rachel hundiendo sus hombros.

-Exacto. Y lo cumpliste?- volvió a preguntar. Sonriendo interiormente ante la cara de su novia. Venganza, dulce venganza...

-No...- murmuró la morena ya sabiendo que dormiria sola esta noche.

-Bueno, espero que pienses sobre tus acciones de hoy mientras yo duermo en nuestra habitación desnuda y solita... - su sonrisa era maligna.

-no,no, no! Solo puedes dormir desnuda cuando yo estoy en la misma cama!- casi gritó la morena.

-Pues mala suerte para ti cariño- respondió la rubia. -Ah y gracias por los regalos, son preciosos- agregó besando la mejilla de su novia quien se quedó refunfuñando por lo bajo algo así como "maldita sea yo y mi estupida boca! Debí hacerle caso a Puckerman..."

Mientras realizaba las últimas fotos, la morena pensaba en nuevos regalos para su novia y en distintas formas de colarse en su habitación a mitad de la noche. Nada iba a impedirle dormir junto a su novia y mucho menos si dicha novia iba a dormir desnuda.


	23. Chapter 23

**Holaaa! volvii, perdon por la tardanza, sigo sin internet en casa y esta semana fue de locos! Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y ni tiempo de subirlo. Es corto, pero prometo que el proximo será mucho más largo!**

**Saludos gente! Nos leemos pronto.**

**Glee no es mio, como siempre...**

* * *

Capítulo 23: En misión.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Rachel era su tenacidad, o cabeza dura, depende de a quien le preguntes. Pero en fin, era persistente, cuando quería algo iba a por ello con todo. Ahora, ustedes se preguntaran que tiene esto que ver con nada no? Pues es simple, la estrella del Galaxy está en una misión.

Una misión importantísima, una misión de alto nivel, con peligro de volverse sumamente peligrosa... Pero para Rachel, solo es "lograr meterse en su habitación y dormir junto a una muy desnuda Quinn". Aunque también tiene pensado hacer muchas cosas más que dormir, si logra cumplir la misión, esta claro...

Ahora, la morena se encontraba terminando de cambiarse luego de la sesión de fotos. Pensando en como se enojaría su novia si volvía a ponerse la ropa con la que llegó, tomó unos pantalones largos deportivos negros, una musculosa blanca y una campera deportiva violeta, todas prendas que usó en las fotos y las cuales Adiddas se las regaló. Al igual que muchos pares de zapatillas y toneladas de ropa de la última colección. Al menos respetaron uno de sus deseos, e hicieron la misma ropa que promocionaría ella en talles mini para Beth, y unos botines como los suyos que llevaban el nombre de la niña escritos.

Metió todas sus cosas en el auto de Quinn, incluidos los regalos para Beth y sus ropas de cuero, y abandonó el estudio en su moto, pensando en planes para "hacer a Quinn aflojar el castigo".

Primero, iba a seguir intentando con los regalos. Por ello su primera parada fue en la avenida principal de las compras de Los Ángeles, Rodeo Drive, donde Carl la esperaba con el auto listo para llevar los regalos. Comenzó con vestidos de Vera Wang, Armani, Dolce, hasta tiendas de zapatos reconocidas. Todo lo que sea "ultima temporada" la morena lo compraba.

Ni que decir que su tarjeta de crédito estaba caliente, Carl la miraba como si estuviera loca y las vendedoras de los locales la miraban con ganas de comerla, esperando que la morena les diera una chance de estar con ellas y regalarles esas hermosas prendas.

-Señorita Berry no le parece mucho esto?- preguntó Carl mientras intentaba meter todas las bolsas de compras en cualquier lugar libre del auto.

-Carl, tu has visto a Quinn cierto?- respondió la morena.

-Por supuesto, la señorita Fabray es una gran mujer- dijo el hombre confundido.

-Además de eso Carl, ella es la mujer más bella del mundo. Imagina lo que se siente dormir junto a tremenda diosa todas las noches. Es algo que no querrías perder por nada del mundo amigo- la morena babeaba pensando en su novia y su chofer sonreía.

-Quien te viera y quien te ve, por fin alguien logró domar a la bestia- respondió Carl riendo de la cara de incredulidad de su jefa.

-Carl!- gritó la morena pero el hombre ya se había ido.-Voy a llamar a Marta y decirle que su marido estuvo viendo modelos en ropa interior en la campaña de Adiddas- prometió jurando venganza contra su empleado.

Siguiendo con la segunda parte de su plan, se encaminó hacia su casa. Sabía que su novia debía volver al estudio para revisar las fotos y por ello contaba con tiempo de sobra para buscar las llaves de su habitación, esconderlas y dejar todos los regalos.

Estacionó su moto y corrió al interior de la mansión.

-Hola María, estoy en casa!- gritó mientras pasaba hacia las escaleras.

-Rachel espera- llamó el ama de llaves.

-No tengo tiempo Má, dame unos minutos y vuelvo ok?- siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose la sonrisa a sabiendas de su empleada.

Corrió por el pasillo y cuando vio su puerta abierta sonrió. Entró rápidamente, y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Pensó que estaban puestas pero allí no estaban asi que comenzó a rebuscar en los lugares posibles.

-Buscabas esto Berry?- escuchó a sus espaldas. Si no fuera porque la agarraron con las "manos en la maza" esa voz hubiera sido un arma de seducción instantánea.

-Hola amor- saludó girandose con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía formar.

-Repito: Buscabas esto Berry?- dijo nuevamente la rubia con cara de Póker y las llaves de la habitación en su mano.

-No, estaba buscando el cosito...- la morena estaba hipnotizada por su novia, quien solo se encontraba vestida con su ropa interior.

-Que cosito Berry?- Quinn se estaba diviertiendo viendo como la morena abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-el...la...el cosito amor, no tiene importancia. Te ves espectacular- piropeó acercándose a su novia decidida a besarla hasta hacerle olvidar el enfado.

-Das un paso más y te olvidas de la maratón de sexo del domingo- advirtió Quinn. La morena se congeló en su lugar, ni siquiera pestañeaba.-Bien, ahora dime que buscabas, y quiero la verdad-

-Las llaves...- susurró Rachel rendida.

-Para que las querías?- indagó Quinn.

-Para evitar que cierres la puerta a la noche y me dejes afuera- respondió- Quinn yo no puedo dormir sin ti, y menos sabiendo que estarás a tan solo una puerta de distancia- se confesó Rachel. La rubia la miraba a la morena con ternura, pero no debía flaquear ahora. Despacio, se acercó a ella moviendo sensualmente sus caderas casi desnudas.

-las llaves...se quedan conmigo...- le susurró al oido y aprovechó para besar su cuello.

-Quinn...-gimió Rachel conteniendose para no tirar a la rubia sobre la cama y hacerle de todo.- me estas matando-

-Espero que esto te sirva para reflexionar mi amor. Con una Fabray no se juega- la rubia se giró y se encaminó hacia el baño, poniendo el cerrojo una vez cerrada la puerta.-ufff que linda que es esa morena, pero debes enseñarle una leccion Fabray!- se dijo a si misma Quinn dándose fuerzas para no abrir la puerta y correr a los brazos de Rachel.

-Vamos por el plan B- se dijo la morena saliendo de la habitación y sacando su teléfono- hola Lenny...si si, todo bien... ajam, necesito un favor...si te conseguiré entradas para todo lo que queda del torneo...si en una buena ubicación...bueno, necesito que hagas un enorme cartel con un mensaje y que Paul lo exponga en el aire, que pase cerca de mi casa así se puede ver...si yo te envío por texto que es lo que quiero que diga...si si llamame cuando este hecho y avisame a que hora va a ser expuesto...bien, hablamos luego hombre, gracias- cortó confiada en su plan B.

Mas tarde ese día...

Quinn estaba encantada con todos los regalos, pero se mantenía fuerte. Estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con su amiga latina.

S**-En serio Q, con todas las cosas que te regaló el enano deberías estar bailando en pelotas a su alrededor solo para agradecerle-** Santana tenía una forma rara de agradecer parece.

Q-_No es eso San, sabes que soy una persona celosa. Y ella debe aprender que no siempre se sale con la suya. La hubieras visto como se franeleaba con Puckerman...-_

_S__**-**_**Maldita Sea eso hubiera sido caliente para ver. Debes mandarme las fotos del enano, cuanta menos ropa mejor-**

Q-_Lopez! Deja de decir estupideces, ni loca te voy a mandar las fotos de Rae. Esas van a mi caja fuerte personal! Dios no se puede hablar contigo, solo piensas obsenidades-_ se quejó teatralmente.

S**-Pero si vos me llamaste diciendome que casi te le lanzas encima cuando la viste entrenando con unos pequeños shorts y un sostén deportivo!-**

Q_-Bueno ya, ya tampoco que me llamara Santana Sexópata Lopez-_ Quinn reía imaginandose la cara de la latina al otro lado del teléfono.

S**-Sabes que Fabgay? Voy a llamar a Berry y decirle que se venga a domir con Britts ****y conmigo, ****h****asta nos desnudaremos para que se sienta cómoda.****-** Santana sabia como hacer cabrear a su amiga.

Q-_Sigue soñando Lopez, Rachel no irá a ningun lado, y menos contigo!_- Celos mode on por parte de la rubia...

S**-Tengo que colgar rubia, tengo una llamada pendiente a una morena que se parte, petisona, con unas piernas para el infarto, y que tiene de novia a una rubia culona, hablamos luego Fabgay!-** La latina cortó antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Latina idiota, ni loca dejo a mi novia durmiendo en tu casa- murmuró Quinn enfadada.

Por otro lado, la morena estaba nerviosa esperando que su mensaje fuera expuesto en el cielo mientras acomodaba junto con Carl la cama elástica del patio debajo de la ventana de la habitación donde se encuentra la rubia.

-Gracias amigo. Lo tengo desde aca- dijo la futbolista una vez que lograron acomodarla.

-Suerte señorita Berry- respondió divertido Carl. Él habia visto como la morena había ido dejando los regalos cada 5 minutos frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando ablandar a la rubia.

Le envió un mensaje corto, esperando que Quinn hiciera por una vez lo que le decía: **"Mira por la ventana preciosa- Tu Berry".**

Curiosa, la rubia se asomó a la ventana, mirando para todos lados sin entender nada, hasta que captó el destello te algo volando en el cielo. A los dos minutos se hizo más claro, era una avioneta que llevaba atada en la parte de atrás un gran cartel que decía "**te amo preciosa, perdón por ser una idiota". **La rubia sonrió ante lo adorable que era la morena.

-QUINN!- gritó Rachel desde el patio llamando la atención de su novia.

-Rach?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-si, tengo algo más para decirte!- la morena se subió a la cama elástica y comenzó a rebotar para ganar altura.

-Que haces amor?- preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Te amo Quinn! y...- Rachel saltaba casi a la altura de su novia y comenzaba a hablar- por eso se que...- la morena seguía hablando mientras bajaba y la rubia solo escuchaba algunas pocas palabras- tienes que creerme cuando te digo que...- tan concentrada estaba en su discurso que no se daba cuenta de la cara de desconcierto y diversión de la rubia.

-RACH!- gritó Quinn riendo.

-Que amor?-preguntó la morena que justo saltaba en lo alto.

-Sube aquí arriba, no puedo escucharte- pidió.

-QUE?- gritó desde abajo la morena.

-TE DIJE QUE SUBAS!- gritó Quinn.

-porque me gritas amor?- preguntó la morena en la altura de su último salto.

-Ya sube Berry- la rubia rodó los ojos abriendo más la ventana.

-Voy!- gritó la morena tomando mucho impulso para agarrarse de la ventana. En un ágil movimiento pasó medio cuerpo por la ventana, y con la ayuda de su novia terminó cayendo al piso de cabeza.-ouch!- se quejó.

-Estas bien amor?- preguntó preocupada la rubia quien se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de la morena y le acariciaba el lugar donde se había golpeado.

-ahh Duele, duele- Rachel ni lerda ni perezosa aprovechaba para mirar por debajo de la bata que llevaba la rubia y de a poco una de sus manos se acercaba a su preciado tesoro, o en este caso, la cola de Quinn.

-Te sigue doliendo cariño?- preguntó Quinn suavemente. La morena estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo que ni la escuchó- Rach, estas bien? Te duele mucho? Porque puedo llamar a...RACHEL!- Objetivo Cumplido! Con sus manos apretadas fuertemente sobre el trasero de la rubia la morena enterró su cara entre las piernas de su novia.-BERRY SERÁ MEJOR QUE mmmmm, oh dios si! NO PARES!- Poco le duró el intento de amenaza a la fotógrafa cuando la morena comenzaba a realizar esos movimientos con la lengua que tanto la volvían loca.

-Decias algo amor?- preguntó Rachel con falsa inocencia. Hubiera sido serio si no tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y parte de la excitación de la rubia sobre su barbilla.

-Vuelve ahí Berry, aún no termino contigo- exigió la rubia empujando la cabeza de la morena contra su centro.-PRIMEROohhhh...Nunca, pero nunca más...OH SI JUSTO AHI!- es difícil retar a alguien cuando dicha persona se encuentra camino a darte un orgasmo, y Quinn se estaba dando cuenta- nunca mas vuelvas...mmmm...vuelvas a franelearte con Puckerman... SEGUNDO...oh maldita sea solo llévame a la cama Rach...-

La morena no le dio ni un segundo para arrepentirse que en un rápido movimiento ninja se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, llevandola estilo novia hasta la cama.

-Te amo Quinn- le susurró con devoción y puro amor en la mirada la morena.

-Y yo te amo Rae- la pelea fue finalizada con un cargado beso, y esa noche la futbolista se dedico a recorrer cada pedacito de piel de su novia, repitiendole cuanto la amaba una y otra vez.

Y sí, para Rachel fue un Misión cumplida al cien por cien...


End file.
